Poderosa
by Hana Note
Summary: Existen muchos personajes, fuertes, inteligentes, con una habilidad única sobre la tierra. Pero en este lugar estaba ella, una poderosa mujer pero con una corazón noble como ninguno. Su nombre era Akane Tendo, la única de tres hermanas que se había quedado con ese don. Ranma&Akane
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo es creada con el fin de entretener._

_._

_._

_._

Existen muchos personajes, fuertes, inteligentes, con una habilidad única sobre la tierra. Pero en este lugar estaba ella, una poderosa mujer pero con una corazón noble como ninguno. Sus genes eran diferentes, se habían modificado por alguna extraña razón desde su gestación, el causante de todo esto había sido una divinidad que por la necesidad de proteger a los más necesitados, ella había sido creada, al igual que sus antecesoras.

Su nombre era Akane Tendo, la única de tres hermanas que se había quedado con ese don; pero antes de ella estuvo su madre que murió a causa de una enfermedad. Entre sus hazañas estaba, cuando protegió a la población de una enorme roca que estaba por caer sobre ellos. Antes de ella estuvo su abuela y así sucesivamente, el poder se iba transfiriendo por generaciones.

Su padre era un hombre guerrero, tenía un pequeño Dojo, donde instruía a su hija para que pueda controlar sus poderes, cosa que era un total fracaso, siempre terminaba con el lugar destrozado. Sus hermanas también habían nacido con ese don pero ellas lo perdieron. La mayor, Kasumi Tendo, había perdido su poder por accidente, lastimó a un inocente cuando chocó con él mientras hacía compras en el mercado, fue sin querer, ella sólo caminaba tranquilamente y el hombre iba sin darse cuenta viendo hacia el suelo, así que la cabeza de la joven golpeó el tórax de aquel desdichado hombre cayendo este de bruces al suelo, lastimándose la columna. La segunda hermana, Nabiki Tendo también perdió su poder pero fue a conciencia lo que generó que ella tuviese un castigo, esta empujó a un hombre por las escaleras, haciendo que tuviese unas cuantas contusiones es por ello que ella perdió su poder y fue castigada con que su cabello nunca más crecería, por toda su vida lo iba a tener corto.

.

.

.

Genma Saotome había creado una empresa inmensa, tenía líneas de gimnasios por todos los países, siendo así reconocido por todos en este rubro como el Gran Panda y ¿por qué? Lo apodaron de esta forma ya que su primer gimnasio lo inauguró en China y desde esa fecha no paró. Su único hijo y heredero era Ranma Saotome, un joven con un don inigualable, tenía una destreza única en las artes marciales es por ello que quiso abrir su propio Dojo, en donde repartía clases, tal era su acogida que ya tenía varias sedes por todo el país, siendo así uno de los emprendedores del año en el Japón además que ser considerado como el maestro más guapo de toda la región.

.

PODEROSA

.

.

Era una mañana totalmente soleada; como era costumbre la joven de cabellos largos y azulados salía a correr, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente a la vez que aprovechaba para tomar un poco de aire. La ruta de hoy sería más larga y con mayor dificultad.

_\- El aire por las mañanas es tan bueno que sería genial poder tener esta brisa todo el día_ – Mientras corría la joven iba pensando a la vez que escuchaba música de sus auriculares – _pero tengo una corazonada que todo mi grandioso día se irá a la basura. _

\- Te estoy diciendo que muevas esas cajas hacia esa mesa ¿qué no entiendes o eres un viejo inútil? – recriminaba un señor de aspecto delgado y con la mirada de maleante.

\- Lo siento señor, me confundí de lugar pero por favor no me despida. – Trataba de solucionar el problema el pobre anciano en el área de construcción.

\- Hazlo de una buena vez o eso será lo que haga, la verdad no sé por qué tengo un personal tan inútil, yo un matón… quiero decir… un hombre de negocios tratando con gente como esta – sin contemplaciones dio un puntapié al pobre hombre en la canilla – y eso es para que aprendas a hacer las cosas bien.

\- E-está bien, señor – con la mirada gacha el anciano siguió haciendo sus quehaceres. Mientras que los otros matones se reían de lo que hacía su jefe.

_Algo me decía que hoy no iba a ser un buen día, debí tomar el otro camino y no este, así no hubiese visto todo esto y me tendría que ahorrar todo este fastidio_ – sus ojos avellanas brillaban del puro coraje que sentía en ese momento pues habían presenciado aquel acto tan bajo. Aquel hombre, no tenía la culpa de nada, mucho menos de tener a un desadaptado por jefe, no aguantó presenciar aquello que se acercó hasta el lugar en donde estaban trabajando para poder ayudar al anciano.

\- Oiga, señor ¿no cree que debería tratar mejor a sus empleados? Tal vez así trabajen mejor y sean más eficientes – habló la joven de cabellos azulados, mientras hacía sonar la punta de su zapatilla sobre el asfalto.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! Miren que hermosa jovencita tenemos aquí. Tal vez deberíamos divertirnos un poco con ella ¿no creen muchachos? – le dio otro puntapié al anciano que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

\- Claro señor, usted tiene toda la razón – respondieron los hombres en unísono.

\- Y ustedes creen que yo les voy a dejar hacer eso – se sacó los audífonos y los enrolló alrededor de su celular – no creo que lo puedan hacer pero será mejor que llame a la policía, así nos evitamos muchos problemas.

\- Con que la niña nos quiere acusar y ¿por qué? Por solo golpear a un viejo, déjame decirte niñita que no me tiembla la mano para poder golpear a una mujer – tomó el celular de la peliazul y lo estrelló contra el suelo – ahora no podrás llamar a nadie.

\- ¡Ahhhh! Pero que hizo, usted no sabe cuánto me demoró conseguir el dinero para poder pagar este aparato. – _aún tengo que pagar las cuotas a Nabiki. _Pensó

\- No me interesa y si no quieres salir lastimada, será mejor que te vayas y dejes de fastidiar – se dio la media vuelta y dijo – pobre de ti que nos quieras salir de acuseta que aquí te ponemos en raya. – Y sin decir más palabra se reunió con sus demás trabajadores, dejando al anciano en la calle.

.

.

\- Ese viejo estúpido ¡qué se había creído! Aun cree que tengo dieciséis años por aquel tiempo me usaba como si fuese un juguete, prácticamente me alquiló para esa exhibición de ropa y para qué, para nada porque no gané nada. Yo no estoy para eso, sé que soy muy guapo… eso nadie lo puede negar pero hacerme eso… yo ya soy un empresario y tengo una imagen que proteger. – el joven de ojos azules penetrantes iba de camino hacia su departamento, después de una larga noche de trabajo, tenía un ojo más cerrado y el otro le hacía competencia, sentía que le había pasado un carro por encima – ¡Toda la maldita noche cambiándome de ropa! Solo para que salga en unas revistas. Estúpido, mil veces estúpido viejo. – gritaba en medio de la calle hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Un grupo de matones tenía rodeada a una joven de complexión atlética, de lindas piernas tonificadas, un hermoso cabello largo azulado y ni qué decir de sus brillantes ojos avellanas, los cuales lo estaban hipnotizando o idiotizando.

\- Le digo que esto les va a salir caro, no debieron romper mi celular, y además lastimaron a este pobre hombre. – Por lo visto la menuda mujer estaba más que enojada.

\- Eres tonta niñita o quieres que te de un cariñito en tu carita.

\- Te crees muy machito, atrévete y verás – dio un paso para adelante. Cosa que no desaprovechó el hombre y bofeteó el rostro de la mujer, un _Ah _sonó en el lugar, mientras que los otros matones sonreían, felicitando la acción de su jefe.

Los ojos de Akane se volvieron filosos, nunca nadie había golpeado su rostro, si bien no le dolía el golpe, este ofendía su orgullo.

\- ¿Lo ves? Fue muy fácil golpearte, no es así, niñita.

\- Ahora verás que tan divertido y fácil fue. – Sin esperar reacción alguna ella posó sus manos sobre el matón y de un ligero movimiento lo mandó a volar, haciendo que este se golpee contra una pared de concreto, rajándose esta al contacto. – Te dije que no te metieras conmigo – todos los hombres que estaban ahí se quedaron mudos de la impresión, nunca había visto volar así a una persona y mucho menos a su jefe, él era el más fuerte de todos.

_Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí… debe ser porque aún estoy dormido, si eso debe ser, como puede ser posible que esa pequeña mujer pueda mandar a volar así a ese hombre que es el doble de alto que ella._ – el trenzado se frotaba los ojos como si así fuese a despejar su vista de lo que estaba viendo.

Los otros maleantes se acercaron hasta Akane y cada uno de ellos fueron cayendo, algunos salieron volando, corriendo el mismo final que su jefe, mientras que otros terminaron con los dedos de las manos y los brazos fracturados gracias a la presión que la peliazul ejercía sobre ellos, un gancho en la mandíbula y los dientes salieron volando. Todos gritaban de dolor, a la vez que suplicaban ser buenos de ahora en adelante pero ni eso les salvó de tremenda paliza que recibieron. Terminada su tarea, Akane se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba el anciano y le tendió su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al principio el hombre le tuvo miedo porque hasta saltó en su propio sitio del susto cuando la vio acercarse a él pensando que sería el siguiente pero cuando vio su sonrisa se tranquilizó.

\- Ya todo está bien señor, será mejor que vaya a casa, estos tipos no se levantarán por un buen rato.

\- Gracias señorita pero yo necesito el dinero, tengo que trabajar.

\- Tal vez yo pueda hablar con mi padre para que usted trabaje con nosotros.

\- ¿Con ustedes? – su voz denotaba miedo.

\- No se preocupe, la única rara soy yo, después nadie más – su mirada se entristeció, acción que no pasó desapercibido por el anciano.

\- Yo, yo no quise que se sintiese mal, disculpe señorita.

_No, no podía ser un sueño, yo lo he visto todo, esa mujer tiene un poder descomunal… y porqué me siento así de feliz, acaso ella… claro… es ella. _– Ranma se había quedado plantado en el mismo lugar desde hace mucho rato, ni siquiera atinó a ayudar a la delicada mujer en peligro, solo pudo llamar a la policía diciendo que un anciano estaba siendo agredido porque si decía que era la mujer quien estaba golpeando a diestra y siniestra no le iban a creer, todo había pasado tan rápido que por poco y la quijada le llega hasta el suelo. La mujer de ojos avellana se percató de su presencia y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Y tú ¿Quién eres, también vienes por tu dotación como ellos? O no.

\- Jajaja, no creo que puedas conmigo, pero no, no vengo por mi dotación y es raro que no sepas quien soy – se puso en pose presuntuosa – yo soy…

\- No me importa, te puedes guardar tus presentaciones para alguien más y claro está que no quiero tener ningún vínculo contigo porque – se acercó hasta él, quedando frente a frente, le dijo – si fueses un verdadero hombre me hubieses ayudado, pero usted vio a una mujer y un anciano en peligro y no hizo nada, eso solo significa no tiene las agallas para nada. Adiós.

\- No te vayas, porque sí hice algo.

\- Dime, que hiciste. – La joven blanqueó los ojos intuyendo lo que iba a recibir por respuesta.

\- Llamé a la policía.

\- ¿Eres idiota? – muy tarde la policía ya estaba ahí.

.

.

.

Oh bella y relajada mañana de verano, ahora todo se resumía en que estaba en la comisaría junto con un montón de matones mal heridos, un anciano que no se despegaba de su brazo y un joven trenzado que más parecía dormido.

\- Me están diciendo que esta mujer, esta delicada y pequeña mujer – apuntando a Akane – los atacó a todos ustedes.

\- Si mi comandante – respondieron en grupo.

\- Creo que debería llamar al equipo de psiquiatría, como esta pequeña y delgada mujer les va a golpear y dejar de esa forma. Por lo que me informa el joven de iniciales R.S. los matones, o sea ustedes, se comenzaron a golpear solos en una gresca que tenían, involucrando a este pobre anciano. Eso sí es un delito.

\- No fue así mi comandante, ella nos golpeó, al tipo R.S. ni le vimos, ni sabemos quién es – el orgullo Saotome estaba siendo lastimado.

\- Ustedes no me conocen pero yo vi todo, ella no tiene nada que ver aquí, fueron ellos quienes empezaron todo. – Demandó el joven Saotome.

\- No mientas, di la verdad y no quieras proteger a tu novia.

\- Él no es mi novio, por favor Shinnosuke no creas eso. – la peliazul se sintió pequeña en ese momento, al escuchar que esos hombres asumían que ella tenía algo con ese tal R.S. pero ni en pelea de perro lo había visto, se sintió más nerviosa al saber que dijeron eso en la presencia del hombre que siempre ha querido, de Shinnosuke.

\- Akane Tendo, originaria de Nerima, de 26 años, hija menor de la familia Tendo, tienes una denuncia por agresión por parte de estos hombres los cuales presentan contusiones por todo el cuerpo, fracturas de manos y brazos, desplazamiento de cadera, una clavícula fracturada y cinco dientes perdidos, de todo ello se te acusa. – El azul agua marina y el avellana se encontraron, uno miraba con seriedad y la otra miraba con mucho amor. – ¿Crees que voy a creer todo esto? ¡Es inaudito! Por favor que la joven se retire.

\- ¡Pero le decimos la verdad! – Akane volteó a verlos con dureza y todos ellos se acobardaron – Hum.

\- Por favor Akane, ya no te metas en problemas, siempre tengo que estar cuidando de ti y siempre es lo mismo contigo ¿es que no puedes cuidar de tu integridad tu sola? Ya estás grandecita como para que alguien más cuide de ti.

\- Lo siento. Shinnosuke, siento ser siempre una molestia para ti, será mejor que me retire. Adiós.

\- Está bien, ve a casa y usted es R. S. gracias por su colaboración.

\- Por primera vez la policía hace algo bien. Bueno, adiós. – El ojiazul se encogió de hombros y fue detrás de la joven.

.

.

.

\- Akane Tendo, ¿verdad?

\- Si, y ustedes R. S. que ridículo. – Escupió con cólera. Le enfurecía que Shinnosuke la tratara siempre igual, como cuando iban juntos a la escuela.

\- Eres una malagradecida, todavía que te salvo el pellejo y me insultas.

\- Nadie le pidió que me ayudase pero si eso es lo que desea… gracias y adiós, espero nunca más verlo. – Le dio la espalda y se fue corriendo a casa.

\- Pero que mujer para más sexy… quise decir que es una ¡MARIMACHO! – Su celular comenzó a sonar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. – ¡Maldición! ¿Quién puede ser ahora? ¿Aló?, ah es usted Gosunkugi, si, sabes que necesito eso a más tardar para el Jueves – se hizo una pausa – es de suma importancia. Bueno a decir verdad ya tengo a alguien en mente, tienes que localizar a una tal…

.

.

.

\- ¿_Y ahora qué hago? Tengo el celular destrozado y aun no termino de pagar la cuota del mes, Nabiki sin duda alguna va a querer que empeñe uno de mis órganos para pagarle. Será mejor que consiga un trabajo lo más rápido posible. Teniendo el Dojo, papá no me deja trabar ahí y lo comprendo, acabaría destrozando todo _– su vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas, aun así puso sus manos delante de su cara para hacer el intento de verlas pero solo veía lagunas de color piel. – _soy un monstro. Si sólo pudiese trabajar en un Dojo reconocido, como el Dojo Jusenkyo_, _tal vez todos mis problemas económicos de solucionarían. _

.

.

.

\- Señor Saotome, ya tengo los datos de aquella persona, si desea hoy mismo voy a verla. Ni se imagina todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir todos sus datos.

\- Te felicito pero no vayas ahora, ve mañana y por favor usa cualquier medio para que trabaje aquí.

\- De eso pierda cuidado señor. – El hombre de aspecto fantasmal se levantó de su lugar y salió a hacer sus deberes, dejando sólo al dueño del lugar.

\- Tal vez nos volvamos a ver… Akane Tendo.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo, pero con un nuevo fic. En realidad es una adaptación de un Dorama Coreano llamado "La poderosa mujer Dong Bong Soo" es muy entretenido y cada vez que veía el dorama me acordaba de Ranma y Akane, tienen mucho en común. Este es mi humilde adaptación, claro está que algunas cosas van a cambiar, no todo será igual.

Espero que les guste mucho este nuevo trabajo y además quiero agradecer a Susana Chantilly que gracias a ella puedo decir que me gusta la Vainilla (antes la detestaba) pero con su fic llamado _**Vainilla**_, cualquiera cae jajaja. Además debo agradecer que ella está haciendo de Beta reader, **te lo agradezco madre postiza**. No es su único fic, ella ya ha escrito muchos y todos son geniales, corran a leer su trabajo, no se van a decepcionar.

Tengo que comunicarles que tengo una cuenta de Instagram: NoteHana

De YouTube: Hana Note Blog, en donde subo videos de dibujos, cada mes subo uno.

Sin más que agregar, estaré al pendiente de sus comentarios, recomendaciones, etc. Cuídense y nos leemos para la próxima. ¡Bye!

Hana Note.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia solo fue creada con el fin de entretener._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo II**

La luz del sol caía fuertemente sobre el gran letrero del Dojo principal Jusenkyo. Dentro de la oficina principal era todo un loquerío, el pobre artista marcial no paraba de caminar de un lado y para el otro, tratando así de disipar un poco sus nervios que sentía. Nunca se había sentido así, pero después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, todo se había puesto de cabeza. Necesitaba saber si esa persona había aceptado trabajar para él.

.

.

.

\- Buenos días, tengo una reservación a nombre de Gosunkugi.

\- Claro, es por aquí. En la tercera mesa por favor.

\- Gracias. – Respondió la mujer de cabellos azulados que hoy vestía un sencillo traje color gris. – Buenos días, usted es…

\- Siéntese por favor. Sí, yo soy Gosunkuji, por favor tómese la libertad de pedir lo que usted guste.

\- Por lo que sé, esto no es una cita, así que al grano ¿para que me contactó el día de ayer?

\- Pues usted verá – el flacucho hombre se puso nervioso, ella despedía una energía muy fuerte y eso lo intimidó – en la empresa que trabajo estamos buscando personas como usted.

\- ¿Cómo yo? ¿A qué se refiere? – Levantó sus brazos para ver si había algo especial en ella.

\- Necesitamos que trabaje como asistente. – no entendía por qué su jefe había pedido que se contratara a aquella mujer exclusivamente. Si bien tenía entendido, su jefe pateaba para otro campo. Tal vez lo hizo por aquellos rumores. – será muy bien remunerada.

\- ¿Asistente? Interesante… ¿me puede decir cómo será la forma de pago? – en ese instante se sintió como Nabiki, pero fue ella misma quien le enseñó ser así cuando debía negociar un trabajo.

\- Bueno el pago oscila los 250.000 yenes. Está por convenir.

\- Creo que hasta aquí es nuestra junta, yo no deseo trabajar en un lugar de asistente, no tiene nada de malo pero yo quiero algo que vaya con lo que sé. – Se levantó de su lugar y ya estaba a punto de marcharse. – Contrate a otra persona o a un hombre, pero yo no soy la indicada.

\- ¡Por favor, no se vaya! Le pagaremos – cerró los ojos sintiendo los golpes que iba a recibir por lo que iba a decir – le pagaremos 320.000 yenes y ni un yen más.

\- Siendo así, acepto. – Regresó sobre sus pasos y se volvió a sentar.

\- Que bueno, porque el jefe no quiere a ningún hombre como su asistente.

\- Y entonces ¿usted qué es?

\- Bueno, yo soy su asesor de imagen.

\- Ya veo y ¿por qué no quiere hombres?

\- Pues, usted verá. No hay ningún inconveniente con él, así que no tenga miedo en trabajar para él, porque él es…

.

.

.

Su oreja había comenzado a quemar, seguro y era porque se pasaba las manos repetidamente por esa zona, tratando así de apaciguar un poco el nerviosismo. Pero ahora sus orejas se sentían como si estuviesen en el horno.

.

.

.

\- ¡Es gay! Ya veo – Eso si le había tomado por sorpresa. Aunque no había problema, si era así, mucho mejor.

\- Sí, es gay y dicen los rumores que se hace llamar Ranko, inclusive se viste de pelirroja, la verdad no le entiendo, teniendo todo. Usted comprenderá que no debe decir nada cuando lo vea. Bueno me tengo que retirar, por favor mañana temprano tiene que presentarse en la oficina principal, con su currículo – Extendió su mano, alcanzando así una tarjeta – esta es la dirección, la esperamos. Que tenga una buena mañana – Sin mediar más palabra, el hombre salió del lugar. La joven se quedó viendo por donde se había ido Gosunkugi y después vio la tarjeta… Grande fue su sorpresa, no lo podía creer ¡el lugar era exactamente donde quería trabajar!

Al parecer los dioses no estaban totalmente en su contra o ¿sí?

.

.

.

\- Ahora dime, ¿vendrá?

\- Si, la joven Tendo me dijo que si vendrá. Sólo hay una cosa que debo decirle.

\- Claro, dime.

\- Le tuve que ofrecer más dinero… lo siento. – Se encogió de hombros, tenía miedo de su jefe cuando se molestaba.

\- ¿Le ofreciste más dinero? ¿Cómo cuánto?

\- 320 mil yenes al mes.

\- Eso no es problema, el gran Ranma Saotome puede costear eso.

\- Entonces ¿no está enojado conmigo?

\- No, claro que no, porque lo que falte para pagarle, saldrá de tu salario.

\- Pero señor… yo…

\- Ya no te preocupes, es broma. Ahora ve a organizar bien la entrevista que tengo esta tarde. _Por fin, Akane Tendo _– pensó.

.

.

.

_\- Asistente, suena interesante pero ¿qué debo hacer en ese lugar? No tengo muy en claro que debo hacer. Supongo que debo servirle su café, leer su agenda y nada más. Para lo que me van a pagar, es genial. Si sólo pudiese usar mi poder sanamente. _

_Me hubiese encantado ser la asistente de Shinnosuke, no tendría ningún problema para trabajar con él, hasta gratis lo haría pero necesito el dinero_ – estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que se olvidó que había puesto el arroz a cocinar. Para la hora del almuerzo, el arroz tenía un color marrón oscuro y sabor agrio.

.

.

.

\- Hoy la linda Akane preparó el arroz ¿no quieres un poco más, papá? – preguntó la mayor de las Tendo, quien por falta de tiempo no había podido hacer el arroz así que se lo pidió a su pequeña hermana.

\- ¡Oh, querida hija! Ya no quiero más arroz ¡Siento que estoy estreñido! – su voz denotaba miedo a que le obligasen a comer más de ese arroz raro.

\- Yo tampoco quiero arroz, Kasumi. Estoy haciendo un régimen bajo en carbohidratos.

\- Pero Nabiki, este arroz se echará a perder – Sus ojos estaban triste pues no le gustaba tirar la comida a la basura.

\- Pero ese arroz ya está perdido, ni los perros se lo querrán comer, seguro y les da indigestión.

En la frente de la peliazul se iba formando una gran vena y su aura de enojo iba creciendo más y más. – ¡Si no les gusta mi comida o mi arroz pues no lo coman! Me distraje solo un momento y éste se quemó. Pero ustedes son unos exagerados porque si está comestible – se echó una gran bocanada de arroz a la boca y en ese mismo preciso instante lo escupió, tirando tiró el arroz a la cara de su padre. - ¡Es verdad, sí está horrible! – de un solo golpe que dio a la mesa, ésta se partió en dos. – lo siento, no fue mi intención romper la mesa. De verdad discúlpame papá.

\- Akane, esta es la quinta mesa que rompes en el mes, creo que deberías calmar un poco tu carácter. – Resopló y siguió comiendo el guiso que preparó su hija mayor, sujetando su plato con la mano.

\- Ya no hay nada más que hacer. Bueno yo ya terminé de comer. Akane no te olvides que la próxima semana debes pagarme el dinero de tu celular.

\- Ya lo sé Nabiki, pero creo que me tendrás que esperar hasta el fin de mes que me paguen.

\- ¿Qué te paguen? ¡Conseguiste trabajo!

\- Si, hoy tuve una entreviste y me contrataron.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Como me pagarás el fin de mes – se paró en el umbral de la puerta de daba para las escaleras – me tendrás que pagar con intereses – sin decir más, le guiñó un ojo y salió de su campo visual. La peliazul solo blanqueó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ya sabía cómo era su hermana, era de esperarse que ella dijese eso.

\- ¡Felicidades hermanita! Por fin tienes un trabajo.

\- Gracias Kasumi.

\- En hora buena, hija mía ¡mi bebé va a trabajar! – Soun Tendo lloraba a borbotones mientras trataba inútilmente apaciguar sus lágrimas con su antebrazo.

\- Papá, ya tengo veintiséis años ¿no crees que es normal que trabaje?

\- Pero tú siempre seguirás siendo mi niña pequeña. – Su padre no tenía remedio, siempre iba a llorar por cada cosa que hiciera; su hermana mayor sonreía como siempre y la joven de ojos avellanas trataba de calmar a su padre.

.

.

.

A pesar de que estaban en verano, el día había amanecido muy nublado, inclusive había nubes negras y espesas. La neblina estaba muy abajo y se sentía un poco de frío. De igual forma, la peliazul se levantó de un solo brinco, haciendo que toda la casa tiemble por su acción. Una vez pasado el movimiento, caminó hasta el baño para poder asearse y después cambiarse.

_\- Supongo que esta ropa está bien, no quiero verme mal vestida pero tampoco como una mujer muy mayor, ni tampoco muy juvenil. Menos mal que ayer en la noche dejé mi currículo hecho, estoy tan nerviosa. Sé que ya tengo el trabajo pero de todas maneras aún siento muchos nervios. Si Shinnosuke estuviese aquí ¿qué me diría? Si me viese con esta ropa ¿le gustaré así? Tal vez él me diría que por gusto me arreglo porque de todas maneras sigo igual. Algunas veces él es tan frío conmigo, pero otras veces me mira a los ojos y es como si me quisiese decir algo. Siempre estoy pensando en él, no tengo remedio. _– Se terminó de alistar y salió de casa, no sin antes prepararse el desayuno para el camino.

.

.

.

Tan grande era su emoción y sorpresa que su boca había formado una "O" y sus ojos avellanas brillaban más que de costumbre. ¡Por fin estaba en el Dojo Jusenkyo! En su sede principal. Aunque no iba a trabajar como instructora o maestro de artes marciales, aun así, le apasionaba estar en ese lugar que siempre soñó. Ahora conocería al jefe del lugar. Seguro y era un tipo muy bueno y bien portado, con una paciencia inquebrantable. Y con esa idea entró al lugar.

Le colocaron un gafete de visitante y la acompañaron hasta una salita en donde le dijeron que tenía que esperar a que el jefe la llamase.

Veinte minutos después, alguien detrás de la puerta llamó.

\- Pase, por favor – algo le decía a la joven peliazul que conocía esa voz de algún lado. De todas maneras ingresó – Hola, Soy Ranma Saotome, su futuro jefe.

.

.

.

\- ¡Vaya, papá! Parece que va a llover.

\- Así parece Kasumi ¿por qué no preparas unas galletas y lo comemos con un poco de té?

\- Akane preparó unas el otro día ¿no quieres un poco?

\- Como que se me antoja más el té.

\- Jajajaja es una broma papá, yo misma las preparé. Pobre de mi hermanita, espero y aprenda o que el hombre con el que se case sepa cocinar, porque no quiero que ella viva de comidas instantáneas.

\- ¿Mi pequeñita casada? ¡No! ¡Jamás!

.

.

.

\- ¡Tú! – Alzó la voz, la joven.

\- Veo que te has sorprendido de verme. Sí, yo. Que falta de respeto por hablar de tú a tu jefe.

\- Pero se supone que yo venía a una entrevista de trabajo y tú... digo ¿usted que hace aquí?

\- Malas noticias para ti, soy tu nuevo jefe. Claro, si es que te apruebo.

No podía ser cierto, el bobo ese que llamó a la policía aquella vez del incidente de los matones, ese mismo era su jefe ¡el gay! – No, eso no puede ser cierto ¿¡cómo va a ser usted mi jefe!?

\- Akane Tendo ¿verdad? – la ignoró olímpicamente.

\- Sí y no me ignores. – se dio cuenta.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Ranma Saotome, nuevo empresario en crecimiento. Espero y aceptes trabajar para mí. Bueno no tienes por qué negarte. Tendrás un buen sueldo además que trabajarás para el hombre más guapo de todo el Japón.

_¿Y todavía se pavonea con ser el más guapo? Estúpido engreído, no entiendo por qué es así, si en la doble vida que lleva se hace llamar Ranko _– El gusto es tuyo.

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo dices que se llama aquella mujer? ¡Dímelo ahora! – gritó un hombre muy guapo, con una melena castaña, ondeada y en la boca llevaba una rosa roja.

\- ¡Akane Tendo, señor! – respondió su discípulo y mano derecha, Sasuke.

\- ¿Con qué Akane Tendo? Interesante ¿¡Pero cómo una mujer los va a derrotar a todos!?

\- Tampoco lo entiendo, mi señor. Si me lo permite, yo tomaré venganza.

\- Lo de la venganza me suena muy bien pero… quiero conocerla primero. Yo el gran Kuno Tatewaki, consigue todo lo que desea y ninguna mujer se ha resistido ante mis encantos naturales, aunque tenga alma de tigresa y fuerza de mil soldados, igual caerá rendida a mis pies.

\- ¡Cómo usted ordene, señor!

\- ¡Tampoco me grites, estúpido!

.

.

.

\- Con que este es tu currículo. Akane Tendo, 26 años, originaria de Nerima, aptitudes… - leía para sí mismo – trabajadora, puntual, responsable y con muchas ganas de ¿aprender? Tienes un Dojo – Dojo Tendo, remarcaba en el currículo – vaya que estás llena de sorpresas. El único trabajo que has tenido en tu vida ha sido en construcción.

\- Así es, es el único que conseguí, porque en todos los demás podría… ya sabe, lastimar a alguien.

\- Y no lo dudo. Hay que ver nada más como quedaron los matones esos.

\- ¡Ya! No se quiera pasar de listo. – Su rostro estaba tan rojo que hacía competencia con un tomate. No es que estuviese avergonzada, si no que ese hombre le sacaba de sus casillas. _¿Y pensé que sería un jefe genial? ¡Soy una tonta!_ Pensó.

\- Bueno. No importa su CV, quisiera poder verificar si realmente es usted fuerte, ese será su última prueba que tendrá para poder ingresar a este trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué va a poder a prueba mi fuerza? Se supone que solo seré una asistente ¿no?

\- Serás una asistente, pero también tendrás que velar por mí, no creas que ganarás todo ese dinero sólo para servirme el café. Deberás de cuidarme de mis seguidoras, que por cierto son ¡muchas! Y también de un temita que más adelante te pondré al corriente.

\- O sea, déjame ver si entiendo ¿quieres que sea una asistente guardaespaldas? ¡Quieres usar mi poder!

\- Exactamente. Tú sabes, soy muy guapo, irresistible para cualquier mujer; así que necesito que alguien me proteja de esas locas que andan por las calles queriendo abrazarme. Si lo hago yo, se verá fatal y hasta les podría hacer daño, es por ello que necesito que tú hagas eso por mí. Basta de charla, déjame comprobar tu fuerza – Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el teléfono - ¿Aló, Gosunkugi? Ven a mi oficina inmediatamente – Pasaron dos minutos y el flacucho ya estaba allí.

\- No me diga que quiere que pelee contra él.

\- Oh no. Si dejo que eso suceda, seguro y lo matas. Tienes la fuerza de un orangután.

\- ¡Óigame! No tiene ningún derecho de llamarme así.

\- Ya, ya. Gosunkugi, ven. Quiero que juegues algo con ella, será piedra, papel o tijeras pero con una pequeña variación, si tú pierdes, ella deberá darte un golpe con dos dedos en tu muñeca; pero si eres tú el que gana, deberás de darle ese golpecito a ella. – Sonreía de lado, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo todo esto.

\- Pero señor ¿cómo cree que voy a golpear a una mujer? No me gusta hacer esas cosas.

\- No la vas a golpear, te lo aseguro. Y si ganas te regalaré un viaje a donde quieras. – Con eso el flacucho no se iba a negar.

\- En ese caso no me puedo negar. Discúlpeme señorita Akane, soy muy bueno en esto. Ojalá y no le haga daño.

\- _Imposible_ – pensó el pelinegro.

_\- _No se preocupe Gosunkugi, estoy más preocupada por usted. – _Rayos, ahora tendré que tener cuidado si no quiero romper un hueso ¡estúpido Ranma Saotome, mil veces estúpido!_ – bien, yo ya lista.

\- ¡Empecemos!

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! – gritaron al unísono.

El pobre Gosunkugi había perdido, sacó piedra. Akane debía de dar el golpecito porque ella sacó papel. Ranma estaba de pie, cruzando los dedos para que su asesor de imagen no saliese herido.

\- _Concéntrate Akane. No le puedes dar muy fuerte, son sólo dos dedos, ¿qué daño le puedo hacer? – _bien señor Gosunkugi, remangue su camisa, voy a cumplir con lo pactado.

\- Dele, con confianza.

\- Si usted lo dice. – Expresó la peliazul con preocupación.

.

.

.

El sonido de la ambulancia se acercaba rápidamente.

\- ¡Es por aquí, señor! – Gritó desesperado el artista marcial. – no para de gritar, al parecer tiene una fractura.

\- No se preocupe joven, ya llegamos, nosotros nos encargamos.

En el suelo de la oficina de Ranma se encontraba un pobre hombre, el de delgadez notable, con un brazo fracturado ya que estaba roto por la mitad, gritando de dolor. Mientras que la peliazul estaba a su lado tratando de ayudar pero en realidad no ayudaba en nada, solo se dispuso a llorar por la culpa que sentía.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Aquí hay una actualización de este fic.

Debo de confesar que al principio estaba un poco dudosa de si debía de subir este fic pero veo que tuvo una buena acogida y eso me llena de mucha felicidad.

Quiero agradecer a mi mamá postiza, _**Susy Chantilly**_; que por cierto, dejen de atosigarla tanto con el fic _**Vainilla**_ jajajaja la pobre ya tiene el cap listo y no TIENE NINGÚN TIPO DE FRUSTRACIÓN DE ESCRITORA, para nada, ella es una capa en lo que hace, le gusta que le dejen comentarios pero tampoco la presionen mucho. Gracias, Susy por ser la Beta Reader de esta historia. ¿Qué haría sin ti, Susy?

También debo agradecer a las personas que leyeron el fic y dejaron su comentarios, me hace muy feliz y a las personas que lo leyeron y no dejaron comentario también porque sé que se dieron su tiempo para leer. Gracias.

Trataré de actualizar todos los viernes.

Me pueden seguir en mis cuentas de YouTube e Instagram, donde subo dibujos, me pueden encontrar como Hana Note.

Sin más que agregar, un saludo para #Las locas por el dios griego. Me despido.

Hana Note.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia solo fue creada con el fin de entretener._

Capítulo III

Sacaron las radiografías a Gosunkugi y en ellas se veía que tenía el hueso del brazo roto por la mitad. Le dieron algunos días de descanso para que se recuperara de lo que sucedió, además tenía que usar yeso para que así el hueso volviera a la normalidad. Afortunadamente el miembro roto no había salido y no había rasgado la piel, así que felizmente no fue necesario la sutura.

Akane estuvo toda la tarde de ese día con su alma en un hilo, a pesar de que ya tenía el trabajo. Aun así tenía miedo, que algo peor le pasase a Gosunkugi, pero aún tenía más miedo porque podría perder su poder y ser castigada. Mientras que Ranma aún no creía lo que había presenciado en ese momento. Todo fue tan rápido.

_**Flash back**_

\- Puede darme mi castigo, no se preocupe señorita Akane – Cerró los ojos como quien diciendo que perdía cuidado porque no le iba a pasar nada.

\- Pero señor Gosunkugi, yo de verdad, no debería hacer esto. Por favor… je-jefe, dígale que no es necesario – Suplicaba la peliazul por el estado del pobre asesor de imagen.

\- ¡Oh! No se preocupe, señorita Akane, ahí donde lo ves, todo flaco, es muy resistente. Te lo diré yo.

\- Está bien, pero no me hago responsable de las consecuencias.

En ese mismo instante Gosunkugi sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando estaba en peligro o cuando su jefe le iba a regañar por algo. Tragó duro y…

\- Bien aquí vamos – Akane posó su mano izquierda sobre la muñeca de Gosunkugi y con la mano derecha preparó sus dos dedos. En la mirada de la peliazul se podía ver la pena, desolación y el miedo, mientras que Ranma tenía una mirada de gozo y alucinación. Fue ahí, cuando los dedos de la mujer tocaron el brazo del flacucho y el único sonido que se escuchó en ese momento fue un _"CRACK"_ para que luego un alarido de dolor inundara cada rincón del lugar. El brazo estaba partido en dos, la mano la tenía mirando hacia el suelo. Gosunkugi no aguantó más el dolor y se desmayó, dando gritos por ratos para volver a desmayarse al ver su brazo roto.

\- ¡Se lo dije! Le iba hacer daño ¡yo tengo la culpa de permitirlo! – Gritaba la peliazul, mientras que salían lágrimas de sus ojos – Ahora el señor Gosunkugi tiene el brazo roto por mi culpa.

\- Pero ¿¡qué tal fuerza!? ¡Tienes la fuerza de un orangután!

\- ¡Cállese! ¿no se da cuenta que el hombre está mal herido? ¡Llame a una ambulancia ahora!

\- Es verdad…

_**Flash back end. **_

Ahora Gosunkugi debía trabajar sólo con una mano.

.

.

.

_\- Es un nuevo día y hoy tengo que ver al insoportable de Ranma Saotome, mi jefe. Es un idiota, cómo se le ocurrió hacer esa prueba. Ayer fue un día desastroso, espero que hoy, al ser mi primer día de trabajo vaya todo bien y sin problemas. No quiero lastimar a nadie más porque podría perder mi poder_ – Pensó. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella, el día anterior había lastimado a un inocente, como una bala se levantó de su cama y corrió al espejo, tropezando en el camino, haciendo que algunas cosas cayeran y un ligero temblor ocurra en la vivienda - ¡Oh Dios mío! No tengo nada, creo que no perdí mi fuerza – respiró con tranquilidad y se rascó la cabeza. Era hora de ir a asearse.

.

.

.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Con que ella es la niña indicada para esta noche, me parece perfecto ¿no lo crees, hombre mono? – la oscuridad de la habitación no dejaba ver su rostro, su voz era distorsionada, tal vez era por la tela que cubría su boca. Sólo el brillo de sus ojos se podía ver en ese lugar gracias a una vela, junto con la foto de aquella mujer, que sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Por supuesto querido jefe, si desea hoy en la noche pondremos a prueba nuestra nueva táctica.

\- Me parece perfecto.

.

.

.

A pesar que el día anterior ya había ido a ese lugar, aún le parecía fantástico poder estar en la oficina principal de los Dojos Jusenkyo. Con sus labios dibujó una sonrisa y a paso apresurado entró a la oficina de su jefe.

\- Buenos… ¿qué no hay nadie? ¡Si ya es hora de que todos estén trabajando!

\- No es necesario que grites, solo fui a entrenar un rato antes de comenzar a trabajar.

\- ¿Entrenar? – sus ojos avellanas brillaron instintivamente. - ¿Usted cree que me pueda entrenar? – Rogó.

\- ¡Oh vaya! ¿Quieres aprender a pelear? Con lo fuerte que eres no creo que lo necesites. Además, te podrías lastimar porque no eres más que una mujer, fuerte, pero al fin y al cabo una mujer.

\- ¿O sea que usted si se preocupa por mi bienestar? – era la primera vez que alguien diferente a su padre se preocupara así por ella.

\- No tonta, yo no me podría preocupar por alguien como tú. Yo solo sigo mis enseñanzas y mi madre siempre me inculcó que no debía golpear a una mujer.

\- Ya veo… ¿pero qué se ha creído? No soy ninguna tonta ¡idiota! – Respiró sonoramente – mejor me calmo ¿y si mejor hacemos un trato? ¿Qué dice?

\- Déjame pensarlo, ahora que me has insultado, puede que hasta sufra de amnesia sobre lo que acabas de decir. Pero por ahora quiero comer algo ¿me preparas un poco de comida deliciosa? Total para eso te pago – se notaba a leguas su engreimiento.

\- Usted me pagó para ser su guardaespaldas camuflado de asistente, no para ser su sirvienta ¡Idiota!

\- Parece que hoy se levantó de mal humor, la dulce señorita. Que habrá sido ¿tu policía de cuarta no te hizo caso? ¿O es que él te gusta tanto y él a ti no?

\- Usted no debería de hablar tan a la ligera sobre los sentimientos de los demás. No me conoce de nada y mucho menos entiende como me siento – Su mirada se volvió triste, mientras que ejercía fuerza en su mano haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

\- Parece que le di en el clavo ¿no? Me da igual cómo te sientas. Debes saber que aquí vienes a trabajar, no a estar preocupada por tu Chinchonsuke – equivocándose a propósito.

\- De lo único que me puedo dar cuenta es que usted, nunca, pero nunca ha amado a alguien como yo lo amo a él. Y si me disculpa… jefe, me voy a preparar su desayuno – tapó sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas con su flequillo y caminó hacia la salida.

\- Para lo que me importa ¿sabes? Solo asegúrate de que mi comida sea abundante y deliciosa.

\- ¡Es un tonto! – no medió más palabra y de un portazo se fue hacía la pequeña cocina que había en el lugar.

.

.

.

_\- A mala hora tuve que trabajar aquí. Es un idiota, no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer. Si solo yo no tuviese este poder, tal vez podría trabajar en otra cosa y no ver el rostro de este tal Ranma Saotome y hasta podría estar cerca de Shinnosuke. Todo por esta maldición_ – pensaba mientras que agarraba del refrigerador un paquete rojo de picante y la barra de mantequilla – _supongo que le prepararé unos sándwiches de mermelada con mantequilla, a Kasumi siempre le quedan deliciosos, solo espero que a mí me queden igual que los de ella. No creo que me queden mal, solo es mantequilla y mermelada _– obviamente ella no vio lo que estaba usando para preparar el dichoso sándwich, solo colocó los ingredientes sobre el pan y lo cerró, luego procedió a preparar un poco de café, usando en vez de azúcar, un poco de sal. Contenta con su dichoso desayuno "delicioso" fue hasta la oficina de su jefe.

\- Aquí está su desayuno, espero y sea de su agrado… jefe.

\- Sí que eres rápida, no te demoraste ni 10 minutos – acercó su nariz hacia la comida que tenía ante él – aunque debo de confesar que todo se ve apetitoso. Por un momento llegué a pensar que no sabías cocinar. 

\- Deje de hablar tanto y coma… por favor.

Ranma dirigió su mano hasta su sandwich que tenía delante de él, lo tomó y lo acercó hasta su boca, sintiendo un olor un tanto picante que antes no había sido percibido. Dio un primer bocado y su reacción inmediata fue tomar la taza del dichoso café y beberlo de un solo trago. Su rostro cambió de un tono rojizo a uno verde, para luego pasar a uno morado, haciendo que irremediablemente sus ojos lagrimearan y expulsara todo el contenido que tenía dentro de su boca – ¡Pero qué demonios! Esto está horrible ¿¡Me quieres ver la cara o me quieres matar!? ¿Qué se suponía que intentabas preparar? Esto pica – señalando hacia el pan – y esto está salado – señaló al café – ¿es qué acaso no te das cuenta lo que haces?

\- Pero si es un pan con mermelada y mantequilla, no use nada picante ¡usted es un exagerado! – tomó el pan y se llevó a la boca para demostrarle a su delicado jefe que sólo era mermelada, pero su reacción fue la misma que la de su jefe.

\- ¿Ya te diste cuenta? No es mermelada lo que le pusiste, es picante y al café le pusiste sal – se levantó de su asiento y llevó el resto del "desayuno" a la basura – esto es incomible, mejor vamos, acompáñame, que debo de arreglar unos asuntos – sus ojos azules del artista marcial se ensancharon al ver como los ojos de la pelizaul se llenaban de tristeza – no me digas que vas a llorar por lo que te dije, yo… tal vez, no debí de ser tan rudo…

\- No es por eso, la verdad que nunca he podido preparar algo decente, nunca en mi vida he preparado algo comestible. De verdad pensé que si lo podía hacer esta vez ya que solo se trataba de un pan con mermelada y mantequilla pero ya veo que ni eso puedo hacer.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

\- Sí, que nunca yo pueda preparar algo ¡imagínese cuando me case o cuando viva sola! Aunque lo de casarme lo veo imposible ¿quien quisiera como esposa a un monstruo?

\- ¡Tonterías! – El artista marcial cerró los ojos para no verla – no eres ningún monstruo, solo tienes más fuerza de lo normal, pero no eres un monstruo, nunca lo olvides.

\- Jefe… de verdad se lo agradezco – le sonrió sinceramente, con el alma, sin saber lo que estaba ocasionando dentro del corazón y la mente de Ranma – intentaré no tratarlo tan mal como antes.

\- Eso espero, ahora vamos, tengo que desayunar y luego me acompañarás a un lugar que debo ir.

\- Está bien.

.

.

.

\- Dime ¿cómo va el asunto de esa mujer?

\- Va bien jefe, tengo datos importantes sobre elle. Vive en Nerima y regresa a su casa aproximadamente a las 8 de la noche, tal vez ese sea el horario perfecto para poder cumplir con nuestro plan.

\- Me parece perfecto, hombre mono.

\- Entonces así será, jefe.

.

.

.

\- Ese desayuno estuvo muy rico. Me llené hasta el cuello.

\- Que bueno, pero la verdad es que usted come mucho.

\- Sí, es necesario alimentarse bien. Ya sabes, soy un artista marcial calificado, debo conservar mi estatus y mi forma física en buen estado.

\- Jajaja lo entiendo. Bien y ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Nos iremos de compras.

\- ¿De compras? Pero ¿para qué?

\- Normalmente de esto se encarga Gosunkugi pero ya sabes lo que pasó ¿no? Así que ahora me toca a mí hacer lo que él hacía; así que mañana tengo una junta con unos inversionistas y debo de ir bien presentable… bueno más de lo que ya soy.

\- Sólo tengo una duda.

\- Claro, dime.

\- ¿Por qué en cada conversación que tiene, usted debe adularse?

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Soy perfecto.

\- _Perfecto mis calzones_ – pensó – veo que usted tiene muy buena autoestima, eso es bueno.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar ese comentario? ¿Me ofendo o qué?

\- Lo que guste, jefe, lo que guste – sonrió para sí misma y caminó delante de él, haciendo que su largo cabello azulado se moviera de un lado para el otro, sin saber lo que producía en el trenzado.

Veinte minutos después ya habían llegado hasta el centro comercial, vieron muchas cosas, entre ellas trajes, relojes, colonias, zapatos, todos muy varoniles y con buen gusto.

\- ¡Estoy exhausta! – gritó la peliazul.

\- Que raro, porque yo estoy muy contento y relajado.

\- Que bueno… jefe, si usted estuviese cargando todas estas cajas no diría lo mismo.

\- No te quejes, que solo son unas cuantas y ni pesan mucho. Pero está bien, te compensaré por tu ayuda, dime lo que quieres y yo te lo compraré.

\- ¿De verdad? – sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- Soy el gran Ranma Saotome, yo nunca miento.

\- Bueno en ese caso… ¡Ay no, me da mucha pena pedir algo!

\- Si ese es el caso, te invitaré un helado – ya estaba por ir a la heladería pero sintió una pequeña mano en su brazo.

\- Un helado no. Me da vergüenza. Pero quisiera tener ese pendiente que vimos en la tienda que usted compró su colonia.

\- ¿El pendiente en forma de luna?

\- Sí, eso pero ¿cómo lo supo? – su jefe era un poco extraño ¿cómo él se había dado cuenta?

\- Pues… ¡lo que sea! Si lo quieres vamos de una buena vez – _ella de ninguna manera puede darse cuenta que todo el tiempo la estuve observando_.

.

.

\- Cada vez me va simpatizando mejor – sonreía feliz la peliazul mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

\- Eso es porque te he comprado algo – le causaba gracia verla de esa forma. Parecía una niña.

\- No me reclame, usted me lo compró a cambio de que llevase todas sus bolsas.

\- Es verdad pero…

\- ¡Mire, es un perrito! ¡Qué bonito!

\- No me ignores, como te decía…

\- Ahhh, que lindo es, tiene una cara muy tierna… ¡cómo me gustaría poder acariciarlo!

\- Ya qué, ¿porque no te acercas y lo tocas?

\- ¿Pero y si le hago daño?

\- Eso no pasará, ve… pero… – se acercó hasta ella y le habló al oído – tienes que tener cuidado, detrás de mí hay un tipo sospechoso. Míralo pero con cautela.

\- E-está bien – la chica volteó y vio a un tipo de apariencia sospechosa, usaba un traje totalmente negro y lentes de sol – es verdad, y nos está viendo.

\- Exacto, ese es el temita que debía tratar contigo, pero primero debemos hacer algo para ahuyentarlo.

\- ¡Déjemelo a mí! – rápidamente se alejó del artista marcial y corrió hacia donde estaba el sujeto sospechoso. Éste al darse cuenta corrió lo más rápido posible pero era inútil poder liberarse de ellos porque en el instante que la mujer salió corriendo, detrás de ella estaba Ranma - ¡Oye tú, ven aquí! ¡Que tanto nos sigues!

\- ¡No te siguen a ti! ¡Es a mí quien quiere! – gritó Ranma.

\- Está bien. Me riendo – el hombre paró en seco, acto que ocasionó que la peliazul no tuviese tiempo de frenar y mucho menos Ranma, haciendo que todos vayan directo a chocar contra el hombre sospechoso. Dando como resultado que el pobre desdichado fuera empujado por Akane que en el intento de detenerse lo tocó con las palmas de las manos, haciendo que saliese despedido hasta chocar contra el árbol más cercano, quedando noqueado. Mientras que Ranma y Akane quedaron tirados sobre el pasto, él encima de ella.

\- Sí que corres muy rápido… señorita Tendo.

\- Ya ve que mi habilidad no solo es la fuerza, jefe. Pero creo que no es hora de preocuparse de ello, si no, de que usted está encima de mí y aquel hombre está noqueado – señaló con su dedo a la dirección en donde se encontraba el hombre – ¿ve? parece que lo empujé… un pelín.

\- ¡Vaya pelín! – Se levantó presuroso de la posición en la que se encontraban, y se sacudió la ropa – no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, que yo haya caído de esa forma encima de ti no significa nada.

\- No se preocupe, no tendría por qué pensar ello... _total, usted va al otro lado_ – ambos caminaron tranquilamente hasta el hombre que tenía dos espirales como ojos. Se hincaron hasta la altura en que se encontraba – creo que el golpe si fue fuerte.

\- Pues sí, no despierta – el trenzado intentaba despertar al hombre mediante pequeñas cachetadas, sacudones, pero nada funcionaba.

\- Si desea, lo intento yo.

\- ¡Oh, no! Si lo haces tú, seguro y lo mueles a golpes y yo necesito saber quién lo envió.

\- Ay no sea grosero, sólo lo decía en broma, pero… ¿qué es lo que sucede con usted? – el sospechoso aún seguía sin reaccionar. La gente que pasaba por el lugar los veía raro y ellos trataban de disimular. Felizmente habían dejado las cajas de ropa dentro del carro de Ranma.

\- Verás… yo tengo un problema – la peliazul quiso decir algo pero lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada, sólo decidió prestar atención a lo que diría el pelinegro – a lo que me refiero es que tengo una piedra en el camino en este mundo de los negocios. Aun no sé quién es pero tengo a dos en la mira. Uno de ellos desea que yo deje todo para que así ellos puedan ser los primeros en el rubro que yo me desenvuelvo. He estado recibiendo muchas amenazas cobardes pero ninguna es concreta, hasta hoy, con este tipo que nos estuvo persiguiendo casi todo el día.

\- Y ¿qué es lo que hará?

\- Por eso te contraté. Aquel día en que te vi peleando contra esos matones, supe que me podrías ayudar.

\- ¿Yo? Porque mejor denuncia el caso a la policía, creo que lo mejor es que haga eso y ellos se encargarán de todo.

\- ¡Eso jamás! ¿Para qué? Para que tu policía de cuarta vea mi caso, yo no confío en la policía.

\- Entiendo, entonces le ayudaré a buscar al culpable.

\- ¡Gracias! Pero da la casualidad que para eso te pago.

\- Jejeje, mire ya está despertando.

.

.

.

Eran a las ocho de la noche, la mayoría de las familias ya estaban disfrutando de la cena.

Una mujer de contextura delgada y de pequeña estatura caminaba apresuradamente entre las calles poco iluminadas de Nerima. Sentía que alguien le estaba persiguiendo y como si fuese un mal juego del destino un hombre vestido de negro se paró delante de ella, haciendo que ésta gritase lo más fuerte que pudiese. El hombre no perdió el tiempo y la silenció para siempre de un solo movimiento, haciendo que esta cayese al suelo con los ojos en blanco y sin vida.

La noche se teñía de rojo y las sirenas de los carros de la policía inundaban las calles.

.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo más, de verdad pensé que no iba a poder actualizar todos los viernes pero la verdad si le estoy dando ganas a escribir este fic y del mismo modo le estoy dando mucho trabajo a mi querida _**Susy Chantilly**_, quien es la Beta Reader de esta historia, gracias madre postiza. Ella tiene hermosas historias, entre ellas _**Sin daños a terceros, **_que en lo particular siento que tiene mucho espíritu, no sé si me explico bien pero ese fic es PERFECTO. Del mismo modo tiene al _**Circo**_ y _**Vainilla**_, ahora ella actualizará, no se preocupen, ella es una genia.

Me siento muy feliz porque tiene muy buen recibimiento la historia, espero no decepcionar con este nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen el fic, un saludo enorme para mis _**#Locas por el dios griego**_ y para los integrantes de _**#Trastornados por los fics**_. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Sin más que agregar, gracias y nos leemos el otro viernes.

Hana Note.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia solo fue creada con el fin de entretener._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capítulo IV

Las sirenas de los patrulleros sonaban por todo el vecindario, llenando de luces rojas y azules las fachadas de las casas. La gente se aglomeraba alrededor del cuerpo inerte de la joven, mientras que los policías intentaban inútilmente crear una barrera humana para que no interfieran en las investigaciones del caso. Algunos intentaban suponer sobre lo que había ocurrido con aquella mujer fallecida pero en realidad, nadie tenía la verdad. El único que sabía sobre lo ocurrido era el hombre que se escondía entre las sombras, sujetando con su mano derecha un cuchillo manchado de sangre fresca. El arma homicida.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – la menor de los Tendo, bajó rápidamente de su habitación hacia el comedor para saber si sus hermanas tenía información sobre ello.

\- No sé hija, pero hay mucha conmoción en el lugar y debo de ir, ya vez que soy el encargado – habló el patriarca Tendo.

\- Si lo deseas yo te acompaño papá, por si necesitas de algo.

\- No te quiero exponer pero creo que tienes razón.

\- Vayan con cuidado, papá, hermanita. No hagan nada imprudente.

\- No te preocupes Kasumi, estaremos bien.

\- Es verdad Kasumi, seguro y ahí está Shinnosuke. Parece que Akane se pondrá feliz.

\- Nabiki, no me fastidies, ni me había acordado – sus mejillas delataban que en lo primero que pensó al escuchar las sirenas fue en Shinnosuke – mejor vamos de una buena vez, papá.

\- Está bien, vamos – tomó a Soun del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras.

El cielo estaba despejado, no había ni una sola nube. Al parecer había sido un buen día, pero éste había sido manchado de una forma horrenda. La policía había llegado al lugar, después de que una vecina reportase un extraño ruido, cuando salió a ver por la ventana, lo que vio le dejó espantada; una mujer muerta, lo único que le rodeaba era la sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo inerte.

\- Entonces ¿no vio a nadie cerca de la escena del crimen?

\- No, a nadie, comandante, cuando saqué la cabeza para ver qué pasaba me di con la sorpresa de la mujer tendida en el suelo.

\- Entiendo. Gracias por su declaración pero es necesario que nos acompañe a la comisaría ahí dará su testimonio formalmente.

\- No se preocupe, yo haré lo que ustedes me indiquen.

\- Gracias – Shinnosuke guió a la mujer hasta dentro de la unidad policial y de ahí sería llevada a dar su declaración. En ese mismo instante apareció la peliazul delante de él - ¿Akane, qué haces aquí?

\- Por si lo olvidaste, vivo en este vecindario.

\- Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Pero no deberías de salir a esta hora y además después de lo que le pasó a esa mujer.

\- No te preocupes, no pasará nada, además estoy con mi padre.

\- A veces eres tan inconsciente, Akane – se dio la vuelta y se fue hasta su unidad – nos vemos, pero asegúrate de cuidarte mucho, Akane.

Algo dentro de la peliazul se instaló, un sentimiento indescriptible, era cálido y recorría todo su cuerpo, llenando su corazón de felicidad. Por primera vez él le decía esas palabras. Eran simples, pero al mismo tiempo encerraban tantos sentimientos. Acercó su mano hasta su pecho y cerró sus ojos, atesorando así, ese momento. Solo él lograba crear esos sentimientos en ella.

\- Akane, debemos irnos a casa. La policía se encargará de todo.

\- Está bien papá.

.

.

.

_\- Akane ¿por qué cada vez que te veo tengo ese sentimiento de desespero? Siento que debo decirte algo muy importante pero a la vez no recuerdo nada, me desespera no poder recordar qué es, me desespera verte y tratarte de esta manera, no te lo mereces _– Shinnosuke iba pensando dentro de su unidad, mientras que su compañero manejaba, es ahí que cayó en cuenta que no le dijo a la peliazul sobre lo ocurrido _– debo llamarla ahora mismo_.

Su celular sonó estrepitosamente, haciendo que la peliazul se asustase - ¿aló?

\- Akane, soy Shinnosuke…

\- Ho- Hola ¿qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

\- No nada, solo te llamaba para que tengas cuidado, no vayas a salir sola de casa y mucho menos de noche. Mañana se instalarán más cámaras por el vecindario, pero de todas maneras ten mucho cuidado. Hoy mataron a una chica como de tu contextura, así que debes tener cuidado, lo mismo va para tus hermanas.

\- Gra- gracias, Shinnosuke. Gracias por preocuparte por mi… digo, por nosotras.

\- Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, adiós.

\- Espera… - ya era muy tarde el chico de ojos agua marina, había colgado del otro lado – eres lindo, pero grosero.

Todo lo que pasó durante ese día, había sido digno de una película ¡hasta había un muerto! Cuando su vecindario siempre fue muy tranquilo. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de despejar un poco su mente. Aun su corazón latía apresuradamente dentro de su pecho por la llamada de Shinno, pero al mismo tiempo recordó los ojos de preocupación de su jefe cuando aquel hombre despertó, después de haber sido noqueado.

**Flash back. **

\- ¡Gracias! Pero da la casualidad que para eso te pago.

\- Jejeje, mire ya está despertando – la peliazul se dio cuenta que el hombre se incorporaba lentamente, sobándose la cabeza – ahora si jefe, es hora que le pida explicaciones.

\- ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo toda la mañana? ¡Dímelo ahora mismo! – el artista marcial estaba tan molesto que ejercía mucha fuerza en sus puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos.

\- Siento como si un carro me hubiese envestido por delante, mi cabeza está dando vueltas y mi vista no enfoca bien… lo siento joven, pero no entendí nada de lo que dijo ¿me lo puede repetir otra vez? – el pobre hombre, realmente se veía afectado y aturdido por el golpe.

\- Te digo ¡por qué me sigues! O ¿quieres que te lo recuerde de otra forma? – tomó al sujeto por el cuello y lo volvió a estampar contra el árbol.

\- Yo… lo shiento, pejo no puedo deshir naja – hablaba el sujeto encapuchado entrecortadamente, porque no tenía suficiente oxígeno.

\- Jefe, si lo sujeta de esa forma, no hablará nada, déjemelo a mí – Akane lo tomó de la casaca negra y lo levantó, haciendo que sus pies no tocasen el suelo – bueno… si deseas bajar tienes que hablar o tendré que cambiarte de posición, tal vez después te sujete de un pie.

El hombre sudó frio en ese mismo instante y se trató de liberar del agarre, sacudiéndose como una sanguijuela pero no surgía efecto – señorita, suélteme por favor, no puedo decir nada, de verdad.

Ranma tenía los ojos como platos, aún no se acostumbraba a ver a esa pequeña mujer siendo tan fuerte y ahora, ante sus ojos, ella estaba sosteniendo a un hombre que duplicaba su peso, como si fuese un algodón – esto es alucinante. Tendo, será mejor usar tu otra opción porque él parece que no quiere hablar.

\- Está bien – de un solo movimiento el hombre estaba boca abajo, siendo sostenido por la peliazul quien sujetaba su pie en la alto – ahora dime ¿hablarás?

\- Comprendo – su rostro se ponía rojo porque la sangre se estaba acumulando en su cabeza – ya entendí, por favor bájeme, le contaré todo – cual estropajo humano, cayó pesadamente sobre el pasto.

\- Veo que lo entendió, dime ¿quién te envió? Acaso fueron los ¿Kuno? – el trenzado estaba impaciente, desde hace mucho quería saber quién era el causante de todas esas amenazas.

\- No le puedo decir nombres, pero la única información que puedo brindarle es que se trata de una persona que está muy cerca a usted, esa persona lo está traicionando. Es por ello que me contrataron, para poder vigilar lo que hace durante el día.

\- Ya no es necesario que lo sigas haciendo. Quiero que le digas a ese tipejo que te contrató, que conmigo no se juega, si quiere jugar pues que sea cara a cara y no con tonterías como esta… y ahora ¡te mandaré a volar! – de un solo golpe en el estómago lo volvió a estampar contra el árbol, donde antes había sido noqueado – bien Tendo, vámonos de aquí.

\- Pero jefe, no debió golpearlo de esa forma… de cierta forma fue amable con nosotros – la amabilidad de la peliazul era muy grande.

\- No, él no fue amable, él te tuvo miedo, por eso habló. ¡Vámonos! – su voz había cambiado, se notaba enojado. La joven de melena azulada no dijo más, solo volvió a mirar al hombre estampado contra él árbol y después caminó detrás de su jefe con la cabeza gacha.

Por un momento se sintió pequeña a su lado. Cómo él había actuado le hizo pensar que tal vez no era gay, lo vio tan varonil y seguro de lo que decía.

**Flash back end**

-_ Ranma Saotome ¿Quién será esa persona que te estará dañando? Tus ojos se veían tan tristes, quisiera proteger ese brillo que hay en tus azulados ojos _– con ese pensamiento cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

En un lugar apartado de Nerima. Dos hombres conversaban en la oscuridad de la habitación.

\- ¡Hemos fallado! ¡La mujer está muerta y todo porque gritó! ¿Cómo se supone que llevaré a cabo mi plan? Todo esto es una porquería. ¡Hombre mono, ven aquí ahora mismo!

\- ¡Dígame señor!

\- Tenemos que actuar nuevamente, espero y esta vez no falles ¿entendiste? Necesito otra mujer con esas mismas características. Ahora llévate este puñal y desaparécelo.

\- Lo entiendo, ahora mismo haré todo lo que me ordena.

\- Espero y esta vez sí funcione o si no, tú serás el próximo en morir ¿has entendido?

\- E-está bien, señor.

.

.

.

La alarma sonó a las seis de la mañana y la radio pronosticaba que el día de hoy sería soleado y con el cielo despejado. Una hermosa mañana.

\- ¡Akane-chan, baja a desayunar! – gritaba la mayor de los Tendo desde la cocina.

\- ¡Ahora voy! Voy a terminar de hacer mis ejercicios matutinos.

\- Está bien Akane, pero apúrate que se enfría.

\- ¡Bien! – Terminó de hacer otro estiramiento de piernas y ya se sentía lista para ir a la ducha - ¿qué debería vestir hoy? Tal vez algo ligero ya que hará mucho calor, con una ropa delgada y blanca, creo que estaré bien – cogió sus cosas para el baño y corrió hasta el.

Un rato después de ese merecido baño, bajó a desayunar. Cambiada y arreglada.

\- ¡Qué bien te ves hoy, hermanita! Ese vestido blanco te queda muy bien.

\- ¿Tú crees Kasumi? Sólo quise buscar algo cómodo y que me haga sentir fresca en con este calor ¡hasta me sujeté el cabello con una coleta alta!

\- Es verdad, hoy hará mucho calor y te ves muy linda con esa coleta. Será mejor que te apures a tomar tu desayuno porque vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo.

\- Gracias por la preocupación hermana, pero tengo tiempo. ¿Papá y Nabiki?

\- Nabiki se fue a estudiar y papá aún duerme, es temprano así que le dejaré dormir un poco más

\- Ya veo. Gracias por el desayuno, ahora sí, voy a lavarme los dientes y de ahí a trabajar – corrió a toda prisa al baño, otra vez originando que la residencia Tendo se mueva.

\- ¡Vaya! Un temblor. Ah no, no lo fue, fue Akane corriendo – sonrió para sí la mayor de las Tendo y se dispuso a desayunar ella también.

.

.

.

La brisa de la mañana era refrescante, aún no eran ni a las ocho de la mañana pero ya estaba en camino para el trabajo. Trataba de despejar un poco su mente, últimamente con todo lo que estaba pasando, su mundo había cambiado, nunca se imaginó trabajar como guardaespaldas y mucho menos tener que aguantar a un tipo tan insoportable como era Ranma Saotome. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del hombre que tenía delante.

\- ¿Shinnosuke-kun, qué haces aquí? – le sorprendió verlo a esa hora de la mañana, justo cuando estaba a una calle de su trabajo – bu-buenos días.

\- Hola Akane, ayer olvidé darte esto – lo puso en la mano de la peliazul – es un llavero, en forma de cerdo, lo sé, pero en realidad es un instrumento de seguridad. Es por lo que pasó ayer en tu vecindario. Si hay alguien sospechoso cerca de ti solo presiona el botón que está ahí y este avisará al policía que esté más cerca, para ir por tu ayuda.

\- Gracias Shinno-kun, le pondré un nombre a este cosa tan linda… se llamará P-chan ¿no crees que es lindo el nombre? – le sonrió tan dulcemente que el chico se sonrojó de inmediato.

\- Haz lo que quieras, ahora debo irme… por cierto ¿qué haces por aquí tan temprano? Pensaba darte este instrumento hoy en la noche.

\- Estoy de camino a mi trabajo.

\- ¿Ya trabajas? Ya era hora ¿te tratan bien en el trabajo?

\- Pues…

\- Claro que sí, la tratamos muy bien, no debería de preocuparse por eso… policía – el artista marcial hace mucho rato que los estaba observando pero no puedo aguantar verlos tan juntos y mucho menos dentro de esa atmósfera romántica, lo enfermaba – veo que tu… quiero decir, el amable policía te dio un regalo.

\- No es un regalo, es un instrumento de seguridad para ella – el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso - ¿y tú no eres el de la comisaría? El tal R. S.

\- Es verdad, Shinno-kun me lo dio para protegerme - _¿por qué se miran de esa forma? ¡Oh dios mío, será que Ranma se enamoró de mi Shinnosuke! Eso sí que no. _

\- Sí, soy Ranma Saotome, jefe de Tendo. ¡Vaya chiste! Tú no necesitas eso ¿no me digas qué él no sabe sobre eso? – Hizo un ademán de hacer fuerza y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pie, sentía que una amoladora le había pasado por ese lugar cuando en realidad había sido la mujer que tenía delante de él. Su "delicado" pie había osado pisar el del artista marcial - ¡Me duele! – gritó.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! – se exasperó la joven.

\- Espero y la trates bien porque si no, te las verás conmigo, como el amigo que soy, debo de velar por su seguridad también. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte, ahora me voy. Adiós Akane – subió a la patrulla y se perdió entre las calles.

\- ¿Amigo? Pero Shinno… adiós – no importaba si se iba, ahora tenía algo de el hombre que ella amaba le había dado, parecía un llavero. Lo colocó cerca de su corazón y cerró los ojos. El viento se encargó de hacer la magia porque movió sus largos cabellos azulados, dándole un aspecto angelical. Por un momento Ranma se olvidó del dolor de su pie. Lo que estaba viendo merecía toda su atención y era el único que lo estaba disfrutando.

.

.

.

\- ¡Sasuke, dime que ya tienes localizada a esa mujer!

\- En efecto señor, ya la tengo… pero creo que hay un inconveniente.

\- ¿Cuál? No me digas que le tienes miedo.

\- Bueno si… quiero decir ¡no! Pero ese no es el caso, a lo que me refería es que Tendo Akane trabaja para el señor Ranma Saotome, uno de sus adversarios en los negocios ¿lo recuerda?

\- ¡Eso no pude ser cierto! ¡Siempre tiene que ganarme en todo! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio Ranma Saotome! Por su culpa mi padre casi me deshereda – estaba hiperventilando, la noticia no le había sentado para nada bien – Debemos hacer algo.

\- No se preocupe por ello, ya estamos trabajando en ese tema, señor.

\- Muy bien Sasuke.

\- Gracias señor, pero he de comunicarle que el matón que resultó con daños severos por la señorita Tendo, desea venganza.

\- Hazle saber que no se lo voy a permitir, esa presa, es mía. Esos dos, son míos.

\- Será como usted ordene, señor.

.

.

.

\- Jefe ¿por qué tiene la cara sonrojada? Desde hace un rato que lo veo así ¿no tendrá fiebre o algo?

\- No, no es nada, me siento de maravilla – volteó su cabeza, no quería que ella lo viese así – aunque pensándolo bien, creo que tengo los dedos del pie molidos.

\- _Estoy casi segura de que él está sonrojado ¿por qué será? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Será por Shinnosuke! ¡Él se enamoró de mi Shinnosuke!_ – pensaba con miedo y su rostro lo representaba muy bien – je-jefe perdón, pero fue usted quien comenzó con eso de decirle a Shinnosuke-kun. Será mejor que usted vaya a tomar un poco de aire o es mejor ¿si le preparo algo de comer? – mala idea.

\- Ahora entiendo, él no sabe nada sobre tu poder… y ¡no! Nada de comidas, estoy bien así, no quiero morir tan joven y guapo solo por comer tu comida.

\- Sí, él no sabe nada sobre mi poder y nunca debe de enterarse, además que ya me di cuenta que usted no está tan mal como imaginé – _es un idiota, siempre debe estar molestándome. _

\- Da igual. En la tarde debemos salir, tengo una junta con unos inversionistas así que tú vendrás conmigo.

\- Jefe ¿y la formalidad?

\- No es necesario que te vistas con ropa formal, la cara de esta empresa soy yo. Con mi rostro basta y sobra.

Pasó su mano desde su frente hasta su boca, de verdad su jefe era un tonto – jefe, me refiero a que usted me está hablando de tú.

\- ¡Ah, eso! Digamos que yo tengo más poder aquí que tú, así que yo te puedo llamar de tú pero tú seguirás hablándome de usted ¿entendido?

\- Es un idiota engreído – lo dijo entre dientes y muy bajito.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Que es el mejor jefe que he tenido – sonrió falsamente.

\- Que bueno, creí que me habías insultado pero veo que no fue así, me da gusto.

\- Jejeje – _idiota._

.

.

.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y el cielo se teñía con franjas anaranjadas. Todos los inversionistas estaban sentados, esperando que el nuevo empresario apareciese.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron a la par y de este entraron dos personas, una hermosa mujer de mirada decidida y llamativos cabellos azulados, y el joven Saotome, quien vestía un traje hecho a medida, el cual resaltaba sus bien formados músculos, acompañado de su característica trenza azabache.

\- Buenas tardes, lamento haberlos hecho esperar por mucho tiempo – hizo una reverencia antes de tomar su asiento.

\- Parece que ya estamos todos juntos, por favor hay que comenzar con esta junta – habló el encargado de guiar la junta.

\- Está bien pero aún no me han dicho sobre el motivo de esta reunión – habló el artista marcial – simplemente me dijeron que debía llegar a este sitio y a esta hora.

\- Lamentamos no haberle dicho el tema pero el motivo es que queremos invertir en su empresa, junto con ropas deportivas, obviamente necesitamos que usted sea nuestro modelo. Sabemos que usted es el dueño, aun así, lo tenemos a usted como primera opción.

\- En realidad, no me gusta tomarme muchas fotos, le podría recomendar a una persona que también es muy bien parecida y hasta podría ayudar – volteó a la dirección que se encontraba Akane y le guiñó un ojo. La joven se sonrojó de inmediato – aunque no estoy muy seguro si este hombre aceptará ya que se trata de un policía.

\- ¿Un policía?

\- Si, un policía y muy guapo por cierto – los inversionistas se vieron a la cara y solo atinaron a sonreír, ellos ya sabían sobre aquellos rumores.

\- _¡Este maldito idiota se enamoró de Shinnosuke! _– la peliazul estaba echando humo por las orejas.

\- Sólo déjenme consultarlo con él, pero en el caso que él no acepte, yo lo puedo hacer.

\- Nos parece perfecto, sin embargo también necesitamos una modelo mujer.

\- ¿Mujer? – posó su mano en la barbilla, intentando pensar en alguien adecuado.

\- Si le parece bien, podríamos usar a la linda jovencita que hoy le acompaña.

\- ¿A la señorita Tendo? – Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, no iba a permitir que el resto del mundo la viese, ella era sólo para él y para nadie más, se sentía terriblemente egoísta pero no podía permitirlo – no creo que sea buena idea.

\- Pero joven Saotome, considérelo, usted puede ganar mucho con esta campaña.

\- No es una opción, ella no saldrá en revistas, no es una modelo.

\- Si me permiten la palabra señores, soy Akane Tendo y la verdad no me desagrada tomarme unas fotos en ropa deportiva, al contrario, me gustaría – Ranma la fulminó con la mirada y luego solo la ignoró.

\- Entonces, está decidido – dijo el hombre que dirigía la junta.

\- Si ese es el caso, si la señorita Tendo quiere tomarse las fotos, entonces yo seré el modelo masculino – _ahora tu Chinchonsuke no se tomará esas fotos contigo. _

\- Mejor aún joven Saotome, no hay mejor modelo que usted. Le mandaré el cronograma con mi asistente.

\- Me parece perfecto, si eso es todo, gracias a todos por esta junta – los demás hombres se pararon, hicieron una reverencia para después salir del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Maldición! Ha pasado dos semanas y no hemos podido cumplir con nuestro plan.

\- Discúlpeme, señor. Pero usted sabrá que pusieron cámaras en ese vecindario.

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero yo necesito a esa mujer para mí. Esta misma noche actuaremos, solo hay que asegurarnos que esta mujer no se nos muera.

.

.

.

\- ¿Aló? ¿Shinnosuke-kun?

\- Hola Akane ¿qué pasó?

\- No es nada, sólo te llamaba porque hace mucho no hablábamos y además quería contarte que mañana iré a una sesión de fotos con mi jefe – la peliazul se había apoyado a la pared mientras con una mano sostenía el celular y con la otra mano jugaba con su cabello – y quería saber si me quieres acompañar, claro, si es que quieres. Porque mañana es tu día libre ¿no?

El entrecejo del joven de ojos aguamarina se remarcó y sintió como la sangre le hervía. Ya no hablaba él, ahora hablaba la cólera que sentía – Sí, mañana es mi día libre pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, además ¿para qué iría? ¿Qué haría yo en un lugar así?

\- Bueno, yo sólo quería sentirme más a gusto con alguien que… tu sabes… conozco. Me siento a gusto cuando tú estás cerca de mí – se sonrojó y su voz sonó muy dulce.

\- No voy a poder ir. Pero si llega a pasar algún inconveniente solo debes de presionar el botón del llavero que te di. Solo trata de no meterte en problemas.

\- ¿A P-chan? Entiendo… - su flequillo tapó sus ojos y la mano que jugaba con su cabello cayó hacia un lado, ya no tenía ganas de jugar con el – solo una cosa más – su voz ya no sonaba feliz, más bien era apagada.

\- Dímelo rápido, que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

\- Si es así, no es nada importante. Adiós – la peliazul colgó la llamada, era la primera vez que era ella quien terminaba una llamada entre los dos. Colocó el aparato cerca de su corazón y una lágrima llena de dolor salió de sus ojos avellanas. Ese amor no le iba a llevar a nada bueno. Era un amor unilateral.

.

.

\- _¿Ella me colgó? Porqué debo de tratarla así, debí decirle que sí iría con ella… pero me da tanta cólera en solo pensar que mañana Saotome y ella estarán juntos. Ni yo mismo me entiendo _– había dejado los papeles que estaba haciendo solo para poder pensar en ello mientras sostenía el teléfono que marcaba colgado. Dentro de su pecho se creó un agujero, grande y profundo. Parecía que nada lo iba a solucionar.

.

.

.

\- No debería llorar por él, al fin y al cabo sólo éramos nada más que amigos… sólo amigos – se secó las lágrimas y con la cabeza en alto se fue hacia el baño. El día de mañana sería muy pesado.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Aquí otra vez actualizando a tiempo.

Estos días han sido súper pesados para mí, entre la matrícula al nuevo ciclo de la universidad, y otras cosas, se me acumuló toda una montaña.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, creo que aquí ya se ve más explícito los sentimientos de los protagonistas.

Muchas gracias a _**Susy Chantilly**_ quien es la Betareader de esta historia, ya sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero ¿qué haría sin ti? Muchas gracias por invertir tu tiempo en esta historia madre postiza. Para los que siguen la historia de Vainilla, no coman ansias, ni se desmayen que el nuevo capítulo ella lo subirá y no los defraudará cien por ciento asegurado.

Ahora sí, espero sus comentarios **(que sean muchos para así poder subir el próximo capítulo con más ganas) **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia, espero no defraudarlos.

En mi canal de YouTube subí un nuevo vídeo de **BROLY, **lo pueden encontrar como **Dragon Ball Super – Broly**. Está en mi canal **Hana Note Blog**.

También me pueden seguir en mi Instagram que es **Note Hana**, ahí también subo dibujos.

Saludos para mis queridas **#LocasPorElDiosGriego** y para los **#TrastornadosPorLosFics**

Sin más que agregar, se cuidan mucho, espero muchos comentarios y nos leemos para la próxima ¡Adiós!

Hana Note.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia solo fue creada con el fin de entretener._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo V**

La luz de la calle se filtraba delicadamente entre las cortinas de la habitación de Akane, haciendo que su rostro sea iluminada por esta, era tranquilo y descansado. Tenía una sonrisa, tal vez se debía al agradable sueño que estaba teniendo.

.

.

_La ventana de su habitación se encontraba abierta, mientras que la joven miraba la hermosa luna llena que coronaba la noche. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no oyó los suaves pasos que se acercaban hasta ella. Una mano varonil y fuerte se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que esta instintivamente saltase en su lugar. Pero era casi imposible no reconocer aquel olor característico que tenía el hombre que ella amaba, era Shinnosuke. _

_Él había osado ingresar hasta su habitación, sólo y únicamente para verla. En su rostro delicado se formó una hermosa sonrisa ocasionando que el joven policía se ruborice. _

_\- Shinno-kun ¿qué haces en mi habitación? Digo, no es que te esté corriendo pero sabes que no es correcto. Además en la última llamada que tuvimos no terminó bien... – el hombre posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la peliazul. _

_\- Shhh… Akane, no podía dejar que las cosas queden de esa forma, la verdad es que yo necesitaba decirte algo muy importante…_

_\- Shinnosuke… yo… - sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmín, su corazón se desbocó dentro de su pecho, estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos estaban temblando. Intentó acercarse más al hombre, quería sentirlo cerca de ella – también quiero decirte algo muy importante…_

_De un momento a otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un solo golpe, haciendo que se remeciera algunos muebles. Una persona apareció en el umbral de la puerta, ésta estaba haciendo una pose de divo en ella, acomodó su cabello detrás de sus orejas y es ahí cuando pudo distinguirlo. Se trataba de su jefe, de Ranma Saotome que curiosamente estaba vestido con un gi de entrenamiento, sus músculos se marcaban perfectamente a su ropa. Por un momento la vista de la joven Tendo se había quedado cautivada por el nuevo personaje de ojos azul profundo, dejando en segundo plano al joven policía. _

_\- ¿Ranma? ¿Usted que hace en este lugar? – la joven estaba confundida, y lo peor es que ¡no podía despegar su mirada de los musculosos brazos de su jefe!_

_\- No te ilusiones mucho, Akane, que no vengo a verte a ti si no, a este bombón – el artista marcial se dirigió apresuradamente hasta donde estaba Shinnosuke, abrazándolo en el acto - ¿no crees que hacemos una linda pareja? ¿Verdad, Shinno-kun? – sus brazos bajaron lentamente por la espalda de Shinnosuke, el joven de ojos aguamarina no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero en realidad no le disgustaba del todo. Ranma siguió la línea de la columna hasta llegar al trasero del policía, levantó la parte trasera del saco y como si se tratase de una presa, el trenzado posó sus manos sobre los bien redondeados glúteos del hombre, haciendo un ademán con el rostro de que le encantaba, mordiéndose los labios en el acto. _

_Por otro lado estaba Akane, que con la mirada desorbitada y sus labios delineando un "O" de sorpresa, no atinó a nada más que gritar de horror. _

_\- ¡Noooo! ¡Deje en paz a Shinnosuke! ¡Es un degenerado! ¡Pervertido! Él es mío y no suyo, así que ¡déjelo, no le toque su trasero! – La pobre Tendo gritaba sin ni siquiera recibir respuesta por uno de los dos, parecían que estaban absortos en su mundo - ¿Acaso pretenden estar toda la noche en esa posición y en mi habitación? _

_\- Perdón Tendo, ahora mismo nos vamos ¿verdad, Shinno-kun? – este solo asintió con su cabeza. Se tomaron de las manos y salieron de escena. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

El grito de una mujer que venía desde la calle, la despertó de esa pesadilla, sentía su garganta seca y hasta se tocó la frente y ésta estaba empapada en sudor. Realmente todo había sido una pesadilla, pero todo se veía tan real… cuando su jefe tocó a Shinnosuke de esa forma. Un escalofrío recorrió por toda su espalda.

\- Menos mal y todo fue una pesadilla pero… uffff – el reloj marcaban las 10 de la noche, sólo se había dormido por dos horas pero ahora dudaba poder dormir nuevamente. Es ahí cuando cayó en cuenta sobre el grito que la despertó - ¡es verdad, oí un grito! – de un salto bajó de su cama, se colocó una bata encima y salió de su casa, no le importó ir corriendo por la calle descalza.

Desde hace dos semanas no se había reportado ni un caso nuevo de asesinato y algo dentro de ella le decía que algo malo estaba pasando. Llegó hasta el lugar en donde se originó el grito; en el suelo yacía una mujer de su mismo porte, ensangrentada y encima de ella un hombre con un cuchillo en mano, quien cubría su rostro con una túnica pero los ojos verdes profundos del hombre inspiraban tanto odio. La escena la desconcertó pero su espíritu de lucha se despertó al instante, corrió hasta el hombre y de un solo punta pie lo mandó a volar. Salvando así a esta joven. Inmediatamente llamó a la policía y a la ambulancia.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Ya llamé a la policía y a la ambulancia, no deben de demorar – la peliazul trataba de parar la hemorragia del estómago de la otra joven con su bata, mientras le hacía conversación para que no perdiese la conciencia – háblame por favor, no te duermas.

\- Gra-gracias po-por ayudarme… - su voz era entrecortada pero en sus ojos se podía leer el agradecimiento que sentía – ese tipo… es muy peligroso. Tenía mucho miedo… no quiero morir.

\- No vas a morir y te aseguro que no se volverá a acercar a ti ni a otra chica más.

\- No te confíes, tiene mucha fu-fuerza… te podría hacer da-daño, auch.

\- Yo soy mucho más fuerte que ese hombre, con el punta pie que le di, no creo que se vuelva a acercar.

\- E-eso espero – el sonido de las sirenas cada vez se hacía más fuerte, al igual que el de la ambulancia. Pronto estuvieron en escena y se llevaron a la joven, aún consiente a emergencias.

.

.

.

\- ¡Estúpida mujer! Puag – tosió y expulsó un coágulo de sangre - ¡maldita seas! Creo que me reventó un órgano. ¡Hombre mono, ven ahora mismo!

\- ¿Señor? ¡Pero que le sucedió! – Corrió hasta su jefe, quien se encontraba tendido en el piso rodeado de sangre que emanaba por su boca - ¿¡qué fue lo que sucedió!?

\- Esa mujer… tiene una fuerza monumental… la quiero para mí – sonrió y cayó desmayado.

.

.

.

\- En otras noticias. Tenemos información de último momento. Hubo un nuevo ataque en Nerima, en el mismo lugar donde hace dos semanas falleció una mujer. Aun no se sabe nada sobre el agresor pero felizmente la nueva víctima está biengracias a la ayuda de una valiente ciudadana que al ver la escena gritó tan fuerte que el asesino huyó a un lugar desconocido – el televisor del trenzado había quedado encendido mientras él se alistaba para dormir, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Akane con la ropa ensangrentada en el área de la emergencia, sin pensarlo dos veces. Tomó sus ropas chinas y salió de casa como endemoniado. Si ella estaba lastimada, juraba que ese desgraciado iba a sufrir por haber osado tocarla.

.

.

.

\- ¿Me dices que gritaste? ¿Y así él huyó? – Shinnosuke no creía en la versión que le estaba dando Akane, ella nunca había aprendido a mentir.

\- Ya te lo repetí muchas veces. No vi su rostro porque tenía una túnica que le tapaba media cara... – se quedó pensando un rato – pero… si vi sus ojos, eran verdes, verdes agua y de tés morena. En su mano tenía un cuchillo, supongo que la iba a dañar, es ahí cuando grité y este salió huyendo.

\- Eres una mala mentirosa – cuando el joven de ojos agua marina, la vio en la escena del incidente pensó lo peor. Miles de ideas pasaron por su mente y ni una terminaba bien - ¡no te dije que te quedases en casa! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Nunca te enteras de nada!

\- ¡No es necesario que me grites! ¡Estoy cansada de siempre recibir ese tipo de tratos por parte de ti! ¡Si tanto mal gusto te causo por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz! Da igual si me quedo sola, así estoy… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron dejándola absorta.

\- ¡Tonta! Pensé que algo malo te había pasado – su voz era ronca y denotaba preocupación.

\- ¿Ranma? – el aroma que desprendía el hombre era inconfundible, aunque nunca lo admitiese, en realidad se sentía muy protegida entre esos brazos, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir de ese modo - ¿qué estás haciendo en este lugar?

\- Yo pensé que te había sucedido algo, te vi por la televisión toda ensangrentada y por eso… viene hasta acá y tú – levantó su mirada hasta donde estaba Shinnosuke - ¿no crees que debes de tratarla mejor? Si no lo haces, la próxima vez que escuche que la tratas así, te voy a romper la boca de un solo puñetazo que muchas ganas te quedarán para hablarle de ese modo.

La joven peliazul aún seguía entre los protectores brazos, se había sonrojado, más aún al sentir como el corazón del artista marcial se había acelerado al decir esas palabras a Shinnosuke. Por muy segura que se sintiese, debía de romper el abrazo. Lentamente se separó de Ranma, se volteó hasta donde estaba el policía.

\- Como ya no tengo nada más que declarar, será mejor que me retire a mi casa – Shinnosuke intentó decir algo pero todas las palabras morían en la punta de su lengua, bajó la cabeza rendido – vamos Ranma… le invito a mi casa.

\- Claro – nuevamente posó su mirada sobre el joven de ojos agua marina y con una sonrisa llena de sorna, se alejó – vamos.

.

.

.

\- Akane, sé que eres una mujer fuerte, tienes un poder oculto pero ¿no crees que fue peligroso? ¡Mírate, estás llena de sangre! – ya habían llegado a la residencia Tendo y tanto como padre, hermanas y Ranma estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa. La mayor de las Tendo limpiaba la sangre que tenía su hermana en su rostro mientras que Nabiki le daba el sermón del día. El patriarca Tendo, estaba en una esquina llorando a mares – Debiste avisar y así hubieses ido con papá o con una de nosotras pero no sola. Ahora dime ¿qué pasó y quien es este bombón?

Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron de inmediato – no es ningún bombón, él es Ranma Saotome, mi jefe.

\- Buenas noches, disculpen la visita sin avisar – el artista marcial estaba más que avergonzado y más aún por las miradas que le lanzaba la mediana de los Tendo.

\- Con que el jefe, pero ¿no le veo vela en este entierro? – Nabiki ahora tenía toda su atención puesta sobre él – veamos ¿usted vino por mi hermanita por que la vio por televisión toda ensangrentada y se preocupó? ¿O me equivoco?

Era un pequeño demonio, lee mentes. Había adivinado todo, pero él era Ranma Saotome y no iba a decir nada – Es una empleada de mi empresa, así que debo velar por todos.

\- Ya veo y si hubiese sido hombre, también hubiese ido a su rescate o ¿no? – no le dejaron contestar a Ranma porque la mayor de las Tendo intervino.

\- Nabiki, ya no fastidies más al invitado. Por favor ¿desea que le hable de usted o de tú? – la peliazul se mantenía en silencio, roja como tomate, recordando el abrazo de su jefe y como por un momento se tutearon.

\- Dígame sólo Ranma, por favor.

\- Entonces, Ranma, debo agradecerte por ayudar a mi hermanita, estábamos muy preocupados. Por más que ella tenga mucha fuerza, es muy impulsiva y eso algún día puede acabar con ella.

\- Si usted lo dice jejeje – se rascó la cabeza para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en ella. Akane le había dado un golpe con uno de sus dedos, que más parecía que había sido con una comba - ¡auch! ¡No seas tan brusca!

\- Por lo visto, los honoríficos se terminaron aquí, desde ahora lo trataré de tú. Y se me aguanta porque un insulto más y lo mando a volar como a ese tipo que estuvo a punto de matar a esa chica.

\- Con que así fue como evadiste a ese hombre… ya se me hacía raro que dijeras que gritaste.

\- Nabiki, bien sabes que no puedo decir nada sobre mi poder…

\- Lo sé Akane, pero espero que no tengas ningún problema mañana.

\- No lo creo, porque ese tipo si se lo merecía, es un asesino – dentro de la cabeza de Ranma aún se hacía su película mental de cómo Akane había dado ese punta pie para que el hombre saliese huyendo.

\- Lo importante aquí es que todos están vivos y bien ¿no lo crees papá? – Kasumi intentaba cambiar el ambiente, nunca le gustó las peleas ni nada concernido con sangre.

\- Es verdad hija, declaraste lo que sucedió con la policía, seguro y ahí estaba Shinnosuke – todos excepto Ranma miraron a la peliazul.

\- Sí di mi declaración, y no me hablen de él – todos se miraron extrañados por ese nuevo comportamiento de la menor. Mientras que Ranma sonreía internamente.

El reloj marcaba la media noche y sólo hace unos instantes Ranma se había despedido de la familia Tendo. Tanto él como Akane debían descansar para el trabajo que tenían al día siguiente.

.

.

\- _Akane… debes de dormir y olvidarte de ese abrazo_ – se repetía mentalmente varias veces.

.

\- _Ranma, debes dormir y olvidarte del su aroma y suavidad de su_ piel – se repetía mentalmente varias veces hasta quedar dormido.

.

.

.

El sol despuntaba y la suave brisa movía sus cabellos de un lado hacia otro. Si bien la noche anterior había sido muy pesada, hoy estaba determinada a terminar con ese dolor que aún tenía en su corazón por Shinnosuke.

Solo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar hasta su trabajo pero antes de dar otro paso un auto se paró a un lado del pavimento.

\- ¡Hey Akane! Súbete, hoy iremos los dos juntos.

La chica de ojos avellana al verlo se sonrojó instintivamente ocasionando que el artista marcial también tenga el mismo síntoma – e-está bien – se subió presurosa y juntos se fueron hasta el lugar en donde se harían las fotos.

.

.

.

\- _Y si voy y ella se enoja conmigo… ayer ella me gritó, nunca antes lo había hecho. Cada vez que la veo siento que algo dentro de mi está bloqueado, es algo que no recuerdo, no sé qué es, pero concierne con ella_ – Shinnosuke estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos pero el sonido de un auto le hico levantar la cabeza. De ese auto se bajaba Akane y Ranma, para luego ingresar al polideportivo, donde se realizarían las fotos.

.

.

.

\- La verdad que no sé por qué te quieren de modelo… habiendo tantas mejores que tú, con mejor cuerpo… – el codo de la mujer acabó en el estómago del hombre - ¡Auch! Te voy a descontar de tu sueldo si me sigues golpeando.

\- Entonces, no seas tan bruto y hábleme con más delicadeza – su entrecejo estaba junto y una vena se había hinchado en su sien.

\- Ya, ya… está bien, hay que llevar la fiesta en paz por hoy – levantó las manos en modo de rendición. En ese momento apareció el fotógrafo con todo su equipo de estilistas – bueno, aquí vamos.

Toda una hora duró el procedimiento de selección de atuendos para luego pasar al peinado y maquillaje respectivo.

Para la primera cesión de fotos Akane llevaba un top deportivo negro haciendo que su curvas que acentúen aún más si era posible, mostrando su bien trabajado abdomen, en la parte de abajo llevaba una pantaloneta larga de color verde militar, todo el conjunto lo modelaba a la perfección. Por otro lado Ranma tenía puesto un chaleco deportivo de malla color verde militar y unas pantalonetas masculinas de color negro, haciendo así juego entre los dos. Obedecieron todo lo que decía el fotógrafo, en poses, etc.

Por muy extraño que pareciese, se sentían bien el uno con el otro, aunque de un momento a otro se sonrojasen por la cercanía, cosa que era muy bien aprovechada por el fotógrafo, que para su ojo experto le hacía ver a la pareja aún más creíble.

\- Necesito que se miren cara a cara, si es posible tú, Ranma, con tu mano derecha toma de la mejilla a la señorita – el pobre artista marcial acercó su mano temblorosa hasta ella - ¡exacto, esa expresión está perfecta!

\- No te hagas muchas ilusiones, Akane – el ojiazul la miraba de una manera muy profunda - _¡maldición, se ve tan linda con esta ropa! Control Saotome, control._

\- No te preocupes Ranma que para mí es casi imposible ilusionarme con alguien como tú.

\- Claro, soy inalcanzable.

\- No me refiero a eso – justo en ese momento el fotógrafo les tomó la foto, según él, tenían la mejor expresión, de fuerza y valentía. Justo lo que querían transmitir con las fotos.

Se cambiaron de atuendos, maquillaje y peinado unas dos veces más, ya estaban exhaustos y la tarde ya les había llegado, tenían hambre, sus rostros y sus estómagos los delataban.

\- Bien chicos, eso es todo. Demos las gracias al joven Ranma y a la señorita Akane por su arduo trabajo. Sin más, es hora que nos vayamos a casa – el hombre les dio la mano a los dos jóvenes y salió del polideportivo.

\- ¡Al fin a comer! – gritó Ranma a todo pulmón.

\- Jajaja, se ve que tienes mucha hambre.

\- Claro que sí. Porque mejor vamos a comer algo aquí cerca.

\- Si tú invitas me parece bien.

Entre los arbustos del lugar unos ojos agua marina los observaba. Cada movimiento que hacían. Mientras que se mordía los intestinos de los celos al verlos tan juntos y felices.

.

.

.

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante en donde sólo servían comida frita, así que se pidieron dos porciones de _Karague_ y _gyozas_.

\- Y dime ¿sigues molesta con tu policía?

\- Ufff, veo que te interesa mucho lo que pueda pensar o sentir y si esto te responde a tu pregunta, pues sí, sigo molesta con él – el corazón del pelinegro se hinchó de alegría, mientras que la peliazul hacía hígado su corazón.

\- Ya veo… pero ¿por qué le permites que te trate de esa forma?

\- La verdad, es que él cambió en su forma de ser conmigo. De un momento a otro comenzó a tratarme como si fuese una niña de diez años.

\- ¿Quieres decir que él antes no te trataba así y de la nada cambió?

\- Exacto, desde aquel accidente que tuvo, ya hace tres años – Ranma solo escuchaba atentamente lo que ella le estaba contando – nosotros nos conocemos desde que somos unos niños.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, me lo puedes contar… tal vez, por esta vez te deje ser mi amiga.

\- Engreído… pero gracias – le sonrió dulcemente – te contaré – Ranma se acomodó en su asiento poniendo de soporte para su cabeza sus dos manos – Conocí a Shinnosuke cuando tenía tres años, en un pueblo lejano de acá, se llama Ryugenzawa. Cuando mi madre estaba viva íbamos a ese lugar para comer bajo los árboles – suspiró porque el recuerdo de su madre aún le era doloroso – todos la pasábamos muy bien pero hubo una ocasión en que yo me perdí por seguir a un insecto. Terminé cerca de un lago en donde un gran animal parecido a un ornitorrinco me quiso atacar, es ahí cuando vi por primera vez a Shinnosuke. Él me defendió de ese animal para luego llevarme a la cabaña en donde vivía junto a su abuelito. Mis padres preocupados se dirigieron hasta la cabaña y se dieron con la sorpresa que ahí me encontraba, desde ese día mi madre y mi padre quisieron a Shinnosuke como un hijo más. Todos los años, en vacaciones de verano iba a visitarlo, hasta que… mi madre falleció. Me puse muy triste, mi familia entera entró en un luto muy profundo, mi padre no salía de su habitación y lloraba cada vez que me veía porque decía que yo era la viva imagen de mi madre – una lágrima salió de sus ojos – mi hermana Kasumi asumió el papel de madre, haciéndose cargo de todo mientras que Nabiki se encerró en sí misma, creo que ella lleva su propio duelo. Un día por la mañana mi hermana mayor me despertó, diciéndome que tenía una visita. Al ver quien era me di con la sorpresa de que se trataba de Shinno, él había ido a visitarme. Gracias a él pude superar un poco la muerte de mi madre. En ese mismo instante mi padre le propuso que él se quedase a estudiar en la misma escuela a la que yo iba y así lo hizo. Se internó en el colegió y desde ese momento estudiamos juntos hasta la preparatoria – tomó un poco de agua porque de tanto hablar se le secó la garganta – he de confesar que al principio él me trataba mal, así como me trata ahora, pero poco a poco su forma de ser fue cambiando, y en los últimos años de preparatoria él me trataba de una forma muy tierna – se sonrojó al instante concesionando que el trenzado hierba en celos – luego él se graduó del colegio de policías y en su primer operativo que hizo, tuvo un accidente… por una semana estuvo en coma. Todos los días iba a verlo pero él no despertaba. Hasta que un día fui y él estaba sentado en su cama y lo primero que hizo al verme fue decir "_Akane ¿qué haces aquí?" _desde ese momento supe que no era el mismo. Por lo que supe de sus otros compañeros, cuando él tuvo el accidente, él no dejaba de decir mi nombre, de llamarme.

\- ¿No crees que él perdió la memoria? – le daba celos lo que estaba escuchando pero tampoco era un cobarde.

\- También lo pensé, le hicieron muchos exámenes y en todos salía que estaba perfecto. Y si era así, yo me sentía más que feliz. Desde aquel momento que despertó, su forma de ser conmigo cambió rotundamente pero ilusamente mis sentimientos por él siguieron dentro de mí – la mano de la joven su fue hasta su corazón, haciendo que el pelinegro no resistiese a escuchar aquello, dio un golpe a la mesa y se agarró la cabeza ¿es que acaso esa mujer lo quería matar de celos? - ¿pasa algo?

\- No nada. Sabes, tengo un plan. Vamos más tarde a divertirnos, llama a tus hermanas si deseas. Pero tienes que prometerme algo.

\- ¿Prometer? – ella lo miró extrañada.

\- Sí, prometer.

\- Dime de qué se trata.

\- Que te olvides de él – eso sí había sido sorpresivo.

En una mesa alejada a la de ellos. El joven de ojos aguamarina escuchaba como Ranma invitaba Akane a salir. Intentó taparse con él periódico que leía aunque este estaba de cabeza pero ya hasta le estaba saliendo humo por lo enojado que sentía.

Los otros dos jóvenes guardaron silencio, rojos por el momento y se dispusieron a comer rápidamente para luego salir del lugar.

\- Entonces nos vemos más tarde, Akane. A eso de las nueve de la noche paso por ti.

\- Está bien, te estaré esperando – ella se subió a un taxi y él se subió a su auto.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de la oficina de los Kuno, se encontraban padre e hijo, hablando sobre la cena que tendrían el día siguiente.

\- Padre he de comunicarte que seré yo quien vaya a esa dichosa cena.

\- Si así lo has decidido, así será, hijo mío. Debes saber que debes guardar compostura puesto que comerás junto al Gran Panda y su hijo. Según me han informado también irá el primo de este… un tal hombrecillo sin clase, llamado Ryoga Hibiki.

\- No se preocupe honorable padre, yo el gran Kuno Tatewaki, dejaré en alto a nuestra familia en esta cena.

.

.

.

.

Faltaba solo treinta minutos para que sea la hora pactada por Ranma. Ella ya estaba lista, solo faltaba Nabiki, quien se estaba maquillando, alegando que saldría que un hombre guapo y millonario. Un pez gordo. Akane solo negaba con la cabeza, su hermana nunca cambiaría. Por su parte, la peliazul optó por usar una vestimenta básica, unos pantalones negros apretados y una blusa que le moldeaba muy bien la figura, tacones y un collar que antes era de su madre, se colocó un poco de labial y perfume. Ese iba a ser su atuendo de la noche.

Desde la primera planta se escuchó el llamado de su hermana mayor.

\- Akane-chan, Nabiki-chan, Ranma ya está aquí – las dos hermanas bajaron pero la mirada del ojiazul quedó impregnada en la pequeña Tendo.

\- Buenas noches, Ranma ¿no quieres un babero? Parece que mi hermanita te deslumbró.

\- No digas esas cosas Nabiki… si supieras la verdad… - dijo la peliazul mientras que Ranma encorvó las cejas, haciendo la expresión de no comprender a qué se refería – mejor vamos de una buena vez. Adiós papá, adiós Kasumi.

\- Tú, Ranma Saotome – el patriarca caminó hasta donde el joven – te estoy confiando a mis hijas y si regresan con un rasguño, me encargaré que tus órganos conozcan tu rostro ¿entendiste? – el ojiazul sudó frío y sólo atinó a asentir. Se subieron al auto y se perdieron entre las calles de Nerima.

.

.

.

Las luces de la discoteca hacían que no se enfocasen muy bien los rostros, además que no se podía conversar muy bien por el alto volumen de los amplificadores. En una esquina, en unos sillones se encontraban cuatro personas. El silencio entre ellos hacía que el momento fuese poco ameno.

Shinnosuke se había aparecido en la misma discoteca en las que ellos habían ido. Akane solo atinaba a beber el trago que le dieron de cortesía, una vez que terminaba con el trago pedía otro, tomándoselo de un solo trago. Mientras que Nabiki hacía que no le importaba mientras miraba su celular. Ranma y Shinnosuke estaban creando chispas de fuego con solo verse las caras.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que haces tú aquí? – alguien debía romper el silencio y quien mejor que Ranma y su gran boca - ¿acaso la vienes a vigilar?

\- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió seco el policía.

\- ¡Claro, ahora no es de mi incumbencia! Pues fui yo quien invitó.

\- No vengo a verte a ti, si no a Akane – poco a poco sus rostros se iban juntando.

\- Te informo que su padre me la confió a mí – sonrió triunfador al ver el rostro de confusión de Shinnosuke.

\- También te confió mi seguridad, Ranma – Nabiki se arrimó más hacia él-

\- Ya lo sé. Ya estamos completos nosotros tres así que ¿por qué no te vas por donde viniste Shinnosuke? – sus frentes ya estaban juntas. Cuando en ese instante vieron a Akane levantarse a duras penas, justo cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida por otra joven.

\- ¡Aiya! ¿Chicos guapos estar solos? – una mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso y procedencia China se había acercado hasta Ranma, enredando sus brazos alrededor de él - ¿por qué mejor nos vamos de aquí, guapo? – acercó su rostro hasta el ojiazul.

\- Suélteme, por favor, no deseo salir con… - no pudo continuar hablando porque la peliazul se acercó hasta él y tomó a la mujer china del brazo, jalándola hasta donde estaba ella.

\- Se-será mejor que no te a-acerques a Ran-Ranma – se comenzó a reír bajito, tapando su boca con su mano. Por su parte Ranma se hinchó en orgullo, pensando en que ella estaba celosa.

\- ¡Aiya! ¡Eso doler y porque mujer ebria violenta decir eso! – Ranma se acercó hasta Shinnosuke para sacarle pica por lo que estaba pasando, posó su mano sobre el policía, encerrándolo en un abrazo.

\- Te digo porqué – giró su cabeza hasta donde estaba Ranma para luego ponerse de puntitas y hablarle "al oído" a la otra mujer – porque él es ¡gay! – supuestamente lo decía "en secreto" pero aunque había ruido por la música, los presentes escucharon, tanto como Nabiki, Shinnosuke, Ranma y la recién llegada – y tú, Ranko… ¿por qué así te haces llamar de noche, no? Baja esa mano del hombro Shinnosuke.

\- Xian Pu, no querer a gay, ella querer a hombre fuerte y viril. Xian Pu irse de aquí – esas fueron sus últimas palabras de la china antes de caer desmayada por un manotazo accidental de la peliazul.

\- ¡Ups! Lo siento jejeje, sólo intentaba estirarme un poco y te gol-golpee – Akane no se podía sostener muy bien, así que Nabiki la tomo de los brazos para que así no golpee a nadie más.

\- Akane, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Él es tu jefe – Nabiki trataba inútilmente apaciguar a su hermana – estás borracha.

\- No miento Nabiki, él es g-gay y quiere tener a Shi-shinnosuke para él – se soltó de las manos de su hermana haciendo que esta caiga sentada sobre el sillón. Posó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Ranma – sé que eres g-gay así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a Shinnosuke, mucho menos tocar su trasero porque si lo haces, yo hip, y-yo misma destruiré con mis manos tu tra-trasero – Ranma instintivamente puso sus manos sobre sus nalgas, tenía miedo de esa mujer. Shinnosuke, estaba con ojos como platos al ver a la pequeña Akane en ese estado, más aun hablando de traseros – ya estás advertido y tú Shinno-kun, esta será la última vez que sufra por ti. Nunca más volveré a pensar en ti – y con esas últimas palabras cayó en los brazos de Ranma, dormida y alcoholizada.

**Continuará…**

¡Hola! Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, como siempre a tiempo.

Debo de comunicarles que desde este capítulo actualizaré cada dos semanas, por si no lo saben, la semana que viene comienza mis clases en la universidad, así que debo repartir bien mí tiempo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen la historia, me da mucho gusto saber que les gusta, seguiré dando lo mejor que pueda.

Actualizaré de aquí al 5 de abril. Espero y no les incomode mucho. Apóyenme en esto.

Muchas gracias a mi madre postiza, quien es la Betareader de esta historia, muchas gracias Susy Chantilly ¡eres la mejor!

Espero muchos comentarios de este capítulo… cada vez vamos entrando más a la historia.

Chat'de'Lune, muchas gracias por tus observaciones, son muy valiosas.

Nao Saotome, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero no te defraude.

Un saludo especial para Miladis, la carismática Azusa.

Saluditos para mis queridas amigas #LocasPorElDiosGriego y #TrastornadosPorLosFics.

Cuídense mucho, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos para la próxima.

**Hana Note.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia solo fue creada con el fin de entretener._

Capítulo VI

Las sábanas de la cama estaban todas revueltas, una cubría el tronco de la peliazul mientras que la otra sábana descansaba en el suelo. Sus mejillas aún seguían teñidas por un ligero tono carmín, característico cuando una persona bebe licor. Estaba tan cansada que en el momento que escuchó el sonido apabullante de la alarma, de un solo manotazo esta quedó destrozada sobre el escritorio.

Poco a poco sus ojos avellanas iban abriéndose y un sonoro bostezo hizo presencia en toda su habitación, estiró sus extremidades y como si su cuerpo fuese un resorte, se sentó sobre su cama, con la vista desorbitada. Posó sus manos sobre su cabeza en señal de entera preocupación. Todos los recuerdos del día anterior se iban acomodando dentro de su cerebro, poco a poco y cada vez más claros y vergonzosos.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Sé que hoy cenarás con tu mugrosa familia. Es necesario que dejes todo lo que posees – la voz a través del auricular se hacía tan molesta escuchar cuando apenas el artista marcial iba despertando. Esa voz que desde hace muchos meses lo iba carcomiendo de ira. Era una voz distorsionada. Un juego infantil – ya sabes… si no lo cumples atente a las consecuencias – del otro lado se cortó la llamada y el ojiazul, enojado por ese modo tan poco agradable de despertar, tiró su celular hasta el otro extremo de su habitación, estrellando el aparato contra la pared.

\- ¿¡Quién diablos eres!? ¡Te voy a romper toda la cara cuando te encuentre! ¡Ya estoy cansado de este juego tan estúpido y sin razón! – jadeante y sin poder volver a pegar ojo, se fue a tomar una fría ducha.

La cólera que sentía se fue poco a poco disipando al recordar el día anterior, cuando Akane cayó sobre sus brazos y no sobre los del policía de cuarta.

**Flashback**

\- No miento Nabiki, él es g-gay y quiere tener a Shi-shinnosuke para él – se soltó de las manos de su hermana haciendo que esta cayese sentada sobre el sillón. Posó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Ranma – sé que eres g-gay así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a Shinnosuke, mucho menos tocar su trasero porque si lo haces, yo hip, y-yo misma destruiré con mis manos tu tra-trasero, así – hizo un ademán de como si estuviese exprimiendo ropa. Ranma instintivamente puso sus manos sobre sus nalgas, tenía miedo de esa mujer. Shinnosuke, estaba con ojos como platos al ver a la pequeña Akane en ese estado, más aun hablando de traseros – ya estás advertido y tú Shinno-kun, esta será la última vez que sufra por ti. Nunca más volveré a pensar en ti – y con esas últimas palabras cayó en los brazos de Ranma, dormida y alcoholizada.

\- Al parecer se ha desmayado – dijo la mediana de las Tendo.

\- Y que lo digas, creo que se tomó muchos tragos y ahora está aquí – Ranma dibujo una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y se sonrojó de inmediato, al verla en ese estado tan indefensa y dormida, más aún estando ella entre sus brazos. ¿Quién diría que esa pequeña mujer es tan fuerte y con un carácter de los mil demonios? Inclusive osó llamarlo gay. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada de la más pura felicidad. Sin saber cómo se sentía el hombre que estaba a un costado de él, presenciando esa escena.

_Vaya, parece que tenemos algo muy interesante aquí_ – será mejor que vayamos a casa; con una baja – refiriéndose a Akane – no creo que podamos disfrutar de la noche – la castaña se levantó de su lugar, esquivando el cuerpo de la china que aún seguía tendida sobre el suelo, puesto que nadie se había dignado en recogerla de ahí.

\- Está bien, vamos Nabiki – el ojiazul también se levantó junto con Akane que aún seguía dormida entre sus brazos. Un fuerte agarre hizo que parase de caminar. Shinnosuke se había atrincherado a su brazo.

\- Déjala, seré yo quien la lleve a su casa.

\- No es necesario, su padre me confió a sus dos hijas, así que seré yo quien lleve a Akane hasta su casa, si es posible le acostaré en su cama – el artista marcial miró maliciosamente al policía.

\- Soy más amigo de ella que tú, así que ¡déjala ahora mismo!

\- No lo haré y más te vale que sueltes mi brazo si no quieres armar un escándalo en plena discoteca – algunos curiosos ya comenzaban a dirigir su atención hacia donde se producía la discusión.

\- ¡Oh, vaya chicos! No sean tan intensos. Lo siento Shinnosuke pero Ranma tiene razón, nuestro padre fue muy claro, así que será él quien nos lleve a casa – no esperó a que los hombres la siguiesen, simplemente la castaña salió del recinto y se subió al auto del trenzado. Detrás de ella siguió sus pasos Ranma, mientras que Shinnosuke se quedó parado en el mismo lugar en donde lo dejaron.

Cada vez, el hueco que se había formado en su pecho se iba volviendo más y más grande.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la residencia Tendo y como el artista marcial había indicado, dejó a la peliazul en su cama y bien abrigada, luego de asegurarse que ella estuviese bien, salió de la residencia y se fue a casa.

**Flashback end**

El joven sonrió de medio lado y tomó su teléfono que estaba en su habitación, marcó rápidamente el número de celular de Akane que ya se lo sabía de memoria. Tal vez la haría sufrir un poco.

.

.

.

Después de recordar lo que hizo el día anterior, la joven de ojos avellanas se hizo bolita sobre su cama y se cubrió con la sábana. Tenía tanta vergüenza porque ¿¡ahora cómo vería a Ranma a la cara!? Ella había sido tan atrevida y mal portada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, se sintió intimidada al ver el nombre del remitente, aun así hizo tripas y tomó el aparato para poder contestar.

\- ¿Aló? Diga ¿Ran-Ranma? – su voz era pausada y hasta con un tonito dulce en el, no quería sonar grosera, mucho menos después del papelón del día anterior. Se sentó derecha sobre su cama - ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Parece que hoy te despertaste muy dulce y hasta preocupada por mí – Ranma quería reírse al imaginar el rostro de su interlocutora – o ¿es que te sientes culpable por algo?

\- Yo-yo, bueno yo sólo soy una simple empleada, así que debo preocuparme por mi-mi jefe ¿no? – ni siquiera se dignó en molestarse por lo que él le dijo, se sentía tan mal.

\- Parece que ya nos vamos entendiendo – el joven estaba deseando el momento en que la chica dijese algo como disculpa, aunque en realidad no deseaba que lo hiciese porque no fue ningún castigo cuidar de ella, mucho menos tenerla sólo para él.

\- Necesito decirte algo.

\- Claro, dime – ya llegaban las disculpas.

\- Discúlpame, no quise comportarme de esa forma… como me comporté la noche de ayer, me siento muy avergonzada.

\- Calla, no hay necesidad de que te disculpes. No hiciste nada malo. Soy tu jefe y sé que soy importante pero más importante, para mí, eres tú – del otro lado de la llamada, la joven de cabellos azulados se sonrojaba hasta las raíces – por eso, tómate tu tiempo en arreglarte y ven a la oficina que hoy tenemos mucho trabajo – colgó la llamada y siguió su rutina mañanera con una sonrisa, mientras que Akane daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad, produciendo temblores.

.

.

.

.

El sonido producido por su dedo que golpeaba la mesa cada vez se hacía más desesperante. En realidad el artista marcial ya se había cansado de escuchar ese ruido producido por él mismo pero a la vez, era la única forma de sentirse menos nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Si bien era cierto, él ya era un adulto pero, nunca supo cómo lidiar con mujeres más que con su mamá, pero ahora está ella, Akane, una mujer distinta, la cual se había metido en su vida sin su permiso, aunque tampoco lo necesitó. Durante su adolescencia siempre fue el centro de atención de las chicas, pero él solo se concentraba en ser el mejor artista marcial, es por ello que nunca aprendió a cómo tratar a una mujer y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, en el umbral apareció la pequeña Tendo que al encontrarse sus miradas, el rubor de apoderó de sus rostros, recordando todo lo sucedido. No soportaron verse a la cara que a la par los dos bajaron la vista. Ranma miraba sus zapatos como si fuese lo más interesante, mientras que jugaba con sus índices, signo inequívoco de nerviosismo. Por otro lado la peliazul no era ajena a esas reacciones, ella sólo junto sus manos a la altura de su vientre y bajó la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ninguno de los dos rompía el silencio.

Alguien interrumpió el silencio, chocando contra le espalda de la mujer, quien se había quedado parada en el umbral de la puerta. La pobre persona que chocó con ella fue el recién recuperado, Gosunkugi. Este al verla cayó de bruces sobre el suelo y tartamudeo, tenía miedo. Akane sólo se agachó hacia él y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse pero este seguía en shock, más aún recordando cuando el hueso de su brazo se había roto como si fuese una simple galleta en forma de animalito.

\- No deseo asustarte, Gosunkugi, mi única intención es ayudarte – sus ojos avellanas se tornaron tristes cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Ranma.

\- Oye tú, ella te extendió la mano, al menos deberías de ser un poco más cortés, no te hará nada – Ranma caminó hasta Gosunkugi y de un solo tirón de la camisa del flaco, lo levantó del suelo.

\- Lo siento, Je-jefe, sólo que me sorprendió verla – volteó hacia Akane – lo siento señorita Tendo.

\- No se preocupe – escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda. Cada vez que se sentía culpable de su fuerza lo hacía, como si así tratase de no hacer daño a nadie con su poder. El ojiazul vio ese extraño comportamiento, se acercó hasta ella y tomó la mano derecha de la joven, arrastrándola hasta afuera del lugar.

Gosunkugi se quedó con la palabra en la boca, necesitaba que le firmasen unos papeles. Era su primer día trabajando después del accidente. Y estaba comenzando mal.

.

.

.

\- No es necesario que tomes mi mano todo el tiempo, Ranma.

\- No lo hago porque quiero – sonrió engreído – lo hago porque quiero que te apures, no te hagas ilusiones.

\- ¿Sigues con que no me haga ilusiones? Si usted ya sabe… lo de ayer, que usted es…

\- ¿Gay? ¿Es eso? – tenía la necesidad de reírse pero le gustaba ver la cara de confusión de la joven.

\- Si, gay, es verdad ¿no? ¿A ti te gustan los hombres, verdad?

\- Uff claro, me encanta y mucho más cuando viste con traje de policía y tiene ojos color agua marina – rodó los ojos y se subió a su auto, mientras que Akane se quedó de a cuadros parada a un paso de él – ¡Qué esperas, sube! – ella reaccionó y apresurada subió al auto.

\- ¡Te gusta Shinnosuke! – tomó un bolígrafo que vio en el interior del auto y lo estampó contra la encimera del auto, haciendo que este se introdujese como si se tratase de un mondadientes en espuma. Ranma trago de sopetón toda la saliva que tenía en su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de a par, para que después su mandíbula se desqueje – lo siento, no fue mi intención dejar al bolígrafo enterrado de esa forma pero ¡tú tienes la culpa por decir que te gusta Shinnosuke!

\- ¡Pero no es para que malogres la encimera de mi auto! ¡Bruta!

\- ¡A quién le dices bruta! ¡Bobo!

\- ¡Fuerza de orangután!

\- ¡Travesti!

\- ¡Tampoco te pases! – gruñó el ojiazul.

\- ¡Tú empezaste! – señaló la joven.

\- ¡Contigo no se puede! Mejor ponte el cinturón de seguridad que tenemos que ir a un lugar.

La joven se calmó un poco, tal vez sí se había pasado un poco, pero él le dijo "orangután" - ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A un lugar muy importante – prendió el motor y se perdieron entre las calles.

.

.

.

.

\- Necesito que preparen este tipo de pastel, lo llevaré hoy a la cena con los Saotome.

\- Pero señor, este pastel demora dos días en hacerlo – trató de explicar el cocinero.

\- No me importa, lo necesito para hoy ¿o es que desea desobedecer?

\- Esa no es mi intención señor, pero…

\- Pero nada, lo necesito hoy y punto. ¡Así que apresúrese o será despedido!

\- Lo que usted diga, señor – el pobre cocinero volvió a la cocina para cumplir con los caprichos de su jefe.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Sasuke? ¡Justo cuando lo necesito!

\- ¿Me buscaba, señor? – el joven Tatewaki se asustó al ver como su fiel sirviente aparecía de la nada.

\- ¡Me vas a matar de un infarto, baboso! – le dio un lapo en la cabeza – pero sí, te estaba buscando.

\- Di-dígame – decía mientras sobaba su cabeza.

\- Quiero que…

.

.

.

.

.

El olor a sudor llegaba rápidamente hasta sus narices, impregnándose como una peste, el sonido de mancuernas, fierros golpeándose uno contra otros, parecía que era el sonido cotidiano del lugar. Un hombre alto y de musculatura envidiable se acercó hasta ellos para saludarlos.

\- Bienvenido joven Saotome, no predecíamos su visita el día de hoy ¿está de inspección? – En ese momento el hombre se dio cuenta de la hermosa mujer que hoy acompañaba a su jefe – bienvenida señorita, es usted muy hermosa – la joven solo se revolvió incómoda por el comentario dado, a Ranma le molestó de sobremanera que ese hombre tratase y mirase de esa forma a Akane.

\- Que tal, Roky – tomó a la peliazul de la cintura de forma muy posesiva, ella solo atinó a verlo a los ojos muy sorprendida – no vengo a inspeccionar, sólo vengo a entrenar un rato junto con ella y por favor no vuelvas a verla de ese modo otra vez si es que valoras tus ojos en tu rostro – Roky tembló en su lugar y solo atinó a señalar el camino a su jefe hasta los vestuarios.

\- Bien joven Saotome, estas son las ropas que siempre tenemos preparada para usted y esta otra es para su acompañante.

\- Gracias, ya te puedes retirar – el hombre se retiró silenciosamente, por muy musculoso que era no le llegaba ni a los talones a su jefe – bien Akane, puedes cambiarte en aquel lugar y yo me cambiaré en otro lado, solo trata de apurarte.

\- E-está bien, ahora voy – Ranma salió del lugar y ella aprovechó para cambiarse rápidamente sus ropas por unas deportivas. Terminada su tarea, salió en busca de Ranma, pero este ya le esperaba afuera, vestido de con un traje estilo chino que remarcaba sus músculos y bien tonificado abdomen – ya estoy lista y ¿ahora qué haremos?

\- Hoy vamos a divertirnos un rato a la vez que aprender a controlar tu fuerza.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Fácil, tendremos un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Te puedo matar.

\- No me subestimes aunque considerando la fuerza que tienes puede que si salga muy mal parado – la dirigió hacia los sacos de boxeo – mejor hay que intentar con esto. Debes de golpearlos con mucha delicadeza, piensa que es alguien importante.

\- Si pienso que es alguien importante no querré golpearlo.

\- ¡Ay! Entonces piensa que es Shinnosu… - no terminó de decir el nombre, cuando sintió como el saco de boxeo explotaba entre sus manos de un solo puñetazo de la peliazul. Asustado, retrocedió un paso para luego acercase hacia ella con cautela - ¡vaya que eres rápida! ¡Mira como dejaste el saco!

\- Dijiste que lo golpeara – reclamó.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero supongo que no controlaste tu fuerza ¿no?

\- La verdad – se sonrojó – si controlé mi fuerza, sólo usé una pequeña parte de ella – Ranma se sorprendió a un más, si ella había controlado su fuerza y el saco terminó destrozado ¿cómo sería si ella no la controlase?

\- Bi-bien, hay que olvidarnos de ese saco ¿qué tal si practicamos en esos bloques de concreto? sólo ponte los guantes de protección – tomó uno para ella y uno para él – bien, no creo que rompas concreto, además que está reforzado por una barra de acero en la parte interior – mientras ellos hablaban los estudiantes del gimnasio de aglomeraban alrededor del saco roto, especulando quién había sido el salvaje de romper un saco de ese tamaño – sólo debes de dar golpes a la pared, así – Ranma le hizo una demostración de cómo debía hacerlo.

\- Entiendo, ahora mismo lo hago – al primer puñetazo su mano quedo enterrada entre el concreto, llegando hasta la barra de acero del interior – jejeje creo que no es buena idea hacer esto conmigo, Ranma – el pobre ojiazul saltó en su lugar, cuando escucho su nombre. Realmente le tenía miedo, esa mujer era peligrosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de una habitación, oscura, alumbrada por una única vela. Sólo se podía percibir el color de ojos verde agua, de la única persona que estaba ahí. Éste se quejada de dolor y no era para menos, tenía un gran moretón junto con sangre seca en su abdomen.

\- ¡Maldita sea, me duele todo el abdomen! Han pasado dos semanas desde que esa mujer me dio un puntapié y hasta ahora no puedo recuperarme. ¡Hombre mono! ¡Hombre perro! ¡Vengan ahora mismo! – los dos aparecieron entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

\- Díganos señor, que se le ofrece.

\- Esta noche… esta noche quiero a esa mujer que está en el hospital, la que no pude secuestrar y también quiero información de la otra que me hizo esto – apunto al gran moretón que tenía en el abdomen - ¡vayan ahora!

\- Sí, señor – dijeron en unísono.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Eres muy fuerte! – gritó Ranma.

\- ¡Vaya novedad, créeme que no me di cuenta! – con todo el sarcasmo del mundo le contestó la joven de cabellos azulados.

\- No te burles, lo digo de verdad pero sabes que eso es una desventaja ¿no?

\- Lo sé, puedo lastimar gravemente a alguien, por eso siempre quise aprender a manejar mi poder a mi gusto.

\- Eso intento enseñarte pero veo que será algo difícil porque no tienes ningún control y mucho menos de tus emociones.

\- ¡Mira quién lo dice!

\- ¿Quieres pelear? – Ranma se acercó hasta ella enseñando los dientes.

\- No me interesa pelear con un debilucho como tú – ella volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado para que él no viese sonrojarse producto de su cercanía – prefiero seguir golpeando concreto.

\- Veo que quieres ver al Ranma Saotome en acción. ¡Muchachos, hagamos un combate ahora! – Todos los que se encontraban entrenando se miraron con temor y luego comenzaron a sudar frío – ¿qué pasa, nadie se atreve a retarme? – el gimnasio se paralizó por completo, no se escuchaba ninguna respiración siquiera – está bien, si nadie desea hacerlo, pues haré una kata de demostración para todos.

Ranma subió hacia la lona y comenzó a estirar sus músculos. Después de diez minutos ya se sentía preparado para comenzar.

Primero empezó a dar santos ligeros y uno que otro puñetazo para luego dar saltos dobles y triples con patadas en el aire. Su danza marcial era tan limpia que parecía que acariciaba el aire; al ojo experto se podía deducir que cada patada, cada puñetazo iba con una fuerza descomunal, es por ello que nadie se atrevió a retarlo. Akane lo miraba embelesada, nunca había visto a nadie haciendo una kata tan difícil y con tanta gracia como fuerza, se veía que él lo disfrutaba. Al cabo de quince minutos, él aún seguía. Su rostro era imperturbable, ni siquiera las gotas de sudor que delineaban su rostro masculino lo desconcentraban. Era un verdadero espectáculo. Dio un último salto con patada triple y aterrizó sobre la lona, haciendo que el silencio sepulcral que se había instalado en el lugar fuera reemplazado por silbidos y gritos de euforia.

Ranma bajó del lugar de un solo salto grácil y caminó hacia Akane. Las únicas palabras que le importaban eran las de ella.

\- Y ¿cómo te quedó el ojo? ¿Soy perfecto no? – se sentó al lado de la joven.

\- No puedo negar que eres bueno en las artes – le tendió una toalla para que se secara el sudor. Inocentemente ella aprovechaba para ver sus brazos, le encantaba que tuvieran esa forma.

\- Jajaja que poco sincera eres, debes de ser más… - no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir porque sintió como ella tomaba la toalla que él tenía entre sus manos y la dirigía hasta la mejilla masculina, secando el sudor con delicadeza, haciendo que él se pierda entre esos mares avellanas.

\- No seas engreído, claro que lo hiciste perfecto – dejó de secar el rostro de Ranma y se fue riendo, dejándole como un tomate encendido - ¿¡quién quiere jugar vencidas conmigo!? – toda una multitud de jóvenes hormonados se pusieron alrededor de ella para poder competir… lo que no sabían era que ninguno ganaría y terminarían con los nervios dañados por la fuerza. Ranma solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, realmente esa mujer lo iba a volver adicto a ella.

Después de haber acabado con todos en vencidas, ambos jóvenes de fueron a asearse, se cambiaron sus ropas y nuevamente subieron al auto de Ranma.

El reloj marcaba el medio día, así que Ranma optó por dejar a la peliazul en su casa para que almorzase en compañía de su familia. Llegaron a la residencia Tendo y la muy amable Kasumi se encontraba fuera de la casa barriendo junto con su padre.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Tendo, Kasumi.

\- ¡Oh vaya, no pensé que hoy tendríamos visitas!

\- No se preocupen por mí – dijo Ranma – yo sólo venía a dejar a Akane en casa.

\- Ya veo, eres muy amable Ranma – el patriarca Tendo se acercó hasta el artista marcial y palmeó su hombro en símbolo de estar agradecido.

\- No hay de qué señor. Akane, a las cinco de la tarde vengo por ti, necesito que te arregles muy elegante porque hoy me tienes que acompañar a una reunión muy importante.

\- E-está bien, así será – el joven Saotome se despidió de los presentes y se subió a su auto, arrancando a todo motor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sólo faltaban quince minutos para que den las cinco de la tarde y ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía si estaba bien vestida para la ocasión. Había optado por usar un vestido amarillo pálido, recatado, con mangas y el largo hasta las rodillas. Se ceñía muy bien a su cintura, le quedaba como un guante. Sus hermanas le ayudaron a maquillarse, algo sencillo y que hiciese resaltar su belleza natural. Para el cabello solo optó por hacerse unas ondas, libres y coquetas. De pies a cabeza estaba perfecta.

Ya eran a las cinco y el timbre de la residencia sonó, ella salió apresurada y se encontró con el duro pecho de Ranma, quien vestía un bonito traje entallado. Este se había quedado hipnotizado cuando la vio vestida de esa forma tan tierna. El trenzado no dijo nada, tomó de la mano a la pequeña Tendo y le ayudó a subir a su auto. En silencio se dirigieron hasta el lugar de la reunión.

\- Ya hemos llegado – la ayudó a bajar nuevamente del auto y le puso una hermosa pulsera en su mano derecha – esto es solo… un regalo.

\- ¿Regalo? ¿De qué?

\- No preguntes, solo camina y por cierto, hoy te ves muy bonita – después de decir eso, él caminó más rápido y ella quedó detrás.

El lugar al que habían ido era como una casa tradicional japonesa, muy parecida en la que ella vivía, se descalzó en la entrada y se puso las pantuflas en el recibidor se encontraba una hermosa mujer de ojos azules penetrantes, eran magnéticos, te absorbía en ellos. Akane solo optó por hacer una reverencia, obteniendo una respuesta similar.

\- Madre, hemos llegado, ella es Akane Tendo. Akane, ella es mi madre, Nodoka Saotome.

\- Mucho gusto señora Nodoka, espero no ser una molestia.

\- Claro que no cariño, eres la primera mujer que Ranma trae a casa. Veo que trajiste a una jovencita más que bonita y muy bien educada – Akane se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos- será mejor que se apuren y tomen sus asientos.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al comedor y tomaron sus asientos. Felizmente el comedor era occidental porque si hubiese sido oriental sus trajes estuviesen arruinados. Parecía que habían llegado temprano, ya que había muchos asientos por ocupar.

\- No me dijiste que vendríamos a tu casa.

\- No es mi casa, es la casa de mis padres, yo vivo en otro lado.

\- Igual, me hubieses dicho que conocería a tu madre, ahora falta que aparezca tu padre también.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – la boca de la peliazul casi cae sobre la mesa – te traje a esta cena porque quiero que veas y saques conclusiones de quién puede ser el que me extorsiona. Sospecho que es uno de ellos, ya sabes, lo que nos dijo el hombre del otro día, el que nos siguió.

\- ¡Oh, es por eso! Está bien, yo estaré atenta.

Nodoka Saotome se sentó en su lugar y Akane le comenzó a escrutar con la mirada pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ella no podía ser, era una mujer imperturbable, casi perfecta.

Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia al frente, pero unos nuevos personajes hacían acto de presencia. Se trataba de Ryoga Hibiki y el eterno rival a la vez amigo en los negocios, Tatewaki Kuno. Ambos tomaron asiento en sus lugares para inmediatamente después levantarse de sus asientos para saludar a la joven belleza que tenían delante.

\- Buenas noches bella dama, hoy me honro con su belleza deslumbrante como la luna que ilumina nuestros caminos – Tatewaki se hincó en el suelo y besó el dorso de la mano de Akane. Ella solo quitó la mano rápidamente – veo que es una mujer dura de conquistar. ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta belleza?

\- Belleza mis calzones ¡Kuno! Respeta a Akane y deja de hacer el tonto con ella – el artista marcial había tomado la mano besada de Akane y la estaba limpiando con una servilleta – y no te atrevas a tomar su mano otra vez.

Dentro de la cabeza de Kuno resonaba el nombre Akane, se trataba de la misma Akane Tendo o de otra. Con esos pensamientos regresó hasta su asiento. Mientras que Ryoga se acercaba hasta la peliazul.

\- Bu-buenas noches señorita, soy Ryoga Hibiki, amigo de la familia, en la red de negocios me tratan como si fuese el primo – extendió su mano hacia Akane pero esta fue atajada por un manotazo de Ranma.

\- ¡A ella no le interesa saludarte! Y… - iba a seguir hablando pero fue callado por la chica.

\- ¡Calla, Ranma, no seas maleducado! Él solo está siendo amable – extendió su mano hacia Ryoga – mucho gusto Ryoga Hibiki, yo soy Akane Tendo, pero me puedes decir Akane.

El cerebro de Kuno hizo clic. Si ese era su nombre entonces ella era su Diosa con alma de tigresa ¡Akane Tendo! ¡La que mandó al hospital a todos sus secuaces! Tragó duro y trató de disimular su entusiasmo aunque en su rostro tenía una sonrisa de tonto.

Sólo había un asiento libre, el asiento del Gran Panda. Pronto hizo su aparición.

Akane se sentaba muy recta en su asiento, al saber que vería al Gran Panda necesitaba comportarse más que bien pero al ver al verdadero Panda toda su postura se fue al tacho.

Un hombre que vestía con un Gi blanco, gafas anchas y un turbante que tapaba la insípida cabellera del sujeto, hizo acto presencia, acomodándose en su asiento como sea.

\- Buenas noches, gracias por acompañarnos en esta cena. El motivo de esta reunión es para saber quién será el nuevo beneficiario de la empresa familiar – Todos guardaron silencio y en el rostro de uno de los invitados se formó una media sonrisa – pero primero he de decir que estoy muy decepcionado por los rumores que se están circulando en los medios. Mi hijo, mi único hijo que tengo… es ¿gay? ¿Es eso cierto, Ranma?

Ryoga y Tatewaki aguantaron una risa burlona dentro de ellos, haciendo que sólo hiciesen un ruido un tanto raro.

\- Eso no es cierto, mi hijo no es gay. Él es un hombre. Un hombre entre hombres ¿verdad, Ranma? ¿Por eso trajiste a esta bella señorita hoy con nosotros? – Nodoka había escuchado esos rumores, en una primera instancia quiso decapitar a su propio hijo y esposo pero luego recapacitó que tal vez, cabía una ligera posibilidad que sea mentira. La sonrisa de ambos jóvenes invitados, desapareció. Cuando hablaba la matriarca de la familia Saotome todos se ponían serios.

\- Sí madre, no soy gay. No podría serlo ¿me crees capaz? Me gustan las mujeres – de reojo miró a la peliazul quién se encontraba mirándolo con cara de sorpresa – me encantan las mujeres, me fascinan, soy perfecto y quiero dejar en mi descendencia **mi** perfección.

\- ¡Lo ven, es todo un hombre! No deberían de dudar de su virilidad y creo que junto a esta linda jovencita tendrán hermosos hijos – la peliazul que en ese momento se encontraba tomando agua, escupió todo el contenido sobre el rostro de Ryoga, al escuchar lo que dijo la señora Nodoka. ¡Ya la habían emparejado con su hijo! Se intentó para de su asiento pero una masculina mano la detuvo, era Ranma.

\- Mamá, tienes razón. Puede que sea una sorpresa pero ella es – se sonrojó hasta la coronilla – ella es mi novia.

La cara de asombro de los presentes no pasó desapercibida, el lugar se puso súper denso. Akane por su parte no articulaba palabra, estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir en ese instante, se paró de su lugar y abrió la puerta que conectaba con el recibidor, en ese mismo instante su vista se nubló y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Oh vaya, parece que mi hermana hizo de las suyas con las rosas que traje! – Tatewaki Kuno se paró de su sitio y pasó su mano por toda su cara, estaba nervioso, más aún por la mirada asesina que le dio Ranma en ese mismo instante – no te preocupes Ranma, que ella despertará.

\- Más te vale imbécil o te tendrás que comer esa rosas a punta de puñetazos – el artista marcial se sentía muy enojado, sostuvo a Akane entre sus brazos mientras que su madre fue hacia el botiquín para poder usar un poco de alcohol.

\- No te preocupes hijo, parece que ya está reaccionando.

\- ¿Señorita Akane? – dijo el chico del colmillo.

Los ojos avellanas cada vez iban abriéndose, su vista aun no enfocaba totalmente bien. Primerio vio el rostro preocupado de Ranma para luego ver el de los demás, menos uno, el de Genma Saotome, quien se había dispuesto a comer sin importarle nada.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor, Akane?

\- Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias Ranma – le sonrió dulcemente para luego pararse y volver a su asiento.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos – respondió Ranma.

\- Pero…

\- No pueden irse, primero coman y luego si desean se retiran – insistió Nodoka. Realmente esa jovencita de mirada dulce le simpatizaba más que bien.

\- Está bien señora Nodoka, gracias por la preocupación, gracias todos – cuando todos se disponían a comer, el gran Panda ya había terminado su porción.

\- Bueno ya que la velada estuvo más que entretenida ¿por qué no mejor nos podemos a hablar de negocios?

En ese mismo instante, un mal presentimiento se instaló dentro de la peliazul ¿cómo era posible que ese señor no le interesase nada? Ranma se paró de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaba su padre. Lo levantó de su sitio y le gritó en la cara.

\- ¡Eres un viejo estúpido que no tiene sentimientos por nadie!

\- Claro, claro, lo que digas ¿seguimos o no, con la reunión?

Estaba claro, ya había un sospechoso sobre la persona que estacionaba a Ranma todos los días o ¿no?

Continuará…

¡Hola, qué tal!

Aquí estoy viva luego de dos semanas de clases en la universidad. No me puedo quejar, me esta yendo bien… hasta ahora jajaja, espero y así sea.

¿Saben que soy un poco obsesiva con lo que hago? Pues bueno… menos mal que la historia tiene a la maravillosa _**Susy Chantilly**_, autora de Vainilla, Sin daños a terceros (mi favorito) y El circo (todos son buenos, no puedo negarlo), gracias madre postiza por ser la betareader de la historia.

Espero que este capítulo les sea de su agrado. Me demoró mucho en hacerlo porque había cosas que no me gustaban mucho o no les encontraba sentido así que obvie muchas.

Para que se entren un poco en el contexto, aquí Ranma y Akane ya son adultos, claro está que tienen sus momentos de tonteras jajaja pero ya no son TAN inmaduros.

Poco a poco la historia va tomando la dirección que deseo así que ESPERO sus comentarios, los leo todos y me gusta mucho saber qué es lo que piensan sobre lo que hago. Sin más que agregar. Se me cuidan y nos leemos para la próxima.

Un saludo grande, grande, grande para mis LocasPorElDiosGriego.

**Hana Note**


	7. Chapter 7

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia solo fue creada con el fin de entretener._

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO VII

La luz que brindaban los postes de alumbrado eléctrico hacía que el ambiente se pusiese más cargado, hasta un tanto tenebroso.

Eran las once de la noche y no había ni una sola alma en las calles, salvo un gato callejero que buscaba comida entre los basureros. Entre las sombras apareció una figura, envuelta entre trapos poco limpios, dando un aspecto de vagabundo, pero, en su mirada se podía describir al verdadero ser que era. El hombre de la túnica y ojos verde agua profundos, aquel que había acabado con la vida de una inocente, nuevamente estaba al acecho.

.

.

.

.

.

Los dos jóvenes discutían fuera de la gran casa Saotome, no había sido una buena velada, con el desmayo por las flores con somnífero que había mandado la hermana Kuno, en vez del pastel. Todo se había vuelto caótico en aquella cena.

La peliazul, gracias a ese suceso ya tenía en mente al posible culpable sobre las infantiles extorsiones que sufría su jefe pero, ahora, se sentía terriblemente irritada como para pensar con claridad.

\- ¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡No puedo creer lo fresco que eres! ¡inventar que soy tu novia! – la peli azul iba más que molesta, dando grandes y ruidosas zancadas, haciendo así, notar su molestia, mientras que el artista marcial intentaba inútilmente tomar de la mano a la joven.

\- Akane, no te pongas en ese plan. ¡Sólo fue para poder apagar ese comentario de que soy gay! – su paciencia tenía un límite.

\- ¡Para lo que importa si eres gay! – Por dentro sabía que sí le importaba y mucho – no me interesa si tienes esas preferencias porque yo estoy enamorada de Shinnosuke, siempre, toda la vida lo he amado y no quiero que alguien invente tonterías ¡por qué él será al único que ame en mi vida! Y por eso no debes de ir inventando cosas así a la ligera.

Si el dolor que genera escuchar esas palabras de la persona que quieres fuese un ruido, tal vez sería como si un gran edificio se derrumbara.

\- ¡Ya sé que lo amas a él! ¡No es necesario que lo tengas que repetir todos los malditos días!

\- Si no lo quieres escuchar, pues entonces déjame en paz.

\- ¡Ese es mi maldito problema! no puedo dejarte en paz – el hombre no dijo más, hizo subir en su auto a la peli azul para luego hacerlo él arrancó sin decir una sola palabra. Se sentía herido, nunca antes había experimentado ese tipo de sentimiento.

Después de un rato de recorrido llegaron a la casa Tendo. El ambiente no había variado mucho, seguían sin hablarse, pero aun así, Ranma no se arriesgaría a que ella se fuese sola a casa, menos sabiendo que existía el problema del psicópata que asesinaba gente.

\- Ya hemos llegado. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

\- Como gustes. Adiós - de un portazo cerró la puerta del auto, pero no tan fuerte como para romperla, y casi corriendo, la peliazul se adentró a su hogar.

\- _Maldita sea Akane ¿Qué me has hecho?_ \- dirigió su mano a su cabeza y se revolvió el cabello de pura frustración - _a este paso vas a acabar con mi vida._

.

.

.

.

\- Pero que bella eres, si no hubiese aparecido esa mujer con fuerza monstruosa, tal vez ya te tuviera entre mis brazos - pasó sus manos sobre el rostro de la mujer que descansaba sobre la cama del hospital - aún me duele – se tocó el costado del abdomen – esa mujer sí que me dañó muy duramente, pero ahora, puedo decir que le he ganado – en su rostro dibujó una sonrisa llena de malicia y sin pensarlo dos veces desconectó a la mujer y la cargó – ¡Hombre mono!

\- Dígame, señor.

\- Trae una silla de ruedas para poder llevarla.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – no pasaron ni cinco minutos y el sirviente ya tenía lo pedido por su jefe. Colocaron delicadamente a la mujer sobre la silla pero aun así, ésta despertó. Ella intentó gritar pero fue callada de un sólo manotazo que la dejó noqueada en el acto.

Entre las calles de Nerima, un hombre con una túnica envuelta llevaba una silla de ruedas, sobre esta una mujer inconsciente con el labio partido, a su lado, un hombre que tenía la apariencia de un mono iba vigilando que no fueran observados por nadie. Ya estaba hecho, su plan había funcionado. La había sacado del hospital, ahora esa mujer era suya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿_Qué es esta presión en mi pecho? _– Akane llevaba horas sobre su cama sin poder dormir, se sentía aún molesta con Ranma pero había algo más, un malestar en su pecho que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, una presión sofocante hasta un tanto dolorosa – ¿_acaso se trata de ella? no lo creo, pero cuando pasó el incidente con ese tipo, tuve el mismo presentimiento, ahora ella está en el hospital y no creo que ese hombre se arriesgue a entrar a un lugar que está vigilado. Pero entonces ¿por qué no puedo tranquilizarme?_ – se sentó sobre su cama y aun con la mano en el pecho, decidió levantarse e ir por un vaso con agua.

Luego de un rato, decidió volver a su habitación, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el sonido de las sirenas. No le importó estar descalza nuevamente y corriendo salió del Dojo. En la puerta estaba él, Shinnosuke.

\- ¿¡A dónde crees que vas!?

\- Shinno-kun, yo, yo tengo un mal presentimiento – sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar sobre el pecho del joven policía – ustedes están yendo al hospital ¿verdad?

\- Sí, mis compañeros están yendo para allá porque… - tenía dudas para decirle la verdad.

\- ¡Dímelo, sea lo que sea, yo estaré bien! – ella aún seguía abrazada de él. Shinnosuke la atrajo más hacia él y la envolvió en un abrazo, cálido y reconfortante, luego apoyó su mentón sobre la coronilla de Akane.

\- Ella desapareció del hospital hace un rato.

.

.

.

.

.

_Noticia de última hora, nos acaban de informar que la mujer que fue rescatada de un posible asesinato, fue secuestrada a las veintitrés horas del hospital, donde se encontraba. Las cámaras del nosocomio nos muestran el preciso instante cuando la sacan de la habitación en silla de ruedas para luego salir del lugar, sin ser vistos por nadie. La policía ahora mismo investiga el caso. Los familiares de la víctima han armado una vigilia fuera del hospital. Estaremos informando sobre lo sucedido. _

El artista marcial que acababa de llegar a su departamento para poder descansar un poco después de la mala velada que tuvo, prendió la televisión para relajarse pero al escuchar aquella noticia, tomó las llaves de su auto y corriendo salió hacia éste, sin ni siquiera apagar el aparado.

Arrancó a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la calle en donde vivía Akane.

Algo dentro de él le decía que no debía de ir por ella, que no debía verla hasta el día de mañana pero su terquedad pudo más que su instinto. En ese mismo momento quiso nunca haber ido hasta donde ella y mucho menos ver lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos en ese mismo instante.

Su corazón ya había sufrido momentos antes con las palabras de la misma mujer que tenía delante de él. Sabía que el corazón de ella no apuntaba hacia él, lo sabía perfectamente pero su terquedad nuevamente decidió hacerse ilusiones. Y ahí estaba ella, en brazos de otro que no eran suyos. En brazos del verdadero hombre al que ella amaba. Mientras que él se sentía como un estúpido observador.

Quiso caminar hasta donde estaban ellos pero sus pies pesaban peor que el acero, trató de hablar pero la voz no salió de su garganta, intentó pensar que era una ilusión y que le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero nada funcionaba. Ellos seguían abrazados, Akane llorando en el pecho de Shinnosuke y éste reconfortándola en un abrazo.

El claxon de un carro lo sacó de ese estado. Akane se separó de Shinnosuke y miró hacia donde se dirigía el ruido sin saber que se encontraría con unos ojos azules profundos que la miraban detenidamente y hasta con tristeza en ellos.

\- Ranma… – salió de los labios de la peliazul. Era tan suave su tono de voz que salió como un susurro.

Shinnosuke dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía Akane y lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarla con más fuerza. La reclamaba de esa forma, era su hora de hacer sufrir a Ranma después de lo que ocurrió en la discoteca.

Aquel día él se sintió tan poca cosa, peor aún con lo que le dijo Akane ese día, se sentía devastado; pero ahora al ver como ella se apoyaba en él, aquel vacío que se había formado en su corazón iba cerrando lentamente. Aquella felicidad del policía no duró mucho porque sintió las pequeñas manos de Akane posarse sobre su pecho, empujando, tratando de separarse de él pero el policía no lo permitió, volvió a tomar a Akane en un abrazo. En el rostro de la joven se mostraba la incomodidad que sentía, en ningún momento ella se despegó la mirada de Ranma

\- Suéltame Shinno-kun, me lastimas – seguía "luchando" con el policía, se podía liberar rápidamente pero no quería lastimar a Shinnosuke – por favor, suéltame – rogó nuevamente.

\- ¡No quiero, no te voy a soltar! – guardó silencio por un rato – te quieres ir con él ¿verdad? Pues no lo permitiré.

\- ¡Déjame te digo! – se sentía pequeña, la mirada de Ranma cada vez se volvía más dolida y ella no soportaba la idea de que lo estaba lastimando de esa forma – tomó a Shinnosuke de la solapa de su traje de policía, ya estaba ella por hacer uso de fuerza, cuando sintió como era jalada por un brazo, para luego estampar contra el duro pecho de su jefe.

\- ¡Te dijo que la soltaras! ¡Y no le hiciste caso! Te lo advertí – dejó a Akane a un lado y se fue directo hacia donde estaba Shinnosuke, lo tomó del cuello y le estampó un puñetazo en la mandíbula ocasionando que el policía se desequilibrara y cayera al suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios. Caminó nuevamente hasta el hombre que estaba tirado sobre el suelo pero unas pequeñas manos lo detuvieron.

\- ¡Ranma, por favor! No lo hagas, basta… por favor.

\- Akane… – quiso reclamarle, quiso gritarle todo lo que sentía pero al verla en ese mismo instante, ahí parada ante él, descalza y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo entendió todo. Ella estaba defendiendo a Shinnosuke. De nada valía que él estuviese en ese lugar.

Apartó la mano de Akane de su brazo, la miró por última vez y le dijo – ahora lo entiendo, Akane. Adiós – volteó la cara y subió a su auto.

La peliazul dirigió su mano hacia su pecho y lo apretó fuertemente hasta dejarse una marca roja. No lo podía evitar, las lágrimas salieron copiosamente de sus ojos, creando grandes manchas sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas. Le dolía tremendamente la última mirada que él le dedicó, le dolía ver cómo él se había ido.

A un lado estaba Shinnosuke, viendo como su amiga de la infancia lloraba por otro que no era él – Akane – la llamó pero sus palabras se perdieron con el viento.

.

.

.

\- No debería de ponerme de esta forma sólo por una mujer, ¡soy el gran Ranma Saotome y cualquier mujer desearía estar conmigo! Pero yo… no – se dio vueltas sobre su cama y golpeó con sus puños el colchón para al menos así sacar un poco de la frustración que sentía – yo no quiero a otra más que a ella… ¡Es imposible! – de un salto se levantó de su cama y corrió hasta el armario, abrió un cajón que siempre mantenía con llave y de este sacó un hermoso collar de oro, de este colgaba un delicado dije en forma de flor con un bello color rojo – si solo recordase tu rostro, si sólo hubiese visto tus ojos o si sólo recordase tu voz, tal vez ahora no pensaría en Akane. Realmente no entiendo por qué cuando conocí a Akane, inmediatamente fue tu imagen la que llegó a mi mente. Han pasado tantos años… - caminó hasta su cama nuevamente y se acostó abrazando aquel dije.

Desde aquel accidente que tuvo y salió ileso gracias al dueño de ese hermoso collar, siempre que tenía insomnio o tenía problemas, dormía con ese objeto, se sentía protegido y tranquilo. Fue así como cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

\- Hermanita, deja de llorar. Llevas mucho tiempo así.

\- Kasumi, no estoy llorando ¡lo único que quiero es que me dejen sola! – Hacía mucho que la peliazul había dejado de llorar pero su hermana creía que aún seguía en ello por la posición fetal en que se encontraba.

\- Tienes todas las lágrimas pegadas en tus mejillas ¿te hizo algo Shinno-kun?

\- No, nada. Sólo no le digas a padre porque él puede crear problemas. Ahora déjame sola por un rato.

\- Está bien hermanita. Felizmente ni, Nabiki, ni nuestro padre se han despertado – diciendo estas palabras salió del cuarto de la peliazul y cerró la puerta.

\- No puedo sacar de mi mente cómo me miraste, se te veía dolido pero ¿por qué? Si tú no sientes nada por mí y yo… yo tampoco siento nada por ti. _Ranma tal vez no debería seguir mintiendo _– su corazón iba a ser su peor juez esa noche para la joven de ojos avellanas.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un nuevo día y en los establecimientos Jusenkyo se había acumulado el trabajo. La revista que los había contratado había roto records en ventas, todos alegaban que los modelos de esa edición eran los mejores, tenía mucha química y ahora todos los medios de comunicación deseaban entrevistar a los jóvenes modelos.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Han llegado los reporteros, también desean que esté la señorita Tendo! – No recibió respuesta - ¡Jefe! – Volvió a llamar Gosunkugi - ¡Jefe, qué les digo! ¿Qué nos esperen?

\- ¡Ah! Gosunkugi, claro, diles que esperen a que llegue A-Akane – ni bien despertó, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que el día de hoy la volvería a ver.

\- No es necesario que me esperen, ya he llegado, Ranma – sonrió solo y únicamente para él, acto que ocasionó que el corazón del artista marcial diese un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Se sonrojó y se hundió sobre su asiento.

\- Entonces ya sabes que hacer Gosunkugi – Ranma no quiso ver más a Akane, se levantó de su sitio y pasó por su lado no sin antes decirle – te ves muy linda hoy – no podía quedarse viéndola más, o si no su cuerpo iba a perder el control. Ella tragó en seco y se sonrojó, para luego sonreír más ampliamente.

La noche anterior fue para nunca olvidar pero ahora los dos tenía en mente todo claro. Ella había despejado su mente en ese momento en que él se fue con la mirada triste y él, reflexionó cuando tocó aquel dije que tanto adoraba.

Los periodistas pasaron rápidamente hacia la sala de juntas de la empresa, todas las cámaras apuntaban hacía donde ellos estaban sentados. Ranma ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas pero Akane no, ella se cohibía y se sonrojaba cada vez que le hacía una pregunta. El ojiazul, al ver el nerviosismo de su acompañante, tomó la mano femenina por debajo de la mesa y como si se tratase de magia, ella se tranquilizó en el acto. Él sonrió ampliamente y ella lo miró nuevamente sorprendida. Realmente le agradaba su cercanía.

\- Señorita Tendo, tenemos entendido que usted no es una modelo profesional pero nos gustaría saber ¿cómo fue que decidió tomarse las fotos para la revista deportiva? – preguntó uno de los periodistas.

\- En realidad no le vi nada de malo el de tomarme fotos y también he de confesar que nunca pensé que la revista sería tan bien aceptada. Pero lo decidí en un momento, casi sin pensarlo y ahora lo agradezco.

\- Gracias, señorita. Ahora joven Saotome, usted ya ha participado mucho en estas revistas y con diferentes modelos – cuando escuchó esto, Akane intentó soltar su mano de la de Ranma pero este apretó más el agarre – pero es la primera vez que tiene tanta popularidad ¿nos puede explicar a qué cree que se debe?

\- Gracias por hoy estar aquí y respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo saber la respuesta… es simple y sencillo, es por mi perfección – todos los periodistas dejaron de tomar fotos y hasta algunos abrieron la boca del puro asombro – jajaja es broma, no se lo crean. Pero es verdad, la respuesta es simple, se debe a que los dos hacemos una buena dupla, yo con mi experiencia puedo guiarla.

\- Jajaja, ya veo – sonrió nervioso el periodista, incómodo porque el dueño de los Dojos Jusenkyo fuese así de inmaduro – pero no hay que negar que la señorita Tendo es una belleza.

\- Oh no, no diga eso señor, yo nunca me he considerado una belleza ni nada – todos los periodistas se sorprendieron por esa respuesta – de verdad, no soy una belleza, soy normal, común como cualquier otra mujer. Tampoco soy una mujer como modelo a seguir, si supieran todos mis defectos.

\- Pero señorita, usted es muy hermosa ¿verdad joven Saotome?

\- Eh, bueno, si ustedes lo dicen – se sonrojó y volteó su rostro hacia la ventana para no ver a los periodistas – pero sí es linda y más cuando sonríe – eso les tomó por sorpresa.

\- Yo, bueno… bueno – iba a decir algo más, cuando sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, casi que le quitaba hasta el aire, dirigió su mirada hacia donde miraba Ranma y se dio cuenta que alguien apuntaba hacia él. No lo pensó, mucho menos lo dudó, soltó la mano de Ranma y corrió para ponerse delante de él, recibiendo en seco ella, el impacto de bala.

Sus ojos avellanas miraron el rostro de Ranma, estaba impactado, en su mirada no se podía leer nada. Ella sonrió mientras intentaba inútilmente tapar la herida de bala. Los periodistas rápidamente enfocaron la escena, mientras que otros llamaron a la policía y una ambulancia. Algunos curiosos ya se habían acumulado en la entrada de la sala puesto que el impacto de bala cayó en el cristal de la ventana, ocasionando un gran estruendo.

Akane calló sobre sus rodillas y Ranma se quedó estático, para luego sólo gritar, el nombre de su amada.

\- ¡AKANE! ¡Maldición, llamen a una ambulancia! – gritaba desesperado mientras se sacaba la camiseta para poder apaciguar la sangre que salía del abdomen de la mujer - ¿¡Qué demonios esperan!? ¡No me miren a mí, ni a ella, sólo hagan algo!

\- Ya hemos llamado a la ambulancia, viene en camino junto con la policía.

.

.

.

.

.

Las personas entraban y salían del establecimiento policiaco. Las puertas de la oficina en la que se encontraba Shinnosuke se abrieron de a par. De esta apareció un hombre un tanto anciano, cansado y sin poder hablar muy bien.

\- La dispararon, Shinnosuke, la dispararon – gritaba apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio del joven de mirada agua marina.

\- ¿Qué dices, a quién?

\- Le dispararon a tu amiga, a tu amiga de la infancia… la que se llama Aka… – no pudo seguir hablando porque Shinnosuke al escuchar "amiga de la infancia" supuso que era Akane, salió como endemoniado de la estación de Policía y se fue directamente hacia el lugar de trabajo de la peliazul.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Eres idiota o que te sucede! Se suponía que debías disparar a Ranma, no a Akane, ¿crees que me sirve de algo que él siga vivo? – Grita un hombre de tez morena – ¿¡Y ahora como se supone que lo vamos a eliminar!? ¡Eres un bueno para nada!

\- Discúlpeme, pero esa mujer se cruzó en el momento menos esperado ¡porqué Ranma no se había dado cuenta que le iba a disparar! – reclamó el hombre del arma.

\- No me interesa, te pagaron para que dañaras a Ranma, no a Akane Tendo. ¡Ufff y ahora qué le diré a mi padre! – el otro hombre miró a través de sus binoculares y pudo dar cuenta que la policía estaba por ir tras de ellos.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar Tatewaki, puede que la policía y Ranma Saotome vengan hacia este lugar y claro está que ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de pelear contra él.

Ambos tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron por una puerta secreta del edificio en el que se había escondido para disparar al joven Saotome.

No existe crimen perfecto, en su desesperación de salir del lugar, dejaron algo de suma importancia, un celular, aquel aparato que les llevaría a la perdición.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola ¿cómo están? Yo estoy bien por esta parte del mundo, aunque debo de decir que con muchos trabajos que hacer.

Disculpen por la demora de la publicación del capítulo pero en fin… ¿es viernes, no? Jajajaja.

Debo de disculparte enormemente por el capítulo anterior y las fallas finales, no fue culpa de **SusyCantilly** ya que ella corrió toda la historia y como yo soy una desesperada a mas no poder pues, escribí más después de que ella corrigiese todo y como no quería incomodar más no se lo pasé para la respectiva corrección y ya ven, tenían HORRORES, pero es enteramente mi responsabilidad el que hayan esos errores, no de ella.

Siempre voy a estar agradecida por mi querida amiga y madre virtual **Susy Chantilly**, por su tiempo, por la ayuda que me brinda al darme un poco de su tiempo para corregir la historia. De verdad muchas gracias Susy.

Volviendo a la historia… cada vez ya se van revelando las cosas ¿no? Al principio tal vez fue un poco confuso para algunos pero todo tiene un fin y debo aclarar que este fanfiction está muy bien planeado, así que no quedarán huecos por resolver.

Debo agradecer a todas las personas que leen la historia y también a las que dejan sus hermosos comentarios, de verdad me animan a seguir con esto a pesar de todo.

* Para que me conozcan un poco más: estos días he estado con una energía que si no me amarran no paro jajajaja* Gracias chicas **#LoscasPorElDiosGriego **por siempre aguantarme y leer la historia también.

Si tienen alguna duda, lo dejan en los comentarios. Espero que este capítulo tenga más comentarios que el anterior.

Me pueden seguir en mis redes sociales como son:

**Instagram: Hana Note**

**YouTube: Hana Note Blog**

En los dos subo dibujos, espero que le den mucho apoyo.

**Hana Note **


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia solo fue creada con el fin de entretener._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**.**

**.**

_El viento helado golpea mi rostro. Desde lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna veo a mi madre gritar mi nombre y en su rostro se imprime el terror absoluto, al saber que algo me puede pasar. Mis pupilas no pueden despegarse de su mirada pero cada vez siento cómo el fuego se va acercando cada vez más hacia mí. Si sólo hubiese hecho caso a mi madre cuando me dijo que no subiese a ese juego, que ya era tarde, que debíamos regresar a casa pronto pero no, no le hice caso y contra todo pronóstico subí a ese juego innecesario. Ahora mi vida dependía de un hilo. Me recuesto sobre el espaldar del asiento, tal vez a esperar que suceda lo inevitable. No quiero escuchar los gritos de mi madre, no quiero ver su rostro lastimero, llorando por su hijo de siete años. _

_Poco a poco la cabina se va llenando de humo y mi visión se va volviendo más nublada, me froto los ojos intentando aclararlos, pero me escuecen, siento que me falta aire. _

_Escucho que en la parte de abajo dicen que los bomberos no podrán llegar a tiempo para poder controlar el fuego. Desde que todo comenzó supe que no me iba a salvar. Retengo las lágrimas en mis ojos, a pesar de que ellas luchen por salir, no las dejaré; mi padre me enseñó que un Saotome nunca llora. En ese preciso momento escucho como mi madre grita más fuerte, me acerco hasta la ventana y veo como ella quiere entrar a la rueda de la fortuna para poder sacarme pero a su vez, muchas personas la detienen, no puedo percibir que le dicen pero tal vez le están diciendo que no se lance al fuego incandescente. En ese preciso momento, mis ojos chocan con unos de color avellana, preciosos, nunca había visto unos así. A mis siete años sentí como esa persona trasmitía todos sus sentimientos solo con una mirada_

_Aquellos ojos avellanas estaban bañados en lágrimas. _

_Quiero seguir viendo esos ojos pero un fuerte chirrido de los fierros de la rueda me hace sobresaltarme, me coloco al centro de la cabina, esperando mi caída libre. El humo se vuelve más denso, haciendo que tosa con desesperación, mis pulmones gritan por un poco de aire puro. Puede que haya respirado mucho tiempo ese humo tóxico, ya que siento como mis ojos comienzan a pesar y siento mucho sueño. _

_Dentro de mi inconsciencia escucho otro estruendo, como si algo se rompiese, trato de levantar mi cabeza para ver que era y lo único que puedo distinguir es la puerta de la cabina rota y esos hermosos ojos avellanas delante de mí, viéndome con preocupación. _

_Siento pena de mí mismo, se supone que soy un artista marcial en crecimiento, que debo ser todo un hombre cuando crezca, eso siempre me lo dicen mis padres, pero ahora, no puedo moverme, mis fuerzas cada vez son menos. Si hubiese sido otra la circunstancia no me dejaría ayudar por esta persona. _

_Veo como se acerca hasta donde estoy, y como si yo no pesase nada, me levanta del suelo, colocándome sobre su espalda y comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la cabina. _

_Mi único pensamiento en este momento es de qué por fin puedo respirar aire puro. _

_Veo como esta persona mira para un lado y para el otro, como analizando por donde salir dentro de todo ese fuego, mientras que mi cabeza descansa en su cuello, no me importa que sus pequeños cabellos cortos me hagan cosquillas en la nariz. Estoy tan inmerso en sentir las cosquillas que cuando esta persona salta, siento vértigo._

_Caemos pesadamente sobre el techo de otra cabina y siento como me recuesta boca arriba, es ahí que puedo distinguir que es una niña, la misma niña que vi momentos antes junto con mi mamá. Hago un ademán de sonrisa y ella de inmediato se tapa el rostro, me parece extraño pero no le discuto, no es el momento tampoco. _

_Otro fuerte chirrido se hace presente y veo como la cabina en donde estábamos antes, se está cayendo sobre nosotros, ella se da cuenta y con un solo movimiento de su mano, empuja la cabina y esta cae muy lejos de todas las personas. _

_Quiero preguntarle cómo lo hizo pero estoy sin habla, totalmente sorprendido, entonces comienzo a hilar los momentos antes, cuando la puerta de la cabina se rompió, cuando saltamos y caímos ilesos, todo parecía tan irreal, tanto que ya no escuchaba a mi madre gritar mi nombre. La única respuesta que se me ocurre es que ella es un ángel. _

_Ella voltea hasta donde estoy y se vuelve a sonrojar, entre molesta y avergonzada escucho como me dice que me olvide de lo que acababa de ver. Poco dura mi paz, porque siento en ese momento como caemos al vacío. Ella no grita, no se sorprende, toma mi mano y deja algo dentro de ésta, luego me sonríe y salta al vacío. _

\- ¡Ranma, Ranma! Despierta – escucho como alguien me llama. Abro lentamente mis párpados para encontrarme con su mirada preocupada, era ella – Ranma, parecía que tenías un sueño, además que bueno… tú no has soltado mi mano desde hace mucho tiempo – veo como ella se sonroja y coloca un poco de su largo cabello detrás de su oreja. Yo sólo la veo, y dentro de mi deseo gritarle por lo imprudente que fue al recibir el disparo por mí pero a su vez deseo abrazarla – parece que no quieres hablar, Ranma, y yo aquí preocupada por ti – no lo soportó más y con toda la delicadeza que puedo tener apoyo su mano sobre mi mejilla y beso su palma, ella se vuelve a sonrojar para luego retirar su mano y colocarla a la altura de su pecho.

\- Eres un tonta Akane – le digo mientras toco su frente con uno de mis dedos – no debiste hacer lo que hiciste, ellos querían herirme a mí, no a ti y yo soy un maldito irresponsable por no cuidarte como te lo mereces – ella no dice nada, se queda callada y solo me mira con sus grandes ojos avellanas, de un momento a otro estos se llenan en lágrimas y yo me pongo nervioso - ¿por qué lloras? No lo hagas por favor.

\- No hubiese podido soportar ver como eras lastimado, además que yo soy tu guardaespaldas ¿no? Soy la encargada de cuidarte.

\- ¡Maldita sea Akane! ¿Y crees que a mí me encantó ver como caías delante de mí con la mirada perdida y llena de sangre? ¡No, no me gustó en absoluto! ¡Debí ser yo quien estuviese en esta cama que estás tú ahora!

\- Ranma, yo lo hice porque quise. Y si volviese a pasar, lo volvería hacer una y mil veces. Estoy dispuesta arriesgar mi vida por las personas que son importantes para mi – Ranma le iba a responder pero en ese mismo instante vio cómo la puerta se abría, dejando entrar a un Shinnosuke rojo de furia.

Al ver a Akane postrada en la cama, con vendajes en el abdomen, su furia se acrecentó mucho más y en vez de ir hacia la paciente, se fue encima de Ranma, tomándolo de la solapa de su ropa.

\- ¡Te dije que no debía salir lastimada! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de estar a su lado! Lo único que has hecho es lastimarla y ya ves, hasta una herida de bala tiene – el joven policía respiraba con dificultad y las manos le temblaban.

\- ¡Suéltame! No tienes ningún derecho de tocarme ¡limpia silos de reos! A menos que quieras salir mal parado de aquí, ahora mismo no estoy de humor como para tus jueguitos estúpidos de policía barato y si solo viniste a decir eso, ya te puedes ir por donde viniste – el artista marcial se acomodó la ropa y se sentó al costado de Akane. Shinnosuke se acercó hasta donde estaba Ranma para seguir con el pleito pero la mano de Akane fue más rápida, impidiendo que Shinnosuke llegase a tocar al trenzado.

\- Shinnosuke, basta, estamos en un hospital y hay gente enferma aquí, mira hacia la salida – este volteó y se dio cuenta que estaba llamando mucho la atención – sólo estás alterado, cuando te calmes tal vez podamos hablar con más tranquilidad, pero ahora no. Yo ya estoy bien, no me afectó ningún órgano la bala, así que por favor retírate – la peliazul volteó su rostro para no verlo.

\- Akane, yo… – no supo que responder, ella normalmente no le hablaba de esa forma tan fría, siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro pero ahora no había ni una muestra de felicidad para él – está bien Akane, pero óyeme bien Saotome, esto no se queda así.

\- Si claro, ve, investiga todo lo que quieras, igual todos ustedes son una bola de inútiles que nunca encontrarán nada.

El policía no dijo más y refunfuñando salió del lugar, empujando a la gente que se había amontonado en la entrada.

\- Ranma no debes de hablar de esa forma a Shinnosuke, además debes de dejar que la policía investigue sobre lo que sucedió – la joven de cabellos largos azulados acercó su mano hasta la herida de bala que tenía – ellos te querían matar – de solo pensarlo, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

El artista marcial se acercó hasta ella y le tomó de la mano – no te preocupes por ello, Akane, eso está solucionado.

La mirada de Ranma se tornó oscura y llena de resentimiento, nunca había sentido tanto asco por una persona, pero muy pronto haría pagar a aquella persona que le ocasionó muchos dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Ranma? – preguntó curiosa, más aún por la mirada que tenía el joven.

\- Porque tengo una pista de quien es el posible responsable de lo que sucedió.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Sí, te contaré.

**FLASH BACK**

\- ¡Llamen una ambulancia! ¡Ahora! – Gritaba desesperado al ver como la joven se desangraba en sus brazos – Akane, por favor no me hagas esto – su voz se tornó entrecortada. Sentía miedo de que ella se fuese de su lado, peor aún al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de la guardaespaldas.

\- Señor, la ambulancia ya ha llegado, los paramédicos están aquí – Gosunkugi se acercó hasta su jefe. Nunca había visto en ese estado a su mayor ídolo, Ranma, siempre tenía un temple de acero.

\- Está bien – los paramédicos se acercaron hasta donde estaban e intentaron atender a Akane pero Ranma se aferró más a Akane, dificultando la labor de los paramédicos.

\- Señor Saotome, debería darnos espacio, necesitamos tratar a la paciente y si usted está abrazando a la señorita lo único que ocasionará es no la podamos atenderla bien y perderá más sangre.

Lentamente Ranma se alejó de ella, lo suficiente para seguir tomándola de la mano.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Si la llevamos al hospital ahora mismo, sí se recuperará rápidamente. Es una entrada y salida de bala, al parecer no hay compromiso con órganos.

\- Entonces ¡¿qué espera, llévenla?! – Se acercó hasta donde estaba su fiel sirviente y amigo, Gosunkugi – necesito que hagas algo súper importante.

\- ¡Claro, dígame! – el delgado hombre tembló como una hoja seca.

\- Necesito que te quedes con Akane hasta que yo llegue a su lado.

\- Pero ¿usted qué hará? – el flacucho tenía miedo, de un momento a otro la mirada de su jefe se volvió dura, inclusive tensó la mandíbula.

\- No preguntes, lo único que te puedo decir es que todo esto… no se quedará así. Como me llamo Ranma Saotome, esta vez me lo pagará con sangre el que osó hacer todo esto.

Gosunkugi tragó duro y se paró recto sobre sí mismo – haré lo que dice jefe, cuidaré muy bien de la señorita Akane, es más haré una muñeca vudú de ella para protegerla mejor.

Ranma simplemente lo ignoró con la mirada y pasó de largo. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el edificio en donde se originó el disparo, a la misma altura en donde ellos estaban durante la conferencia se prensa. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y entonces llegó, justo en el lugar en donde estuvieron esos malnacidos que dispararon a la mujer más importante en su vida.

Caminó al rededor del piso, buscando algún rastro y nada, siguió indagando, hasta que su pie casi pisa algo. Se trataba del celular olvidado de uno de los tipos que dispararon.

Lástima por los pobres desgraciados, con lo que se olvidaron, ahora, estaban acabados.

Tomó el aparato entre sus manos y lo primero que se fijó era que éste estaba apagado. Supuso que éste se apagó cuando cayó al suelo, lo encendió rápidamente y una imagen le llamó mucho la atención. Una sola foto que le revelaba toda la verdad.

**FLASH BACK END**

\- Y eso fue lo que pasó – dijo el ojiazul.

\- Pero ¿qué fue lo que viste? No te quedes callado y dime.

Ranma enarcó más la cejas y metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, de este sacó el dichoso aparato electrónico y de inmediato se lo tendió hasta donde estaba Akane – toma, descubre quien fue por tu propia cuenta.

La peliazul tomó el aparato entre sus manos y vio la pantalla de éste. Sus ojos avellanas se agrandaron hasta más no poder, en la imagen delante de ella salía un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada pícara, con una flor en la boca. Se trataba del joven heredero, el hermano mayor de los Kuno, Tatewaki Kuno.

\- Eso quiere decir que fue él quien ha estado haciendo todo esto, todo el tiempo. ¡Él fue quien me disparó, él quería matarte! – La mujer hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama pero una punzada de la herida hizo que detuviese su acción - ¡Auch!

\- Akane, no te levantes, debes tener cuidado, además, de esto me encargaré yo. No quiero que salgas lastimada nuevamente por mi culpa.

\- Debes saber que no lo permitiré, de todas formas iré contigo – la peliazul palmeó el velador que estaba al costado de su cama y este se destrozó al instante, quedando solo escombros – perdón, no era mi intención.

\- Jajaja que poco delicada eres.

\- ¡Cállate, sabes que si quisiera ahora mismo te podría ganar en pelea!

\- Si claro, como digas pero no me cambies el tema, no permitiré que vayas conmigo, te quedarás aquí – caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y de ahí le habló – si es necesario, haré que Shinnosuke venga aquí para que te cuide ¡mujer terca!

\- ¡No te pases! Además yo soy tu guardaespaldas y mi deber es cuidarte ¿para eso me pagas, no?

\- Contigo no se puede… me voy – ya estaba por desaparecer de la vista de la joven pero recordó que tenía que decirle algo, así que decidió regresar y justo cuando estaba por volver a la habitación, una almohada voladora impactó en su rostro haciendo que le ardiese la nariz - ¡Me dolió!

\- ¡No tenía ni idea que ibas a regresar!

\- ¡Pues ya ves que si lo hice!

\- ¡Y qué esperas en irte! ¡Ve y se el héroe del día! ¡Bobo!

\- No te estoy insultando ¡marimacho! – le dijo entre dientes.

\- ¡Oye, no te pases! ¡Travesti!

\- ¡Mocosa malcriada!

\- ¡Cállate tonto! ¡No soy ninguna malcriada! ¡Al menos a mí no se me chorrea el helado!

\- ¡Qué dijiste! – una vena se hinchó en la frente del trenzado - ¿Se me chorrea el helado? ¡Para que lo sepas, soy bien hombre! ¡Boba! Ahora no te diré lo que quería decirte – azotó la puerta y dando grandes zancadas salió del lugar, echando humo.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Mujer desesperante – se revolvió los cabellos de pura desesperación para luego dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro – pero aun así me encantas. Ya verás, te olvidarás completamente de que a mí, Ranma Saotome se me chorrea el helado – una sonora risotada salió de él – pero primero debo ir a saldar cuentas con el tal Tatewaki.

El aparato electrónico comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo, rápidamente fue contestado por Ranma. El recibió la llamada pero sólo guardó silencio.

\- Hijo, te estuve llamando desde hace horas y no me contestas las llamadas. El otro me ha estado reventando el celular preguntándome sobre el trabajito ¿aló? Parece que estás un poco callado pero a veces eres así – hubo un silencio – pero igual, necesito decirte esto porque es importante. El jefe está muy enojado por haber disparado a la mujer y no Ranma. Ahora seguro que… ¿aló? ¿Taki, estás ahí? ¡Mierda! Es una trampa – la llamada acabó.

\- ¡Maldición, se dio cuenta! ¿Y ahora cómo haré para sacar más información? – Ranma apretó fuertemente el celular, liberando un poco así de su frustración, cuando una idea llegó a su mente – ¡Los mensajes! Ahí debe de haber algo que me muestre sobre el tal jefe.

Rápidamente entró a la casilla de mensajes, uno que otro mensaje raro. Hasta que llegó al que necesitaba, el que le decía sobre el verdadero culpable.

X: Quiero que vayas a ese lugar ese día, y no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, necesito que cumplas con lo pactado.

Taki: No se preocupe, yo el Gran Kuno Tatewaki cumplirá con lo pactado, no por algo somos los más grandes reconocidos por la industria en estos casos, señor…

X: Espero y no me decepciones que por algo te estoy pagando muy bien, además de que si todo sale bien obviamente tú tendrás un buen puesto en las empresas del Gran Panda.

Taki: Claro que sí, aunque ahora lo único que me interesa es tener a esa hermosa mujer que llevó aquel día a la cena el tal Saotome. Creo que se llama Akane.

X: No te molestes en buscarla, esa mujer será mía. Te lo advierto, si ella sale lastimada en todo esto, te juro que con mis manos te haré pagar.

Taki: Pero señor… usted nos estará pagando mucho pero esa mujer es libre y yo soy tan perfecto y encantador que conquistaré a esa hermosa damisela.

X: Eso ya lo veremos, otra cosa más, ni se te ocurra nombrarme.

Taki: Ni siquiera lo tengo con su nombre entre mis contactos… señor Cerdo.

X: Eres un idiota.

Esa había sido toda la conversación del día anterior. Pero justo en ese mismo instante llegó un nuevo mensaje, haciendo que el pelinegro se asombrase.

X: ¡Estúpido! Te advertí que Akane no debía ser lastimada y ahora tiene una herida de bala ¡de bala! Y todo por tu culpa. Espero que por tu bien Ranma no se entere de que su "hermano" fue el que lo estuvo extorsionando.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron de inmediato. No lo podía creer. Ellos habían sido "amigos" desde la infancia. Juraron estar siempre juntos, siempre unidos, como los hermanos que se consideraban.

Sintió sus piernas temblar y del temblor que sentía en su cuerpo, cayó al suelo, sentado, sobre la grama de la pista.

La mano que sostenía el celular cayó pesadamente a un lado, acto seguido el celular se estrelló contra el suelo, apagándose al instante.

El artista marcial, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, náuseas y como se formaba una bola pesada en la boca del estómago. Pronto todos esos síntomas se disiparon al recordar a Akane ensangrentada delante de él, protegiéndolo de una bala que iba para él y no para ella. Protegiéndolo del mal nacido de su "querido amigo"

Se paró como si tuviese resortes en los pies y estampó un puñetazo en la pared, haciendo que esta se rajara en el acto, con esto un poco de su frustración se disipó. Luego se dolió la mano y siguió caminando con la mandíbula apretada.

Si bien en un principio tenía muy bien en claro que debía moler a golpes al infeliz que le hizo eso a Akane, ahora su cerebro estaba hecho todo una maraña. Así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue caminar hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul y tal vez, encuentre la respuesta que tanto necesita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Eres un idiota Taki! ¡Cómo es posible que perdieses el bendito celular! Te llamé y alguien contestó el aparato – el patriarca de los Kuno levantó la mano, realmente iba abofetear a su hijo pero no lo hizo, reprimió su instinto y volvió a bajar la mano – que se supone que debemos hacer ahora. Hibiki debe estar muy enojado, me estuvo llamando muchas veces pero no tuve el valor para contestarle.

\- Perdóname padre pero el idiota de Sasuke no apuntó bien y le cayó a Tendo y no a Saotome. Sé que ahora mismo son indigno del apellido Kuno pero no fue mi culpa.

\- ¿Eres idiota hijo? Se supone que esta tarea se te fue concedida a ti, no a Sasuke, él es un ninja, no un francotirador ¡idiota! Estoy seguro que estamos fritos, totalmente fritos.

La puerta de la oficina en la que se encontraba fueron violentadas por un hombre que de una sola patada la abrió de a par. De esta apareció Ryoga Hibiki.

\- ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Ambos! Les dije que Tendo Akane no debía verse involucrada en todo esto pero lo primero que hicieron fue dañarla ¡no tienen cerebro! Son solo una familia de locos y tú – se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Tatewaki y lo tomó del cuello del polo que usaba – la bala, era para Ranma y te lo advertí, si ella salía herida tú ibas a sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos.

El joven del colmillo, insertó un puñetazo en la mandíbula del castaño haciendo que este cayese de bruces sobre la mesa de centro. No le dio oportunidad a recuperarse, ya que nuevamente le volvió a propinar puñetazos seguidos en toda su cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente sobre el suelo. Poco pudo hacer su padre. Era claro que el joven Hibiki era una máquina para repartir puñetes por todos lados, toda una bestia.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Ranma? ¡Qué haces aquí! No se supone que ya deberías estar con tu capa haciéndote el héroe – Akane reprochó al recién llegado. Al no obtener respuesta nuevamente le volvió a preguntar - ¿te sucede algo malo? – es ahí que las miradas de los dos se encontraron, entonces ella lo supo, Ranma había encontrado al culpable pero seguro que era alguien muy importante para él que no sabía que hacer - ¿No sabes que hacer, verdad? Ven, por favor, ven conmigo – ella abrió sus brazos y esperó a que él fuese hasta donde estaba.

Él solo se dejó, se acomodó en los brazos de ella, reconfortándose con su calidez – no sé qué hacer, todo este tiempo fue él y fui tan tonto que no me di cuenta, hasta ahora, todo este tiempo considerándolo como parte de mi familia para que me haga esto.

\- Ran-Ranma… no te preocupes, todo se solucionará, confía.

\- No puedo Akane, yo no tengo el dulce corazón que tú tienes.

\- ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi bebé! – el llanto de una tercera persona inundó la habitación haciendo que el abrazo entre los jóvenes se viese interrumpida, separándose de golpe. Ranma quedó estampado contra la pared como si de un moco se tratase, mientras que Akane fingía ver por la ventana que daba hacia una pared, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo – mi pequeñita ¿estás bien? Pero, espera ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Acaso ustedes estaban haciendo manitas? O estaban ¿jugando? – el patriarca Tendo vio a su hija y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el pobre muchacho que estaba estampado en la pared.

\- Jajajaja papá ¿qué haces aquí? No-nosotros no estamos haciendo nada ¿verdad Ranma?

\- Fe… jeñor… sho… no hije naja (sí señor, yo no hice nada) – el pobre, poco podía decir, pues el golpe que sufrió había sido brutal, era como haber estado entre los brazos de los ángeles y luego ser escupido por el mismo demonio en el infierno.

\- Oh ya veo, pero será mejor que despegue a tu jefe de la pared ¿o a usted le gusta estar en ese lugar? – le dijo a Ranma.

\- No, ajudeme, po favo (no, ayúdeme, por favor)

\- Ahora mismo – como si se tratase de un trapo, lo jaló y bajó de la pared – bien, ya está.

\- Gracias, ahí no podía ni respirar – poco duró su felicidad porque Soun Tendo cambió radicalmente su apariencia amigable por una de un demonio cabezón – ay señor ¿le sucede algo malo? – Nuevamente se pegó a la pared asustado y con las manos en forma de cuernitos – no me mire así señor Tendo.

\- ¡Cómo quieres que te mire! ¡Si mi hija está con una herida de bala!

\- Lo siento, es mi culpa, lo sé, pero no se preocupe, yo haré que ese desgraciado pague por lo que hizo – posó su mano sobre el hombro del patriarca – se lo aseguro, le doy mi palabra.

\- Confiaré en ti y tu hijita, cuídate mucho – la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación.

\- Parece que le tienes miedo a mi padre.

\- Y quien no, si se convierte en ese demonio cabezón, todo azul – su piel se puso de gallina.

\- Jajajaja eres un miedoso.

\- No te rías que ni creas que me he olvidado de cómo me estampaste contra la pared.

\- Ay ya, solo te empujé un poquito fuerte.

\- Un poquito, ves eso que está en la pared – le señaló – esa es mi silueta, toda dibujada… aunque viéndolo bien… que buen cuerpo tengo, ufff.

\- ¡Eres un engreído! Decide si vas a regañarme o vas adularte.

\- Ya, ya, es una broma…

\- Bobo… necesito decirte algo importante.

\- Claro, dime.

\- Creo que ya me curé.

\- ¡QUÉ! Debes de estar de broma, eso es imposible… aunque contigo nunca se sabe, eres tan impredecible.

\- Yo sé lo que te digo, tengo un cuerpo prodigioso, siento que ya no tengo la herida por eso necesito que me ayudes con algo – se puso roja cual tomate.

\- ¿En qué? – preguntó curioso.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a desatar los nudos de la parte de atrás de la bata, que yo no alcanzo.

\- ¿Qui-quieres que yo lo ha-haga? Pe-pero yo…

\- No te hagas ilusiones, lo único que quiero es sacarme las vendas y ver la herida, si llamo a una enfermera me tratarán como fenómeno y seguro después me llevan para ser un ratón para investigación.

\- Ya, ya entendí, te vo-voy a-ayudar pero no vayas a creer otra cosa.

\- Jajajaja como su pudiese creer otra cosa – respondió sarcástica.

\- ¿Quieres o no que te ayude? – la ceja derecha se le subía y bajaba involuntariamente, signo inequívoco de estar enojándose.

\- Uff pero que delicado eres, bueno ya, apúrate.

Con las manos temblorosas Ranma se acercó hasta la espalda de la peliazul y delicadamente desató los nudos de la ropa, a pesar que sus manos temblaban peor que flan pudo culminar su tarea exitosamente.

\- Ya está, ahora sí, ve tu herida.

\- Ejem… claro que sí pero ahora o te volteas o te sales de la habitación, no deseo que veas mi cuerpo.

Ranma se puso rojo y por poco le sale humo por las orejas de sólo imaginar…

\- ¡Ey tú, mentecilla perversa! Ni te atrevas a imaginar nada… hay veces que me pregunto ¿cómo será cuando veas un hombre desnudo? Seguro y te emocionas ¿verdad?

Como si fuese un globo reventado, toda es imaginación e idealización de Akane en poca ropa se fue volando para ahora, en su mente, ocupar una imagen un tanto bizarra de un hombre casi desnudo. Su rostro se tornó azul.

\- Sabes, desearía ver a un hombre, antes que ver tu cuerpo cuadrado y sin forma – temblando y a la vez enojado, salió de la habitación.

La joven de cabellos largos azulados levantó su ropa para luego con su mano izquierda sacó los seguros de su vendaje para luego ir desenrollándolo de su abdomen. Luego de terminar ese paso, se topó con las gazas que cubrían su herida, las tomó y de un tirón las despegó de su piel, se habían pegado gracias a la sangre. Se revisó meticulosamente y efectivamente, ya no tenía una herida abierta, estaba había cicatrizado rápidamente. Solo debía retirarse los puntos y quedaría como si nada hubiese pasado.

Se volvió a vestir adecuadamente y llamó a Ranma.

\- ¿Y ya estás curada?

\- Estoy perfectamente bien, me voy a cambiar para irnos de aquí – se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta donde estaba él – cuando salgamos, iremos juntos a solucionar el problema que te aqueja – tomó la mano de Ranma – por favor, confía en mí, debemos hacerlo juntos.

\- Co-como tú digas – se volvió un completo idiota cuando escuchó esas palabras.

.

.

.

.

.

Los pasos apresurados en los pasillos, resonaban por todo el lugar, creando un eco. Dentro de ellos no iba otro pensamiento que el de enfrentar al responsable, el de enfrentar a Ryoga Hibiki.

Se pararon frente a la puerta que indicaba que era la habitación del joven del colmillo.

\- Quiero que sepas de que pase lo que pase, seguiremos…

\- Calla Ranma, nada malo pasará – tomó la mano del trenzado y se acercó hasta la altura de sus ojos y mirándolos detenidamente le dijo – no nos pasará nada malo, yo te protegeré, así sea con mi vida.

\- Esas palabras deberían de ser mías, seré yo quien te proteja, seré yo quien vengue lo que te hicieron – se quedaron viendo por un momento hasta que sus miradas de separaron.

Sin decir otra palabra, ella retrocedió sobre sus pies y tomó la manija de la puerta. La giró y esta se abrió.

La hora había llegado, era tiempo de saldar cuentas. Juntos y tomados de la mano entraron a la habitación.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta vez sí que me demoré mucho en subir capítulo, disculpen por la tardanza.

Tuve unas semanas de locos, entre exámenes, trabajos, exposiciones en la universidad, ¡inclusive una charla tuve que hacer! Todo se me hizo bolas, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de vuelta, inclusive tengo algunos dibujos por grabar para subir al canal de YouTube, espero pronto hacerlo.

Cambiando de tema, quisiera agradecer a la maravillosa SusyChantilly quien da de su tiempo para poder corregir esta historia, muchas gracias Susy. Debo de informarles que Vainilla, el Fiction de Susy ya acabó (no quería que acabara – me declaro galletita) pero así es, espero muy pronto epílogo de esa maravillosa historia.

Este capítulo no fue revisado por ella, así que si hay un error u HORROR, es totalmente mi responsabilidad.

Un saludo enorme para todas las personas que siguen la historia. Como también para mis amigas del grupo #LocasPorElDiosGriego. Las quiero mucho.

Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos para la próxima.

Adiós.

**Hana Note. **


	9. Chapter 9

_._

_._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia solo fue creada con el fin de entretener._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CAPÍTULO XV

.

.

El sonido de las respiraciones agitadas de los hombres, era lo único que se podía escuchar en toda la habitación, sus torsos sudorosos por la actividad realizada, los rasguños casi imperceptibles sobre la piel del chico de la trenza era signo inequívoco de la pelea que se había desarrollado en el lugar, mientras que el joven del colmillo se agarraba el abdomen tratando de levantarse del sitio en donde había caído momentos antes. Akane yacía arrodillada a un lado de la habitación, asombrada, tratando de asimilar lo que había visto; desde el momento que tanto Ranma como ella habían entrado a esa habitación, el infierno se había desatado y Ryoga Hibiki no tenía ni una oportunidad de ganar.

**_Flashback_**

Ambos se pararon frente a la puerta que indicaba que era la habitación del joven del colmillo.

\- Quiero que sepas de que pase lo que pase, seguiremos…

\- Calla Ranma, nada malo pasará – tomó la mano del trenzado y se acercó hasta la altura de sus ojos y mirándolos detenidamente le dijo – no nos pasará nada malo, yo te protegeré, así sea con mi vida.

\- Esas palabras deberían de ser mías, seré yo quien te proteja, seré yo quien vengue lo que te hicieron – se quedaron viendo por un momento hasta que sus miradas se separaron.

Sin decir otra palabra, ella retrocedió sobre sus pies y tomó la manija de la puerta. La giró y esta se abrió.

La hora había llegado, era tiempo de saldar cuentas. Juntos y tomados de la mano entraron a la habitación.

Ranma ingresó antes de Akane y a modo de escudo se posicionó delante de ella pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no había nadie dentro del lugar.

\- Ranma, creo que… aquí no hay nadie – la peliazul tomó un hombro del artista marcial. Este se levantó y volvió sobre sus pasos para ver al rostro a la joven.

En ese momento su mirada de volvió dura, llena de resentimiento, apartó a la mujer con un brazo. Ryoga se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¡Maldito! – Al nuevo visitante no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Ranma ya se encontraba tomándolo de la solapa de la ropa - ¡eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡Se suponía que éramos como hermanos! Pero… – sus manos cayeron hacia los lados – me traicionaste y todo por ¿dinero? Por ¿poder? Eso es importante para ti, ¡tan importante es tener lo que poseo! si tanto lo quieres, pudiste tomarlo por las buenas, pero no, decidiste hacerme daño… hacerle daño a ella – nuevamente el odio volvió a sus ojos – y eso nunca te lo perdonaré.

Un fuerte puñetazo fue insertado en la mandíbula de Hibiki, haciéndole caer en el pasadizo del complejo departamental en el que vivía. Akane se sombró por la fuerza que había usado su jefe para pegar al otro.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Lo puedes matar! – gritó la peliazul.

\- Eso es lo que deseo Akane, ¡eso es lo que deseo!

\- Vaya, veo que estás muy enojado por lo que pasó, pero no es mi culpa que Akane esté lastimada, yo no pedí que la lastimasen – se levantó de un solo salto, se acomodó la ropa y limpió la sangre que le salía de su labio, gracias al fuerte golpe. Caminó hasta dentro de su departamento y cerró la puerta.

Dentro del lugar, se armó el mismo infierno.

\- Quiero que sepas algo antes, Ranma. Yo no quiero tu dinero, yo no quiero tus bienes, yo no quiero las cosas materiales, lo que deseo es verte destruido… porque – sus ojos fueron tapados por su flequillo – porque te odio ¡siempre te odie! No hay día en el que no pueda pensar en verte destruido, odio la suerte que tienes ¡odio que todo lo bueno sólo te pasa a ti y a mí nunca me pasó algo como ello! Desde que nos conocimos siempre fue así, desde que te conocí para mí, comenzó el infierno – tomó su camiseta y se la sacó, quedándose con el torso desnudo, pues sabía que esta pelea no sería nada fácil – empecemos ahora mismo Ranma. Akane, quiero que sepas que no fui mi intención lastimarte.

Sin decir más, el joven del colmillo se lanzó sobre el trenzado pero poco pudo hacer porque Akane ya había tomado el brazo masculino, impidiendo que este siquiera tocase a Ranma.

\- ¿¡Qué se supone que haces mujer!? ¡Déjame golpearlo!

\- No lo harás Ryoga, no lo harás, ¡no dejaré que golpees a Ranma! – detrás de ella se encontraba el artista marcial, quien se había quedado sorprendido al ver como la menuda mujer le estaba defendiendo. Este último movió su cabeza a modo de no saber cómo entender a la persona frente a él, sonrió y delicadamente, tomó de los hombros a la peliazul, para luego envolverla en un abrazo, pegando su torso a la delgada espalda de ella. Se acercó hasta su oído y le dijo.

\- No te preocupes, lo prometimos, nada malo nos pasará, no hay necesidad de que me protejas. Yo solo puedo acabar con él, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes – ella intentó decir algo pero todos sus intentos quedaron anulados porque el trenzado cada vez la abrazaba con más ahínco.

La soltó y la colocó lejos del lugar en donde se realizaría la pelea, dentro del departamento.

\- Creo que no hay necesidad de formalidades ¿verdad? Así que, Ryoga, empezaremos esta pelea, ahora conocerás como pelea realmente el gran Ranma Saotome. Imitó la acción de del chico de la pañoleta, sacándose la camiseta para solo quedarse con un polo delgado.

Ranma soltó un bufido y encogió la pierna derecha hacia el pecho, colocándose en posición de ataque, respiró profundamente y sin pensarlo dos veces dio una voltereta haciendo que su pierna que estaba encogida, pateara la cara del joven de la pañoleta, ocasionando que este saliese volando hacía el otro extremo de la habitación. No pensaba guardar nada esta vez, pensaba sacar todo lo que tenía y había aprendido cuando era un niño.

Lentamente Ryoga se levantó, con dificultad y ayudándose de sus brazos – eres un desgraciado Ranma y todo esto sólo lo haces por ella ¡nada más que por ella!

\- ¡Por ella haría cualquier cosa, idiota! – con una velocidad extraordinaria volvió a acertar otro puñetazo en el rostro del joven, inmediatamente este le contestó con un fuertísimo puntapié en la pantorrilla, haciendo que se desequilibrara – golpeas como niña, cerdito.

\- Eso debería decir yo, niñita. Golpeas como tal – sonrió de medio lado Ryoga, escupiendo la sangre que se estaba acumulando en su boca.

\- No creo que las niñas golpeen muy despacio, o si no que te lo demuestre ella – con su dedo pulgar el trenzado le señaló a Akane – estoy seguro que ella hace mucho te hubiese dado tu merecido, pero no, no quiero que ella se ensucie las manos con la escoria que eres.

Esta vez Ryoga no tuvo que pensar: no le quedaba alternativa. Estiró sus brazos y canalizó su energía a sus palmas haciendo que una fuerte explosión se produjese.

\- ¡Rugido de león! – su rostro trasmitía la cólera que sentía en ese momento.

Ranma cayó sobre la mesa, rompiéndose esta en el acto, Akane corrió hasta donde estaba él y le ayudó a levantarse – Akane, no te preocupes, puedo con él, por favor, no quiero que salgas herida.

\- Ranma ¡por favor para! Ya no sigan con esto, sé que lo haces porque estás enojado pero no vale la pena.

\- No Akane, todo esto vale la pena y le haré arrepentirse por lo que te hizo.

De pronto, Ranma se irguió, levantando la barbilla, orgulloso y sin miedo de nada. Se alzó de un solo moviendo, más arriba de lo que se encontraba su contrincante, y luego se precipitó sobre Ryoga, atacándolo con el truco de las castañas, golpe tras golpe, no hubo piedad.

\- ¡Cof! ¡Maldito seas Ranma! Eres un maldito – habló con dificultar Ryoga, sentía que prácticamente todos sus huesos habían sido molidos.

\- Es poco lo que te hice, mereces ser castigado con más fuerza pero creo que con esto no te podrás ni levantar.

Bajo los pies del ojiazul había un pronunciado charco de sangre, la cual provenía de las múltiples heridas de los brazos, piernas y abdomen, de Ryoga. Éste sólo podía sentir dos cosas en ese momento, impotencia, en conjunto con la ira, las cuales crecían de una manera avasallante dentro de él, provocando que sus dientes crujieran.

\- Te veo y lo único que puedo sentir por ti es lástima, fuiste alguien muy fácil de vencer – la sonrisa en su rostro apareció, con un cierto tono de altanería – nunca serás un rival para mí, nunca debiste meterte conmigo, nunca debiste tocar un cabello de ella. ¿Lo ves? Yo estoy parado y tú, tú estás tirado a mis pies, herido y ¡espero que nunca más te le vuelvas acercar a ella!

Ryoga soltó una sarcástica carcajada – veo que estás muy confiado, el hecho que me hayas golpeado no quiere decir que me hayas ganado, no soy un debilucho ¿lo recuerdas? Soy fuerte y te lo voy a demostrar, Ranma – dio una voltereta y se posicionó para volver a pelear.

\- ¡Vaya, veo que quieres seguir con todo esto! Qué triste por ti, porque igual perderás.

El impacto que sintió en su rostro hizo que escupiese sangre, Ryoga le había dado un buen golpe, Saotome sólo volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su contrincante y una lluvia de ataques cayó sobre Ryoga, veloces, feroces, llenos de fuerza, haciendo que cada vez el joven del colmillo sangrase más. Después de unos minutos, el trenzado paró su ataque al escuchar el sonido seco que había hecho la peliazul, al caer de rodillas.

**Flashback end**

Cansado y sudoroso se acercó hasta su camiseta que se había sacado al comenzar la pelea y se lo colocó, luego caminó hasta donde estaba Akane y la vio a los ojos.

\- Ya terminó, ahora podremos irnos, Akane – ella no respondió, seguía arrodillada en el mismo sitio, tratando de analizar todo lo que había sucedido ante sus ojos. Ranma se percató de la mirada que ella tenía - ¿Te has sorprendido de verme de esa forma? Solo quiero que sepas que puedo ser peor si me lo propongo – no esperó respuesta por parte de ella y sólo se limitó a tomarla de los brazos para ayudarle a levantarse.

En silencio se retiraron del lugar, dejando mal herido Ryoga.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido del desagüe corriendo por afuera de la precaria casa, hacía que todo el lugar se inundara de ese sonido y a su vez que fuera más desagradable de lo que ya era. Dentro de esta, se encontraban cuatro personas sospechosas, uno de ellos sobaba la mejilla de una delgada mujer que yacía desmayada sobre una silla de ruedas.

\- Pero que bella eres, pequeña – acercó su rostro hasta el cuello de esta y aspiró su olor – me encanta tu fragancia, es tan suave. Y pensar que si no fuera por la odiosa esa de cabello azul, ya tendría dos hermosas mujeres para mí, pero al menos me salí con la mía, te tengo a ti… sólo me faltan cinco hermosas mujeres más y a ella, la quiero a ella.

Este sonrió de medio lado y empujando la silla de ruedas hacia su habitación, ingresó para luego cerrar la puerta tras de él.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la peliazul.

\- Vamos a un lugar muy importante para mí, es muy tranquilo estar ahí. Creo que necesito tranquilizarme un poco después de esta pelea que acabo de tener – dijo el pelinegro mientras veía hacia el frente, manejando el auto.

\- Ya veo, de verdad… nunca he visto a alguien pelear de esa forma, como tú lo hiciste. Yo…

\- Tuviste miedo de mi ¿verdad?

\- No, de verdad, te puedo asegurar que no te tuve miedo pero me sorprendió mucho verte tan enojado… la fuerza que ejercías en cada movimiento, en cada golpe, fue totalmente fuera de este mundo.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado y solo atinó a verla, posando sus ojos azules profundos sobre la joven, haciendo que esta se sonrojase con aquella mirada – creo que te acabas de sonrojar ¿estás nerviosa o qué?

Ella apartó la mirada y se tocó las mejillas ¡le estaban ardiendo! – no te creas tanto, yo no me sonrojo por ti.

\- Yo no dije que te estabas sonrojando por mí, tú sola te acabas de delatar, al parecer te gusto ¿no?

\- Eres un ¡egocéntrico! Claro que no, no podría sonrojarme por ti, además te veo muy ilusionado ¿no es que te gustan los hombres?

\- Ufff – bufó – sigues con lo mismo, veo que no vas a cambiar de opinión sobre mí.

\- Pero si tú mismo me has hecho creer que te gustan los hombres.

\- Si claro, me encantan, como también soy una pelirroja de noche y veo los traseros de los hombres ¿no?

\- ¡Ya ves! ¡Sí te gustan los hombres! Y me vienes a contar cuentos.

\- Niña boba, solo bromeo. En realidad siempre supe que la gente crea ese tipo de chismes para desprestigiarme – el auto paró su trayectoria y los dos bajaron de este – siempre hice de la vista gorda sobre ese tema, porque no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Delante de ellos, se encontraba el mar, infinito, azul. Las olas iban y venían, haciendo que la arena se humedezca. Los pulmones de ambos se llenaron del aroma del lugar, haciéndoles cerrar sus ojos instintivamente, disfrutando de la compañía de ambos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que siempre lo supiste pero te dio igual que todos creyesen eso?

\- Exacto, pero ahora ya no quiero que piensen eso… porque ahora hay alguien en mi vida que no quiero que crea ello - sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar por enésima vez.

\- Que es lo que pretendes decir…

Dio un paso hacia ella y se ubicó a la misma altura en la que ella se encontraba.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que, no quiero que me veas como tu jefe…

\- ¿Entonces, cómo? – sus mejillas se tiñeron, tal vez no quería admitir lo que venía pero su alocado corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Un hombre, cuando se decide por una mujer, debe dar el primer paso hacia la mujer que quiere – metió sus manos dentro de su pantalón y dio un paso hacia ella – cuando un hombre da este paso, quiere decir que no hay vuelta hacia atrás. Yo… no quiero que seas mi amiga, mucho menos que seas una empleada de mi empresa, deseo que te enamores de mí.

\- Ranma… pero tú…

\- No soy gay, si es que eso te preocupa, nunca lo fui – tomó el rostro de la peliazul entre sus manos – no podría serlo… soy perfecto.

Sus ojos avellanas de abrieron de a par, enarcando una ceja ante la aseveración de su jefe. Todo iba tan perfecto pero el hombre delante de ella tuvo que arruinarlo todo ¿cómo podía tener él esa capacidad de arruinar momentos buenos?

La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Eres imposible! Ranma Saotome, pero…

\- Pero… - respondió el chico de la trenza, ansioso por saber la respuesta de la mujer delante de él.

\- Pero será mejor que nos vayamos a casa… bueno al menos yo deseo ir a la mía y debemos curar tus heridas – caminó presurosa hacia el carro y se subió.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y la siguió, sabían que desde ese momento todo había cambiado, todo en un mutuo acuerdo, en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Quédate quieto! ¡No te muevas que será peor!

\- ¡Te digo que me arde mucho! ¡Eres muy tosca!

\- ¡Ahora yo soy la tosca! El bruto es otro. Si no te hicieras el muy machito, no tendrías las heridas que tienes ahora. Así que mejor te aguantas – regañó la peliazul.

\- Pero Akane, sé un poco más delicada.

\- ¿Sabes? ¡Mejor cúrate sólo! – empujó el algodón sobre una herida del pelinegro.

\- ¡Auch! Es lo mejor, dámelo a mí.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pelea de novios? Que tiernos se ven ¿no lo crees Kasumi?

\- Es verdad, se ven muy tiernos, hacen muy buena pareja chicos – agregó la mayor de los Tendo.

\- ¡Basta, Nabiki, Kasumi! No digan tonterías, además él…

\- ¿Qué es gay? Hay hermana eso sólo tú te lo crees, es obvio que mi cuñadito no es gay – sin decir nada más y mucho menos, sin esperar más respuesta se fue de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

\- ¡Nabiki! Lo siento Ranma, no le hagas caso, tu sabes ¿no? Que tú y yo…

\- ¡Oh claro! Ya lo tengo. Tu hermana es muy inteligente… o debería decir… mi ¿cuñada?

Un pequeño gritito se escuchó, era el grito de emoción que había soltado Kasumi, al escuchar las últimas palabras del pelinegro.

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! Esto ya es demasiado. Ranma… eres imposible…

\- Jejeje ya lo sé, soy irresistible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El desastre que había quedado dentro del departamento del hombre del colmillo, era prácticamente irreparable, las mesas, las paredes, los floreros, los adornos, todo había sido destrozado. El joven se encontraba sentado sobre unos de los maltrechos muebles, intentando vendar su abdomen, mientras que seguía eliminando sangre de la boca a causa de una profunda herida en su labio inferior.

\- ¡Maldito Saotome! ¡Maldito seas Kuno! Si no hubieses fallado, ahora todo sería mío. Los Saotome ahora me odiarán, me quitarán todo ¡maldita seas Ranma! Pero si no te puedo quitar los bienes, te quitaré lo que más quieres…

.

.

.

.

.

.

La patrullas iban a venían a cada momento a la estación de policía.

Dentro de esta, se encontraban todos los policías encargados.

\- ¡Te digo que no podemos dejar este caso así como así!

\- Ya lo sabemos, Shinnosuke. Pero debes entender que los altos mandos nos están diciendo que debemos parar, que ellos tomarán el caso.

\- No podemos hacer eso, no puedo permitirlo. Ese sujeto conoce a mi amiga ¡prácticamente me están pidiendo que deje la deje a su suerte!

\- ¡Tranquilízate, debes tener la cabeza fría!

\- Ustedes no entienden, no se dan cuenta que ese psicópata puede ir por ella en cualquier momento ¡ella es una mujer delicada y débil! ¡No podrá defenderse!

\- Shinnosuke, no podemos hacer nada… a menos que un efectivo la cuide durante todo el día – los dos guardaron silencio – por lo pronto, podemos hacer nuestras averiguaciones nosotros mismos, sin que los altos mandos lo sepan.

\- Usted quiere decir que podemos seguir pero por lo bajo.

\- No hagas que suene tan feo, pero sí, a eso me refiero y todo lo hago para que tu amiga no corra peligro. Hoy mismo mandaré a un efectivo para que cuide de ella.

\- Gracias señor, no sé cómo se lo pagaré.

\- No es nada hijo, también fui joven y también amé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un nuevo día de trabajo y Akane no tenía nada que hacer, su trabajo como guarda espaldas había acabado, lo único que le unía a ese lugar era la buena paga. El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que diese un saltito en su lugar.

\- ¿Aló? ¿Akane? – el hombre de ojos aguamarina salió de la estación para poder hablar con ella.

\- ¿Shinno-kun? Hola, que tal. Estoy en el trabajo ahora pero si puedo hablar.

\- Ayer te iba a llamar pero no pude por todo el trabajo que tenía… - quiso recalcar el hombre.

\- Ah, ya veo… dime ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

\- Los altos rangos de la estación policial decidieron quitarnos el caso del psicópata que acecha a las mujeres, es por ello que ahora para proteger tu integridad, un agente te cuidará, ahora mismo está yendo a tu trabajo para poder cuidarte.

\- ¿Me lo dices enserio? – respondió incrédula.

\- Sí, creo que ya debe estar llegando a tu trabajo, él te cuidará todo el tiempo, así yo estaré menos preocupado a que el tipo ese te ataque.

\- Jejejeje – rió nerviosa – gracias Shinno, pero no debiste preocuparte por mí, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

\- ¿¡Cómo te puedes cuidar sola!? ¡Si eres débil y delicada!

\- ¡No soy débil! Si eso era lo que deseabas gritarme, está bien, gracias y adiós, debo trabajar – la peliazul colgó el teléfono para después darse cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraba Ranma – parece que has escuchado mi conversación ¿verdad?

\- Tienes razón, sí, si escuché todo y se me hace gracioso que mi guardaespaldas tenga un guardaespaldas, jajajaja – rió con sarcasmo - ¿es enserio? – sus ojos azules se volvieron serios – Dime algo Akane, ayer te hice una pregunta… no te voy a presionar para que me respondas pero sólo contéstame esta pregunta ¿aún sientes algo por él?

Ella bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

\- Ah, ya veo, entiendo… aún lo quieres pero ¡cómo puede ser eso posible si yo…! No importa, sé que dentro de ti estás pensando en que "¡oh que hombre tan perfecto, con esa gran personalidad y que lo tiene todo! ¿se fijaría en mí? Eso es casi imposible, yo no merezco a un hombre tan perfecto como él" ¿verdad? – Ranma dijo todo esto, imitando la voy de Akane, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- ¿Eres idiota? ¡Vaya chiste! ¿No era que te gustaban los hombres? Ahora vienes a mí porque ninguno te hace caso.

El hombre bufó y luego se acercó hasta ella para reírse - ¿No dijiste que querías trabajar en mi empresa?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Escucha, ayer ya te lo dije pero creo que lo tomaste como broma… para crear una empresa donde hasta gente como tú quiere trabajar ¿crees que tuve tiempo para andar en citas? Con mujeres, ¡no! No tenía tiempo, debía invertir mi tiempo en trabajar duro para tener lo que tengo.

\- Pero tu asistente me dijo que tú eras gay, por eso decidí trabajar contigo…

\- ¡Basta Akane! Deja de pensar en ello…

\- Ya, ya, no soy tonta, sólo te estoy tomando el pelo… de todas maneras, sobre lo que hablamos el día de ayer… debo de pensarlo…

\- Está bien – el hombre comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares en señal de nerviosismo.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

\- Jefe, un policía acaba de llegar, me indica que viene a cuidar a la señorita Tendo.

\- Déjalo entrar Gosunkugi, es verdad, él cuidará de ella.

\- Pero señor ¿no es ella lo suficientemente fuerte?

\- Sí pero ya vez como es la vida. Sólo déjalo entrar.

\- Está bien, ahora mismo lo hago pasar – sólo demoró un segundo y los dos hombres ya se encontraban en la oficina principal – jefe, aquí está el policía.

\- Puedes retirarte Gosunkugi. Y bien ¿usted cuidará de Akane?

\- Exactamente, yo debo de cuidar de Tendo, así que por favor, ustedes pueden seguir trabajando yo sólo estaré parado aquí – dijo el policía.

\- ¿No cree que es incómodo? Mejor vaya a tomar algo.

\- Gracias joven Saotome pero debo cuidar de la señorita Tendo, es mi trabajo – esas fueron las últimas palabras del policía, luego sólo se dispuso a estar parado todo el día al lado de la peliazul.

\- Pues vaya trabajo… - reclamó Ranma.

\- ¡Calla Ranma! No seas grosero. Pronto será la hora de salida y podré ir a casa y el policía podrá descansar, ya bastante vergüenza me da que me esté cuidando y yo cuidando de ti, parecemos un trenecito.

\- ¡Pues vaya chiste que somos! – dijo en son de burla.

\- Ahora que dices chiste… no crees que es hora de que me asciendas de puesto… ya sabes… ya capturamos al culpable de tus pesadillas… es hora de que yo trabaje en el Dojo ¿verdad? Lo prometiste – la peliazul le dedicó una mirada más que tierna.

\- Eh, eh… bueno, hablamos eso después, él policía nos está viendo – los dos voltearon a ver al susodicho y este ni se inmutaba – creo que no le importa.

\- Tienes razón.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado, y era hora de regresar a casa, el policía dejó a la menor de las Tendo en la puerta del Dojo, mientras que el pelinegro tuvo que ir a una cena familiar.

\- Buenas noches familia – dijo Akane - ¿Dónde está Nabiki?

\- Buenas noches hermanita.

\- Buenas noches hija, tu hermana Nabiki acaba de salir – dijo de lo más calmado el patriarca de los Tendo.

\- ¡¿Sola?! ¡Acaba de salir sola! Eso no puede ser, saben lo que está pasando ¿verdad? – gritó histérica por su hermana.

\- Calma hermana, sabes que Nabiki sabe cuidarse muy bien, es muy inteligen…

\- ¡Están locos! Ese tipo sabe sobre nosotras – soltó sus cosas donde sea y corriendo volvió a salir de casa para buscar a su hermana.

La luz amarillenta del alumbrado eléctrico de la noche, estaba fallando, parpadeaban y no se podía ver muy bien, los pasos apresurados de la mediana de las Tendo hacía percibir su miedo, dentro de ella se regañaba, pensando en que debió hacer caso lo que le dijo su hermana menor, no era bueno salir a esa hora, peor aún con el psicópata ese suelto.

Apresuró más el paso, mirando hacia todos los lado… pero justo en ese instante sintió como si alguien la siguiese, como si ella fuese una presa, trató de apresurar más el paso, parecía que estaba corriendo, tomó su bolso que llevaba y lo lanzó lejos, le estorbaba para correr, ya nada le importaba.

De un momento a otro, todo acabó, cuando sintió cómo su vista se volvía borrosa y perdía fuerza, sintiendo solamente cómo era arrastrada… por las calles de Nerima.

Continuará…

¡HOLA! Aquí estoy de nuevo. No estuve de fiesta ni nada, todo este tiempo que no publiqué anduve con el estrés a full, entre entregas de trabajos, exposiciones, exámenes, quedé cansada.

Felizmente ya hay nuevo capítulo y… ya estoy avanzando el capítulo 10.

Quiero agradecer a mi querida madre virtual, a la gran **SusyChantilly**, quien siempre me tiene paciencia, gracias Susy. Si aún no han leído ninguno de sus fics ¿qué esperan? Vayan y léanlos, no se arrepentirán.

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia a pesar de siempre demorarme en subir capítulo jajajaja espero subir con más prontitud.

Para los que no saben… tengo un canal de YouTube y una cuenta de Instagram (** Note Hana**) en donde subo los fanarts que hago como también su paso a paso, si desean me pueden seguir por ahí.

Sin más que agregar, me despido y no leemos para la próxima.

_**Hana Note. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia solo fue creada con el fin de entretener._

_._

_._

_._

**CAPÍTULO X**

El sudor caía por su frente. No había parado de correr desde que había salido de su hogar. No se dio cuenta y tropezó con algo que estaba en media pista, vio el objeto en cuestión y se trataba del bolso que usaba su hermana.

\- ¡Este es el bolso de Nabiki! – Llevó su mano a la boca - ¡la secuestraron! – Tomó su celular rápidamente y marcó a la primera persona en qué pensó - ¡Ranma, tienes que ayudarme, por favor! – Hablaba tan rápido, más aún porque lloraba desesperadamente – Ranma por favor, ayúdame, secuestraron a Nabiki – no tuvo tiempo de hablar más, colgó la llamada y siguió corriendo tratando de encontrar alguna otra pista que le llevase hasta el paradero de su querida hermana.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Qué hermoso cabello marrón! ¿No lo crees Ryoga?

\- ¡Eres idiota Tatewaki! Deja de jugar con el cabello de la hermana de Akane – el hombre del colmillo bufó y se retiró hacia su oficina.

\- ¡Bah! No lo necesito – volvió a tomar el cabello de la joven que yacía desmayada – es hermosa. Tanto como un gusano en primavera – sonrió coqueto para el mismo.

Realmente el tipo era un poco idiota.

En la oficina, Ryoga se mordía los dedos por saber cómo acabaría todo ello. El plan era atraer a la menor de las Tendo para tomarla por la fuerza para luego usarla de retén y sólo así Ranma Saotome iría por su rescate. Era un plan arriesgado pero efectivo, inclusive el mayor de los Kuno había contratado refuerzos, no eran necesarios pero este insistió en traerlos – debes venir, Ranma, debes venir para "rescatar a tu amada" ¡Tatewaki haz lo planeado!

\- Está bien Ryoga, pero tengo una pregunta que hacer.

\- Dime, qué es lo que deseas saber.

\- Cuando llegue la señorita Akane ¿te puedo llamar por tu apodo? ¿Por cerdito?

\- ¿¡Eres un idiota!? Deja de pensar en tonterías y apresúrate en poner en marcha el plan – debían de ser cuidadosos, así que el hombre de la pañoleta se cambió de ropa, usando una totalmente de color negro.

.

.

.

.

La velada transcurría en tranquilidad, hasta que aquella llamada de la peliazul lo sacó de su serenidad. Presuroso se levantó de la mesa en la cual compartía una cena con sus progenitores; caminó hasta su madre y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo? – preguntó la matriarca.

\- Debo irme en este instante, Ak-Akane tiene problemas – intentaba reprimir un poco de su preocupación pero su madre se dio cuenta que él estaba realmente preocupado. Nodoka acercó su mano hasta sus labios en signo de asombro.

\- Hijo, ve, no te preocupes y si necesitas ayuda, yo misma iré – de la nada, la señora ya tenía en sus manos a la su fiel catana - ¡qué esperas, ve!

\- Adiós madre, adiós viejo – corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde indicaba el GPS del celular de la peliazul.

.

.

.

.

Estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaban como una hoja, no sabía para dónde ir, corría en círculos por toda Nerima pero no encontraba a su querida hermana. Bañada en lágrimas se infringía valor para poder seguir y no caer. Su andar fue detenido al escuchar el sonido de su celular, presurosa contestó como pudo.

\- ¿A-aló? – contestó.

\- Veo que tienes apuro por encontrar a tu hermana ¿verdad? Qué tal si te doy la oportunidad de que la rescates.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Dime, dónde tienes a mi hermana!

\- Calma pequeña, porque si realmente deseas recuperar a tu hermana, debes tener una alianza conmigo ¿no? Y si te pones prepotente conmigo lo único que lograrás será de que cuelgue esta llamada y no sabrás nunca más de ella ¿eso quieres?

\- Eres un… está bien, dime dónde tienes a mi hermana, iré ahora mismo – se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano – y si te preocupa que llame a la policía, no lo haré.

\- Eso me gusta, que seas inteligente. Te envío la ubicación, ya sabes, ven sola.

La llamada finalizó.

\- Te voy a rescatar Nabiki, lo haré, así me cueste perderlo todo.

.

.

.

.

_Quién es el desgraciado que osó hacer llorar de ese modo a Akane, cuando lo atrape no quedará ni polvo de él. Ahora lo importante es tener refuerzos, será mejor que llame a_ – el artista marcial iba pensando mientras veía como la ubicación de Akane se movía, rápidamente marcó el número de la comisaría de Nerima.

\- ¿Aló? Necesito que me comunique con el comandante Shinnosuke.

\- Disculpe pero ¿quién habla?

\- Dígale a Shinnosuke que soy Ranma Saotome y es urgente que conteste el teléfono.

\- Está bien, ahora mismo se lo paso – no trascurrió ni un minuto y el policía de ojos azul profundo estaba contestando la llamada - ¿Qué sucede Ranma?

\- No hay tiempo para explicar, busca la ubicación de Akane con el llavero inteligente que le diste y ve hacia ella, no lleves patrullas ¿has entendido?

\- ¿Pero qué pasó con ella? ¡Dímelo ahora! – gritó desesperado el policía pero poco pudo enterarse.

\- No hay tiempo, será mejor que te apures – cortó.

.

.

.

.

.

Frente a ella había un gran portón de metal, según la ubicación que le habían mandado, ese era el lugar en donde tenían a su hermana. Caminó hasta el portón y tocó la puerta.

\- Abran, soy Akane Tendo ¡devuelvan a mi hermana! – Gritó, pero aun así no recibía respuesta – ¡les digo que abran o yo lo abriré a la fuerza! – nadie contestaba así que hizo lo que había dicho anteriormente, apoyó sus dos manos sobre la puerta y empleando un poco de su fuerza empujó, soltó un grito, a la misma vez que aquella puerta caía sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Les dije que me contestaran! ¡Donde está mi hermana! – volvió a vociferar. Unos pasos se escucharon, lentos, suaves, se acercaban hacían donde estaba ella.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que no tienes paciencia… señorita.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? ¡Dónde está mi hermana! O si no – se acercó hasta el hombre y le tomó del cuello – sabrás lo que te pasa cuando alguien se mete con mi familia, no sabes cuánto odio a los hombres, especialmente a los de tu calaña. El hombre frente a ella sudó frío, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, siempre él había sido un hombre con mucha fuerza, por algo era el mejor en el rubro de las peleas pero ahora, aquella mujer delante de él, le hacía temblar – dime dónde está mi hermana.

\- Se-señorita… por favor, suélteme.

\- No lo haré hasta que me digas dónde está mi hermana.

\- Está bien, ella está en la parte de arriba – la peliazul no esperó más palabras, soltó aquel hombre como si de un trapo se tratase y salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso del lugar.

Delante de ella había otra puerta de aceró, no espero a que le abriesen, simplemente volvió hacer uso de su fuerza y esta quedó en el suelo, dejando una marca de sus manos en aquella puerta.

Corrió por el pasadizo, pero fue detenida al ver como dos hombres salían de entre las puertas de los lados.

\- ¡Qué es lo que quieres, déjenme pasar o quieren que les haga volar! – dijo la joven de ojos avellanas.

\- No lo creo hermosa, no podrás con nosotros… nosotros estamos aquí para detenerte, nuestro superior ya nos dijo que tienes mucha fuerza.

\- Veo que ya lo saben y aun así osan retarme – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió de lado, justo en ese momento, a su mente llegó la imagen de Ranma sonriendo de la misma forma y eso hizo que se sonrojase – bien, si así lo desean, adelante ¡a la carga!

Los hombres sincronizadamente lanzaron un puñetazo hacia el estómago de ella pero nada pudieron hacer porque sus puños fueron detenidos por las dos pequeñas manos femeninas – no tienen ni fuerza para golpearme… aún desean continuar con esto o prefiere que les dé tiempo para que corran por su vida.

Los dos hombres se miraron a la cara asombrados y con un gesto planearon su siguiente movimiento, no iban a dejar que su orgullo de "pandilleros" sea pisoteado.

Los dos se barrieron al mismo tiempo, planeando así que la peliazul cayese al suelo. Lo lograron.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dónde está Akane! La veo avanzar en el GPS pero no la encuentro – el ojiazul corría por los alrededores en donde se encontraba la peliazul, la poca luz que había no ayudaba en su búsqueda, después de un rato, vio a lo lejos una entrada a un edificio de tres pisos, rápidamente corrió hasta él y se dio cuenta que la puerta había sido forzada, dentro de él se sintió feliz y sonrió pero poco duró su felicidad al escuchar un grito que provenía desde la planta de arriba… parecía un grito de mujer.

.

.

\- ¡La tenemos, al fin la tenemos! – gritó uno de los sujetos, mientras que el otro sacaba una cuerda para atar a la peliazul, está sólo sonrió, altanera. Nunca antes en su vida había hecho uso de su fuerza como ahora… y se sentía tan bien.

\- Ustedes quieren atarme ¿verdad? – Dijo la peliazul boca abajo – creo que eso no pasará – posó sus dos manos sobre el suelo y como si estuviese realizando una lagartija, se levantó, llevándose con ella a los sujetos que se encontraban sentados en su espalda – ven, no fue difícil. Ahora díganme, van a pelear de verdad porque la oportunidad de huir ya se los he dado – los dos hombres temblaron como hojas y uno de ellos hizo el ademán de llamar refuerzos… ahora en el pasadizo eran cinco personas.

Akane volteó para ver a los otros dos hombres que habían aparecido y negó con la cabeza – bien, comiencen.

Ella se colocó en posición de pelea, como cuando su padre le enseñaba, por más que hayan sido pocas veces, había aprendido muy bien.

Los hombres corrieron hacia ella para golpearla, primero uno quiso darle un puñetazo en el rostro pero ella fue más rápida y tomó la mano del hombre y la dobló como si de una tela se tratase, este se quedó arrodillado, tocando su muñeca dislocada, en dirección al lado contrario. El otro sujeto quiso atizar un puntapié en el estómago de la joven pero poco pudo hacer, ella lo tomó del pie y solo le bastó empujarlo un poco hacia arriba y el pobre hombre estaba dando volteretas hacia atrás como si se tratase de volantines en el aire. Los otros dos no tuvieron mejor suerte, ella los tomó de sus nucas y chocó sus frentes al instante, quedando noqueados en el acto.

\- Eso les pasa por secuestrar a mi hermana – los miró por última vez y siguió corriendo por el pasadizo.

.

.

Ranma llegó a la segunda planta y se dio con la gran sorpresa que en el pasadizo yacían cuatro hombres mal heridos, uno gritando por mi muñeca fuera de su lugar, otro con los pies para arriba sin poderse levantar y otros dos noqueados. Sin duda alguna, la causante de todo eso había sido su pequeña guarda espaldas. No supo cómo sentirse, aliviado o tener miedo de ella. Pasó al lado de los hombres, quienes lo veían con temor, el trenzado sólo los ignoró y siguió en su búsqueda. En ese mismo instante escuchó como un carro se estacionaba fuera del lugar, temió que fuesen más pandilleros, así que corrió en búsqueda de la peliazul.

.

.

\- ¡Parece que mientras más avanzo, más hombres encuentro! ¿Por qué no aparece su jefe y así todo acaba más rápido? ¡Sólo quiero a mi hermana de vuelta! – hablaba Akane mientras daba golpes, tratando de sacar de su camino a los maleantes.

\- ¡Es imposible ganarle! ¿No dijeron de qué se trataba de una mujer? ¡Ella tiene demasiada fuerza para ser una mujer! – el hombre al decir ello, vio a los ojos a la peliazul y lo único que sintió fue miedo, miedo a ver como en los ojos avellanas de la joven se llenaban de odio.

\- ¡Soy una mujer! ¡Sé que tengo mucha fuerza! ¡Pero yo no pedí tenerla! Todos ustedes… ¡todos ustedes me ven como un monstruo! – su orgullo se sintió dolido y ellos pagarían por ello.

Volvió a arremeter contra todos, con más fuerza, con más rapidez, pero algo le sacó de su concentración, alguien la llamó.

\- ¡Akane! – sólo fue un segundo en la que ella se distrajo pero este tiempo fue aprovechado por uno de los pandilleros, que con velocidad y fuerza atizó un puñetazo en la mejilla de ella.

Todo en ese momento se paralizó, Ranma en la entrada, con la cara desencajada y los puños blancos por la presión, el delincuente con el brazo extendido hacia la cara de la mujer y Akane con el rosto para un lado, sin ningún ápice de dolor. Ella sólo regresó el rostro y con su mano apartó el puño de su rostro, tomó al sujeto por el cinturón de los pantalones y lo hizo volar, cayendo éste, sobre unas cajas de madera.

\- Será mejor que no te metas en esto Ranma… esta es mi pelea y seré yo quien venza a todos estos hombres.

Nuevamente la atacaron, todos intentaban desesperadamente darle al menos un golpe pero nada funcionaba, ella los esquivaba o simplemente retenía los golpes con sus manos.

Ranma, desde su posición veía aquella pelea con admiración. En un comienzo pensó en ayudar a la peliazul, hasta se sintió enojado pero ahora, al verla de ese modo, defendiéndose sin problemas, dándoles la paliza de su vida a aquellos tipejos, se podía decir que lo estaba disfrutando, pues sabía que ella era muy capaz de vencerlos.

El artista marcial estaba tan absorto viendo la pelea que no escuchó cuando un hombre se posicionó detrás de él, se dio cuenta cuando lo vio al costado él. Se trataba de Shinnosuke. Acaba de llegar al lugar de los hechos.

.

.

En la tercera planta de aquel edificio se encontraba el hombre del colmillo y el primogénito de los Kuno, los dos escuchaban y veían a través de las cámaras todo el espectáculo que se había armado en el piso anterior. Kuno se mordía las uñas mientras que Ryoga tenía un tic nervioso que hacía que el párpado de su ojo se moviese por sí solo.

\- ¿No crees que fue mala idea "secuestrar" a la hermana de la bella Akane? – preguntó con un dejo de miedo en su voz el joven Tatewaki.

\- No digas tonterías ¿¡acaso tienes miedo!? Somos artistas marciales igual que Ranma, igual que ella, po-podemos vencerlos – trató de contagiar valor a su compañero pero era inútil, él también tenía miedo, más aún porque estaba viendo cómo sus secuaces eran derrotados uno a uno.

\- Creo que ambos nos equivocamos. Sé que soy un poco tonto pero no creas que no me doy cuenta cómo estás temblando… Ryoga.

\- Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, hace mucho rato que siento un olor como si alguien se hubiese orinado en sus pantalones – secundó Ryoga.

Ambos se miraron a la cara con verdadero horror y se tomaron de las manos, nerviosos, cuando sintieron como se acercaban los pasos apresurados hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

\- Será mejor que subamos a la azotea y tendremos que llevarnos a diez de los hombres que tenemos para poder detener a esta mujer, ya arriba yo me encargaré de tomar a Akane y así esperaremos a que Ranma llegue por su rescate – ordenó a Tatewaki – pero antes necesito que vayas a ver a la hermana de Tendo.

\- Ahora mismo voy… de todas maneras pensaba ir primero donde ella – le guiñó el ojo y corriendo entró a la habitación en donde se encontraba la secuestrada.

Ambos no se habían dado cuenta que tanto Ranma como Shinnosuke, ya se encontraban en el lugar.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba combatiendo contra esos molestos tipejos pero lo que sí sabía era que cada vez se sentía mejor. El sólo poder hacer uso de su poder hacía que se sienta viva. Tantos años siendo llamada monstruo, tantos años ocultando al mundo lo fuerte que era y ahora, ahora por fin podía hacer uso de ello. El sudor escurría por toda su frente, no se sentía cansada pero si con mucho calor. Ella continuó repartiendo puntapiés, puñetazos, alguno que otra cachetada, trataba de no usar tanta fuerza para no matar a ninguno de ellos pero eran tantos que ya hartaba. Se sintió con las ganas de pedirle ayuda a Ranma pero nuevamente se enfocaba en su palea al saber que esto debía hacerlo ella sola.

Un grupo de cuatro de acercó hasta ella, con sonrisas bobaliconas, haciendo tronar sus manos pero al estar enfrente ella todos ellos se arrodillaron y pidieron clemencia, ella los levantó del lugar en donde se encontraban, cuando sabía que los cuatro estaban bien agarrados de sus brazos, ellos los alzó, haciendo que sus pies no tocasen el luego, para luego lanzarlos lejos. Así fue como venció, cuatro pájaros de un tiro.

El pasadizo ya se había acabado, era hora de subir a la tercera planta, presurosa lo hizo, dejando detrás de ella a todo un grupo de hombres mal heridos y dos pasmados jóvenes viendo aquel desastre.

\- ¡Hey, Shinnosuke! ¡Despierta! Al parecer es la primera vez que ves de esta forma a Akane ¿verdad? – en su voz se denotaba la suspicacia de Ranma.

\- Yo… yo no sabía que ella tenía esta fuerza – hablo por instinto el asombrado policía.

\- Déjame decirte que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella – el trenzado palmeo la espalda del otro hombre y salió corriendo detrás de la peliazul.

\- ¡Espérame, yo también voy!

La joven corrió por todo el tercer piso y no encontró a nadie, no había rastro de presencia humana. Siguió indagando por el lugar hasta que se chocó con una puerta un tanto sospechosa. Al estar cerrada ella hizo uso de su fuerza, ingresó a la habitación y se dio con la sorpresa que dentro había pantallas de seguridad. Todo el tiempo fue monitoreada. Al no encontrar nada más, salió del lugar y se topó con la escalera que daba hacia la azotea.

.

.

.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Ya era hora que llegases a este lugar, hermosa Akane – habló el hombre del colmillo.

\- ¿Ryoga? ¡En qué estás pensando! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en tus problemas! – se sentía muy enojada.

\- Lo sé, pero eres la persona más importante para ese ex amigo mío, es por ello que te tuve que atraer de alguna forma.

\- ¡Eres un tonto Ryoga! Esto no te lo voy a perdonar.

\- Calma, tu hermana está bien – él hizo una seña y delante de él aparecieron cinco hombres – nunca pensé que tú serías más peligrosa que el mismo Ranma Saotome.

Como si se tratase de un broma, Ranma Saotome hacía se aparición en el lugar.

\- ¡Maldito desgraciado! – Gritó Ranma y de un solo salto se posicionó dónde estaba Ryoga, listo para darle un puñetazo, pero poco pudo hacer porque Akane se lo impidió – Akane no me detengas.

\- Este hombre se metió con mi familia, así que seré yo quien lo venza – ella se paró de puntitas y depositó un cálido beso en la mejilla del pelinegro, haciendo que este se sonrojase, cual tomate maduro para después convertirse en piedra. Ranma sonrió nervioso y retrocedió cual robot hasta donde se encontraba Shinnosuke. El policía sintió que el mundo se le había caído al ver aquella escena a la vez que pudo sentir un pinchazo en su cabeza – ahora tú – señaló a Ryoga – pagarás por haber siquiera tocado a mi hermana.

Akane metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, lo miró de lado, de este sacó unas pequeñas bolitas, eran parecidas a unas canicas, era de color rojo, como la sangre, siempre las llevaba con ella, puesto era un regalo que le había hecho su madre desde hace mucho tiempo – se supone que todos ustedes están aquí para vencerme, pero lo único que van a conseguir es ser golpeados – tomó las dos canicas entres sus manos y luego las lanzó con fuerza hacia donde estaban los cinco hombres, aquellas bolitas salieron disparadas como si se tratasen de balas, una de estas bolitas perforó un pie de ellos – les dije, van a salir lastimados – estaba tan tranquila, hablando y actuando como si nada sucediese a su alrededor. Era tanta su tranquilidad que ya hasta daba miedo – vamos que esperan, ataquen, mientras más rápido acabe todo esto, más rápido podré ver a mi hermana.

Los otros cinco hombres se unieron a los cuatro que quedaban de pie, todos se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras que Akane caminaba hacia ellos, los sujetos aprovecharon para rodearla.

\- Ranma, tenemos que ayudarla, está en peligro.

\- No Shinnosuke, ya la escuchaste, es su pelea, ella saldrá ilesa de todo esto, si tú te metes ahora podrías salir herido y eso sería un problema para ella.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada, limpia silos!

Los nueve saltaron a la vez para atacarla, tratando de inmovilizarla pero todo era inútil, ella se agachó, tomó impulso y de un salto pasó repartiendo patadas en el rostro de cada uno de los maleantes, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo, sin consciencia. Tanto Ryoga, Ranma y Shinnosuke se quedaron asombrados. Ranma sólo atinó a sonreír altanero, celebrando aquella victoria de Akane.

Ella cayó delicadamente sobre sus pies y su vista se enfocó en el Ryoga, este último quiso salir del lugar pero tenía los pies entumidos que poco pudo hacer. Tatewaki corrió a ayudarlo pero este fue interceptado por Ranma.

\- Sabía que Ryoga no era el único estúpido que había ideado este plan ¿verdad? – Le acertó un puñetazo en el rostro a Kuno - ¿por qué serán tan tontos? – Otro puñetazo – Shinnosuke ¿qué tal si nos entretenemos un poco con él? Ya que Akane se encargará del otro.

El policía se acercó hasta donde Ranma. Akane al escuchar el nombre de Shinnosuke paró con su andar y dirigió su mirada hacia donde él estaba, preocupada; acción que no pasó desapercibida por Ranma pero pronto se calmó porque ella se relajó al instante haciendo un ademán de que poco le importaba la presencia de su amigo de la infancia. Era hora de que la verdad se sepa.

Sincronizados los tres atacaron contra sus adversarios, Ryoga y Tatewaki intentaron defenderse pero no pudieron contra ellos, el chico del colmillo quedó hecho trapo, sería necesaria una cirugía reconstructiva para poder salvar los últimos dientes que le quedaba puesto que la peliazul primero lo tomó del cuello para luego abrirle la boca y con el sólo movimiento de sus dedos fue sacando uno a uno los dientes del hombre, luego lo lanzó lejos, chocando su cuerpo contra la pared quedando noqueado y ni qué decir del desafortunado Tatewaki, probablemente necesite yeso en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Se desmayó! ¡Y ahora cómo sabré donde se encuentra mi hermana! – gritó frustrada la joven.

\- No creo que sea muy difícil de dar con su ubicación – dijo Ranma.

\- Creo que está en aquella habitación – terció Shinnosuke. Los tres se acercaron hasta la puerta pero ésta estaba cerrada. El policía se ofreció de voluntario para poder abrirla pero Akane se le adelantó, con una ligera patada, ésta ya estaba en el suelo.

Los tres al ingresar al recinto se quedaron de piedra.

\- ¿Nabiki? – preguntó la menor de las Tendo.

.

.

.

Las ambulancias salían de aquel edificio de tres pisos, algunos curiosos se acercaban para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando en este pero lo único que podían escuchar era los alaridos de dolor de los hombres heridos. Estos curiosos osaban opinar lo primero que se les venía a la mente, algunos decían que un perro los había atacado, otros decían que ese edificio estaba embrujado pero la verdad es que nadie pensaba que había sido ocasionado por una mujer.

Tanto Ryoga como Tatewaki, después de que salgan del hospital, afrontarían la ley. Aunque demorarían mucho en salir del nosocomio, por lo mal heridos que estaban.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo.

\- Eres muy escandalosa hermanita, no me pasó nada – dijo Nabiki - ¿ves? – se tocó el cuerpo.

\- ¡Eres tonta o qué! ¡Te secuestraron pensé que algo malo te estaban haciendo! Pero no, lo estabas disfrutando como reina.

\- Ay Akane, sólo estaba disfrutando el momento, me ofrecieron todo ello y bueno… yo no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.

Flashback

\- ¿Nabiki? – preguntó Akane. Delante de ella se encontraba su hermana, tendida sobre una cama, siendo atendida por dos expertos en masajes, mientras que otro hombre la abanicaba dándole frutas en la boca. Como si estuviese en un spa.

Nabiki levantó la mirada y se encontró la presencia de su hermana, Shinnosuke y su "cuñado" – Hola ¿qué tal chicos?

Resulta que ella había sido tratada muy bien, nadie la había lastimado. Tatewaki había ordenado que la atendiesen mejor que a la emperatriz de Japón. Dicho y hecho, eso fue lo que hicieron.

Flashback end

\- ¡Hija mía! Creí perderte y tú disfrutando de mensajes y ni siquiera te dignaste en pensar en tu pobre padre quien también necesita de esas atenciones.

\- ¡Papá no hables así! – regañó Akane, más atrás se encontraba Ranma negando con la cabeza – si esos tipos vuelven a tocarlos, esta vez sí haré uso de toda mi fuerza – todos los presentes temblaron. Desde niña ella había demostrado ser más fuerte y de carácter duro pero en realidad, tenía un corazón bondadoso. La peliazul no soportó más la tensión que había tenido durante la noche y se soltó a llorar, su padre se acercó hasta ella y en un fraternal abrazo la envolvió. Kasumi que traía un poco de té, se sorprendió al ver a su pequeña hermana llorando, soltó la bandeja de té y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su familia, uniéndose también en el abrazo – yo, yo tenía miedo, papá – dijo la peliazul.

Ranma al ver el rostro de Akane bañado en lágrimas, sintió que su corazón se hacía un ovillo, más aún al escuchar las últimas palabras de la peliazul, ella "tenía miedo" y nunca lo demostró, se veía tan valiente y fuerte que no pensó en lo que ella sentía, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta el abrazo familiar, la jaló de un brazo y la acercó hasta su pecho. Ella abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y de inmediato se sonrojó, dejándose consentir por él.

\- Shhh, no llores Akane. Nada malo pasará de a partir de ahora, yo te protegeré – atrás quedó el patriarca que con los brazos extendidos, se resignó al ver la sonrisa de su pequeñita.

\- No te aproveches mucho muchacho, sólo por hoy te permito que me la arrebates de mis brazos.

\- Se lo agradezco señor Tendo – respondió Ranma.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, parece que Akane está feliz siendo abrazada por mi cuñado, hasta se quedó dormida – habló Nabiki.

\- Será mejor que te disculpes y agradezcas a tu hermana, Nabiki. Ella te "rescató" – la castaña sólo blanqueó los ojos en señal de fastidio pero tenían razón, ella debía agradecer.

Ranma levantó en brazos a Akane, pasó por delante del padre de ella y ya estaba por poner un pie en la escalera, cuando sintió como una mano lo detenía - ¿dónde crees que vas muchacho?

\- Jejeje sólo la llevo hacia su habitación jejeje – rió nervioso. El señor Soun se convirtió en un demonio azul, haciendo que el artista marcial se pegase a la pared, asustado – está bien señor, no le haré nada a su hija… aún… quiero decir ¡AHHHH usted me entiende!

\- Eres un… - respiró – será mejor que respetes a mi hija y dame, yo la llevo a su habitación – tomó a su hija y se la llevó.

\- Ufff que miedo – se tocó el pecho.

\- No te preocupes Ranma, a mi padre le agradas – Kasumi se acercaba hasta las escaleras – según él, eres el único que puede aguantar sus golpes.

\- ¿De verdad? Tu padre está ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, como su amigo sí – sonrió con dulzura.

Como un globo su emoción fue reventada, dejando al artista K.O

Continuará…

Hola, pues que creen… ¡Tenemos una página en Facebook!

Como ustedes sabrán yo pertenezco al grupo de #LocasPorElDiosGriego y bueno, por fin se nos hizo el de tener nuestra propia página, si desean saber sobre nuestro loquerío pueden ir ahí, tenemos a SusyChantilly, SakuraSaotome, Juany, Yeka, Linda Akanita, Sailordancer7, Lou y su humilde servidor.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño y también espero que este capítulo tenga muchos reviews porque el anterior no tuvo muchos (inserten mi cara enojada) jajaja es broma.

Me gusta mucho escribir a una Akane más fuerte y no tanto que dependa de Ranma, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste este capítulo.

Ya la historia va llegando a la mitad.

Este capítulo no ha sido corregido por la bella **SusyChantilly**, así que si tiene errores, es mi culpa. Ya saben, soy más ciega que un topo y siempre se me pasan los errores de dedo.

Los quiero mucho, espero que me sigan teniendo paciencia y nos leemos para la próxima.

**Hana Note**


	11. Chapter 11

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia solo fue creada con el fin de entretener._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CAPÍTULO XI**

_Unas manos masculinas bajaban ávidamente por la delgada espalda, sin perder si quiera un detalle, lo tocaba todo, sin pudor, sin inmutarse a ser descubierto por terceros. Disfrutaba plenamente el poder tocar a aquella mujer y ella disfrutaba de igual o mayor forma posible. _

_Un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios femeninos al sentir que su acompañante dejaba de acariciarla, levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos hermosos ojos azules, quienes la miraban con devoción. _

_Ella intentó hablar pero el dedo de él calló cualquier intento. Poco a poco él se fue acercando valientemente hacia ella, mientras que Akane iba cerrando los ojos para entregarse al mar de sensaciones. Le encantaba saber que su primer beso sería con él. _

_Estaban tan cerca, tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones, tan cerca para que sus labios por fin se juntasen, cuando ella sintió una corriente de aire helado sobre su espalda. Tembló entre los brazos masculinos, este la pegó más a su cuerpo, pero ella seguía sintiendo frío. Se movió incómoda, para luego escuchar el sonido de su despertador sonar estruendosamente. _

Todo había sido un sueño.

\- ¿Ranma? ¿Soñé con Ranma? ¡Y nos íbamos a besar! – Gritó espantada – aunque es un poco vergonzoso espantarme con ello, tengo ya mis años, pero… se sintió tan real…- dirigió su mano hasta su corazón, tratando así apaciguar un poco los latidos.

Iba a seguir con su monólogo interno pero escuchó como en la planta baja estaban viendo las noticias. Le llamó la atención ya que el periodista nombraba a Ryoga Hibiki.

Bajó con el pijama puesta aún, frotándose los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Akane a la mayor de las Tendo.

\- Parece que se enteraron que Ryoga fue herido, aunque no saben quién lo hizo. Según la policía… - respondió Kasumi mientras apoyaba su mano en su mentón, costumbre que optaba cada vez que se sentía preocupada.

\- La policía dice que fue atacado por una pandilla de ladrones, lo que no saben es que fuiste tú jajaja – rió la mediana de los Tendo, interrumpiendo la explicación de Kasumi.

\- ¡Nabiki! No deberías hablar de esa forma, Akane se preocupó mucho cuando te secuestraron – recalcó Kasumi.

\- Kasumi, ya conocemos a Nabiki, no es necesario que ella se disculpe. Esa es su forma de ser – sin decir más, se dirigió hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraba su padre.

\- ¡Mi pequeñita! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer? O prefieres ir a ver a Ranma – pronunció las palabras de un modo sarcástico, el patriarca de los Tendo.

\- ¿Ranma? – Instintivamente al pronunciar el nombre de su jefe, su rostro tomó un tono rojizo que a su vez hizo que comenzase a tartamudear - ¿Qué-qué ti-tiene que ver él aquí?

\- Por tu rostro veo que no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer.

\- _¿¡Qué rayos pasó ayer!?_ – Pensó la peliazul – no lo recuerdo papá.

\- Resulta que el muy intrépido intentó llevarte cargando hasta tu habitación pero menos mal que aquí está tu papito para que te proteja – y con pose de súper héroe se fue dando zancadas de la cocina.

\- _Ranma hizo eso… me hubiese gustado que me llevase hasta mi habitación_ – sonrió para sus adentros y tarareando una canción se sirvió su desayuno.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Shinnosuke! Te llama el superior, debes de ir a su oficina, tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

\- Está bien, ahora mismo iré, pero… ¿usted creer que es para llamarme la atención?

\- Ve y lo comprobarás… - sin mediar más palabra el nombre de edad se retiró del lugar.

\- _Seguro y me van a llamar la atención por haber salido ayer sin_ permiso, pero era imposible quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, debía ir con Akane – el hombre de la coleta se tomó los cabellos desesperado, pensando lo peor. Ya se veía nuevamente en el bosque limpiando las heces de los animales. Llegó hasta la oficina y tocó la puerta. Desde dentro se escuchó una voz, dándole permiso para ingresar.

\- Comandante, por favor toma asiento porque debemos hablar – delante de Shinnosuke se encontraba su jefe, el policía con mayor rango en el área de Nerima – por la expresión en tu rostro, siento que tienes un poco de miedo a lo que te vaya a decir.

Shinnosuke sólo le limitó a negar con la cabeza.

\- A vista de que estás tan nervioso, iré al grano. Voy a encomendar nuevamente el caso del secuestrador de mujeres a tu unidad. El día de ayer me demostraste que tienes las agallas para afrontar cualquier cosa por algún caso que te es importante – el hombre calló un rato, para luego levantar la mirada y ver a los ojos al joven delante de él – veo que cada vez tus recuerdos van regresando a ti.

\- ¿Recuerdos? – iba a seguir hablando pero un pinchazo en la cabeza hizo que guardase silencio.

\- Poco a poco muchacho, aquella vez, en el accidente supe que algo en ti no estaba bien. No te preocupes, no te estreses y sigue trabajando como hasta ahora.

El joven de ojos azules se quedó parado en medio de la oficina, mientras su superior salía de esta, dejándolo sólo, con muchas dudas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

Son las ocho de la mañana y la entrada a la oficina es a las nueve, pero Ranma Saotome no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el Dojo, intentando apaciguar sus emociones. El día anterior había sido de locos y lo único que quería era descansar un poco pero sabía que primero eran las responsabilidades y claro está… que también se moría de ganas por ver a su tierna peliazul. Por más que intentaba suprimir sus sentimientos por ella cuando la veía, le era casi imposible, sólo ella podía despertar esos deseos en él. Ranma recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior, al aroma de su largo cabello azulado, como también recordaba aquel día en que la vio por primera vez en aquella calle, con ropa deportiva, sabía que desde ese día, ella era mujer con la que desearía pasar el resto de su vida.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que parece su caminata, tomó el objeto.

\- ¿Aló? – respondió.

\- Hola hijo ¿recuerdas a la pequeña niña bonita te acompañó la vez pasada?

\- ¡Claro que si mamá! ¿Quién crees que soy? – preguntó incrédulo, su mamá nunca lo había llamado a la oficina.

\- ¿Hablamos de la misma no? De la niña bonita de cabellos azulados, pechos pequeños y grande cadera dispuesta a engendrar a mi heredero ¿sí? Quiero que la traigas de nuevo a casa – preguntó con insistencia.

\- Ma-mamá, no hables así de Akane… caderas grandes… heredero, no suena mal… quise decir… claro, hoy le diré si desea acompañarnos, pero ¿para qué?

\- Hijo… eso es sorpresa.

\- Pero, mamá… - su madre ya había cortado – y ahora ¿cómo se lo digo?

\- ¿Decir qué, Ranma? – la peliazul había llegado justo en el momento que él dijo esas palabras.

\- A-Akane – salió de sus labios como un susurro, inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar cuando se abrazaron el día anterior - ¿qué haces aquí? – Por más que tenía el físico de un hombre de veintiséis años, aún tenía las actitudes infantiles.

\- Trabajo aquí, Ranma – ella sólo sonrió al ver el rostro del joven, le causaba mucha ternura.

\- ¡Ah, sí, es verdad! Jajajaja – rió como bobo.

\- Ranma, yo quería – se acercó hasta donde él estaba parado – quería darte las gracias – se paró de puntitas y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla. Su relación había cambiado, era un mudo acuerdo entre los dos.

El artista marcial se convirtió en una tetera hirviente – jejeje.

\- Eso es lo que deseaba decirte, bueno, me tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos.

\- Espera – reaccionó de su ensoñación y antes de que ella salga del lugar, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hasta su pecho, abrazándola fuertemente – recuerda esto Akane, siempre, siempre te protegeré.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué habrá querido decir mi superior? ¿Qué estoy recuperando la memoria? – Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos al sentir otra punzada - ¡y por qué tengo este dolor! Es tan insoportable – por un momento se quedó mirando a la nada, sintiendo como algún recuerdo lejano venía a su mente de manera veloz – _Akane, prepárame el obento de mañana por favor, de ahora en adelante seré el único que pruebe tu comida, por siempre _– se frotó los ojos intentando pensar que aquel "recuerdo" sólo era una vaga imaginación de su mente –Eso fue un recuerdo o un sueño…

\- Shinnosuke, debes ir a la calle número cinco para un operativo, ¡ah! Perdón creo que te saqué de tu concentración – dijo el hombre al ver el rostro del su comandante, el cual lo asustó – mejor te dejo solo.

\- Ya estás aquí, ahora mismo voy para ese lugar – tomó su saco, boina y se la puso.

.

.

El tumulto de gente se amontonaba alrededor de un montón de cosas tiradas sobre la calle. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana y ya había ocurrido una nueva desgracia.

\- ¡Ahí viene la policía! ¡Dejen pasar! – gritaba la muchedumbre.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Shinnosuke acababa de llegar al lugar de los hechos. Todas las pertenencias se encontraban regadas por el suelo, se notaba a leguas que pertenecían a una mujer – acaso… es un nuevo caso del secuestrador ese.

\- Creo que sí, Shinnosuke – san. Todo indica que así es, lo peritos están tomando las muestras de todo – el hombre seguía hablando al joven de la coleta aunque el realidad este último no le prestaba mucha atención, más se dedicaba a ver las cosas que había al alrededor.

\- ¡Shinnosuke –san! – Exclamó uno de los peritos – mire lo que encontramos entres las cosas regadas, es una foto – el hombre extendió la foto hasta el otro y se la entregó.

Shinnosuke sólo abrió los ojos, lo más que puedo para luego arrugar el entrecejo en el más puro coraje – Akane… - sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de la fotografía.

El secuestrador iba tras de ella. Iba detrás de su querida amiga – toma las cosas que están tiradas y guárdalas en una bolsa, no quiero que se les olvide nada – el hombre estaba tan enojado que hasta había comenzado a hiperventilar, sus manos sudaban y el dolor punzante en la cabeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte - ¿Alguien tiene alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabe… - de repente todo se volvió negro, las voces que antes escuchaba claramente, ahora se escuchaban a lo lejos y sonaban un poco preocupadas.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Ranma! – azotando la puerta la menor de los Tendo entraba a la oficina de su jefe - ¡Shinnosuke, Shinnosuke está hospitalizado! – gritó horrorizada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso lo hirieron? – se paró de su asiento y tomó a la joven de los hombros, ¡cómo le incomodaba verla preocupada por otro! No quería admitir que estaba celoso, así que intentaba reprimir sus sentimientos lo más que pudiese – debes calmarte primero, si estás así de alterada no serás de mucha ayuda.

\- E-está bien pero… Kasumi me llamó desde casa y me dijo que lo habían llevado al hospital central.

\- Vamos, si estás tan preocupada por él, vamos – sus celos estaban aflorando.

\- Sí, vamos – Akane no se dio cuenta sobre los celos de Ranma. Lo tomó de la mano y juntos subieron al auto del pelinegro.

_Maldición Akane_ – pensó el trenzado – _me estás matando, mujer._

.

.

.

Se sentía malhumorado, no sentía que esta vez había ganado. Por más que ahora tenía una nueva mujer con él, había perdido algo muy importante y se trataba de la foto de aquella mujer. Esa menuda mujer que cabellos azulados y hermosos ojos avellanas ¡la había perdido! Y lo peor de todo era que había perdido la foto justo en el lugar de los hechos, ahora se enterarían que estaba detrás de ella.

El hombre siguió caminando como león enjaulado, intentando pensar en cómo persuadir por un tiempo a la policía - ¡Soy un estúpido! No debí llevar esa fotografía conmigo, debí ir solo y sin esta sarta de inútiles – se paró al frente de sus sirvientes y pateó el estómago a cada uno – ¡Por qué eso son! ¡¿Ahora qué haré?! – tomó a la mujer de los cabellos, la cual aún dormía gracias al somnífero sobre la cama – lo único bueno de todo esto eres tú – sacó su cuchillo y con la punta filuda pasó el arma sobre el delicado rostro, para luego acercar su nariz hasta el cuello femenino – y no debo olvidar que hueles demasiado bien, realmente mereces ser una de mis esposas – su vista nuevamente se oscureció y azotó bruscamente a la mujer con el colchón - ¡pero por tu culpa perdí algo importante! – iba a abofetearla pero la mujer comenzó a despertar.

\- ¿Por qué? – fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas por la mujer para luego tratar de escapar.

\- No tan rápido pequeña – nada puedo hacer la fémina que gracias al somnífero cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, golpeándose las rodillas - ¡Eres estúpida, te lastimaste las rodillas! ¡Ahora no eres tan bella como antes! Y por ello pagarás – se acercó hasta ella y haciendo uso de su fuerza levantó a la mujer para luego arrojarla dentro de una jaula – Espero que ahí aprendas a no lastimarte.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Déjame salir por favor, te lo suplico! Te daré el dinero que desees – imploró la prisionera.

\- ¿Dinero? Yo no quiero dinero, estúpida, lo que quiero es algo que tú nunca podrás darme – miró por última vez a la mujer, antes de cerrar las rejas de la jaula para luego irse a otra habitación.

.

.

.

.

Solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar al hospital en el que Shinnosuke se encontraba hospitalizado y el pelinegro cada vez se sentía agobiado por los celos, tomaba el timón de auto con mucho más fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se ponían blancos. A su lado se encontraba Akane, quien se mordía las uñas ansiosa. Su vista avellana se desvió hasta donde se encontraba su acompañante viendo su rostro enojado – _Ranma… acaso tú – _pensó ¡él estaba celoso! Tomó aire y fuerza de voluntad. Con su mano tambaleante, tomó la mano masculina, apretándola fuertemente, tratándole de dar seguridad. Ranma volteó a verla y ella le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, acto que desarmó al artista marcial.

\- Hemos llegado, Akane – se iba a bajar para abrir la puerta de ella pero esta no lo permitió.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola, no te preocupes.

Caminaron raudamente hasta recepción, en donde se encontraba una señorita.

\- Buenos días señorita ¿sabe en qué habitación se encuentra del policía Shinnosuke? – preguntó Akane.

\- ¿Shinnosuke? – respondió con duda la mujer.

\- Si Shinnosuke, un hombre como de mi tamaño, de ojos agua marina y coleta pero no tan guapo como yo – Akane se palmeó la frente al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Ranma – está bien, está bien, nos comunicaron que lo habían traído aquí.

\- ¿Guapo? – desde el pasillo se escuchó como alguien gritaba, todos voltearon a ver lo que sucedía. Una señora mayor se acercaba hasta la recepción.

\- ¡Agárrala, no dejes que se escape! – ambos jóvenes se vieron con cara de confusión cuando cayeron en cuenta a lo que se referían.

\- ¡Tú, no eres la recepcionista! – habló Akane.

\- ¡Ups! Creo que me atraparon – la señorita intentó escaparse pero fue interceptada por Ranma.

\- Lo siento jóvenes, es la señorita Hinako, ella siempre hace lo mismo, es del departamento de psiquiatría y se ha escapado de ahí, lo peor es que siempre se hace pasar por mí – Ranma vio a la madura mujer de arriba abajo y sólo negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé señora, no creo que se parezcan mucho, usted sabe, ella es joven y usted… - el trenzado no pudo acabar la frase porque un golpe en la cabeza le cayó, cortesía de Akane.

\- No seas mal educado Ranma – la peliazul hizo una reverencia en signo de disculpa – por favor discúlpelo. Lo único que deseo saber es donde está la habitación del policía que trajeron aquí.

\- Niño mal educado, yo aún soy joven – decía la señora mientras arreglaba su cabello.

\- Ni tanto – respondió Ranma.

\- ¡Ranma! – gritó avergonzada Akane.

\- No se preocupe señorita – entregó a la paciente de psiquiatría a los internos y se dispuso a dar la información a la pareja que estaba delante de ella – siempre manejo con niños como él. Toma – le entregó una tarjetita – en esta habitación está. Parece que el joven que buscas ya está mejor, así que puedes entrar a verlo tranquilamente.

\- Gracias – volvió a hacer otra reverencia y jaló a Ranma de la muñeca, arrastrándolo con ella. Él sólo blanqueó los ojos, los celos por el _limpia celdas_ se hacía más fuerte.

No demoraron ni tres minutos en llegar a la habitación en que se encontraba el amigo de la infancia de Akane. Ella no esperó pedir permiso, simplemente abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba él, su querido amigo… mirando hacia la nada.

Ranma se paró en seco en la entrada e impulsó a la joven a que entrase sola.

\- ¿Ranma? – ella miró dudosa.

\- Ve tú, yo te espero aquí ¿está bien? – respondió con dulzura, dándole un beso en la frene. Ella sólo se sonrojó, entrando a la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

\- Shinno-kun – habló dulcemente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño. El volteó la cabeza y la miró como antes, como antes del accidente. Ahí nuevamente estaban esos ojos agua marina, brillantes y llenos de vida.

\- Akane – susurró, se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros – Akane, mi querida Akane – de los ojos de la peliazul salieron lágrimas, bañando sus mejillas.

\- Shinnosuke, ¿estás bien? recordaste ¿recordaste todo? – intentaba hablar más pero no podía, la emoción que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible. Por fin él recordaba.

\- Estoy bien y recuerdo todo, más aún, recuerdo aquella vez que nos veríamos y tuve el accidente, Akane. Recuerdo por qué deseaba verte – la separó de su pecho y vio a los ojos, limpió sus lágrimas y se acercó hasta su rostro – recuerdo que te iba a decir cuando te amo – los labios masculinos estaban por tomar los de ella pero delicadamente ella bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Shinnosuke, no quiero perder un amigo y yo te quiero como uno, por favor no hagas que me aleje de ti – el hombre comprendió, su oportunidad había caducado, ahora el corazón de aquella mujer pertenecía a otro.

Bajó las manos y simplemente le sonrió a la mujer – no te preocupes Akane, entiendo, entiendo que ahora es muy tarde pero debía intentarlo – dio un paso para atrás – necesito que me perdones, perdóname por tratarte como lo hice, cada vez que te veía sentía como todo mi ser me quemaba, no podía distinguir el porqué de esos sentimientos y todo había sido porque te amaba y no lo podía recordar, discúlpame.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, seguirás siendo mi amigo y nunca te guardaría rencor por cosas sin importancia – ella se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, era un abrazo cálido, de amigos, con sentimientos de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias Akane… - apretó más fuerte y respiró su aroma para luego soltarla y regalarle una sonrisa llena de aprecio. Se quedaron un buen rato así. Se sentaron sobre la cama y conversaron del pasado, cuando estudiaban juntos, cuando jugaban, momentos felices, también sobre Ryoga, quien estaba hospitalizado, vendado hasta el cabello. Akane estaba tan enfrascada en la conversación que no se dio cuenta que Ranma estaba afuera escuchando todo, para Shinnosuke no pasó desapercibido, negó con la cabeza por el actuar del trenzado – Akane, creo que alguien te está esperando fuera.

\- Ranma vino conmigo ¿no te molesta, no?

\- Claro que no pero me puedes hacer un favor.

\- Claro, dime.

\- Deseo hablar con Ranma ¿lo puedes dejar pasar? – Ella lo miró confundida – no te preocupes, no soy una animal, no me pondré a pelear con él.

\- Lo sé, tú no pelearás pero él sí.

\- Jajajaja que poca fe le tienes.

\- Le tengo mucha fe pero él es muy…

\- ¿Celoso? Cualquiera sentiría celos… - la miró con amor.

\- ¡Shinnosuke! Está bien, te dejo con él – caminó hasta la puerta y de despidió de él con un movimiento de mano. Tomó la perilla y la abrió – Ranma…

\- ¿Cómo te fue? Supongo que bien porque por poco y me salen raíces aquí de tanto esperar.

\- Hay Ranma no te quejes… Shinnosuke desea hablar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? No me digas que él quiere darme un sermón y bla, bla – Akane solo lo miraba divertida, tenía veintiséis años y se comportaba como uno de diez.

\- Nada de eso Ranma, no sé qué es lo que desea hablar contigo pero me pidió que entraras.

\- Está bien, lo haré.

.

.

.

.

.

El hombre de traje chino y cabellera azabache, caminaba rápidamente hasta la casa Tendo, mientras agarraba de la mano a su ex guardaespaldas. Entraron a la casa sin anunciarse, se sacaron los zapatos y se fueron directamente a la sala de estar donde se encontraba el patriarca.

Desde que Ranma había salido de la plática con Shinnosuke no había dicho otra palabra más que "Te protegeré". Luego tomó la mano de la peliazul y fueron al Dojo. Ahora se encontraban frente al patriarca quien les miraba confundido.

\- ¿Sucede algo chicos? – Habló el patriarca bajando el periódico que estaba leyendo – acaso vienes a pedir la mano de mi hija.

\- ¡Papá! – gritó escandalizada Akane.

El hombre ignoró lo que dijo el señor Soun – necesito que me dé permiso de llevar a su hija a mi departamento.

La casa se quedó en silencio, Akane tenía la mirada desorbitada, Kasumi que llegaba con el té, cayó al suelo y Soun se volvió de piedra.

Ranma al darse cuenta cómo había sonado eso, se sonrojó furiosamente – lo que quiero decir es que… no es lo que está pensando, bueno si pero no, ¡ahhhh! – Gritó frustrado, respiró hondo y continuó – lo que quiero decir es que todas sus hijas están en peligro, el secuestrador psicópata está detrás de Akane.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, nadie hablaba.

Ranma rompió el silencio incómodo – es por ello que le pido por favor, y por recomendaciones de Shinnosuke que deje a Akane en mis manos, yo cuidaré de ella con mi vida si es posible.

Soun que hasta el momento se había quedado callado, cayó en un llanto incontrolable - ¡Cómo que ese maldito está detrás de mi hijita! Eso no puede ser ¡buaa! – lloraba.

\- Por eso le pido que ella se vaya conmigo y sus hijas también deberían salir de la ciudad.

\- Está bien – el hombre se secó las lágrimas – Kasumi, tú te irás con la familia de Tofú, total, es tu prometido y tú Akane, te irás con Ranma. Nabiki, tú… - el padre diría donde se iría su hija pero se ella se le adelantó.

\- Papá no te preocupes, yo me quedaré contigo, para ti será más fácil cuidarme, ya que estaré sola…

\- Entonces ¿y esa maleta que llevas en las manos? – preguntó Soun.

\- Esta maleta es para Akane, toma – se lo tendió a Ranma – ahí hay todo lo que mi hermana necesita para la estadía que tendrá en tu hogar – se acercó hasta la oreja del peligro y le susurró – es momento que aproveches esta oportunidad, futuro cuñado. Me lo agradecerás después.

Sin decir otra palabra, la castaña se fue silbando hasta la cocina en donde picaría cualquier cosa que le provoque.

Ranma se quedó de piedra, parado en medio de la sala y con los ojos mirando hacia el cielo, pensando en sabe Dios en qué.

\- Jum – carraspeó Soun – te doy permiso para que la lleves a tu casa…

\- Perdón pero… ¿alguien pidió mi permiso? Y si yo no deseo ir a casa de Ranma…

\- Hermana creo que es la mejor opción, ya escuchaste, ese secuestrador va detrás de ti y creo que nuestro cuñado… quise decir el joven Saotome será quien te cuide perfectamente ¿no? – sonrió dulcemente.

Akane blanqueó los ojos y de un solo jalón quitó de las manos del pelinegro la maleta con sus pertenecías – si eso es lo que desean, así será – dando grandes zancadas se dirigió hasta el auto de Ranma.

Él hizo una reverencia como modo de despedida y corriendo fue detrás de ella.

\- No te lo comenté pero Shinnosuke deseaba hablarme de ello cuando te pidió que entrase.

_Flash back._

_\- ¿Me llamaste? _

_\- Sí, por favor Ranma – había demasiada cortesía en su voz – necesito decirte esto, es algo muy importante. _

_\- ¿Es sobre Akane?_

_\- Sí, tiene que ver ella – respondió serio. _

_\- Entonces si me interesa – el peligro caminó hasta el sillón de visitas y descansó ahí – dime ¿qué deseas decirme? _

_\- Akane está en peligro – soltó a quemarropa – y sé que tú la quieres y también sé que la puedes proteger muy bien – el hombre apretó las sábanas con sus manos, cómo odiaba decir todo ello pero tenía que aceptar que había perdido – por eso te pido que ella se vaya a tu casa y la protejas. _

_El pelinegro tragó duro. Nunca imaginó enterarse de algo así, pensó que él deseaba hablar sobre otros temas pero… - ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? No me digas que es… - caminó el círculos y se tocó la frente en señal de frustración – ese maldito secuestrador de mujeres ¡él la quiere! _

_Shinnosuke sólo asintió con la cabeza y luego le tendió los expedientes del caso, el artista marcial abrió raudamente el folio y lo primero que vio fue la foto de la pequeña mujer, la cual había calado muy dentro de su ser - ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Me aseguraré que ese desgraciado no toque ni un solo cabello! Tienes mi palabra Shinnosuke – era momento de hacer diferencias aparte, el sólo hecho que el policía le haya informado sobre ello y le pidiese que Akane se quedase con él, era un signo en que cada quien ya estaba tomando el lugar al que pertenecen. Sonrió amigablemente y le tendió la mano. Ambos cerraron trato en un mudo acuerdo. _

_Ranma salió de la habitación de Shinnosuke, tomó de la mano a la peliazul y no la soltó hasta llegar a casa de ella. _

_Flash back end._

\- Ya veo, me pareció raro que él te pidiese ello… porque Shinnosuke ha recordado todo…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué se supone que es todo? Acaso él está de… ti.

-Sí, Ranma – el ojiazul paró el auto en seco, aquello que dijo lo dejó descolocado, eso quería decir que el cuida reos se había confesado a Akane – ¡Ay!

Ella se quejó con el movimiento brusco del carro, Ranma aprovechó ese momento para tomarla de los hombros y mirarle a la cara. Akane se sintió pequeña y desarmada ante él, aquel hombre tenía una presencia demasiado fuerte, fornida y varonil que producía en ella un escalofrío agradable; en ese momento se acordó de su sueño, en el que él la abrazaba fuertemente, instantáneamente se sonrojo, acto que pareció de lo más adorable para el pelinegro.

\- Akane… por favor, no mires a otro que no sea yo – sus ojos se tornaron tiernos y hasta un ápice de miedo se podía leer – realmente no podría soportar que ahora me dijeses que te vas con él – quiso gruñir de pura frustración pero no lo hizo, ya había expuesto demasiado sus sentimientos por ella.

Akane levantó la mano derecha y delicadamente la pasó por el rostro masculino, delineando cada parte, no perdiendo detalle, para luego enredar sus dedos en la oscura cabellera de su acompañante. Una ligera sonrisa salió de ella y sus mejillas se volvieron más sonrojadas aún – no seas bobo, no podría ver a otro lado, Ranma – tomó la mano de él y la puso en su corazón – ya estás aquí dentro.

El heredero Saotome no supo cómo reaccionar a ese gesto, ¿ella lo había elegido? ¿A él? Era como un sueño hecho realidad, no quiso asustarla, mucho menos incomodarla así que sólo se limitó en abrazarla fuertemente, llenándose de ella, de su aroma de su calor, amaba cómo se sentía todo ello – gracias Akane – ella le sonrió y le hizo el ademán para continuar con su camino.

.

.

.

Llegaron al departamento de Ranma, bajaron la maleta preparada por Nabiki y la dejaron sobre la cama de la nueva habitación de la peliazul.

\- Puedes usar todo lo que desees, ahí está el baño y esta otra puerta es tu armario – señalaba el pelinegro sin mirar a su acompañante – saliendo de aquí está mi habitación por su hay… - su mente quedó en blanco.

Akane sujetaba entre sus manos una diminuta panty de color negro, los colores subían y bajaban del rostro de la mujer, por otro lado Ranma no se quedaba corto, ya le faltaba poco para que su nariz empezase a sangrar.

\- A-acaso te pondrás esa ropa… digo ¡ah! – gritó desesperado Ranma, que con solo el hecho de imaginar a Akane en ello se le alborotaba todo. Volteó la vista – no sabía que eras tan atrevida – como si fuese un auto reflejo, usó sus brazos como escudo para con ella, abrazándose así mismo. En símbolo de pudor.

Akane por fin salió del shock y con lo primero que encontró lo estampó en la cabeza del artista marcial - ¡eres un idiota! ¡Claro que no me lo pondré! ¡Nabiki lo hizo a propósito, sólo me mando ropa interior! ¡Con razón la maleta no pesaba nada! – ella agarró las "ropas" y las comenzó a meter nuevamente en la maleta, se sentía enojada con su hermana y con ella por ser tan ingenua – ¡Y tú, que haces aquí, vete!

\- Pero es mi casa – replicó Ranma.

\- ¡Me importa un pepino! ¡Sal de mi vista! – Tomó al hombre de la camisa, que aún se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe y lo lanzó al pasadizo – no quiero ver a nadie – cerró la puerta dando un sonoro portazo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué genio! Pero nadie me quita lo ganado – se levantó del suelo y caminó como pudo hasta su habitación. En donde seguiría riendo sobre ello.

Entre tantas cosas que pasaron durante el día, ya ni regresaron al trabajo, total para eso estaba Gosunkugi.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche y el patriarca Tendo acompañaba a su hija mayor hasta la estación de trenes, pues ese mismo día se iría con su futura familia. Soun decidió acompañarla, recomendaciones de Shinnosuke y Ranma. Cuando vio que ella ya estaba en la estación, dentro de las taquillas decidió volver a casa para proteger a su otra hija.

Kasumi se despidió con una cálida sonrisa de su padre, para después quedarse parada en la estación esperando a que llegase el tren. Su billete marcaba que salía a las ocho con quince minutos. Para mala suerte decidió tomar mucha agua antes de salir y ahora necesitaba ir a los servicios, vio como su padre se marchaba, a la vez que veía la hora en su reloj, aún faltaban doce minutos para que llegase su tren, miró presurosa a sus alrededores por si había alguien sospechoso, al no distinguir peligro, caminó hasta los servicios higiénicos.

\- Felizmente los servicios no están tan lejos de la parada del tren, debí de hacer caso a Nabiki, si tomaba agua obviamente me daría ganas de ir al baño después – pensaba la joven mujer mientras se lavaba las manos, se secó y arregló un poco el cabello. Se sentía nerviosa pues en pocas horas vería a su prometido y familia, eso le llenaba de alegría.

Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que tomó la perilla del baño, la giró, abrió la puerta y todo se volvió negro.

Kasumi era la nueva víctima.

**Continuará…**

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, con contarles que ya ni me acordaba algunas cosas… ahí me tienen leyendo todo jajajaja.

Estuve leyendo sus comentarios y debo de agradecer infinitamente su apoyo y paciencia, además me encantó que les gustase una Akane más fuerte y más independiente.

Esta historia es así, pero obvio ya llegará el capítulo en el que Akane necesitará la ayuda de nuestro querido Ranma.

En otras noticias, estas semanas estuve con cosas de la universidad, súper atareada y con exámenes, etc, pero felizmente ya pude hacerme un huequito para escribir (no tienen idea de las ojeras que me cargo, soy dos ojeras con cuerpo jajaja)

Espero que no me linchen por el final de este capítulo pero… todo tiene un por qué, lo verás desdoblarse muy pronto en el otro capítulo jajajaja.

Debo agradecer enormemente a mi querida madre virtual Susy Chantilly quien gustosamente me soporta y corrige mis errores en los fics ¡Te queremos, Susy, te queremos! Sé que es casi imposible pero ¿está leyendo PRIDE? Y si aún no lo hacen ¿qué están esperando? Está buenísimo, no se arrepentirán. A su vez, Sakura Saotome nos está deleitando con su nuevo fic A corazón abierto, recientemente lo comencé a leer (lo leí en un solo día, es adictivo) léanlo, está más que recomendado.

Saludos para mis Locas por el Dios Griego, las quiero mucho

Sin nada más que agregar, gracias a todos por seguir con la historia, se me cuidan y nos leemos para la próxima.

**Hana Note**


	12. Chapter 12

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia simplemente es creada para el entretenimiento._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CAPÍTULO XII**

El sonido del viento chocaba contra las pequeñas ventanas que se podían visualizar en lo alto, ese sonido pronosticaba que muy pronto llovería sobre toda Nerima.

Una fuerte ventisca hizo que la mujer se encogiese más hacia la pared, mientras que otras dos personas intentaban despertarla. La tocaban levemente, la llamaban pero nada funcionaba. En la cabeza de aquella mujer había una gran herida, que aún sangraba.

Tal vez por el somnífero, tal vez por el golpe, no despertaba.

\- Señorita, por favor despierte – rogó una de ellas al lado de la mujer – despierte…

\- Será mejor que te alejes de ella, el señor To… - iba a seguir hablando pero la otra mujer tapó sus labios.

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Está totalmente prohibido decir su nombre! Si deseas ser golpeada pues adelante – la mujer se encogió de hombros y siguió intentando despertar a la otra.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó, quería llorar, sentía impotencia al ser secuestrada por ese tipo – ahora lo importante es ayudar a esta mujer para que recupere la consciencia.

\- Sí – la tomaron en brazos y la llevaron hasta un sucio colchón que se encontraba en una esquina – ves ese balde, llénalo con un poco de agua, la usaré para limpiar la herida de su cabeza.

\- Pero esa agua está sucia, no podemos usar eso, se infectará…

\- Mucho peor será si dejamos la herida expuesta a que se infecte por la sangre seca y los animales que hay aquí, tú sólo hazme caso. Y debemos apurarnos, antes de que llegue ese desgraciado.

\- Tengo miedo… le dije que le daría el dinero que quisiese pero no lo aceptó, ahora nos tiene a las tres encerradas en esta celda – en su mirada se podía ver el miedo y el odio que sentía hacia aquel hombre quien la había secuestrado – aunque a decir verdad, nada se compara a lo que hizo con ella – señalando a la recién llegada.

\- Es verdad ¿cómo se llamará? – Buscó entre sus bolsillos y se dio con la sorpresa que aún portaba su billetera, dentro estaba su tarjeta de identificación – Kasumi Tendo – susurró.

.

.

.

.

Toda la madrugada había sido un desastre, el sólo hecho de saber que ella se encontraba en la misma casa en la que estaba él, hacía que su mentecilla viajase de mil y un maneras. Intentó suprimir sus instintos haciendo un poco de ejercicio pero no funcionaba, hizo flexiones, ranas, puños y patadas al aire pero era en vano, su alocado corazón no paraba de palpitar como loco.

Lo único que le ayudó a conciliar el sueño al pelinegro, fue tomar el collar que siempre tenía en su mesita de noche. Era como un amuleto. Aquel collar entregado por aquella niña que una vez salvó su vida.

Las ojeras que se habían marcado bajo sus ojos, no se irían fácilmente, aun así decidió meterse a la ducha, tal vez el agua fría ayudase un poco a relajarse.

.

Un sonoro bostezo salió de la peliazul, nunca había dormido tan bien, sentía que aquella cama era como nubes, tan suave y reconfortante que deseaba preguntarle a Ranma sobre que marca era. Estaba tan entusiasmada y con tan buen humor que se puso su ropa deportiva y salió rumbo a las calles.

La mañana era fría pero perfecta para hacer un poco de ejercicio, se colocó los auriculares y recorrió el camino más largo. Después de un buen rato, pasó por un 24 horas y compró el desayuno de ambos, esta vez no se arriesgaría a cocinar, estaba negada para ello.

Secando el sudor de su frente entró al departamento de Ranma. Colocó la comida encima de la isla y se fue directo a la ducha. Se vio al espejo, peinó su largo cabello azulado para luego colocarse un hermoso vestido amarillo. Sonrió para sí misma. Tenía pensado hoy hacer algo diferente en ella además que ya era hora de dejar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro.

Para ello, Ranma ya estaba calentando las compras hechas por la peliazul.

\- ¡Akane! El desayuno ya está caliente – llamó el pelinegro.

\- Ahora voy, estoy terminando de alistarme – gritó desde su habitación.

Después de aquella discusión con Ranma, que se suscitó el día anterior, decidió ir a casa a dejar esa "ropa poco apropiada" para por fin tomar sus pertenencias. No sin antes haber llamado la atención a su hermana, Nabiki esta vez se había pasado, con lo cual la castaña sólo encogió los hombros para luego responderle "_deberías agradecerme_".

Así que abrió nuevamente su maleta en donde guardaba un pequeño neceser, buscó dentro de él, al encontrarlo, sonrió. Todo esto le recordaba a su madre y hacía que se sintiese feliz.

Tomó el objeto con una mano, para luego tomar con la otra su cabello. Estaba tan concentrada en su acción que al escuchar el llamado de Ranma la descolocó. Era la segunda vez que la llamaba. No le contestó y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Dio el primer paso, amarró su cabello a la altura de sus hombros y por encima de la coleta, cortó el cabello. Ahora lucía una hermosa cabellera azulada hasta la barbilla, dejando ver su largo cuello blanco. Se vio al espejo y sonrió con nostalgia, ahora tenía el mismo largo de cabello como cuando su madre estaba viva. El mismo largo como cuando conoció a Shinnosuke y él le confundía con un niño, rio ante ese recuerdo para luego tomar un pequeño gancho en forma de flor y se lo colocó al lado de la oreja. Y pensar que se lo hizo crecer por el amor de su infancia, por aquel amor que nunca pudo ser y ahora volvía a ser ella misma, ya no era necesario aparentar ser más femenina sólo y únicamente por tener una larga cabellera. Era hora de cortar lazos con ese amor por el policía.

Recogió la coleta y la colocó encima de su cómoda, para luego salir de la habitación.

\- Oye Akane, cuánto te vas a demorar en venir, ahora debo calentar tu desayuno de nuevo – decía el artista marcial mientras se levantaba de su sitio, colocando los alimentos en el microondas, sin siquiera mirarla aún.

\- Perdón, Ranma – su voz sonó tan melosa que los vellos de Ranma se erizaron haciendo que voltease muy lento – si tanto te molesta, puedo hacerlo yo, total no creo que se me queme, con solo calentarla en el microondas. – caminó hasta donde estaba él, batiendo su corta cabellera.

\- ¿A-Akane? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Pues quien más ¿acaso has metido otra mujer en tu casa? – rió sarcástica.

\- No y mucho menos una tan linda como tú – respondió sin pensar, estaba tan absorto viendo lo bella que se veía, que no supo lo que decía. Como auto reflejo se tapó los labios.

\- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Te parezco linda? – le había parecido lo más tierno del mundo lo que dijo, así que la risa sarcástica se convirtió en una sincera y llena de aprecio. Eso para Ranma fue lo más hermoso que vio en toda su vida.

Se sintió desarmado y haciendo uso del poco coraje que tenía para con estos temas, dijo que lo realmente sentía y pensaba - No eres linda, eres hermosa… cuando sonríes.

Esta vez no hubo necesidad de taparse la boca, estaba vez lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón. Ella paró en seco de reír. Ya no era una broma, los ojos avellanas de Akane se humedecieron. Era la primera vez que le decían algo así. Siempre le habían dicho que parecía hombre con ese tipo de corte y el hombre delante de ella se atrevió a decir que era hermosa. Quiso darle las gracias pero el estridente pitado del microondas los sacó de su burbuja.

\- Será mejor que desayunemos, Ranma.

\- No creo que sea muy fácil…

\- ¿Perdón? – ¿era un cumplido o una burla?

Los dos se vieron a la cara y rompieron en carcajadas. Unas simples palabras había hecho que todo cambiase.

.

.

.

.

\- Bien, veamos que tiene esta mujer entre sus pertenencias – abrió la maleta y de ella sacó ropa, regalos y algunos útiles de aseo – por lo visto ya estaban planeando escapar de mí, pero yo siempre soy más rápido. Ahora necesito encontrar el celular – pateó la maleta y buscó entre el pequeño bolso que portaba la mayor de las Tendo - ¡aquí está! – lo tomó entre sus manos y como si se tratase de un juguete nuevo comenzó a buscar entre los contactos, el número de la peliazul – Akane, este debe ser su número.

Abrió el whatsapp y escribió un mensaje a la menor de las Tendo.

\- Akane, llegué en la madrugada, estoy bien no te preocupes por mí – esa fue el escueto mensaje que envió.

Era la hora de trabajo y el celular dentro de su bolsillo vibró, Akane lo tomó entre sus manos, era un mensaje de Kasumi.

Lo leyó pero era un poco raro. Un simple ¿Akane? Donde había quedo el amigable "Akane-chan". Atribuyó que se debía al cansancio del viaje, así que se limitó a responder.

\- Que bueno Kasumi. ¿Cómo están todos por allá? Seguro y te encuentras contenta por estar con el doctor Tofu y su familia.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y aún no recibía respuesta por más que aparecía que ya había sido leído. Todo esto le parecía extraño. Esperó otros dos minutos y recibió respuesta.

\- Todo bien, gracias.

¿Nada más? Sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente, un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho. ¿Dónde estaba la amabilidad de Kasumi? ¿Por qué no hablaba de Tofu? Preocupada cayó pesadamente sobre la silla.

\- Akane-chan, tengo una pregunta para ti – ahora le escribía ¿cariñosamente? Cada vez se ponía más raro, pero al ver cómo había escrito su famoso "Akane-chan" le inspiró más confianza, el estado de Kasumi salía que estaba escribiendo – estuve indagando entre mis recuerdos y bueno, creo que se me olvidó sobre el origen de tu poder.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Kasumi? ¿Tú también poseías ese poder?

\- ¿Poseía? O sea que lo perdí ¿Pero cómo? – Akane se levantó de su asiento, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hasta la salida del Dojo.

\- Tú no eres Kasumi ¡dime que hiciste con mi hermana!

Al otro lado de la línea, el hombre de ojos verde agua se daba de cabezazos por haber sido descubierto irremediablemente. Y cómo si se tratase de una actuación, su estado de ánimo cambió a uno totalmente diferente, para luego sonreír - ¡Hasta que al fin te das cuenta, mocosa! Ni una sola palabra a nadie, o si no, tu querida hermanita pagará las consecuencias.

Akane deseó con toda su alma gritar en ese momento, ni siquiera supo en qué momento sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas, volteó la cabeza hacia dirección de la oficina de Ranma y negó con la cabeza – lo siento Ranma, soy un monstruo – guardó su celular y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el departamento del heredero Saotome.

.

.

.

.

\- Hola bonitas ¿me permiten? – sin esperar siquiera respuesta, tomó a la mayor de los Tendo de los cabellos y a rastras se la llevó hasta una silla, la sentó con brusquedad para luego abofetearla, dejándole un gran moretón en la mejilla. Gracias al fuerte golpe ella reaccionó del somnífero.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Preguntó nerviosa - ¿Qué hago aquí? Yo… ¡Tofú! – se tapó los labios con la mano y comenzó a llorar. Tenía miedo y era comprensible, de un momento a otro había despertado en un lugar totalmente distinto, más aún porque sentía el hormigueo en la mejilla, producto de la fuerte bofetada - ¡déjame ir!

\- Es inútil – dijo una de las mujeres secuestradas.

\- ¡Vaya, parece que alguien por fin entiende! En efecto, es inútil que pidas piedad – felicitó el hombre – eres una mujer valiosa, eres la hermana de la mujer que deseo con toda mi alma – diciendo esas palabras, se relamió los labios y luego pegó su frente contra la de Kasumi – ¿Lo comprendes, verdad? Deseo a tu hermana, Akane.

\- ¡No, mi pequeña hermana no! Tofu…

\- Tofu… tu hermana también lo nombró.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Digamos que tu hermana sabe que yo te tengo, es por ello que debes apoyarme, o si no – pasó su mano por el rostro de ella – este lindo rostro pagará las consecuencias.

\- Me importa muy poco lo que hagas conmigo, sólo no debes tocar a mi familia ¿entendiste?

\- Veo que no eres tan callada, mucho menos sumisa como aparentas, pero no estás en posición de negociar – la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que ella lo viese fijamente – grabaré un vídeo, se lo enviaré a tu hermana. Si no cooperas, indudablemente iré con tu familia, especialmente con tu querida Akane-chan y ella será quien sufra las consecuencias de tus actos.

\- Si no lastimas a mi familia haré lo que tú digas – agachó la mirada y apretó los puños sobre su falda. En toda su vida, nunca había deseado tener la fuerza con la que nació, aquella que perdió sólo y únicamente por gusto de ella, si ahora tuviese aquella dicha, no estaría en problemas, ni ella, ni su familia. Se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, no era hora de llorar, debía afrontarlo.

\- Muy buena elección – caminó hasta un pequeño armario de donde sacó una cámara, la acomodó perfectamente para que salga Kasumi y él. Por último, pulsó Play.

.

.

.

Caminaba apresuradamente hasta llegar a las duchas del Dojo, estaba todo sudoroso. Justo el día de hoy le había tocado hacer una demostración de Katas a algunos aficionados y prensa selecta, hubiese querido que Akane estuviese ahí para que viese un poco de su demostración, agilidad y por qué no un poco de su egocentrismo que desbordaba por todos lados, pero ella no se apareció durante todo el día. Tomó rápidamente una ducha con agua caliente para luego colocarse sus ropas chinas, hace mucho que no las usaba. Así estaba más cómodo. Llegó hasta su oficina y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su asistente.

\- Gosunkugi, ven a mi oficina ahora mismo – no pasaron ni dos minutos y el delgado hombre hacía aparición en la oficina.

\- Dígame jefe, necesita de algo.

\- Algo como una cosa no, pero necesito que llames a la señorita Tendo. Tengo que darle un recado – aún no le había dicho sobre la invitación que le hizo su madre.

\- Pero jefe ¿no es más conveniente que usted la llame, a que yo vaya y la haga venir?

\- ¿Quieres que te despida?

\- No, claro que no. Por eso digo que es mejor que yo vaya. Ahora mismo traigo a la señorita Tendo – el hombre fue hasta la oficina de la peliazul pero no encontró rastro de ella. Corriendo fue hasta la oficina de su jefe – Jefe, la señorita Tendo no se encuentra en su oficina, tal vez salió.

Ranma no contestó, sólo se cruzó de brazos pensando en qué podría estar pasando. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y le mandó un mensaje. Esperó por un buen rato pero no hubo respuesta. De la desesperación comenzó a golpetear la mesa - ¡Basta, si esta mujer no se aparece ante mí, entonces ahora iré a por ella! – no pasó ni medio segundo y el artista marcial ya estaba saliendo del Dojo, en dirección a la nada.

.

.

.

.

Sus manos temblaban tomando su celular, repetía y repetía el mismo vídeo. El desgraciado ese se había atrevido a tocar a su hermana. Podía ver los moretones en la mejilla de Kasumi, como también la herida en su cabellera. Puso su mano sobre su boca y las lágrimas salieron desbocadas de sus ojos. Lloró por mucho tiempo.

Quería seguir lamentándose pero nada ganaba estando así, respiró profundamente, se secó las lágrimas. Se sacó las ropas de trabajo y se vistió con una polera blanca y pantalones negros, acomodó su cabello corto detrás de sus orejas, tomó su celular por última vez y volvió a ver el vídeo que el maldito ese le había enviado.

_\- Hola bella Akane, como ves tengo a tu querida hermana – con la vara de acero que tenía, lo pasó por el rostro de Kasumi – espero que colabores conmigo ¿entiendes? Vamos Kasumi, dile a tu hermana lo que te indiqué. _

_La castaña vio con rencor al hombre que se encontraba a su lado pero cuando dirigió la mirada hacia la cámara se soltó en lágrimas - ¡Hermana, por favor, no hagas nada de lo que dice este tipo! ¡Yo puedo resistir… - iba a seguir hablando pero este le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, haciendo que cayese de costado - ¡Coff! _

_\- ¡Eres una estúpida! – los improperios seguían como también los golpes. Akane hizo de tripas corazón y se concentró en lo que alcanzaba a escuchar detrás de aquel vídeo. Necesitaba saber sobre la ubicación de su hermana. _

Colocó el audio al máximo y percibió el sonido de vidrios golpeándose, además que se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido del agua correr, como si cerca del lugar hubiese una desembocadura de desagüe. Entonces a su mente llegó la imagen de aquella vez que se chocó con él. El desgraciado tenía un aroma peculiar, como a aguas residuales. No esperó más y salió de la casa de Ranma. Era hora de salvar a su hermana.

.

.

\- ¡Maldición Akane, dónde estás! – tocaba el claxon desesperado para que el auto de adelante lo dejase pasar – y para colmo hay tráfico. Tengo un mal presentimiento, espero que no te haya pasado nada, Akane.

Media hora después se encontraba en su casa, al parecer ella si había estado ahí, ingresó a la habitación de su invitada y encontró la ropa que se había puesto para ir a trabajar. La llamó pensando que se estaba bañando pero nadie respondió. La situación cada vez se iba tornando más extraña. La volvió a llamar a su celular pero no contestaba, lo único que le quedaba era rastrearla por GPS.

.

.

Tomó el primer autobús que vio, bajó en la última parada de este. Era un solar, había alguna que otra casa a lo lejos y el fuerte olor de las aguas residuales llegaban hasta sus fosas nasales, se tapó con las manos y comenzó a correr, buscando a su hermana.

De un momento a otro toda la tierra bajo sus pies se volvió lodosa mientras que sus ropas se mojaban irremediablemente, la lluvia se había desatado.

\- ¡Kasumi! ¡Responde por favor, vine por ti! – gritaba con todo lo que podía.

Las mujeres que se encontraban dentro de la celda, temblaron al ver a su secuestrador tan cerca de ellas pero este las ignoró, cargó a la mayor de las Tendo y desapareció del lugar. Ocasión que fue aprovechado por las otras mujeres quienes al escuchar el llamado de una persona por afuera, tomaron las rejas entre sus manos y las hicieron sonar para luego pedir por ayuda.

Akane paró en seco y se concentró en el sonido que percibía, por más que la lluvia impedía que escuchase con claridad pudo oír algo – hay alguien ahí, debe de ser Kasumi – respiró tranquila y corrió hacia el lugar del ruido. Era una pequeña casa que estaba muy bien cerrada. No pidió permiso, tumbó la puerta y corriendo se dirigió hacia el sótano de donde venía los llamados de auxilio.

\- ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Por favor! – gritaban.

\- ¡Dónde están!

\- ¡Estamos encerradas! No podemos salir.

\- Ahora mismo voy para allá – la puerta del sótano era de acero, intentó forzarla pero no funcionó, entonces pensó en usar su fuerza bruta y de una patada la sacó volando, bajó las escaleras y se encontró de las mujeres secuestradas, pero su hermana no estaba por ningún lado. Tomó las rejas entre sus manos – por favor aléjense un poco, voy a sacarlas de aquí.

\- Es-está bien – dijeron las mujeres en unísono. Sólo bastó que empujase los barrotes que estos cedieron ante su fuerza. Akane les ayudó a soltarse de las cadenas que tenían en sus pies para luego levantarlas en hombros – ¿saben dónde está mi hermana? – Las mujeres negaron con la cabeza – ya veo, sólo fue una trampa. Ahora debo preocuparme de no lastimarlas o si no seré castigada.

Las llevó hasta fuera de la vieja casa y las sentó sobre la vereda y se apresuró a llamar a la ambulancia.

.

.

El sonido estridente de las ambulancias irritaba sus oídos, más aún porque la embotelladura no dejaba que avanzase en su camino. Llevaba como media hora intentando localizar a la peliazul pero no daba con ella, lo intentó hacer por el GPS pero no podía hacerlo. Entonces una idea alumbró su mente. Si no podía localizarla y su celular no respondía, eso quería decir que ella estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, en donde no había señal. Pitó más fuerte el claxon, intentando así que los demás avancen pero no funcionó. Le importó muy poco que la lluvia esté torrencialmente fuerte, tomó su celular y bajó del carro, dejando este en media pista. Ya luego se las vería para pagar la multa, ahora lo único importante era saber dónde se encontraba Akane.

.

.

.

\- Señorita ¿cómo fue que salieron de aquel lugar? – preguntaba uno de los paramédicos a las recién rescatadas.

\- Fue un ángel, sólo vino y nos sacó. Sólo bastó de que usase un poco de su fuerza y rompió todas las puertas y barrotes, yo… - quiso seguir hablando pero la emoción que sentía al verse libre hizo que comenzase a llorar. El hombre frente a ella la cubrió ya la subió a la ambulancia.

Intentaron hablar con la otra víctima pero no decía nada, sólo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía cada vez que recordaba a la peliazul.

Sin duda había quedado secuelas del secuestro.

Unos instantes después llegó la policía, quienes registraron todo el lugar, encontrando todo destrozado. Buscaron al secuestrador por todo el lugar pero no dieron con él.

\- ¡Jefe, no encontramos nada! Solo hay fierros retorcidos por todos lados – informó el hombre a Shinnosuke.

\- Eso es imposible, el psicópata este no puede desaparecer tan fácilmente – el mismo tomó la linterna y su arma de reglamento y se dispuso a buscar por su cuenta. Su intuición le dictaba que Akane tenía mucho que ver en este caso.

Al entrar a escena, efectivamente todo había sido forzado, inclusive las puertas de acero, no había duda, Akane había estado en ese lugar pero ¿por qué? Había marcas del tamaño de la planta del pie de la joven sobre las puertas de acero. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Ranma - ¿¡Dónde está Akane!? ¡Se supone que tú debes protegerla!

Llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo, sentía sus piernas entumecidas pero poco le importaba. Un cosquilleo en la palma de su mano le llamó la atención, por un momento pensó que se trataba de la peliazul pero era el policía, amigo de ella, contestó y lo primero que escuchó fue un reclamo - ¿Akane? Llevo horas buscándola ¡¿acaso tu sabes algo?! ¡Dime, dónde está! – paró en seco su recorrido – llevo horas intentando dar con ella.

\- ¡Se supone que tú debes cuidarla, Saotome! Pero eres un bueno para nada. Ven a las afueras de la ciudad – colgó la llamada.

Ranma tomó su celular fuertemente. Ese maldito de Shinnosuke siempre tenía que sentirse superior. Esta sería la última vez que algo así pase. Se lo juró internamente antes de seguir corriendo hacia donde ya sospechaba que estaba la peliazul.

\- ¡Jefe, encontramos un pasaje secreto! – gritó uno de los policías, Shinnosuke, corrió hasta el llamado y efectivamente había una pequeña puerta. Entraron y sobre la tierra mojada había marcas de que un auto había estado ahí. El hombre de la cólera botó la linterna en forma de frustración para luego gritar. ¡Todo estaba mal!

.

.

\- ¡Kasumi, dónde estás hermana! – después de haber dejado a las mujeres a salvo ella se escabulló entre las demás viviendas intentando dar con el paradero de su hermana, la llamaba pero no recibía respuesta. Se tapó la cabeza con la capucha y se dirigió por donde había llegado. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, en todas las posibles cosas que ese idiota la pudiese dañar, estaba tan ensimismada pensando en su hermana mayor que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien. La persona de enfrente cayó al suelo mientras que ella intentaba visualizar con claridad, las lágrimas no le permitían ver bien.

\- Akane… - ella escuchó cómo esta persona la llamó y sin esperar respuesta ella se lanzó a los brazos de él, sabiendo de que se trababa de Ranma.

\- Ranma… Kasumi, ella fue secuestrada y yo, yo soy un monstruo – el hombre no habló, prefirió envolverla en un abrazo y besó su coronilla humedecida por la lluvia, para luego agradecer a todos los dioses porque ella se encontraba bien. Después de un rato, cuando sintió que ella se encontraba más tranquilla, la alejó de su pecho y tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos.

\- No eres un monstruo, eres un ángel, Akane. Eres mi ángel – al verla parada llorando, la imagen de aquella niña que lo salvó cuando él sólo era un crío, vino a su mente y rápidamente la relacionó con ella. Siempre se trató de Akane, ella fue quien lo salvó. Secó sus lágrimas – por favor nunca te vuelvas a ir de esa forma.

A lo lejos, un hombre de ojos agua marina, apretaban con tanta impotencia su boina, mientras veía como otro hombre consolaba a la mujer que él amaba. Su oportunidad para amarla fue hace mucho y no lo supo aprovechar. Se volvió a colocar la boina y les dio la espalda, para luego subir a su unidad. Tal vez, estar en el trabajo ayude a olvidar el profundo dolor que tenía en el corazón.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Qué tal! Estoy escribiendo este capítulo días después de haber publicado el capítulo 11, me gustaría ver más reviews jajajaja, la verdad.

Me entusiasmó mucho escribir este capítulo (quiero reviews) pues se ve la relación de Ranma y Akane más fuerte y bueno… el por qué hice que Kasumi sea secuestrada (les dije, tenía una razón)

No sé si descubrirán quien es el secuestrador jajaja está fácil.

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

**Yeka:** mi hermosa Geral, gracias por leerme y gracias por la espera jajaja espero no decepcionar con los cap y ya sabes me puedes decir con toda confianza si algo no te gusta.

**SakuraSaotome:** estoy en espera de tu nueva actualización jajaja y bueno espero también que te guste este fic aunque no le llegue a los talones ni al tuyo ni al de SusyChantilly (masters)

**Juany:** qué te puede escribir jajaja ya me conoces, sabes que me gusta hacer sufrir un poquitín. Ojalá y te siga gustando mucho este fiction.

**Andre Palomo:** Pues sí, este fanfiction es como una adaptación del drama cursi del que hablas jajaja ¿por qué? Porque se parecen mucho los personajes con Ranma ½. Muchas gracias por la preferencia y también porque te gusta lo que hago.

**Livamesauribe:** Ufff pobre Kasumi ¿verdad? Pero toca poner a alguien de conejillo. Espero que te gusten todos los capítulos.

**Mina Aino:** No, no puedo dejar la historia inconclusa jajaja primero las LocasPorElDiosGriego me cuelgan jajaja a demás, me gusta mucho. Gracias por seguir la historia.

**Saritanimelove:** ¡Bella Sari! Espero que te guste un montón este capítulo, aunque tenga un poco de violencia jejeje.

Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo. Para los que no sepan, tenemos un grupo en Facebook de Las Locas Por El Dios Griego, si desean nos pueden seguir por ahí.

Por mi parte, yo tengo mi cuenta en **Youtube** y en **Instagram**, me pueden encontrar como **Hana Note**.

**Hana Note**


	13. Chapter 13

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es creada sólo con el fin de entretener._

Aparcó el auto. De este bajaron varios hombres de aspecto extraño y detrás de ellos estaba su jefe, quien cargaba en sus hombros a una mujer aún dormida, las marcas de las lágrimas y la sangre seca aún se podían percibir en su rostro. Los sirvientes abrieron la puerta de la residencia e ingresaron en completo silencio. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, prendieron las luces y colocaron a la mujer sobre el sillón de la sala. Todo nuevamente se quedó en completo silencio.

\- Akane Tendo, muy pronto, muy pronto te tendré.

.

.

.

Tal vez habían pasado dos horas o tal vez sólo fueron algunos minutos pero el tiempo en el que llevaban mirando el mar se les había hecho infinito. Después de haber llorado por mucho tiempo en el pecho del pelinegro, Akane se recompuso y decidió que en la noche iría a casa de su padre y le diría sobre lo sucedido con Kasumi, tal vez aquella noticia fuese la más horrible para el patriarca Tendo pero era necesario que él lo sepa, al igual que el prometido de Kasumi, Tofú Ono.

Shinnosuke la llamó por teléfono para que vaya a la estación de policía y hablase con él pero ella se reusó, no necesitaba estar ahí, mucho menos que conociesen su identidad. Así que se excusó con él pero no contó con la intromisión de Ranma en la llamada, le arrebató el celular de sus manos para así contestar entre molesto y celoso, agregando que él estaba con ella y necesitaban privacidad. Al escuchar ello, Shinnosuke colgó sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

La brisa del mar batía los pequeños cabellos azulados, la ropa que vestía ya se había secado, no deseaba despegar su vista del horizonte porque sentía mucha vergüenza al ver a Ranma, más aún después de escuchar como él la reconoció. Ella siempre supo que él era aquel niño que salvó cuando era una pequeña, pero nunca le dijo palabra alguna sobre ello ya que no lo veía como tema importante pero ahora al saber que aquel "gesto" significó muchísimo para el artista marcial, su corazón se sentía pleno.

\- Ranma, tengo algo que decirte – habló lo más bajito que pudo, casi que parecía que hablase para ella misma – yo… debo de darte las gracias. Sé que lo hice muchas veces pero esta vez lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón – Akane esperó un buen rato por una respuesta pero no llegaba, enojada volteó hacia donde él estaba y ahí lo vio, parado a su lado, viendo el horizonte, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa engreída en la boca.

\- Sabes Akane, tú eres como King Kong – la peliazul casi cae de bruces al suelo – eres tan fuerte como él pero tan pequeña como un maní y si eres así de pequeña, irremediablemente podrás entrar a mi corazón. Akane – volteó hacia ella – tu existencia está aquí adentro, por favor nunca más te expongas a ese riesgo de esa forma. Imagina que de casualidad lastimes a un inocente, tu poder sería suprimido. Y si yo no estoy ahí ¿cómo podría ayudarte? – apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta volverlos blancos – me voy a volver loco, si algo te sucede.

\- Ranma… yo, yo no te puedo prometer ello. Lo siento.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO XIII

El silencio dentro del auto de Ranma se hacía cada vez más pesado. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra durante el viaje, hasta llegar a la residencia Tendo. Bajaron del auto, para luego tocar la puerta.

Akane se sentía nerviosa, sabía que su padre se pondría muy mal por la noticia ¡era su hija quien había sido secuestrada! Comprensible que se sintiese así.

Hizo de tripas corazón y abrió la puerta muy despacio.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó con miedo – ¿Hay alguien en casa? – la residencia seguía en completo silencio. Caminaron hasta el comedor y nadie se encontraba – ¡Papá, Nabiki! ¿Hay alguien? Parece que han salido.

Esperaron por un rato sentados en la cocina, sin decir una palabra. Hasta que Ranma rompió el hielo.

\- ¿De verdad así serán las cosas? – dentro de él albergaba la esperanza que ella le contestase con una respuesta negativa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo sabes muy bien ¡dime, de verdad no podré hacer nada por ti!

\- Ranma, ya lo hablamos. Basta, no voy a permitir que te veas involucrado, además que yo…

Iba a completar su frase pero el pelinegro la interrumpió, dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Basta tú, Akane! ¡No soy un hombre débil que no puede defender a la mujer que aprecia! Inclusive soy capaz de volverme más fuerte para protegerte – nuevamente el silencio reinó. Mientras que el recuerdo de la discusión anterior llegaba a la memoria de Akane.

Flashback

\- Ranma… yo, yo no te puedo prometer ello. Lo siento.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Nací con este poder, ayudé a muchas personas pero… ¡Soy una inútil! Ni siquiera puedo rescatar a mi propia hermana… ella, ella debe de estar sufriendo. Cuando vi el vídeo que me envió ese secuestrador, Kasumi estaba golpeada y con mucha sangre seca sobre su rostro. Y si me vuelve a llamar, iré y no me importará comunicártelo. Porque yo, yo soy un monstruo – las lágrimas bajaban irremediablemente por los ojos de la mujer, que ni siquiera se preocupaba por secarlas, por muchos años suprimió su sufrimiento, por muchos años ocultó su sentir bajo su poder, pero ya no podía más. Dentro de ella seguía siendo una niña insegura y tímida.

\- ¡Basta Akane! Te dije que nunca vuelvas a pensar que eres un monstruo. Y no voy a permitir que vayas sola hacia ese loco, así no quieras, así me odies después, iré contigo.

\- No Ranma, no irás, si lo haces, nunca más me volverás a ver. Sé defenderme sola, nunca he necesitado de alguien para que me defienda y muchos menos ahora lo necesito, así que puedes ahorrarte tu ayuda – la mujer volteó para no verlo al rostro, mientras que Ranma trataba de reprimir su furia.

\- ¡Te informo que no soy ningún enclenque! ¡Soy un artista marcial! Sé perfectamente que eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente hábil.

\- Y yo te digo que no voy a poner a nadie más en peligro. ¡Tonto! – dando grandes zancadas se fue hasta el auto, en donde permanecieron callados hasta llegar a la casa Tendo.

Flashback end

\- Ya te lo dije Ranma hace rato, no deseo discutir más sobre el tema porque no cambiaré de parecer.

\- Bien – la mujer abrió grande los ojos, al perecer Ranma se daba por vencido – está bien, irás sola, te dejaré hacerlo sola. Cómo no debo entrometerme en tus problemas ni necesitas de mi ayuda, me voy ¡y no me detengas porque no lo haré! – una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de la peliazul.

Ranma tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó sobre el hombro – me estoy yendo, no me podrás detener – una venita se le hinchaba en la sien - ¡no me detengas!

\- Anda, no te detendré – respondió burlona Akane. Sin pensar en la posible reacción que tendría el artista marcial, quien enfurecido subió a su auto y pisó el acelerador – vaya sí que se molestó. Pero… _es lo mejor Ranma, no deseo que salgas lastimado._

.

\- ¡Maldita mujer, me sacas de mis casillas! ¡Con que no me quieres dentro de este problema! Pues bien – una risa burlona soltó – lo harás sola… pero yo estaré contigo, así no lo quieras – cambió la dirección de su auto, rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Necesitaría algunos artículos.

.

.

La noche se hacía presente en ese lado del mundo. Akane quien cansada de esperar se quedó dormida sobre la mesa pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse la hizo reaccionar rápidamente. Corrió hasta la entrada, encontrándose ahí con su hermana Nabiki y su padre quienes cargaban numerosas cajas de ropa y zapatos de mujer.

\- Llevo horas esperando a que llegasen ¿dónde fueron?

\- Ay hermanita, sólo fuimos a dar una vuelta con papá, aprovechando que ahora hay dos bocas menos que alimentar, nos podemos dar ciertos gustos – recalcó la mediana de los Tendo.

\- ¡Nabiki, no hables de esa forma! – reprimió el padre.

\- Bueno, bueno, qué más da – se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina por un poco de agua. Akane se quedó callada cuando escuchó hablar de esa manera a su hermana. Apretó los labios fuertemente, dándose valor para no llorar ante su padre.

\- Entiendo Nabiki, puede que nosotras no seamos tan importantes como lo es el dinero y las cosas materiales para ti pero… pero creo que deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices – tomó airé y miró a los ojos a su padre – vine a casa hoy porque debo de comunicarte algo, padre.

\- Que sucede hija – bajó todas las cajas de compras que habían hecho – siento que es algo serio lo que tienes que decirme.

\- Lo es padre. Kasumi – se le quebró la voz – ella fue secuestrada – ya lo había soltado, sólo rogaba a todos los cielos que su padre no se ponga cómo loco.

.

.

.

Había conseguido todos los artículos que necesita. El hombre tomó el collar rojo que le regaló la pequeña Akane y se puso manos a la obra.

Primero sacó el dije de la cadenita, para luego desarmarlo completamente. Se había dado cuenta que aquella florecilla tenía un espacio en el centro, el cual podía ser utilizado perfectamente para poner un pequeño rastreador. Cuidadosamente, tomó con pinzas al rastreador y lo insertó justo en el centro, armó el dije nuevamente y lo colocó dentro de la cadenita. Lo tomó entre sus manos a contra luz y se autofelicitó.

\- Soy todo un genio, ahora sí Akane, no te me irás de las manos.

.

.

.

.

La noticia les había caído como balde agua fría. Por un buen rato, el silencio se apoderó de la residencia Tendo para luego escuchar un sonido seco. Había sido Nabiki, quien de la impresión cayó de rodillas, mientras que Soun trataba con todas sus fuerzas aguantar las ganas de llorar. Era el que mejor estaba, se lo había tomado de la mejor forma, tal vez porque era una situación en la cual ameritaba seriedad.

\- Akane, estás totalmente segura, ayer… ayer yo la dejé en la estación del tren.

\- Estoy completamente segura padre – por un momento pensó en enseñarles el vídeo que le había mandado el secuestrador pero mejor decidió que no era pertinente, dañaría mucho a su padre – yo mismo fui a rescatarla pero el desgraciado se la llevó antes de que yo llegase.

\- Es imposible, mi hija no pudo ser secuestrada, ella ¡no! – estaba a punto de llorar pero el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió. Akane quien estaba más calmada tomó la llamada.

\- ¿Aló?

\- ¡Hola Akane! Por fin me responden – una voz jovial y muy bien conocida le respondió – soy yo, Tofú.

\- Hola doctor – por un momento se intimidó ¿qué le diría? Tofú tu prometida fue secuestrada o ¿qué? - ¿Có-cómo está?

\- Muy bien Akane pero… llevo horas esperando a que me tomen la llamada porque estuve esperando a Kasumi en la estación y no llega, por lo que sé, el tren en el que ella venía, hace día y medio que llegó ¿sucede algo?

\- Tofú, yo… - no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo, Soun se dio cuenta y tomó el teléfono.

\- Hola hijo ¿cómo estás? Kasumi…

\- ¿Pasa algo malo con ella? ¿se enfermó? Si es así, ahora mismo voy para Nerima.

\- No hijo, tenemos una mala noticia, recién nos acabamos de enterar, Kasumi fue secuestrada – del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, el golpe seco del aparato al chocar con lo que sería el suelo fue lo único que se pudo oír. Soun ya lo presentía, así que con resignación, colgó la llamada.

Nabiki aún se encontraba de rodillas, sin poder soltar ninguna lágrima. Desde la muerte de su madre no volvió a soltar ninguna, sentía que se había quedado seca. Su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho pero su mirada seguía igual. Se paró muy lentamente y caminó hasta su padre.

\- Papá, debemos estar tranquilos y con la cabeza fría ¿verdad Akane? – la peliazul sólo asintió con la cabeza – quiero, quiero que me disculpen por lo que dije antes - ¡cómo le costaba horrores disculparse! – no sabía lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Sabes algo Nabiki? Kasumi siempre fue la única que vio detrás de tus palabras – para la castaña eso fue como una cachetada. Ahora que sus hermanas se habían ido, sintió ese poder de por fin ser escuchada y el centro de atención de su padre pero ahora no le gustaba ¡no le gustaba para nada estar separada de ellas!

\- Dime… ¡dime por qué no puedo llorar!

\- Nabiki, hija – fueron las escuetas palabras del patriarca, quien la miró con los ojos llorosos.

.

.

.

Se le había pasado toda la noche trabajando dentro de su oficina, pensando en los posibles responsables del secuestro de la mayor de las Tendo, pero todo apuntaba que era un nuevo caso del tipo loco.

Tenía tanto sueño que moría por tomar una taza de café bien cargado. Se paró de su asiento y se fue hasta la pequeña salita que tenían para tomar algún refrigerio.

Con su taza en mano se regresó a su oficina. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando alguien detuvo su acción.

\- Shinnosuke, llegó un hombre a dar su declaración, dice que es un testigo de un caso de secuestro.

\- Dile que pase a la oficina de interrogación y también necesito que graben todo.

\- ¡Cómo usted diga! – rápidamente llevaron al testigo hacia la oficina de interrogación y delante de él se sentó el policía de ojos azules.

\- Me dijeron que vienes a testificar, debes saber que serás grabado y se te tomarán tus datos – el hombre delante de él agachó la mirada, como si se sintiese nervioso.

\- Mi nombre es Toma y desearía declarar sobre el caso de los secuestros hacia mujeres.

\- Te escucho, Toma.

\- Vivo a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un regadillo de aguas residuales, hace muchas semanas, por la noche, podía oír el ruido de mujeres clamando por ayuda, intenté por todos mis medios identificar de donde provenían pero no encontraba pista alguna. Hasta que el día de ayer llegaron muchos policías y ambulancias, entonces comprendí que de ahí venía el ruido – el hombre calló por un instante, tomó agua y prosiguió – en aquella casa de la que sacaron a esas mujeres vive un hombre de dudosa reputación. Es de tez blanca, cabello negro y si no me equivoco tiene los ojos color azules.

Shinnosuke escuchaba atentamente, tratando de descifrar cada palabra que decía, cada facción pero eran tan sincero al contar todo – si me preguntan por su nombre, no lo sé señor policía pero sólo deseo que ustedes puedan hacer justicia con ese criminal.

\- Dime, Toma. ¿Por qué no nos contactaste el día de ayer en el momento del operativo?

\- Por miedo oficial. No deseo que le pase nada a mi familia.

\- Entiendo. Si eso es todo. Muchas gracias, nos has dado muy buenas pistas.

\- No es nada – el hombre se paró y se retiró de la oficina. Llegó hasta la sala de reunión y pasó su mano por debajo de una mesa. Dejando ahí, algo que le ayudaría mucho. Sonrió para sus adentros. Aquello fue muy fácil – ¡estúpidos policías! – susurró.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba día y medio durmiendo, tal vez le había golpeado demasiado fuerte y por ello no despertaba. Un poco de humanidad aplicó en ella. Tomó algodón con alcohol y se lo aplicó por encima de las heridas, limpiándolas. Algunas que habían formado costra, tal vez le quedaría cicatriz.

Un quejido salió de los labios de Kasumi, que recién despertaba. Abrió los ojos desorientada y al ver el rostro del hombre delante de ella se asustó y pegó un grito.

\- ¡Cállate mujer! O quieres que te vuelva a golpear.

\- Solo quiero que dejes en paz a mi hermana, por favor.

\- ¿Eres Kasumi, verdad? Será mejor que pienses en ti, que a tu hermana ya casi la tengo en mis manos.

.

.

.

Llevaban dos horas sentados en la misma mesa y ni siquiera se dignaban a verse a la cara, Ranma por ratos la veía por el rabillo del ojo, mientras que ella lo ignoraba completamente.

Él la había citado en una cafetería cerca de su casa puesto que le había dado el día libre en el trabajo, total no hacía nada en el Dojo.

La vena de la sien de Akane cada vez se iba hinchando ¡estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso para rescatar a su hermana! Dio un golpe a la mesa que a la justa aguantó de ser destrozada, Ranma dio un salto del susto.

\- ¡Si vas a citarme para ver mi cara, mejor me hubieses tomado una foto! ¡Bobo! – tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la salida.

\- ¡Akane espera! Quiero darte algo… - era tan difícil hacer ello, su madre le había enseñado que los hombres no lloraban, no regalaban cosas, no se ponían sentimentales pero ella lograba hacer todo lo contrario. Metió su mano dentro de su pantalón y de éste sacó una cajita – toma, esto es para ti, si no me quieres dentro de tus problemas, al menos lleva esto contigo a donde vayas.

\- ¿Eres tú, Ranma? ¿Tienes fiebre? – se paró de puntitas y tocó la frente del trenzado – parece que no. Pero sabes, lo recibiré aunque no somos novios. No debería de recibir esto – le sonrió para luego enseñarle la lengua e infantilmente se fue corriendo.

\- Vaya, Akane. Tú sí que sabes cómo manejarme – iba a seguir con su monólogo pero una mano lo interrumpió.

\- Señor ¿va a pagar con tarjeta o a crédito? – era el camarero inoportuno.

\- Toma, cóbrate y también tu propina – tomó su celular y en el podía ver la ubicación de la peliazul. Menos mal y tuvo esa idea. Nunca más ella se escaparía de sus manos.

.

.

_\- ¿Qué pretende Ranma? ¿Darme un regalo? Esto es raro_ – la mujer abrió la cajita, de el sacó su collar, aquel collar que le regaló cuando era pequeña. Lo sujetó a la altura de su pecho. Le recordaba tanto a su madre y ahora él se le había devuelto, no lo pensó y se lo colocó. Al menos así lo tendría más cerca de ella.

Era hora de ir a hablar con Shinnosuke.

.

\- Akane, pensé que nunca vendrías.

\- Lo siento, ayer no tenía cabeza para nada, me quedé hasta tarde en casa de mi padre, les tuve que dar la noticia sobre Kasumi.

\- ¡De eso te quiero hablar! – la tomó de los hombros – ¡Cómo se te ocurre ir sola hasta ese loco!

\- Shinno, suéltame por favor. No necesitas reprenderme, lo sé. Sé que soy fuerte.

\- Pudiste salir lastimada.

\- Lo sé, lo mismo me dijo Ranma y también te lo digo a ti, no necesito de un hombre para que me proteja.

\- Es que de verdad eres testaruda. ¡Imagina que pierdas tu poder por lastimar a un inocente!

\- Te entiendo Shinno y gracias por la preocupación pero, es mi hermana y no te preocupes, no lastimaré a un inocente, no deseo perder mi poder.

\- Deseo creerte y ahora prefiero no discutir más. Hoy, en la mañana vino un testigo y me dio pistas para capturar al secuestrador – la chica lo miraba expectante, ansiosa por saber las posibles pistas.

\- Dime, te escucho, dime todo lo que sepas que a ese tipo lo aplasto yo – ella escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su amigo de la infancia mientras que cada vez se sentía más confundida – espera, esto es raro Shinnosuke. ¿Cómo se llama el hombre que vino?

\- En realidad no debería revelar la información del testigo pero a ti no te puedo ocultar nada. Se llama Toma.

\- ¿Toma? No te conté nada pero el secuestrador me mandó un vídeo en donde sale Kasumi y él, aunque no se le ve muy bien el rostro porque lo llevaba ligeramente tapado pero creo que si lo vez, podrías saber si es el mismo que vino. Mi sexto sentido me dice que debo darte ese vídeo.

\- ¡Cómo no me dijiste nada! Déjame ver – tomó el celular y reprodujo la cinta y claramente se podía escuchar la voz, era la del hombre que había estado en la estación policial hace una horas. Desesperando el policía corrió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros - ¡Quiero que revisen toda la comisaría! ¡El secuestrador estuvo aquí hace un momento! Seguro y puso algún dispositivo.

.

Del otro lado. En un lugar alejado de la ciudad. Toma se sacaba los cascos. Por fin tenía información importante para poder vencer a la pequeña Tendo. No le importaba que le hayan descubierto, estaba muy lejos como para ser descubierto.

\- Con que no debes lastimar un inocente… interesante – su mirada se volvió malvada mientras que sus labios sonreían de oreja a oreja. Indudablemente iba a disfrutar ese momento.

.

\- ¡Creo que revelamos algo muy importante Akane!

\- ¡Lo sé Shinno – kun! Pero qué íbamos a saber que era él. Felizmente ya encontraron el micrófono.

\- Llamaré a Saotome.

\- Te dije no necesito que alguien me proteja.

No me importa, lo llamaré

La situación era algo raro e incómoda. Dentro de la pequeña oficina estaba tanto Ranma, Shinnosuke y Akane. Los dos hombres se miraban desdeñosos mientras que la mujer desde el medio de ambos miraba hacia los dos lados, como si trabajase de intermediario. Ambos la tenían sujeta de la muñeca. Reclamando propiedad.

\- Chicos ¿pueden hacer el favor de soltarme? – reclamó.

\- ¡No! – contestaron en unísono. Ella bufó.

\- No me gustan este tipo de cosas.

\- Pues dile a tu Shinnosuke que te suelte, yo no lo haré. Porque tú te irás conmigo.

\- No, dile a tu Ranma que te suelte. Cambié de opinión, yo te cuidaré – apretó más el agarre.

\- ¡Qué no necesito que alguien me cuide! ¡No se peleen por mí! – como si fuese una palabra mágica, los dos hombres soltaron la muñeca de Akane, dejándola en blanco - ¿qué pasó? No iban a seguir peleando por mí.

\- Está bien Shinnosuke, la puedes cuidar tú.

\- Oh no, tú eres su apoderado así que ahora tú te aguantas y la cuidas – Akane miraba con tristeza la escena, viendo como Ranma y Shinnosuke, se peloteaban sus responsabilidades.

\- ¡No soy un perro! Y si van a pelear por ello al menos mírenme a la cara – desesperada ella saltaba en su sitio para llegar a la altura en la que los dos hombres peleaban, delegándose la responsabilidad de la seguridad de la mujer. Akane nuevamente bufó molesta, se cruzó de brazos y sin decirles una sola palabra se fue, mientras que ellos seguían en su disputa tonta.

Al menos así pudo escapar de esos dos. Ahora que el secuestrador se llamaba Toma y que él sabía sobre su debilidad, ella debería ir con más cuidado. Tocó el collar que le dio Ranma y sonrió, dentro de toda la catástrofe, veía una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Su teléfono vibró dentro de su pantalón, vio el mensaje y sonrió de medio lado, como lo hacía Ranma.

Apretó los puños tanto como pudo y se dirigió hacia el paradero de autobuses. Se subió al primero que iba a las afueras de la ciudad. Sus puños rogaban a gritos por cobrar venganza por su hermana y hoy era el día.

Debía ir a la dirección que indicaba el mensaje.

.

Había pasado media hora y los dos hombres recién se percataron de la ausencia de la peliazul. Corrieron hacia la entrada y no encontraron rastro de ella. Los dos maldijeron su falta de cuidado.

Ranma presuroso, sacó su celular de su bolsillo.

\- Dije que nunca te me escaparías – sonrió engreído – te gané Shinnosuke – lo dijo, mientras enseñaba la ubicación de la peliazul en el GPS. El policía fue más rápido y subió a su unidad, más o menos presentía hacia donde se iba su amiga de la infancia. Ranma se quedó parado, maldiciendo su suerte. Al menos él tenía la dirección exacta de la mujer, mientras que el policía no.

.

La noche caía, no tenía ni idea cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro del autobús. Bajó y caminó hasta el lugar indicado.

Se trataba de una gran construcción, había bloques de cemento por doquier como también algunos fierros de construcción. Su respiración se agitó. Mientras apretaba cada vez más su celular entre sus manos. Por fin podría recuperar a su querida hermana.

Se adentró más al lugar, mirando para todos los lados pero por ningún ángulo veía al tal Toma ni a su hermana. Lo último que quería era revelar su identidad. Estaba por gritar cuando sintió cómo su celular vibraba nuevamente. Era el secuestrador.

\- Veo que has llegado al lugar pactado. Necesito que te acerques un poco más, tu hermana está esperando por ti.

\- Solo espero, espero que no hayas tocado más a mi hermana, porque o si no yo…

\- ¿Tú qué? ¿Me lastimarás? No lo creo, bella Akane. Vamos camina hacia donde te estoy indicando. ¿Ves la luz? Es ahí donde te estoy esperando – a lo lejos se veía cómo una luz se prendía y apagaba. Su corazón palpitó desbocado, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y ahí la vio. Bajo el ascensor de construcción en movimiento, con las manos y pies maniatadas y la boca amordazada.

Kasumi trataba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de ese lugar mientras veía como el ascensor bajaba sobre su cabeza, cada vez más cerca de ella. Veía a su pequeña hermana mientras negaba con su cabeza, tratando de comunicarle que no vaya hacia ella.

\- ¡Kasumi! – gritó, fue hacia ella y la liberó los pies - ¡corre Kasumi! – su hermana no se movía y lo único que atinaba a hacer era negar viendo como el ascensor caía sobre ellas – ¡Qué estás esperando! ¡Corre! – ya no había tiempo, el ascensor estaba sobre ellas. El instinto de Akane fue tomar a la máquina desde la parte abajo, tratando de alzarlo para que así su hermana saliese. Viendo la gravedad, Kasumi salió de abajo, mientras que seguía negando con la cabeza.

Akane tenía las rodillas flexionadas, le temblaban, intentaba usar su fuerza lo máximo que podía, los brazos le ardían de la fuerza que estaba haciendo, así que también usó la parte superior de su cabeza. Dio un grito, dándose fuerza y lanzó al ascensor lejos de ella.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡intentabas matar a mi hermana! – la risa de una persona se hizo presente.

\- JAJAJAJAJ eres estúpida, dentro de ese ascensor había un trabajador de la obra.

Akane asustada se vio las manos, le temblaban. Volteó a ver a su hermana, caminó hacia ella y soltó el pañuelo que tenía en la boca.

\- A-Akane – chan, era un trabajador, tu poder…

\- Kasumi yo… estoy feliz, no importa – quiso hablar más pero no podía, debía pelear contra ese loco. Volteó hacia él y afiló la mirada. No podía perder su poder ahora – hazme un favor Kasumi, sé que estás herida pero fíjate cómo está aquel hombre.

\- Está bien Akane, pero tú…

\- No importa, estoy – comenzó a toser desesperadamente, mientras que humo negro salía de sus manos y pies, debía controlarse para no preocupar a su hermana. El castigo de lastimar a un inocente se estaba manifestando, se tragó el dolor que sentía – yo ganaré.

Sus piernas rogaban por descanso pero ella no les hizo caso, siguió hasta donde estaba el hombre, quien ahora tenía un arma entre sus manos. Al ver el estado de la peliazul, soltó una carcajada.

\- Eres una débil, haz perdido tu poder – para la mujer eso fue un insulto, tomó el arma entre sus manos y lo acercó hasta su frente. Intentaba doblar el arma pero cada vez se sentía más débil.

\- ¡Vamos dispara! ¡Mátame! ¿¡Eso es lo que quieres, no!? ¡Maldición por qué no funciona esta vez!

\- No va a funcionar, ahora eres débil. Y yo no te quiero muerta, te quiero para mí, eres mía – bajó el arma y la tomó de las muñecas. El corto cabello de la peliazul se batió con la fuerza que este la jaló, mientras que un gemido de dolor salía de sus labios – eres mía y nada ni nadie te va a separar de mí.

Más allá, Kasumi intentaba volver en sí al pobre trabajador que estaba dentro del ascensor, al menos parecía estar en mejores condiciones de lo que pensó. Ella nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy fuerte pero en este instante debía serlo por su hermana, quien estaba luchando por salvarla. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña Tendo y lo que vio le sorprendió. El secuestrador la tenía sujeta del cuello - ¡Deja a mi hermana! Ya nos has hecho suficiente daño.

\- Para mí nunca será suficiente, tu hermana es la mujer más bella que he visto, por eso la quiero para mí. Ella será mi esposa – Akane aprovechó aquella distracción y haciendo uso de su poco poder que quedaba, dio un punta pie en la entre pierna del hombre y este en reacción, la azotó contra el suelo

\- A-Akane ¡Akane – chan! – Ella no respondía, la sangre se extendía sobre el piso de cemento y sus cabellos azulados se teñían de un color rojizo.

El sonido de un auto interrumpió en el lugar, de este bajó un hombre fornido, con la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos azules se había opacado por la furia. Vio hacia todos lados y la vio, tendida sobre el suelo, como si fuese cualquier cosa, llena de sangre. Corrió hacia ella.

No le importó manchar su ropa de diseñador con la sangre de la mujer. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y a su vez, el instinto asesino comenzaba surgir.

\- Ran-Ranma ¿eres tú? – su voz estaba tan apagada – por favor Ranma, sal de aquí y llévate a mi hermana y a aquel hombre herido.

\- ¡Hasta estando mal te preocupas por otro y no por ti! ¡No te dejaré sola! – la cargó hasta donde estaba la mayor de las Tendo – Kasumi, cuida de ella, por favor.

\- Está bien, Ranma – kun, por favor cuídate mucho.

\- Kasumi, vete…

\- Silencio hermanita…

La sangre le hervía desde los pies hacia la cabeza. El cosquilleo característico y el estómago apretujado, eran signos inequívocos que tenía cuando quería pelear. La imagen de Akane ensangrentada llegaba a su memoria haciendo que aquella rabia se incrementase. Se sacó la camisa que vestía, sentía que toda la ropa le estorbaba. Tronó los dedos, tensó los músculos del abdomen y como si se tratase de una bestia salvaje se lanzó sobre Toma.

El hombre de ojos verde agua se intimidó ante esa mirada, nunca había visto tanto odio en una sola mirada. Apresurado tomó su arma pero poco pudo hacer. Ranma de un solo movimiento había alejado el arma con el dorso de su mano. El secuestrador quedaba a merced de Ranma.

Ta vez con puñetazo en la mandíbula no era suficiente así que mejor aplicó una voltereta y con la fuerza, pudo insertar un buen punta pie en el abdomen del secuestrador, luego un puñetazo en la dirección de la nariz. Recogió a Toma del suelo, que ya se encontraba ensangrentado, intentando recuperar su arma. Lo tomó de la camisa y con la frente le dio un cabezazo.

\- Nunca debiste tocar un solo cabello de mi mujer ¡nunca!

\- Eres una bestia imparable – trataba de hablar el ojiverde.

\- ¿Y recién te das cuenta? – lo volvió a soltar de la camisa, que provocó que el hombre quedase arrodillado ante Ranma. Oportunidad que aprovechó. Se barrió sobre el suelo e hizo que el trenzado perdiese equilibrio, pero al instante se recuperó, impulsándose con sus brazos – no creas que puedes derribarme tan fácil.

\- Algún daño ya te hice – respondió burlón.

\- ¡Eres un… - prefirió no seguir hablando, se acercó nuevamente hasta su contrincante. Lo vio arrodillado ante él y a su mente le vino la imagen de Ryoga, aquella vez que pelearon dentro del departamento. ¡Qué bien se sintió pelear aquella vez! Sonrió de forma malvada. Lo estaba disfrutando, destrozaría a esa mal nacido - ¡Truco de las castañas! – una gran cantidad de puñetes comenzó a insertar en el cuerpo de Toma, quien poco podía hacer, lo único que atinaba hacer era tapar su rostro – no debiste tocar un cabello de ella, no debiste colocar tus asquerosas manos sobre Akane ¡ella es mía y de nadie más!

La lluvia de golpes de apaciguó y Toma por fin pudo respirar. Ranma lo había dado por terminado puesto que el hombre se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Tampoco era tan cobarde para matar a alguien. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Akane.

El primer error como artista marcial, estaba a punto de cometer. No fue que se dio cuenta hasta cuando sintió a Akane sobre él. Ella corrió desde los brazos de Kasumi hasta donde él, sólo y únicamente para protegerlo de un duro golpe que recibiría.

Toma se había levantado como pudo y con el instinto asesino, tomó un ladrillo con el que deseaba golpear en la cabeza de Ranma. Akane fue más rápida y se interpuso entre el objeto y el trenzado.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, la peliazul caía lentamente sobre el suelo, con un nuevo golpe en la cabeza, esta vez, sangrando más copiosamente.

\- ¡Akane! – la voz llegó desde la entrada, para posteriormente escuchar el sonido de un arma disparar. Shinnosuke había llegado – Ranma, tú encárgate de Akane, yo me encargo de este.

Ranma con las manos temblorosas tocó el rostro de joven de ojos avellanas. Su madre le dijo que los hombres no lloran y entonces ¿por qué había agua en sus mejillas? Le importó un comino todo. La tomó entre sus brazos, intentando parar la hemorragia.

\- Akane, por favor, despierta – rogaba mientras que se mecía con el cuerpo de la joven – contéstame, pégame. Pero dime algo.

\- Ran-Ranma, no… no me siento bien.

\- Te llevaré ahora mismo con un doctor pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- Y aún lo preguntas bobo – no podía ni abrir bien los ojos pero aun así le regaló una sonrisa – podría sacrificar mi vida por lo que quiero.

\- Akane…

\- Tengo frío – aquellas dos palabras le asustaron al hombre – tengo mucho frío.

\- Akane por favor ¡resiste! Si resistes puedo – quiso seguir hablando pero la mano que él sujetaba con fuerza, cayó a un costado, revotando contra el concreto - ¿Akane? ¡No me hagas esto!

Al escuchar el grito de Ranma, Shinnosuke, se quedó en blanco. Toma aprovechó el momento para escabullirse. Estaba mal herido y peor aún porque tenía una herida de bala. Maldijo su suerte y se perdió entre el mar de cemento.

Un aura negra salía de Akane, dejándola totalmente fría entre los brazos de Ranma.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola ¿cómo están? Yo me encuentro muy bien por este lado del mundo.

Al fin pude subir capítulo. Tenía escrito la primera parte del fic desde hace mucho pero cosas de la universidad no pude actualizar, pero ya me ven, aquí otra vez.

Ahora con el fic: no se tomen tan a pecho las palabras de posición de Ranma, ustedes saben cómo es él de bestia jajajaja.

Era necesario que Akane perdiese su fuerza, para ver en acción a Ranma también. En el otro cap otra vez habrá drama jajaja. De verdad espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado porque en lo personal me encanta escribir las partes con peleas y cosas así (me temblaban las manos al escribir)

Debo agradecer a mi querida SusyChantilly que siempre me aconseja para siempre mejorar. Si aún no han leído PRIDE que esperan, esta semana tuvo actualización y estuvo ¡UFFF! No tengo palabras para describir el capítulo. A su vez, el fic de Sakura Saotome también está MUY, MUY BUENO "A corazón abierto" los que lo leen saben que es más que genial.

SARITANIMELOVE: ¡Hola Sari! Ese maldito ya fue revelado jajaja espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo.

Gwen Olvera: Me gusta mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, esto también que te guste este.

Kariiim: Gracias, me entusiasma leer los comentarios, y si Ranma cada vez va siendo más sincero.

Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo: Para mi es todo un honor que me lean.

Lu chan87: Mi bella Lou, espero no estas escribir un Ranma tan, TAN florecita jajajaja. Con ansias de que este cap te guste también.

SusyChantilly: Madre virtual, Shinno se lo perdió son olvidadizo jajaja. Recibo la cachetada por novedosa jajajaja. Gracias.

Juany Rdz: Vaya golpiza que le dieron pero es parte de la historia y pues… AMÉ tu comentario jajajaja "Shinno, Shinno tiene hambre" JAJAJAJA no puedo.

Todos los reviews que recibo que entusiasma mucho, espero seguir leyendo sus sugerencias, comentarios, etc. Todo es aceptado.

Sin nada más que agregar, se me cuidan y no leemos para la próxima.

Adiós.

**Hana Note.**


	14. Chapter 14

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es creada con el fin de entretener._

_._

_._

_._

Shinnosuke después de escuchar el grito de Ranma, corrió hacia ellos. Akane estaba entre los brazos de pelinegro, desmayada y perdiendo sangre de la cabeza, mientras que a un costado se encontraba Kasumi intentando hacer algo con las heridas del hombre que yacía lastimado por Akane. Rápidamente el policía tomó su celular, llamó a la ambulancia y también a sus compañeros.

Los policías registraban el lugar con sus linternas. En el piso habían algunas marcas de sangre que dibujaban un camino hasta que se perdían entre la tierra, sin duda alguna, esa sangre le pertenecía a Toma. Quien mal herido había escapado. La ambulancia rápidamente apareció y subió a las hermanas y al hombre mal herido dentro. Cuando llegaron al parqueo del hospital, Ranma fue más rápido, que con su auto había llegado antes. Abrió la puerta de la ambulancia y bajó a la peliazul en sus brazos.

Las personas lo veía extraño. Al hombre le valía dos cominos lo que los demás estén pensando, mucho menos hacía caso de lo que indicaban los paramédicos. En sus brazos cargaba a la mujer de su vida, intentando llegar a tiempo a emergencias. Hace mucho que ella no reaccionaba y su respiración cada vez se hacía más pausada. Detrás de él venía la hermana mayor de las Tendo, quien tendida sobre la camilla, recibía los tratamientos de los paramédicos. Llamaba al hombre para que dejase a su hermana ser atendida por los expertos pero él era más rápido. En dos pasos más, el artista marcial ya estaba dentro del hospital.

\- ¡Qué alguien la atienda! ¡Es una emergencia! – Gritaba desesperando hacia todos los lados, mientras que la mujer que yacía desmayada entre sus brazos, y sus cortos cabellos se batían en el aire - ¡Ayúdenla! – hace mucho que comenzó a gritar, estaba a punto de perder todos los estribos ¡al demonio la calma que construyó con el entrenamiento! Tenerla prácticamente fría en sus brazos hacía que pierda toda cordura. No espero respuesta que él mismo ingresó a un consultorio y la acostó en la camilla.

\- Ranma – kun, no deberías hacer ello, no está bien – trataba de hacer entender, la dulce Kasumi.

\- ¡No hay tiempo Kasumi! Ella está cada vez más débil y tú también, estás herida.

\- Lo sé Ranma, pero debemos ser conscientes que hay más pacientes – los paramédicos la habían dejado en un cubículo para que sea atendida por el médico en turno.

\- No me importa, lo único que me importa ahora mismo es atender a Akane – Kasumi lentamente se levantó de donde se encontraba y fue hasta donde el joven.

\- Ranma, se nota que quieres mucho a mi hermana. Te lo digo por experiencia propia. Cuando perdí mi poder también tuve los mismos síntomas, ella se pondrá bien con un poco de descanso, lo que debemos hacer ahora es curar sus heridas.

\- Ya entiendo… pero es que me siento tan… si sólo yo hubiese llegado antes, nada de este hubiese ocurrido – decía mientras veía el rostro de Akane.

\- No hubieras podido, no porque seas débil, no lo eres en absoluto, lo digo porque Akane fue capaz de levantar un ascensor solo… sólo para salvarme. En todo caso, la que debería sentirse mal, debería ser yo. Ella arriesgó todo por mí.

\- ¿Un asensor? Somos un desastre ¿verdad? – Se tocó la frente, mientras negaba con la cabeza – no somos lo suficientemente útiles para ella.

\- Ranma – kun, ahora ella será como cualquier mujer, con fuerza normal, ya no podrá levantar grandes cosas, ya no podrá ayudar a los demás con su fuerza, ahora ella necesitará de alguien y ese eres tú.

\- Entiendo, gracias Kasumi – no quiso agregar más, el médico en turno llegó y atendió a la pequeña Tendo y a la mayor. Tenían heridas que con un poco de cuidado se recuperarían pronto.

.

Los días pasaron y ambas mujeres fueron dadas de alta.

Akane veía su reflejo en el espejo, pasaba suavemente sus dedos sobre la cicatriz que tenía en la frente, era pequeña pero se sentía tan raro tener alguna marca sobre su piel, era tan extraño sentir dolor. Cuando despertó en el hospital lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules de Ranma, quien la miraba preocupado hasta la médula.

Flash back.

_\- ¿Akane? ¿Te sientes bien, quieres que llame al médico? _

_\- No es necesario Ranma y ¿Kasumi? – el hombre no pudo suprimir una sonrisa. _

_\- Eres incorregible, siempre preocupándote más por otros que por ti. Tu papá está afuera y Kasumi está en otra habitación ¿quieres que lo haga pasar? _

_\- Espera – lo tomó de la manga de su camisa y lo haló hacia ella. Ranma por poco y cae sobre ella, movimiento que ella aprovechó para tomarlo de la solapa, pegando sus labios con los de él, dejándolo totalmente en shock – esto es en agradecimiento y ahora, ve, avísale a mi papá. _

_El trenzado sólo movió la cabeza en manera de confirmación y de forma robótica salió de la habitación – su-suegro – se dio un golpe en la frente – quise decir, señor Tendo, Akane despertó, está esperando por usted. _

_\- ¡Mi bebé! Y tú – lo miró de manera desdeñosa – no te hagas ilusiones con mi hijita, primero debes demostrar que eres el indicado. _

_\- Si-sí, señor. _

_Soun Tendo entró como poseído a la habitación. Abrazando a su querida hija. Cuando la peliazul nombró a Ranma, el hombre mayor se transformó en un ogro azul, echando la culpa al trenzado. Kasumi felizmente había hecho reaccionar a su padre y le contó la verdadera historia. Más tarde llegó la policía para tomar las declaraciones como también para informar que el sospechoso se había dado a la fuga. Inmediatamente se prosiguió a tomar medidas más drásticas, las Tendo volverían a su hogar, el cual sería resguardado por cinco policías mientras que por toda la ciudad se repartían volantes con el rostro del secuestrador. Ranma y Akane no volvieron a cruzar palabra. _

Flash back end.

\- ¿Habré actuado de la mejor forma? Al fin y al cabo sólo rocé mis labios a los de él ¿creerá que me aproveché de la situación? – Rozó sus labios con la yemas de los dedos, como si estuviese recordando la textura de los labios masculinos – quisiera verlo, quisiera poder abrazarlo.

Fue hasta la cocina, tomó algunas manzanas y zanahorias las lavó correctamente, para luego exprimirlas con sus manos sobre un vaso pero nada pasaba, los frutos no se aplastaban, por más fuerza que aplicaba, nada pasaba, se estaba acalorando por la presión que ejercía pero los productos no cedían.

\- ¿Akane-chan? Deja eso, ven – llamó la mayor de las Tendo – si quieres un jugo, sólo debes cortar la fruta y verdura, colocarlo dentro de la licuadora y listo, podrás tomar lo mismo.

\- Kasumi, yo… me siento tan rara – la frustración en sus ojos se hizo presente – no me arrepiento de lo que hice, haría cualquier cosa por mi familia pero el hecho de perder mi fuerza me hace sentir tan extraña.

\- Hermanita, si quieres un consejo sólo debes de pedirlo. Cuando yo perdí mi fuerza pues también sentí el mismo vacío que tú pero para poder suplirlo sólo tuve que acostumbrarme a mi nueva "vida" haciendo ejercicios de fuerza – posó un dedo sobre el pecho de su hermana – tú tienes el corazón de una artista marcial, por no decir el corazón de quien más.

\- ¡Kasumi! – reprendió la peliazul – gracias por tu consejo, creo que tienes razón, debería enfocarme en mi nuevo yo, a pesar de que ya no tenga poder, aún les tengo a ustedes – abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía a su hermana – felizmente te tengo de vuelta en casa.

\- ¡Vaya, no me llaman para el abrazo grupal!

\- Vengan Nabiki, que también hay espacio para ti.

\- Sólo un ratito que no me gusta mucho estas cosas.

\- Si claro, cómo tú digas. Ya sabemos que tienes alergia a los humanos – respondió con burla la mayor.

\- Parece que alguien tiene la lengua afilada estos días.

Las tres rieron, por fin estaban todas juntas, en casa y a salvo, junto con su padre.

.

.

\- ¿Hay algún informe sobre Toma? – estos últimos días había estado ocupado hasta el cuello con el caso de su amiga de la infancia, además que se reportaban cada dos por tres casos menores de delincuencia, algo muy raro en un país desarrollado como lo es Japón.

\- No hay nada, Shinnosuke. Pero siguen llegando casos de vandalismo o robos con armas blancas. Sospecho que el tal Toma tiene algo que ver.

El hombre de coleta bufó cansado, ya no sabía por dónde ir. Los panfletos pegados en los paraderos de buses no estaban dando resultados. Tal vez si aumentaban el radio de investigación, podrían obtener mejores resultados – ahora mismo impriman más panfletos y quiero que los repartan en todas las farmacias ya sean grandes o pequeñas, como también en los veinticuatro horas. Ese tipo está herido y obviamente tendrá hambre, estoy seguro que así lo atraparemos.

\- Cómo usted ordene, ahora mismo voy a imprimir y a repartirlos.

\- De esta no te escapas, Toma.

.

.

\- ¡Maldición! Esta herida se volvió a abrir ¡maldito Ranma! Te atreviste a golpearme en el mismo lado que Akane me hirió – dio un grito de dolor mientras despegaba las gasas de la herida, arrancando un poco de piel muerta - ¡AH! ¡Cómo duele! Me lo van a pagar, los dos. Conocerán el verdadero dolor.

.

.

Los días pasaban volando que ya el día siguiente se vencía su licencia de descanso. Nuevamente tendría que reincorporarse al Dojo Jusenkyo. Al menos en este tiempo, había aprovechado en practicar un poco de artes marciales con su padre.

Si antes Soun Tendo era un llorón y se preocupada hasta más no poder por sus hijas, ahora que las tres no tenían fuerza no las dejaba ni a luz ni sombra. Entrenó a Akane en todo lo que pudo. Felizmente la muchacha aprendía muy rápido, al menos así se podría defender de cualquier faltoso.

La joven de ojos avellanas bostezó sonoramente, estirando sus extremidades. Ahora tenía dolor muscular por el ejercicio realizado, tal vez mañana podría practicar un poco más con Ranma en su Dojo.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Mañana veré a Ranma! ¡Dios! Y ahora que le digo, le saludo normal. El muy ingrato ni siquiera vino a verme en estos días – hizo un puchero como si fuese una niña – tal vez él siente vergüenza de verme por el "beso" que le di. ¡Vaya! ¡Tonterías! Él dijo que yo le gustaba y pues a mí… a mí no me es indiferente – con ese último pensamiento se fue a meter en su cama, cayendo en un reparador sueño.

Eran como las dos de la madrugada. El sonido casi imperceptible de la ventana abrirse irrumpió en la habitación de la peliazul. Primero, despejó el área que se trababa del escritorio, estaba lleno de libros a saber de qué época, puso el primer pie, luego el otro y zas ya se encontraba dentro, cerró la ventana con cuidado de no despertar a la mujer que descansaba.

Se acercó hasta ella y depositó un cálido beso sobre su frente.

\- Akane, sólo espero que no despiertes en este momento. Lo dudo, he venido todos los días desde que te quedas aquí, sólo y únicamente para verte. Pero esta es la única forma en que puedo verte sin necesidad de ponerme nervioso ¡vaya, parece que cuando estás dormida puedo decir todo esto! No tengo remedio – posó su mano sobre el cabello de ella, acariciándolo suavemente – mañana nos vemos, Akane – susurró en el oído de ella. Tal vez en su interior deseaba que ella escuchase su llamado. Salió de la misma forma, sigilosamente.

La alarma sonaba horrorosamente desde su cabecera. Hoy tenía que ir a trabajar. Lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo y continuar soñando con Ranma. Había sigo algo tan vivido, Ranma acercándose hasta su oído para susurrarle su nombre. Se abrazó a su misma, porque de sólo recordarlo hacía que su piel se erizara. Se duchó y cambió rápidamente para luego bajar a desayunar. Kasumi ya le esperaba con los alimentos servidos.

.

.

\- ¡Cómo es posible que no me hayas dicho! ¡La bella niña de caderas grandes estuvo mal! ¡Eres un hijo ingrato! – gritaba la señora Saotome del otro lado de la línea. Ranma intentaba inútilmente hablar, pero nada la hacía callar – ella, ella posiblemente sea mi futura nuera y tú ni siquiera me avisas ¡quiero que mañana la lleves a la empresa de tu padre!

\- Pero mamá, ella recién hoy va a reintegrarse ¿cómo la voy a importunar con ello?

\- ¿¡Importunar!? ¿A caso somos un problema?

\- No, no mamá, no lo tomes de ese modo. ¡AH! Ya listo, mejor hoy le digo y todos felices ¿está bien?

\- Perfecto, ese es mi hijo… tengo un pequeño regalo para ella.

\- Mamá, no por favor – Ranma ya presentía lo que su madre trataba de hacer.

\- Aburrido – colgó la llamada.

\- ¿Por qué me rodea gente rara? – Decía mientras veía como pasaba Gosunkugi con un muñeco vudú en sus manos y una velas sobre su cabeza - ¡¿Se puede saber que haces Gosunkugi?!

\- ¡Oh jefe! Bu-bueno, yo sólo estaba eliminando malos espíritus del Dojo, ya que hoy vuelve la señorita Tendo a trabajar.

\- Sí, sí claro – movió la mano como si ahuyentara algo – sólo deja de esparcir tanto humo por aquí o si no – muy tarde, la alarma de incendios se activó, mojando a todos en el pasillo – ¡Mira lo que ocasionaste! ¡Akane está por llegar y tú has creado todo un desastre! – Se tocó la sien, un tanto cansado – ahora mismo vas a buscar al señor Kurama, dile que lo necesito en una hora en mi oficina, así que tienes una hora para ir por ropa a mi departamento, no puedo ir mojado por el Dojo. ¡Y no te olvides de desactivar esta cosa!

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros, acatando las órdenes que daba su jefe.

\- ¡Y que sea la última vez que prendes una vela en este lugar!

\- Sí, jefe.

\- ¿Pero, qué pasó aquí? – la voz de la peliazul irrumpió en el lugar.

\- Señorita Tendo, es grato para mí verla después de un largo tiempo. Pero ahora mismo debo volver a mis labores, si me disculpa – haciendo una reverencia se retiró del lugar, con la ropa pegada a su delgado cuerpo.

\- Parece que no le dio tanto gusto verme nuevamente – la mujer buscaba la mirada de Ranma pero este sólo intentaba apartarla – ¿te sucede algo?

\- ¿A-a mí? ¡Qué me puede pasar! ¡Sólo… sólo estoy muy feliz queestésaquí… - lo dijo tan rápido que Akane no pudo entenderlo.

\- ¿Perdón? No entendí nada.

\- Va, ¡boba! No lo volveré a repetir.

\- ¡Qué infantil eres! Pensé que me recibirías… – sintió como el hombre la jalaba hacia ella, envolviéndola en un protector abrazo, mojando sus ropas.

\- Estoy feliz de que estés nuevamente a mi lado.

\- Me estoy mojando por tu culpa pero he de decir que no me importa, en absoluto.

\- ¡Já! Y nadie apaga esta cosa ¡lo pueden apagar, aquí no hay ningún incendio! ¡Gosunkugi!

.

.

Sentado sobre su escritorio leía algunos documentos mientras que la peliazul veía algunas revistas de artes marciales. Aun recordaban lo que había pasado hace una hora. Su llegada había sido el momento del año. Los compañeros de trabajo se acercaron hasta ella para desearle buena salud, bueno, en realidad los hombres le deseaban buena salud, mientras que Ranma arañaba las paredes de los celos que sentía al ver a su "novia" rodeada de otros hombres inferiores a él. Por otro lado, las mujeres, con una sonrisa falsa y palabras rebuscadas intentaban desearle lo mejor, cuestión que no pasó desapercibida por la mujer de ojos avellanas, ya que a todas las colaborados del Dojo se les caía la baba por el guapo artista marcial, sin siquiera disimularlo.

Felizmente todo había acabado y cada quien ya se encontraba en sus respectivas labores, Ranma ya se había cambiado y Akane tenía otra ropa puesta. El pobre flacucho tuvo que ir hasta la casa Tendo para traer algunas prendas para ella.

Estaban tan entretenidos en lo que hacían que ni cuenta se habían dado del ruido que había afuera. Un hombre un tanto estrambótico tocaba la puerta de la oficina de Ranma. Interrumpiendo la paz de los jóvenes.

\- ¡Vaya, parece que al fin llegó Kurama!

\- ¿Kurama? No me digas que es ESE Kurama – Ranma afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo engreído al ver los ojos brillantes de la mujer.

\- Sí, de ese Kurama estamos hablando, el mejor artista marcial de su época.

\- No puede ser ¡al fin podré trabajar en ello!

\- ¡Claro! Yo, el gran Ranma Saotome, nunca falla en una promesa.

\- Ya, ya basta, deja de parlotear y dile que entre.

Hay veces que es mejor no conocer a tu ídolo, a veces mejor seguir soñando en que es la mejor persona del mundo y soñar en que en algún momento tomarás su mano y serás inmensamente feliz.

Aquel hombre, con títulos mundiales en vale todo, aquel que no temía a nadie. Entró a la oficina como si se tratara de una linda florecita. Masticando un chicle y ataviado en una malla un tanto ajustada para ser el personaje que se jactaba ser.

\- Joven Saotome ¿me mandó a llamar? – el hombre ni bien entró, su vista viajó hacia la mujer que estaba al lado de su jefe, mirándola desde abajo hacia arriba, haciendo un gesto de disgusto y hasta asco – y esta ¿quién es?

\- Esta tiene nombre, es la señorita Tendo Akane, a partir de ahora ella será tu ayudante en las clases del Dojo.

El rostro del tal Kurama se extendía hasta el suelo, haciendo que caiga hacia el suelo su goma de mascar, del mismo modo, Akane sentía como un caminito helado se habría paso por su columna vertebral, síntoma inequívoco de problemas.

\- ¿¡Qui-quiere que trabaje con ella!? ¡No! ¡Usted está equivocado! Sabe muy bien que yo no trabajo con mujeres – reclamó.

\- Kurama… ¿quién es el jefe aquí? – Ranma ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia pero era necesario que Akane trabaje con él, sin duda ella aprendería mucho.

\- U-usted.

\- Si lo sabes ¿entonces para qué reclamas? Sólo te estoy informando que ella trabajará contigo, no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

\- En-entiendo, pero – cual poseído volteó a verla nuevamente – ni creas niñita que te la pondré fácil.

\- No se preocupe ¿señor?

\- Señorito – corrigió.

\- Disculpe, señorito. No le daré problemas – ella quería seguir picando el buche al hombre pero Ranma la interrumpió.

\- No te preocupes Kurama, que si tú te atreves a hacerle algo, no creo que pase desapercibido por mis puños ¿verdad?

\- No te olvides que también soy un artista marcial y tengo honor.

\- Bien, eso es lo que necesitabas saber. Ahora sí, acompaña a la señorita Akane hasta su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

El señor indicó a la peliazul hasta la salida pero al ver que ella no lo seguía, se recargó sobre el umbral de la puerta, extendiendo los brazos – señorita Tendo ¿qué espera? – a los dos jóvenes les resbaló una gota de sudor. Todo esto era tan extraño.

¿Acaso el tal Kurama estaba enamorado de Ranma?

.

.

.

Llevaba medio día trabajando al lado de su superior y en lo único que pensaba era en que sea la hora de la comida ¡el tipo era realmente insoportable! No la había dejado libre durante todo el tiempo. Ordenando cosas tontas e innecesarias, si esto seguía así se quejaría con Ranma. Lo único que él le había permitido, era cambiar su ropa por un Gi, pero nada más. Vaya fiasco de trabajo.

El reloj marcaban las 12, al fin podría ir a comer.

Tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una mano la jaló hacia un apartado. Quiso gritar pero unos ojos azules la inundaron.

\- ¡Ranma! Casi me matas del susto – él la tenía sujeta de las muñecas, imposibilitando su movimiento.

\- ¿No sabía que era feo? Mi mamá dijo que yo soy guapo y la verdad sí que lo estoy – ella enarcó las cejas. De verdad ¿qué tan idiota podía ser?

\- ¡Eres un…

\- Shh, no quiero que los demás trabajadores nos interrumpan.

\- ¿Interrumpir? Lo único que quiero es comer, estoy cansada.

\- ¡Tanto te hizo trabajar!

\- Por si no te acuerdas, ya no tengo mi fuerza habitual por lo tanto ya no puedo cargar grandes pesos.

\- Ese idiota me va a escuchar.

\- No Ranma, de esa florecita me encargo yo – lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la cafetería – tengo hambre, vamos.

.

.

.

Los milagros existen, justo el menú del día era la comida favorita de Akane. Como una niña fue corriendo hasta el bufete y se sirvió todo lo que hizo. Ranma por detrás la veía divertido.

\- No comas tanto, que vas a engordar.

\- Calla, afeminado.

\- No empieces.

\- Yo no comencé, fuiste tú – ella ni siquiera lo veía, estaba tan contenta viendo los alimentos. Una vez satisfecha con todo lo servido se sentó en unas de las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería.

\- Parece que comeremos juntos ¿verdad? – Ranma acomodaba su charola al frente de ella.

\- Va, pensé que tú comías en otro lugar.

\- En realidad siempre como en mi oficina, no me gusta estar en un lugar tan caluroso.

\- Entonces ve a tu oficina.

\- No, no iré. Porque ahora quiero comer a tu lado.

\- Ranma – ella se sorprendió pero no sabía cómo responderle. Así que, por instinto sonrió – gracias.

\- No hay de qué, de todas formas tú yo… pues tú sabes. Yo, tú… - no lograba hilar ninguna palabra.

\- Lo sé Ranma. Pero me da pena aquí en el trabajo.

\- Qué no te de pena, tú eres mi novia y yo, el jefe.

\- No tienes remedio. Por cierto ¿para qué me jalaste hace un rato? ¿Querías decirme algo? – el hombre se palmeó la frente.

\- Ya nada, arruinaste el momento en ese instante. Yo sólo quería pasar un momento contigo, a solas.

\- ¡Ah! – sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

\- Aprovechando que te tengo aquí. Mi madre llamó temprano. Ella desea que mañana te lleve a la empresa de mis padres. Creo que ella presiente sobre nuestra relación.

\- ¿Al Gran Panda? Supongo que las madres tienen un sexto sentido. Aunque recién estamos empezando… ¿no es muy pronto?

\- No lo creo – no lo importó que todo el mundo los estuviesen viendo, tomó la pequeña mano de ella y entrelazó sus dedos – para mi encontrarte, me tomó mucho tiempo.

\- Está bien, mañana iremos – los cuchicheos se hicieron presentes. Las mujeres jalaban con los dientes sus pañuelos, renegando por ver a su jefe inalcanzable, detrás de la nueva, mientras que los hombres veían con celos a Ranma por tomar de la mano a la bella mujer de cabellos azulados, que sin duda, los había enamorado con una mirada.

.

Por fin habían pasado las ocho horas de trabajo, si no fuese porque realmente desea ese trabajo, desde el primer minuto hubiese renunciado, más aun teniendo a Kurama a su lado. Siempre creyó que él sería un buen tipo pero ahora tratándolo tan de cerca se pudo dar cuenta que las apariencias engañan. La tuvo cargando grandes cosas todo el día y para colmo ni siquiera le daba un tiempo prudente para tomar un sorbo de agua ¡nada! Pero eso no se quedaría así, en algún momento se las cobraría todas las que le está haciendo pasar.

Akane tomó sus cosas, a duras penas. Ranma la esperaba en la salida para llevarla hasta su hogar. Él no se arriesgaría a que le pasase algo a la mujer de cabellos cortos.

.

.

Un nuevo día en el trabajo y no estaba más que asqueada del tipo con el que trabajaba. Él le había pedido un café pero a ella se le olvidó colocarle azúcar así que estaba todo amargo. Por poco y el tal Kurama se le va encima. Le dijo que a él le gustaba con MUCHA azúcar, tan dulce como él para lo que la peliazul se quedó pensando ¿dulce? Si es mucho más amargo que el mismo café y sin agregar que este mismo tiene un aroma agradable, distando mucho del hombre.

Para no enojarlo más, decidió ir a preparar otro café para él pero nuevamente se confundió, le puso sal en vez de azúcar. Estaba negada hasta para preparar un simple café. El hombre por poco y se desmaya. Al parecer fue demasiado el sabor que se quedó en estaba de shock, siendo trasladado a enfermería. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, intentado suprimir sus instintos asesinos para con el hombre. ¡Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia!

.

\- ¡Akane! – gritó el pelinegro cerca a la duela de entrenamiento, asustando a la mujer que dio un salto en el lugar.

\- Me asustaste Ranma. Dime ¿necesitas algo?

\- ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas? Hoy vamos al Gran Panda, ve a casa y en dos horas te voy a recoger para ir juntos.

\- Pero… aún estoy trabajando, faltan como tres horas para que salga del trabajo.

\- Pues yo te autorizo para que te vayas antes, además Kurama aún sigue en enfermería, dice que le duele la nariz por tanta sal que tomó.

\- Que exagerado ese hombre ¡solo fueron dos cucharadas soperas! Se lo tiene bien merecido, por odioso.

\- Sí que te la desquitaste bien jajajaja. Será mejor que vayas ahora a casa o no tendrás tiempo para alistarte. Nos vemos – y como apareció se fue, dejando a Akane en medio del lugar. Ni lenta ni perezosa, tiró los artículos que cargaba y salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar. Necesitaría la ayuda de sus hermanas para arreglarse correctamente.

.

\- No Akane, eso no, pareces una abuela – reprendía Nabiki – mejor este, este corte en V de la espalda hará resaltar tus atributos.

\- No Nabiki, como crees, es demasiado descubierto, es mejor que se coloque esta blusa con cuello bebé – agregaba Kasumi – te quedará precioso hermanita.

\- Pero… - ella intentaba hablar inútilmente pero sus hermanas se empeñaban en vestirla con el gusto de ellas.

\- Yo sé lo que te digo, ponte este vestido y todos quedarán impactados y puede que por ahí la señora Saotome ofrezca su hijo y ¡pum! Nos llenamos de dinero – las dos hermanos negaron con la cabeza, su hermana no tenía remedio.

\- Deja de decir tonterías querida Nabiki, nuestra hermana va a conocer a los padres de su novio, no de fiesta, debe ir más formal y recatada – en la mente de las dos se implantaba la frase ¡tu estilo es demasiado recatado!

\- Saben qué, yo sola elegiré mi vestuario, me avisan cuando llegue Ranma – empujó a sus hermanas hasta la salida, cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

\- Que mal agradecida es. Ah, no importa, yo me voy a mi habitación para seguir estudiando algunos negocios que tengo en mente

\- Supongo que yo iré a preparar la cena.

La peliazul daba vueltas por su habitación, nadie le pudo ayudar con el vestuario. Presurosa vio la hora y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que sólo quedaba media hora para que Ranma llegase por ella, cuando lo único que había hecho era, bañarse y estresarse.

Tomó las primeras prendas que vio y las colocó sobre la cama – supongo que esto funcionará, total, sólo vamos a la empresa, nada más – se cambió rápidamente, tratando que todo quede en orden para luego maquillarse un poco, resaltando sus largas pestañas.

Felizmente había acabado a tiempo, el justo para que Ranma llamase a la puerta.

\- ¡Hola cuñado! Akane está arriba, cambiándose ¿quieres que la llame?

\- ¿Cu-cuñado? Vaya nombre, me hace sentir importante – decía mientras se tocaba la cabeza, avergonzado – no te preocupes puedo subir a su habitación.

\- Creo que no es prudente Ranma, es mejor que esperes aquí. A menos que quieras lidiar después con mi padre – el frío se apoderó de Ranma que instintivamente movió su cabeza en negación – bien, le voy a pasar la voz.

.

\- Akane ¿bajas? Ranma ya está abajo esperando por ti.

\- Bien, ahora voy, sólo estoy terminando de arreglar algo aquí.

\- Está bien, te esperamos abajo.

.

.

El hombre caminaba de un lado para el otro, nervioso y hasta un poco asustado. Nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa forma. Iba a ser la primera vez que iría en contra de dos personas. Para colmo de males, le dolía horrores la parte de las costillas, trataba de caminar normal pero con el dolor era casi imposible. Como pudo se cortó el cabello, se vistió de traje y se colocó unos lentes. Tal vez así no le fuesen a reconocer por ningún lado, esta era su última oportunidad.

\- Quiero que todos ustedes se queden aquí y no salgan para nada, llegado el momento yo me comunicaré con ustedes – sus acompañantes se miraron unos a otros, asintiendo al instante – bien, en unas horas esperen mis órdenes. Hombre perro, alcánzame el bolso que dejé sobre la silla.

\- Aquí lo tiene jefe.

\- Nos vemos – el silencio de las calles fue lo único que se presenció, perdiéndose él, entre los muros de cemento.

.

.

\- Ya estoy aquí, perdón la demora, no encontraba mi otro arete – la peliazul bajaba apresurada las escaleras, tratando de acomodar sus pendientes en su lugar - ¿nos vamos Ranma?

El joven artista marcial intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar a un lado la cara de estúpido que había puesto. Extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar pero esta le sudaba horrores ¡Acaso podía ser más hermosa! El conjunto azul se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciendo relucir sus atributos, el escote en V le lucía realmente bien además de la falda pegada a sus muslos marcaba sus bien torneadas piernas, sobre sus hombros un delicado saco de fina tela acompañaba su vestimenta.

\- ¿No-nos vamos? O-o si no, llegaremos muy tarde, por cierto, te vez muy linda.

\- Ya lo sé, sé que me veo linda – era momento de actuar como él.

\- Por lo que veo, intentas copiar mi estilo.

\- A mí todo me queda mejor Ranma.

\- Por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar – siguieron hablando durante el camino hasta llegar al Gran Panda – ¿Quiere que le ayude a bajar, señorita?

\- Si fuese tan amable – los dos rieron como tontos, era juego sin sentido pero esos pequeños momentos compartidos hacían cambiar su día – basta, de bromear, debemos llagar a tiempo.

.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Con que tú eres la linda jovencita de la que mi hijo está hasta los huesitos! – Ranma sólo quería que se abriese la tierra y lo tragase. Su madre no tenía tapujos para hablar – pero dime, él es ¿todo un hombre contigo?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se sonrojaron al instante. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por la matriarca que rió por lo bajo – me refiero a que si es caballero cuando salen a pasear o en el trabajo – ambos jóvenes votaron humo por sus orejas – estos jóvenes de hoy, andan pensando en otras cosas y una refiriéndose a meras cuestiones sanas sin morbosidades.

\- Basta ya querida, no ves que los dos ya no saben ni como pararse bien, tienen las piernas como gelatinas por tus preguntas en doble sentido – Genma corrió hacia su hijo – espero pronto nietos, debemos preservar el linaje Saotome.

\- Te imaginas Genma, serían unos niños preciosos.

\- ¡Basta papá, mamá! Asustarán a Akane. ¿No nos invitaron para esto verdad?

\- ¡Oh es verdad! Pasa por aquí hija – Nodoka tomó de los hombros a la muchacha y la llevó hasta la oficina principal – Ranma ya nos contó lo que sucedió con Ryoga y la familia Kuno, estamos muy apenados por lo que sucedió pero ya lo estamos manejando, lo bueno es que no les volverá a molestar. También, bueno, por el brío que hay en los ojos de Ranma pude deducir que él siente algo por ti, además que casi todo su celular está lleno de imágenes tuyas.

\- ¿Mías? ¿Cuándo las tomaste? – dirigiéndose a Ranma.

\- ¡Eres una chismosa mamá! Ya, ya te contaré – esta "reunión" había sido mala idea.

\- Lo que me vengo a enterar, parece que si eres un pervertido – la mujer afiló la mirada – espero que me des una explicación de ello.

\- ¡Vaya, parece que no sabías nada de ello! Eres Akane ¿verdad?

\- Sí, mi nombre es Akane Tendo.

\- ¡Tendo! ¡Eres hija de Tendo! – El señor Saotome saltaba de alegría al oír ello – Soun Tendo es un gran amigo mío. Hace mucho tiempo hicimos un juramento.

\- ¿Conoce a mi padre? ¿Juramento?

\- Sí, dijimos que cuando tengamos hijos, los íbamos a comprometer pero parece que no habrá necesidad, el destino se encargó de unirlos.

\- Viejo, has pensado en que todos pudimos nacer mujeres ¿qué hubieses hecho?

\- Pues la verdad no sé, ya me había olvidado de dicha promesa – se rascó la calva cabeza. A los presentes les resbaló una gota de sudor.

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema – Nodoka tenía la intención de seguir molestando a su hijo – ¿cómo se conocieron? Seguro fue un encuentro inusual, como las películas.

\- ¡Muy inusual! – respondieron en unísono.

\- ¡Hasta están conectados! – Quiso seguir bromeando pero la alarma sonó por todo el edificio - ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó a su esposo.

\- No lo sé querida, iré a ver. Ustedes quédense aquí. Ahora vuelvo – el hombre regordete se fue al área de seguridad. Mientras que Ranma se sentía un tanto inquieto, su instinto le decía que algo estaba por pasar. Por instinto se colocó detrás de la peliazul - ¿Qué sucede con las alarmas? ¿Se pusieron locas o qué? – preguntaba Genma a los de seguridad.

\- No entendemos señor, sólo se activaron pero no descubrimos de donde viene la falla.

\- Necesito que solucionen rápido esto, tengo invitados importantes hoy y no quiero quedar mal.

\- Entiendo señor, intentaremos trabajar lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Mira, ahí! – Gritaba el otro trabajador – ahí hay alguien sospechoso.

\- ¡Dónde!

\- Ahí, en la esquina de la pantalla – en la imagen se podía apreciar a un hombre encapuchado con un pequeño maletín entre sus manos. Rápidamente Genma llamó a su hijo.

\- ¡Ranma, dile al secretario Mikado que vaya a la oficina para cuidar de tu madre y de la pequeña Tendo! ¡Te necesito aquí ahora! Ven a la sala de seguridad – del otro lado Ranma se debatía en dejar a su madre y a su novia con alguien desconocido y débil. Aún que pensó en que la oficina de su padre estarían bien salvaguardadas.

\- Ahora vengo madre, Akane. Iré con el viejo, parece que algo fuerte pasó. Mikado vendrá a cuidarlas ahora mismo – las mujeres solo asintieron con la cabeza, agarrándose de las manos instintivamente.

.

\- Parece que a esta empresa es muy fácil entrar, sólo tuve que pagar a alguien para que sea mi señuelo y todos se enfocaron en él. ¡Idiotas! – del maletín que tenía sacó un pequeño artefacto, el cual le ayudaba a hackear el sistema de seguridad del lugar – supongo que esto también será fácil – tecleó unas cuantas cosas más y puedo ingresar al sistema - ¡BINGO! Sabía que no sería tan difícil. Ahora si Ranma, Akane, pagarán por lo que me hicieron.

Dentro de la sala de seguridad, todas las pantallas se congelaron. Desesperadamente trataban de hacerlas funcionar pero nada pasaba. La preocupación se apoderó a Ranma, que poseído corrió hacia donde señalaba la ubicación del hombre encapuchado, el cual se encontraba en la playa de estacionamiento. Cuando llegó al lugar encontró a un pobre vagabundo disfrazado. Maldijo para sus adentros. Ya era muy tarde, todas las luces se habían apagado.

Justo cuando estaba por volver sobre sus pasos para ir hacia la oficina de su padre, del megáfono se escuchó la voz del hombre que más detestaba en ese momento.

\- JAJAJAJA Ranma, parece que eres estúpido. Fue muy fácil engañarte. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que te arrepentirías? Pues, hoy es el día. ¿Sabes algo? La piel de tu amada es realmente suave y tu madre no pone resistencia para nada. Para poner más emoción al asunto ¿te digo algo? Tengo algo entre mis manos, algo que hace TIC, TOC y cada vez va reduciendo su tiempo hasta decir BOOM ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

La gente en la empresa comenzó gritar cuando escucharon todo ese comunicado, algunos comenzaron a correr de un lado para el otro.

La sangre del pelinegro se heló. Esa voz era de Toma y se suponía que ahí estaban los guardias de seguridad y su mismo padre. Peor aún, él iba por Akane ¡tenía a Akane con una bomba! Todo era una maldita pesadilla. Trató de calmarse y tomó su celular para llamar a Shinnosuke, tal vez podría ayudarle.

\- Shinnosuke, el maldito está en el Gran Panda, ven ahora mismo pero no hagas mucho alboroto al llegar. Tiene toda la empresa a merced y lo peor es que tiene a Akane y está equipado con una bomba – del otro lado, el policía trataba de asimilar la información que le estaba dando el pelinegro ¿Toma había tomado el Gran Panda? ¡El edificio entero! Ni siquiera se inmutó en contestar, sabía lo que debía hacer - ¡Maldita sea! Debo llegar hasta donde está Akane.

Subió las escaleras hasta la sala de seguridad y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a todos dormidos, el desgraciado les había inyectado un somnífero. Tomó el micrófono por el que Toma había hablado – trabajadores del Gran Panda, soy Ranma Saotome, necesito que guarden la información de sus computadoras y las apaguen e inmediatamente salgan del lugar, las rutas de escape son las mismas que usamos en caso de emergencia – la gente desesperadamente, hizo como pudo lo que se les ordenó y salieron con el alma en un hilo

Corrió hasta la oficina de su padre, encontrando a su madre también dormida. Al menos el tipo no la había dañado. Akane no estaba con ella y tampoco Mikado. Por lo visto, él nunca había llegado. En ese instante se sintió minúsculo, cual garrapata, él debió quedarse con ella y dejar a su padre manejar las cosas de su empresa, ahora Toma tenía a Akane.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, se trataba de Shinnosuke – ya estoy aquí, yo voy por la escalera de emergencia y tú revisa todos los pisos – Ranma asintió.

Sus corazones desbocados, saltaban alocadamente dentro de sus pechos, ya no podían más pero la adrenalina que sentían no dejaba que parasen de subir escaleras. Shinnosuke abría todas las puertas de emergencia, ya estaba por el séptimo piso cuando escuchó el sonido inequívoco de un reloj, la sangre se le fue a los pies. Subió de tres en tres los escalones, cuando llegó al octavo piso encontró una pequeña cajita con números en cuenta regresiva. El nerviosismo y el miedo se apoderó de su ser, todo su cuerpo temblaba junto con la caja, buscó por todos lados algún método para apagarla pero no hallaba nada. El reloj marcaba cincuenta y nueve segundos en cuenta regresiva, el sudor se hacía presente en su frente pero no podía hacer nada. La única opción que vio fue el de abrazar la caja. Al menos moriría en beneficio de la comunidad. Sonrió para sus adentros, despidiéndose, cuando el tiempo llegó a cero.

La luz en todo el edificio se fue, aumentando la tensión en el lugar. Shinnosuke abrió los ojos, uno a uno, viendo hacia abajo y entre sus manos, la cajita había explosionado, dejándole un pequeño regalo. Era una bomba de broma. Agradeció a los cielos pero nuevamente se dio cuenta que estaban en cero. No había rastro de Akane ni de Toma. Realmente esperaba que Ranma haya encontrado a su amiga.

.

.

.

.

Sus parpados pesados comenzaban abrirse y el sonido de algún reloj inundaba el lugar. Trataba inútilmente enfocar su vista en un lugar específico pero no daba resultados. Quiso usar sus manos para frotar sus ojos pero algo se lo impidió. Vio hacia abajo y la cara de horror que inundó su rostro, hacía entender que algo no iba bien, alrededor de ella tenía cadenas, impidiendo que mueva sus brazos, mientras que sus manos estaban inmóviles porque tenía cinta alrededor de ellas, pero, eso no era lo peor, justo en su pecho, había una bomba, que iba a contrarreloj. El tiempo se volvía cada vez más peligroso. Sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas de desesperación. Nadie estaba a su lado y lo único que podía percibir era la oscuridad dentro de algún almacén. ¿Ranma? ¿Dónde estaba Ranma? Lo necesitaba horrores, pero a su vez no quería que esté ahí y los dos muriesen. Se tragó su miedo para poder pensar con claridad. Si sólo tuviese su poder, si sólo pudiese romper las cadenas. Sus cabellos se batieron cuando ella negaba. Estaba al borde del colapso y el llanto nuevamente se apoderó de ella, llorando a mares, gritando. No podía soportarlo.

\- ¡No puede ser que esto esté pasando! Ranma por favor no vengas – era como estar rogando al cielo que él apareciese en ese lugar. El sonido huego de alguien golpeando la puerta la asustó.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Responde! ¿Estás bien?

\- Ra-Ranma… por favor vete.

\- ¡Estás loca! Ahora mismo buscaré algo para sacarte de aquí. ¡Maldita sea, esto estaba encadenado!

\- Ranma por favor vete, no queda mucho tiempo – el pelinegro dio un punta pie de frustración, el de Toma maldito se había atrevido a colocar la bomba junto con Akane.

\- No me pidas ello porque no lo haré, me quedaré contigo aquí, así sean nuestros últimos momentos – Akane lloraba con más intensidad.

\- Ranma te lo ruego, vete, sálvate por favor.

\- No llores y no digas tonterías, no me iré y tú no morirás – se llenó de energía y comenzó a patear la puerta, a jalar las cadenas pero estas no cedían, sus manos se llenaban de sangre de lo lastimadas que se encontraban – yo nunca me iré de tu lado.

\- ¡Por favor, Ranma! ¡Ya queda poco tiempo, vete!

\- ¡Entiende que no lo haré! Sólo quiero que salgamos de esto para decirte algo importante.

\- Ranma… ya no más por favor, no te lastimes más – sus lágrimas caían copiosamente sobre sus mejillas, cayendo encima de la dichosa bomba. Vio el tiempo que quedaba. Veinte segundos. Solo veinte segundos de vida.

.

.

Continuará…

**_¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Más de un mes creo jajaja. Sí que estuve desaparecida. Por aquí es vacaciones de verano pero actualmente me encuentro trabajando por ello no he tenido tiempo de subir capítulo, aunque debo confesar que lo tenía avanzado pero no completo. Espero sea de su agrado. Ya estamos cerca al final._**

**_Quiero agradecer a SusyChantilly por la paciencia que me tiene jajajaja._**

**_Espero que dejen muchos reviews y recomienden la historia, claro, si es de su agrado._**

**_Me pueden seguir por Instagram como NoteHana y en YouTube como Hana Note, donde subo fanarts de Ranma y Akane como también de otros animes. *No le quiten la firma por favor* ya me ha pasado jajajaja._**

**_Sin más que agregar, nos leemos._**

**_Hana Note._**


	15. Chapter 15

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes no pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

_._

_._

Sus parpados pesados comenzaban abrirse y el sonido de algún reloj inundaba el lugar. Trataba inútilmente enfocar su vista en un lugar específico pero no daba resultados. Quiso usar sus manos para frotar sus ojos pero algo se lo impidió. Vio hacia abajo y el horror inundó su rostro, hacía entender que algo no iba bien. Alrededor de ella tenía cadenas, impidiendo que mueva sus brazos, mientras que sus manos estaban inmóviles porque tenía cinta alrededor de ellas, pero, eso no era lo peor, justo en su pecho, había una bomba, que iba a contrarreloj. El tiempo se volvía cada vez más peligroso. Sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas de desesperación. Nadie estaba a su lado y lo único que podía percibir era la oscuridad dentro de algún almacén. ¿Ranma? ¿Dónde estaba Ranma? Lo necesitaba horrores, pero a su vez no quería que esté ahí y los dos muriesen. Se tragó su miedo para poder pensar con claridad. Si sólo tuviese su poder, si sólo pudiese romper las cadenas. Sus cabellos se batieron cuando ella negaba. Estaba al borde del colapso y el llanto nuevamente se apoderó de ella, llorando a mares, gritando. No podía soportarlo.

\- ¡No puede ser que esto esté pasando! Ranma por favor no vengas – era como estar rogando al cielo para que él apareciese en ese lugar. El sonido hueco de alguien golpeando la puerta la asustó.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Responde! ¿Estás bien?

\- Ra-Ranma… - tragó la saliva que se le estaba acumulando por culpa del llanto descontrolado, necesitaba que él se fuese de ese lugar – por favor vete.

\- ¡Estás loca! Ahora mismo buscaré algo para sacarte de aquí. ¡Maldita sea, esto estaba encadenado!

\- Ranma por favor vete, no queda mucho tiempo – el pelinegro dio un punta pie de frustración, mientras la sangre se le iba a los pies. El maldito de Toma se había atrevido a colocar la bomba junto con Akane.

\- No me pidas ello porque no lo haré, me quedaré contigo, aquí, así sean nuestros últimos momentos – Akane lloraba con más intensidad.

\- Ranma te lo ruego, vete, sálvate por favor.

\- No llores y no digas tonterías, no me iré y tú no morirás – se llenó de energía y comenzó a patear la puerta, a jalar las cadenas pero estas no cedían, sus manos se llenaban de sangre de lo lastimadas que se encontraban – yo nunca me iré de tu lado.

\- ¡Por favor, Ranma! ¡Ya queda poco tiempo, vete!

\- ¡Entiende que no lo haré! Sólo quiero que salgamos de esto para decirte algo importante.

\- Ranma… ya no más por favor, no te lastimes más – sus lágrimas caían copiosamente sobre sus mejillas, cayendo encima de la dichosa bomba. Vio el tiempo que quedaba. Veinte segundos. Solo veinte segundos de vida.

CAPÍTULO XV

Los pasos sobre el tatami de la residencia Tendo se iban intensificando. El patriarca, Soun, no sabía por qué se sentía tan impaciente. La presión en el pecho cada vez se hacía más fastidioso. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de sus hijas, pero tanto como Kasumi y Nabiki se encontraban en casa, entonces, todo se dirigía hacia Akane.

\- ¿Mi pequeña, Akane? Presiento que algo le puede estar pasando – Kasumi se tapaba la boca, intentando procesar lo que su padre decía. A veces el señor podría ser un exagerado pero cuando se trataba de sus hijas siempre daba en el clavo – llama al celular de tu hermana o al de su jefe, necesito saber si ella se encuentra bien.

La mayor, asintió y rápidamente marcó los números, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba – los dos celulares están apagados, padre.

\- ¡Akane no puede estar en peligro! Lo presiento. Mi niña, la viva imagen de su madre – el hombre cayó de rodillas, no aguantaba más, sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, mojando todo a su alrededor, creando un pequeño charco.

\- Padre, cálmate, tal vez sólo están fuera de línea.

Nabiki bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, entre sus manos sostenía su celular – creo saber cómo está Akane.

Tanto Soun como Kasumi la miraron, esperando alguna respuesta.

\- Tomaron el Gran Panda, creo que Akane y Ranma son el objetivo.

.

.

.

Nodoka se levantaba después de haber caído noqueada por el secuestrador de Akane. Aún su vista no enfocaba bien, así que en la desesperación atinó a sacar su katana para así defenderse, pero unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron.

\- Soy yo, Genma. No te preocupes, yo no te haré nada.

\- ¡Genma! ¡¿Dónde está Ranma y Akane?!

\- Ellos aún no aparecen, al parecer el secuestrador sólo deseaba a Akane.

\- Entonces llamen a la policía.

\- Tenemos a uno. Al parecer esta situación es más fuerte de lo que parece. Confía en que nuestro hijo podrá resolverlo. Es un Saotome, él salvará lo que ama.

Nodoka sonrió, a veces su esposo podría ser una bestia y hasta un completo estúpido pero justo ahora intentaba ser el mejor compañero sobre la tierra – será mejor que ayudemos – habló la mujer a su esposo.

\- No, ni se te ocurra acercarte – Shinnosuke ya le había informado sobre la bomba y él no arriesgaría a su mujer a ese peligro, confiaba enteramente en que su hijo saldría de esa situación – lo mejor será evacuar el edificio. Esperaremos a los muchachos en la entrada ¿está bien?

\- Siento que debería ir por mi hijo.

\- Si quieres ir, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí – era la única forma de que ella no quisiese ir a buscar a su hijo.

\- Sabes que te puedo ganar.

\- Ahora no Nodoka, no esta vez y hablo muy enserio – la mujer lo vio al rostro, nunca había visto esa expresión en su esposo, sintió miedo por él, por lo que le estuviese ocultando, miedo por su hijo. Trató de avalar a su fuerza de confianza, a la masculinidad de su hijo, así que sería mejor esperarlo afuera.

\- Vamos, no quiero estar aquí.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Crees que me iría de tu lado? ¿Me crees tan cobarde de dejarte sola en este lugar? – Ranma apretaba fuertemente su mano que no paraba de sangrar – no tienes ni idea de lo impotente que me siento.

\- Ranma, te lo ruego, vete, sálvate, no quiero que pases por esto.

\- Si yo estuviese en tú lugar ¿te irías y me dejarías a mi suerte?

\- ¡Claro que no! Pero no es lo mismo, vete, sólo quedan quince segundos.

\- Sabes qué – sonrió como tonto, dio el ultimo puntapié a las cadenas pero estas no cedieron, cansado apoyó su espalda a la puerta y cayó sentado – te quiero y no soportaría estar sin ti ¿entiendes?

Akane del otro lado, ya no lograba articular palabra. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de suprimir un poco de su dolor. Volvió a forcejear las cadenas a su alrededor y lo único que conseguía era que el tiempo sea malgastado.

Diez segundos para que todo terminase.

A su mente llegó la imagen de su madre, nítida, como si estuviese con ella. Le sonreía, tan tranquila, en paz. Entonces lo entendió.

Un cosquilleo inundó su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta el último vello de su cuerpo – por favor, te lo ruego, necesito mi poder otra vez, no para salvarme, sino para salvarlo, sólo quiero que él esté libre de todo peligro – sus ojos en ningún momento se abrieron, de ellos salían más lágrimas genuinas de sufrimiento - ¡POR FAVOR! ¡REGRÉSENME MI FUERZA! – fue su último grito antes de que una gran nube se posase sobre ella, iluminándola, la luz era tan fuerte que traspasó el techo de concreto del lugar, la joven de cabellos cortos abrió los ojos asustada.

\- ¿Acaso, esto es? – hizo el intento, extendió los brazos y las cadenas se rompieron en mil pedazos.

\- ¿Akane?

-¡Apártate de la puerta! – desesperada tomó la bomba entre sus manos, corrió hacia donde estaba la puerta, la abrió de un solo movimiento. Sólo quedaban dos segundos, tiempo necesario para lanzarla hacia el cielo, donde explosionó, generando una onda, tirando a ambos hacia el suelo – Ranma ¡lo logré! – ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Todo aquel miedo se había esfumado para ahora llenarse de alegría. El pelinegro estaba vivo y ella había recuperado su poder – Ran…

Sus labios fueron capturados por Ranma, desesperado, intentaba ávidamente llenarse de ella en ese mismo momento y ella gustosamente aceptaba aquella muestra de amor. Si antes tenían dudas sobre lo que sentían, ahora éstas se habían ido volando.

\- Eres una tonta Akane – pego su frente a la de ella – eres tonta.

\- Tú eres el tonto, debiste hacerme caso.

\- Claro, estás por morir y yo bien tranquilo te digo "me saludas a mis muertos en el otro lado" pues no, eso no. Ya te lo dije, yo te…

\- Yo también te quiero Ranma – lo miró juguetona y su puso de puntitas depositando un beso en la nariz del hombre – creo que debemos bajar, hay que curar tu mano y también…

\- Hay que capturar a ese malnacido.

\- Tú lo has dicho.

.

Los paramédicos atendieron las heridas de la mano del pelinegro, tal vez necesitaría algunos puntos en ella, puesto que era heridas profundas. Shinnosuke se encontraba recostado sobre una de las camillas. El susto que se había llevado, hizo que su presión bajase. Así que no paraba de sudar frío.

\- ¿Shinno – kun? Dice el médico que tuviste un shock muy fuerte – el policía se sentó sobre la camilla, secándose la frente, intentado hacerse el fuerte.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo que el sólo pensar en que te podría pasar algo malo – se llevó la mano hacia el pecho – hace que me altere.

Akane lo miró complacida, realmente lo quería mucho. Se acercó hasta él y lo envolvió en un abrazo – mi fuerza volvió, ahora puedo proteger a los que quiero.

\- Pero tú me gustas – su respuesta rápida tomó desprevenida a la peliazul quien se sonrojó.

\- Tú ya sabes mi respuesta.

\- Lo sé y me siento enojado por ello ¿qué le ves?

\- No lo sé.

Tanto Akane como Shinnosuke observaron a Ranma, quien sobre la otra camilla intentaba inútilmente aguantar las lagrimillas, le estaban desinfectando sus heridas. El trenzado agarraba las sábanas con los dientes. Cuando este se dio cuenta, orgullosamente soltó la tela, sacando el pecho y levantando la barbilla.

\- Creo que me gusta todo de él.

\- Creo que sí, tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de él – Akane se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- No te avergüences, te ves hermosa.

\- No me digas que el susto te volvió un adulador – bromeó la peliazul.

\- Claro que no, sólo digo la verdad.

\- Para mí, siempre fuiste el más guapo – declaró avergonzada.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no lo soy más?

\- Lo sigues siendo pero…

\- Ya no soy el primero ¿verdad? Ahora ocupo el segundo lugar.

\- Me conoces bien – rió la mujer.

\- ¡Vaya gustos que tienes ahora! – el hombre rió relajado, olvidándose del susto anterior. Akane en son de broma empujó ligeramente al policía, cayendo este al suelo - ¡Auch! Parece que ahora tienes más fuerza que antes.

\- ¡Perdóname! No fue mi intención – la mujer se arrodillaba al lado del hombre, intentando no tocarlo mucho por miedo a lastimarlo. Más allá se escuchaba una risotada, se trataba de Ranma, quien se burlaba de Shinnosuke.

\- ¡Parece que no puedes aguantar ni un empujoncito! Jajajaja eres débil – gritaba Ranma, mientras que una vena se le hinchaba de cólera a Akane.

\- Tú eres el que no resiste ni el alcohol sobre sus heridas. Ranko – Shinnosuke pronunció la última palabra con sorna.

\- ¿Ranko? ¡De donde sacaste esa información!

\- Soy policía ¿no? Pierde cuidado, no le diré a nadie sobre tu doble vida – Akane ahora intentaba aguantar la risa, Shinnosuke sí que sabía cómo hacer enojar a Ranma.

\- Hablando de doble vidas, porque no te vas a tu bosque a amaestrar hormigas – Ranma levantó la barbilla, orgulloso – o ¿no te gusta ser niñero de ellas?

\- ¡Ranma! – dijo entre dientes el policía.

\- O tal vez te guste limpiarle el trasero a los detenidos.

\- No te pases Saotome…

\- Yo no empecé… bueno sí pero me da igual. Ranma Saotome nunca pierde y mucho menos permito que abracen a mi novia – se paró de un salto de su camilla y caminó raudo hacia Akane. La tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su pecho – ella es mía, tu oportunidad ya pasó – los ojos azules de Ranma brillaban en la oscuridad.

Akane se quedó muda, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado se sintió alagada pero por otro lado se sintió cual objeto usado de exhibición. Tomó la mano con la que él envolvía su cintura y se soltó.

\- No soy un objeto, Ranma. Estuvo mal lo que le dijiste a Shinno-kun. El ayudó en todo esto y aun así lo tratas así.

Ranma miraba hacia algún lado molesto – no es para que te molestes, la molesta debería ser yo.

\- Yo soy el molesto, no, me siento ¡ah! ¡Celoso! Sí, eso, no aguanto verte alrededor de él, te vi hablar con él desde el comienzo y no paraban de reír. Le regalabas esa sonrisa hermosa que sólo debería ser para mí – mientras hablaba el hombre hacía gestos con sus manos – me desespera saber que cualquier hombre se puede enamorar de ti y te pueden apartar de mi lado. Justo hoy, ese tipo, el tal Toma, intentó matarte ¡Akane! ¡Matarte! Crees que puedo estar tranquilo de sólo saber que algún psicópata quiere hacerte daño.

\- Pero Shinnosuke no es ningún psicópata.

\- Tú no sabes hasta dónde puede llegar una persona enamorada.

\- Ranma, agradezco tu preocupación pero Shinno siempre ha sido mi amigo y ahora no cambiará. Además ya te dije que te quiero a ti. No sé qué más quieres – los ojos avellanas se comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- No, no llores, por favor – Ranma agitaba sus manos, intentando apaciguar las lágrimas de Akane.

\- Se puede saber ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Akane está llorando? Venía a ver a mi hijo y me encuentro con que mi hijo ¿hace llorar a su novia?

\- Su hijo es un tonto señora Nodoka.

\- La hiciste llorar y un hombre no debe hacer llorar a ninguna mujer.

\- No, mamá, cálmate. También tú Akane, por favor no llores – La mujer desenfundó su katana por segunda vez en el día - ¿por qué cierras tus ojitos mami? No lo hagas – sudor frío pasó por su espalda.

\- Si no te disculpas con ella ahora mismo, haré uso de mi arma.

\- Akane lo siento, no fue mi intensión – agitaba los brazos para luego jalarse los cabellos – ¡ahh lo siento!

Akane miró de reojo al ojiazul y después a la matriarca Saotome, ésta última le sonreía.

\- Eres una chica dulce y tú hijo, debes tratar mejor a la mujer que amas ¿te imaginas cuando me den nietos? Ella estará más sensible aún ¿cómo lidiarás con ello? – la peliazul dejo de lagrimear al instante para convertirse en una piedra junto con Ranma. Nodoka se dio la vuelta al verlos en ese estado, riendo por lo bajo siguió su camino.

\- Ya no llores más – agregó Ranma después de despejar su mente sobre el comentario de su madre.

\- No lloraré más, tu madre tiene razón, estoy muy sensible por lo que pasó hoy, lo siento, no quería preocuparte – tomó las manos vendadas del joven – lo siento, por mi tienes estos vendajes, en compensación… te puedo cocinar algo.

Ranma rio nervioso, no quería insultarla, no en este momento – que tal si vamos a un restaurante, debes estar cansada y además así comemos algo rico.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – Akane enarcó las cejas.

\- Na-nada, acepto tu ofrecimiento pero en un restaurant – una fuerte voz los interrumpió, Ranma había sido salvado por la campana.

\- ¡Hija mía! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Ahora que eres tan delicada? Y todo – Soun volteó la cabeza como si se tratara del exorcista viendo a Ranma, cual gusano de tierra viese – todo es tu culpa, si no la hubieses traído aquí – Akane intentaba inútilmente calmar a su padre.

\- ¿Quién se cree usted para hablarle de ese modo a mi hijo?

\- Esa voz… ¿¡Saotome!?

\- ¡Tendo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – de un momento a otro se olvidaron de lo que hablaban, yéndose abrazados hacia otro lado. Riendo a mandíbula abierta. Recordando viejos tiempos.

\- Vaya joyas de padres que tenemos – dijo el pelinegro.

\- Pobre mi papá casi le da algo, mejor vámonos de una vez a comer – Ranma la tomó de la mano para ir hacia el carro pero ella no avanzaba, se quedó viendo hacia el suelo, sonrojada.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó curioso.

\- Sabes, hoy no quiero ir a casa – sólo esa simple frase hizo que el cerebro de Ranma volase a mil por hora, finalizando con humo siendo expulsado por sus orejas.

La joven de ojos avellanas se dio cuenta de la reacción de su acompañante, inmediatamente ella achinó la mirada – ahhh ya veo por donde viaja esa mentecilla.

\- ¿Ah? – el hombre estaba en otro mundo.

\- Bobo.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado?

Personalmente y mediante todo lo que está pasando en el mundo, mi familia, seres queridos y gente de mi entorno se encuentran bien de salud, espero que sea el mismo caso para ustedes.

Esta vez sí demoré mucho más en subir capítulo, como saben, estuve trabajando y me absorbía casi todo el tiempo porque el horario era rotativo y bueno, no sólo trabajaba sino que también iba al gimnasio, estudiaba un poco sobre mi carrera, etc.

Pero siempre tenía en mente el fanfic, no lo voy a abandonar, no podría porque me gusta mucho escribir.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Es un capítulo de relanzamiento, por eso es corto y sin mucha sustancia. Los demás serán más largos, además que ya está cerca al final, PERO no se preocupen, tengo uno en mente jejejeje.

**Debo agradecer siempre a Susy Chantilly que siempre me da buenos consejos y puntos importantes, si no lo han leído, deben ir inmediatamente a leer "LA APUESTA" esta ufff, si fuera comida, me chupo los dedos jajaja.**

Deseo ver muchos comentarios ¡me gusta leerlos! Porque me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

Para los que no saben o son nuevos, tengo un canal de YouTube en donde subo FanArts de Ranma, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon y muy pronto de otros animes. Me encuentran como **Hana Note.**

Y también tengo** Instagram Note Hana**. También subo dibujos, a mano alzada y digital.

Saludos a mis amigas **Locas por el Dios Griego.**

¡Los leo pronto!

**Hana Note.**


	16. Chapter 16

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo es una historia sin fines de lucro._

_Adaptación del Dorama: La Poderosa mujer Dong Bong Soon_

_._

_._

_._

\- Sabes, hoy no quiero ir a casa – sólo esa simple frase hizo que el cerebro de Ranma volase a mil por hora, finalizando con humo siendo expulsado por sus orejas.

La joven de ojos avellanas se dio cuenta de la reacción de su acompañante, inmediatamente ella achinó la mirada – ahhh ya veo por donde viaja esa mentecilla.

\- ¿Ah? – el hombre estaba en otro mundo.

\- Bobo.

_Esta mujer me va a romper los nervios_ – pensó el pelinegro. Tomo aire para recuperar la compostura y se dirigieron hacia el carro.

CAPÍTULO XVI

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito Saotome! ¡Maldita Tendo! Tú eres mía – tomaba entre sus manos la foto de la mujer de cabellos cortos, acariciándola – eres mía y de nadie más pero ese Saotome siempre debe interponerse ¡Ah! – La herida de su costado volvía a abrirse y a doler peor que antes – Todos me la van a pagar – su mirada se oscureció – de esta no se salvan.

.

.

.

\- Oye Ranma, come más despacio, que la comida está muy caliente – reclamaba Akane.

\- Tengo hambre y no sé por qué te haces la fina cuando te está sonando el estómago a ti también.

\- E-eso no es verdad – la mujer se avergonzó, intentaba que no fuese tan escandaloso su estómago.

\- Yo creo que si tienes hambre porque se escucha muy exagerado– Ranma miraba su plato casi terminado de ramen, mientras que el cuerpo de Akane se llenaba de un aura un tanto negra.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó con los dientes apretados.

\- Que tu estómago parece un desaguadero.

\- Eres un ¡idiota! Ranma, estoy tratando de ser más "delicada" – enfatizó en la última palabra, estaba cansada de que siempre la traten con brusquedad – sabes qué, ya se me fue el hambre totalmente, quédate sólo. Ya no tengo ganas de comer.

\- Pero Akane, no te enojes.

\- Es que a veces eres bruto a la hora de hablar, si sólo fueses siempre como hace unas horas – la mujer recordaba cuando él le decía que no la dejaría.

\- Si fuese así siempre, perdería mi encanto ¿no crees?

\- Eres un bobo engreído.

\- Pero aun así te gusto.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que gusto de ti? – Akane alzó la ceja, quería picarle en el orgullo.

\- Tu mirada me dice otra cosa.

\- Eso seguro se lo dices a todas.

\- No es verdad, eres la primera – esta conversación ya se estaba volviendo un poco rara.

\- Ajá, claro, como no. Ya, dejemos de hacernos los tontos que – decía Akane, mientras que el celular del pelinegro sonó dentro de su pantalón, felizmente se había dado cuenta que se había acabado la batería y aprovechó a cargarlo en el carro.

\- ¿Aló? ¡Oh! Dime Kasumi ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – En su mirada se reflejaba la decepción – claro no te preocupes, en un momento llevaré a Akane a casa. Sí, estamos bien, no, no, no te preocupes, ella y yo ya estamos comiendo, claro. Adiós – resopló con frustración.

\- ¿Era Kasumi?

\- Sí y dice que te lleve a casa temprano.

\- Bien, entonces apurémonos – deseaba reírse con todas sus fuerzas por la cara que tenía en ese momento Ranma, parecía un niño caprichoso.

.

.

.

\- Listo, ya estamos en tu casa, ve, tus hermanas te esperan – el hombre empujó suavemente a la mujer dentro del portón.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana – iba a avanzar pero antes necesitaba decirle algo importante – sabes, a pesar de todo hoy fue el día más feliz de mi vida – llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho – siento que al fin me siento completa y también porqué sé que tú estás aquí, conmigo. Adiós, nos vemos mañana – se dio media vuelta y entro a su casa.

\- Vaya, parece que hoy no podré dormir, me siento totalmente derrotado – miró hacia el cielo, con un ligero color carmín en las mejillas.

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y el artista marcial no había podido pegar un ojo, a cada momento le llegaban los gritos y llanto de Akane, pidiendo que se fuese, que se salvase – cómo puedes pedir que me vaya, cómo podría vivir sin ti. Nunca dejaré que algo malo te pase. Se sentó sobre el colchón, necesitaba un vaso con agua, tal vez después podría descansar.

\- ¡Ah, maldición! No puedo, debo ir – se puso una chaqueta encima y se encaminó a la casa de la peliazul.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierta? Tres horas, tal vez. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ver al hombre de ojos azules, magnéticos que a ella la cautivaban. Se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo ¿tanto había calado Ranma en ella? si bien Shinnosuke le había gustado pero nunca a tal extremo como ahora era con Ranma. Volvió a darse vuelta en la cama, mirando hacia la pared. Parecía que la noche sería larga.

El frío de la noche le pegó en la nuca. Volteó molesta y lo primero que vieron sus ojos, fueron los azules que tanto le gustaba. No se intimidó, de un salto se levantó de la cama y fue hacia los brazos del hombre – Ranma. Justo pensaba en ti.

\- Y yo no pude aguantar las ganas de verte – estaba cohibido por decir esas palabras, pero ella lo ameritaba. Era la mujer que quería.

\- No deberías de estar aquí – susurró.

\- Lo sé, pero después de todo lo que pasó…

\- Te entiendo Ranma – le acarició el rostro, delineando sus facciones masculinas – también deseaba verte – lo tomó con las dos manos y lo besó. Esto le tomó de sorpresa a Ranma que gustoso se dejó llevar.

\- Creo que ahora no me querré ir de aquí.

\- Jajaja no te hagas el tonto. Si-si qui-quieres te puedes quedar a dormir – se sonrojó hasta las orejas - ¡Sólo a dormir! ¿Está bien?

El hombre sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza. No lo iba a pensar dos veces.

\- Yo duermo para el lado de la orilla y tú a la pared – indicó la peliazul.

\- No, yo dormiré a la orilla, tal vez te mueves mucho y te podrías caer – sentenció el artista marcial.

\- Ranma – se estaba enojando – no me hagas repetirlo otra vez.

\- Está bien, está bien, sólo por estaba vez – resopló.

\- Engreído, no habrá segunda vez – sin decirle otra palabra se acostó bajo las mantas, enseñándole la lengua en forma de burla.

\- Eres una niña, mejor durmamos – se acostó al lado de ella, para luego abrazarla por la espalda. Al paso de unos minutos los dos cayeron al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

Ranma se fue a su departamento antes que saliese el sol. Ahora sentía ese lado de su cama un poco vacío. La mujer tomó la almohada donde él había dormido, su olor había quedado impregnado. Estaba tan ida en su sueño "despierto" que alguien la veía desde la puerta con cara de burla.

\- Vaya Akane, parece como si te quisieras comer la almohada – rio por lo bajo - ¿acaso pasó algo ayer con mi cuñado?

La mujer de ojos avellana se sonrojó hasta más no poder, su hermana le había encontrado oliendo como un sabueso la almohada y ahora tal vez ella sospechaba que Ranma había dormido ahí.

\- ¡Nabiki! ¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto sin llamar?

\- Estuve un buen rato tocando la puerta pero nadie me respondía, pensé que te sentías mal y por eso entré – dijo son burla – _quería encontrarte con las manos en la masa, pero parece que mi cuñado ya se fue_ – pensó.

\- Bueno. No me pasa nada, ya te puedes retirar – fue hasta su hermana y la empujó hasta el pasadizo – tengo que cambiarme para ir a trabajar.

\- Cómo digas. Para la próxima cuando venga tu novio, asegúrate de no pelear tan fuerte – rio – ¡qué yo duermo para ese lado! – decía Nabiki imitando la voz de Akane, mientras iba escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Nos escuchó! – Akane no podía creerlo, ahora ¿con qué cara vería a su padre?

.

.

Felizmente el desayuno había trascurrido con normalidad porque Nabiki no había dicho palabra alguna pero seguro para cuando regresase del trabajo la iba a extorsionar. Rodó los ojos. Su hermana hacía de ella un negocio, pero al menos su padre no se había enterado.

Se acomodó mejor la ropa que llevaba e ingresó hacia el Dojo.

La mano masculina de Ranma tomó la de ella, Akane sorprendida se dejó y juntos caminaron hacia sus respectivos puestos. Los chismosos los veían sin ni siquiera disimular. Era todo un espectáculo para ellos.

\- Bien joven Saotome, iré a realizar mis deberes.

\- Claro, señorita Tendo, espero que tenga un buen día – Ranma le siguió el juego.

\- Igualmente – se soltaron de las manos y cada uno comenzó su día.

.

Kurama había ordenado que ella haría la limpieza de toda la duela de entrenamiento ¿eso era trabajo o abuso? Quiso refutarle pero pensó en que tal vez podría tomarlo como entrenamiento.

Tomó los utensilios necesarios y comenzó a tallar. Por momentos recordaba la cólera que sentía por su "superior" y sin querer iba dejando agujeros en la madera, gracias a que daba pequeños puñetes sobre el área.

Para cuando Kurama llegó a hacer la revisión, el estrambótico hombre dio un grito al cielo, su querido lugar de entrenamiento parecía un queso por la cantidad de agujeros que tenía.

\- ¡Niña, qué hiciste! ¿No puedes simplemente limpiar? ¿Cómo perforaste la madera?

\- Yo bueno… - tal era momento de enseñarle a ese tipo un poquito de su fuerza – yo sólo estuve limpiando y bueno, me acordé del mal – hundió su dedo sobre la duela – trato que usted – hundió otro dedo – me da – retiró sus dedos y se levantó, caminando hacia el hombre. Como todo artista marcial, Kurama se puso en posición de combate.

\- ¡Qué pretendes niña! Soy tu superior.

\- Lo sé, por eso no le golpearé, sólo quería decirle que a mí no me gustan los abusos.

\- Y a mí no me importa que seas la no-novia del joven Saotome – realmente le dolía reconocer que esa niña era novia de su jefe.

\- No deseo ser reconocida por ser novia de alguien, yo sólo puedo valerme por mí misma. Así que – colocó sus dedos sobre la frente de su superior y le dio un "ligero" golpe. Haciendo que el hombre se vaya de espaldas.

\- Vaya, parece que me pasé – el hombre tenía los ojos abiertos en forma de espiral, balbuceando una que otras palabras inentendibles. Tal vez tardaría un poco de tiempo en volver en sí. Ocasión que aprovechó la peliazul en salir de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Entonces tu fuerza regresó justo en ese momento.

\- Sí – respondió tímida. Después de huir de su superior, se encontró con Shinnosuke.

\- Y ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Creo que bien. En ese entonces pedí que mi fuerza regresase, para poder salvarlo.

\- Espera – el hombre extendió los brazos hacia Akane – Ranma estuvo contigo. ¿Él sabía que tenías la bomba y no le importo?

\- Sí, él lo sabía – sonrió – por eso pedí por él, no soportaría que el muriese.

\- Con lo que me cuentas, obviamente no podré escribir esto en mi informe. Supongo que tendré que pensar en qué poner – rió nervioso el policía.

\- No es muy normal que una mujer lance una bomba a cien metros hacia el cielo– lo dijo en broma.

\- Que creíble ¿verdad? – Los dos rieron – será mejor que vaya de una vez a la comisaría, tengo que pensar en qué pondré en el informe.

\- Está bien, te parece si más tarde nos vemos, tengo algo que pedirte. Te mando la ubicación después.

\- Claro – su ilusionado corazón latió rápido en su pecho, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de sus sentimientos siendo correspondidos.

Se pararon y se dieron un cálido abrazo, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien tomaba una foto de ese preciso momento.

.

.

\- Buenas tardes jefe, le vengo a dejar estos documentos. Son los nuevos ingresantes al Dojo, parece que tienen talento – Gosunkugi había tenido un día muy ajetreado.

\- Está bien, puedes retirarte, ahora mismo veré sus perfiles.

\- Claro – dio un paso atrás y se detuvo – creo que usted debería saber esto – dudó otra vez – no, mejor no.

\- Habla claro Gosunkugi ¿qué sucede?

\- Es que vi a su novia y el policía Chinchousuke

Ranma se paró rápidamente de su asiento – Shinnosuke, se llama Shinnosuke y ¿qué pasa con ellos? ¡Habla rápido!

\- ¡Los vi abrazándose! – trató de decirlo lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Cómo que abrazados! – Respiró profundo - ¿cómo que abrazados? – Habló más calmado – ¿Pu-puedes hacerme una demostración?

\- Pero je-jefe, no podría.

\- Sólo haz una demostración. Ya sé, yo seré Akane y tú Shinnosuke.

\- ¿Ah? – Preguntó contrariado - ¿está seguro?

\- Sí, sí hazlo rápido – Ranma se posicionó a su lado.

\- Bueno, la señorita Tendo es más pequeña, así que puede agacharse un poco y bueno – el delgado hombre se puso de puntitas – Chin… quiero decir, Shinnosuke, es alto, guapo y gallardo – tomó la cabeza del pelinegro y lo posicionó en su pecho – él la tomó y la abrazó con mucho cariño. Creo que hasta había amor en ese abrazo.

\- ¿Así es como la abrazó? – estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Sí, así fue – su jefe se apartó rápidamente del pecho de su empleado, se tocó la sien intentando tranquilizar su enojo.

\- Ese idiota aprenderá a no tocar a mi mujer – Gosunkugi tragó duro, su jefe en ese momento daba mucho miedo. Necesitaba un poco de aire así que de dirigió hacia la azotea. El aire la daba fuerte en la cara y eso hacía que se tranquilizase un poco, tomó su celular y marcó el número del policía – ¿Aló? Soy yo.

\- ¿Ranma? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Hoy a las 8 en el bar Miau – colgó la llamada.

\- Vaya que eres desagradable, Saotome… pero ese el mismo lugar en donde Akane… - sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez la pasaría bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo y Ranma no aparecía por ningún lado. Akane fue hacia su oficina y no estaba ahí, extrañada fue hasta la pequeña oficina de Gosunkugi - ¿sabes dónde está el joven Saotome?

Gosunkugi sintió un hilo frío recorrer por su espalda, no se atrevió a dar la cara, así que sin verla le respondió – cre-creo que está en su Dojo privado, cuando se enoja ahí es donde desfoga su furia – la peliazul lo vio raro pero no hizo caso y se encaminó en dirección al Dojo. Realmente Ranma sorprendía, mira que tener un lugar exclusivo para él, menos mal no le había dicho nada sobre el otro lugar que ella agujereó.

El sudor le escurría por todo el cuerpo, llegando a pegársele la ropa al cuerpo. Pateó a su enemigo imaginario nuevamente, con rabia, recordando lo que le dijo su empleado. Sin duda tendrá que hablar con Akane sobre este asunto. Estaba tan ensimismado en la kata que realizaba que cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la jaló, haciendo que la pobre víctima quedase debajo del pelinegro. Agitado la vio al rostro, Akane tenía el cabello desordenado y lo miraba sorprendida - ¿Akane? Perdón, no fue mi intensión.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes – encogió sus brazos sobre su pecho. De cierta manera, tenerlo sobre ella le causaba mucha timidez, mientras que su corazón latía rápidamente - ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba entrenando – a los ojos del pelinegro se veía tan bella, con los cabellos de esa forma, ese ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, y esa mirada brillante, realmente le estaban enloqueciendo – tú que haces aquí.

\- Quería decirte...

\- Shuu – recordó lo que su empleado le contó, frunció las cejas y apretó más el agarra de sus manos contra la duela del dojo – yo por más que… - el ligero roce de los labios de la chica sobre la mejilla del artista marcial hizo que éste se volviese como gelatina.

\- Ranma – lo pronunció de esa manera que a él le enloquecía – me gusta mucho tu nombre.

\- _Tengo que ser el hombre de la relación, Ranma se fuerte, ella es linda, sí, pero tú debes implantar orden_ – pensaba el hombre, mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura, estaba a punto de expulsar humo por todos lados – lo que quería decir es que…

\- Te quiero – eso si le tomó de sorpresa.

Mandó todo al diablo – Yo también abrazo a mis empleados – declaró, dejando confundida a la mujer, pero él no desaprovechó la ocasión para poder robarle un beso – me gustaría seguir todo el día así, pero debo ir a ver a una persona insoportable en la noche, ¿está bien?

La mujer sólo lo miró asintió con la cabeza, no había razón para que él le pidiese permiso – no debes pedirme permiso.

\- Entonces un día iré con una mujer – pico la nariz de la mujer con un dedo.

\- Tampoco te pases – respondió molesta.

.

.

.

Ya era tarde y las algunas personas iban a un bar después de un duro día de trabajo. El humo de los cigarrillos inundaba el lugar que hasta se hacía casi imposible ver a la persona que tenían delante. Los dos hombres se posicionaron uno frente al otro, en una mesa separada y que esté más cerca de un conducto de ventilación, ya había hecho su pedido, el sake hoy sería el rey del lugar.

\- Bien, es hora de que hablemos de hombre a hombre – el policía trataba de establecer un ambiente calmado, dio el primer trago a su sake, mientras esperaba la respuesta del artista marcial,

\- No te metas con mi novia – soltó Ranma a quemarropa.

\- ¿Qué? – los ojos de Shinnosuke se afilaron, entendía los celos de Ranma pero esto era demasiado, ella era su amiga después de todo.

\- Dijiste que debemos hablar como hombres, bien, ahora te lo digo directamente, ella es mía y no toleraré que la toques – la voz de Ranma era seria y sin una pizca de temor.

\- Está bien ¿Akane te gusta? – preguntó el policía.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? Y tú quién te crees para preguntar eso.

\- Responde, porque a mí me gusta mucho y puedo ir a por ella – los ojos se Ranma se llenaron de odio. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó al policía del cuello de la camisa.

\- No te atrevas – inmediatamente Shinnosuke también se levantó y tomó a Ranma del cuello.

\- O si no qué – retó el policía.

\- Creo que esto debimos arreglarlo hace mucho de esta manera ¿verdad?

\- Entonces ¿qué esperamos? – Shinnosuke seguía provocando a Ranma.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Shinnosuke! ¿Qué se suponen que están haciendo? Y tú Ranma ¿él era el hombre insoportable al que ibas a ver? – Akane estaba sorprendida de encontrarlos a punto de empezar una pelea en medio del bar.

\- ¡Tú que haces aquí!

\- Vino aquí para verme a mí – respondió rápido e policía, mientras que sentía como Ranma apretaba más el agarre.

\- Si serás imbécil, ella no venía por ti.

\- ¿Entonces por quién? ¿Por ti? Lo dudo, no sabía dónde estabas.

A la peliazul se le estaba llevando el coraje, los veía como dos perros rabiosos, peleándose por un pedazo de carne, que en este caso ella era la tierna y jugosa carne. Suspiró cansada y tomó a los dos del hombro – les digo a los dos que se suelten o si no, los tendré que separar.

\- No, esto es entre este policía y yo.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Al menos en algo coincidimos – sonrió de medio lado Ranma – por favor Akane, apártate, no quiero que te lastimes.

\- ¡Que me lastime! ¡Al demonio! Ustedes dos – empujó a los ambos a sus respectivos lugares, cayendo cada uno sobre sus asientos – ¡se comportan peor que perros!

La mujer había levantado la voz y para colmo de males, al momento que empujó a los hombres se escuchó los huesos de sus hombros sonar, ahora todo el bar los estaba viendo raro, algunos sorprendidos y otros extasiados por la próxima pelea. Avergonzada se sentó en su asiento, con la mirada directo a sus manos – ustedes mismos se lo buscaron, tontos.

\- Pero Akane, casi nos rompes el hombro y creo que también el coxis.

\- Creo que mañana tendremos que ir al hospital a chequearnos – segundó Shinnosuke en la burla.

\- Exagerados. Sólo vería aquí a Shinnosuke – a Ranma casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, mientras que Shinnosuke levantaba la barbilla, orgulloso – pero viendo que están los dos aquí, quiero saber su opinión sobre – no quería una negativa por parte ellos, sin bien lo podía hacer sola, no quería arriesgarse demasiado, tomó valor y lo soltó – si me pueden ayudar a capturar a Toma. Porque seré yo quien lo atrape – tomó el licor entre sus manos, lista para servirse pero sus manos fueron detenidas.

\- No tomarás – dijeron los dos hombres en unísono.

\- Pero ¿por qué? – preguntó dudosa, viendo hacia ambos lados.

\- Porque no – volvieron a vociferar los dos. Mirándose retadores.

\- Tú no tienes que prohibir nada a mi novia – restregó Ranma – no tienes ningún derecho.

\- Tengo más derecho que tú, soy su amigo desde la infancia – contraatacó.

Akane se dio cuenta que nuevamente la situación se estaba calentando. Así que intervino lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡Ay ya! Mejor les serviré el sake a ustedes ¿está bien?

\- Bien, que sea lleno – retó el peliazul al policía.

\- Yo también – respondió el otro.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, esos dos eran peores que niños – y bien ¿me ayudarán?

Shinnosuke calló un momento para luego mirarla intensamente – está bien, te ayudaré.

\- Y ¿tú? – Se dirigió hacia Ranma - ¿me ayudarás?

\- Claro que sí, no pienso dejarte sola con todo esto.

\- Gracias, chicos.

\- Ahora, bebamos que la noche aún es joven.

\- Pienso igual que Ranma, son las seis de la tarde así que mis labores como policía ya acabaron y mañana es mi día de descanso, por ello puedo tomar. ¡Salud!

Las copas de sake iban y venían, llenas, algunas rebalsando. Akane veía la escena con tristeza, ya que ella era la única que no bebía y además debía llevar a esos dos a sus casas.

Había pasado más de una hora y los dos a duras penas podían levantar el vaso, balbuceando palabras inentendibles.

La peliazul intuyó que era hora de retirarse. Tomó a los dos hombres, los levantó cual saco de papas sobres sus pequeños hombros, caminando así, hasta el carro de Ranma. No le importó la gente que los veía con asombro. Los acomodó como pudo sobre los asientos y comenzó a conducir en dirección al departamento del pelinegro – Par de idiotas – susurró.

El departamento estaba en completa oscuridad que la mujer no veía por donde iba, peor aún, cargando a los dos borrachos, sobre ella. Con su cabeza hizo lo que pudo y prendió la luz.

\- Vaya, sí que esto es molesto – recostó a Shinnosuke sobre el mueble – eres muy alto Shinno-kun, tus piernas no entran en este sillón – acomodó como pudo el cuerpo del joven para después llevar a Ranma a su habitación, acostándolo sobre la cama, en donde lo arropó lo más rápido que pudo – bien, eso es todo, iré a casa.

.

.

La mañana se hacía presente y la luz entraba directamente sobre el rostro del ojiazul. Un dolor punzante en la sien hizo que cerrara los ojos con más fuerza, tratando de mitigar un poco el dolor. La boca la sentía seca y con sabor a veneno. Inmediatamente el pelinegro recordó que ayer estuvo en un bar y ahora estaba en casa, sobre su cama y bien abrigadito. Sonrió como bobo – Akane fue quien me trajo pero… - rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y buscó al policía. Shinnosuke se encontraba enroscado, cual camarón sobre el sillón. La manta que Akane le había colocado se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo – vaya que mal agradecido eres – se tocó la nariz, entrecerrando los ojos, de verdad que le daba cólera tenerlo en su casa – ella aún se preocupó por ti y tú tiraste el abrigo.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose se hizo presente, era Akane quien entraba – buenos días, pensé que aún seguías durmiendo.

\- Acabo de levantarme, pensé que estabas por aquí y me encuentro con este – caminó hasta ella para tomarle de las manos y darle un beso, pero ella se apartó al instante - ¿qué pasa?

\- Hueles a alcohol rancio, ve a lavarte ¡ay! – el sonido de Shinnosuke cayendo sobre el suelo.

\- Auch, eso dolió – decía el policía mientras se sobaba la cabeza - ¿Dónde estoy? – volteó y vio a Ranma y Akane parados frente a él – chicos.

\- Buenos días Shinno-kun ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupada, parecía que el hombre se había dado un mal golpe.

\- No te preocupes, más me duele la cabeza por la resaca. Por cierto ¿cómo llegué aquí?

\- Los traje yo misma, menos mal que no me vomitaron encima, pero espero que esta sea la última vez que los dos se emborrachen hasta ese extremo – reclamó.

\- Está bien, por mi parte no tomaré de ese modo otra vez.

\- Yo tampoco – segundo Ranma – necesito algo para este dolor.

\- Entonces te prepararé una sopa, para eso vine.

Los dos hombres se miraron y comenzaron a sudar frío - ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienen fiebre?

\- No, no te preocupes Akane, yo comeré en casa, será mejor que me vaya.

\- Pe-pero…

\- Y yo sólo quiero un vaso de leche – respondió rápido Ranma.

\- Te aceptaría un vaso también yo – dijo el policía. En ese momento Ranma entendió la indirecta, era hora de unirse y ser solidarios entre hombres, era un caso de vida o muerte.

\- Claro, claro – lo ayudó a levantarse y juntos se fueron hasta la cocina, dejando en la sala a la peliazul, confundida.

\- ¡Sólo deben decirme que no quieren mi comida! ¡Tontos!

\- No nos queremos intoxicar más de lo que ya estamos por el alcohol – dijo con burla Ranma.

\- No seas así con ella.

\- Aprende de Shinnosuke.

\- No seas así con ella, pero tampoco quiero morir tan joven, perdón Akane pero es la verdad – Shinnosuke rogaba que su amiga no se enojase.

\- Entonces no volveré a ofrecer mi comida.

\- Ya no te enojes, sólo estamos bromeando – el pelinegro ya tenía servido dos vasos con leche – toma Shinnosuke.

\- Al parecer que volvieron amigos – los dos hombres se miraron con asco – está bien, no lo son. También vine para planificar la captura de Toma.

.

.

.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa, se miraban uno con otro, intentando en pensar en alguna solución o plan para poder capturarlo. Ranma daba pequeños golpes sobre la mesa – creo que Toma se fugará, todo el país lo está buscando.

\- Sí, lo sabemos pero por donde se podría fugar – preguntó Akane.

\- Dado que no tiene escapatoria y que no puede usar su pasaporte o hacer trámites bancarios puede que se fugue por barco. Sin embargo, presiento que intentará hacer su última jugada antes de irse.

Akane se mordía el labio, pensando en algo que podría hacer – tal vez yo podría hacer de señuelo – Ranma dio un golpe a la mesa que asustó a todos.

\- No lo voy a permitir, ese idiota no debe tocarte ni un solo cabello.

La mujer sintió la necesidad de ir y abrazarlo, desde lo pasado días anteriores los había dejado un poco tocados – no te preocupes, no me pasará nada, porque sé que ustedes estarán conmigo.

Shinnosuke que escuchaba la idea de Akane no le parecía tan descabellada – me parece una buena idea Akane, creo que podrías picar en su orgullo, asegúrate que cuando te llame, debes ser tú quien hable primero y quien de las órdenes. Un hombre como él caerá rápidamente si alguien más le da órdenes e inmediatamente hará lo dicho – Akane asintió, estaba nerviosa pero debía hacerlo.

\- Yo tengo una idea – tomó su celular – mi papá no se hizo conocido por sólo pelear bien, mi padre es un gran artista marcial pero siempre ha sido pata de perro y se hizo amigos del bajo mundo, ahí conoció a los Kuno. Llamaré al señor Kuno, ese me debe una por lo pasado antes – marcó rápidamente, esperaba que ese tipo le algunos datos buenos - ¿aló? Sí, soy Saotome.

\- Ho-hola joven Saotome ¿qué es de usted? ¿Todo bien por casa?

\- No llamo a una conversación amena ni de amigos, usted me debe un favor por lo ocurrido con su hijo – el hombre detrás de la línea se puso nervioso, siempre supo que llegaría el día que debería pagar cuentas por las acciones de su hijo.

\- Di-diga.

\- Quiero que me ayudes con un gusano que me anda estorbando. Tal vez has escuchado del tal Toma. El psicópata que rapta mujeres.

El alma le regresó al cuerpo al patriarca Kuno, hasta el mismo odiaba a ese tal Toma, por su culpa tenía a su hija pegada él cual sanguijuela – claro que he oído de él ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Necesito que me ayudes a saber si en estos días habrán viajes de conteiners

\- Eso quiere decir que ese desgraciado se quiere fugar por mar. Bien, no te preocupes, yo averiguaré todo y te mandaré los datos a tu correo.

\- Eso es todo, adiós – Ranma colgó la llamada para informar a los presentes que pronto tendrían información útil. Shinnosuke lo miraba asqueado - ¡¿Por qué me miras así?!

\- Tienes contactos con la mafia – declaró.

\- Y que esperabas ¿Qué le pregunte al sacerdote de la comunidad? No es mi contacto, es el de mi padre y como dije, Kuno me debe un favor – no era el momento en que Shinnosuke se hiciese el santo, Akane que ya cansada de sus juegos tontos entre los dos, se paró, necesitaba poner orden.

\- Ranma tiene razón, no debemos desaprovechar cualquier ayuda en estos momentos. Ahora que tendremos información sobre Toma, todo se nos hará más fácil – ambos hombres asintieron.

.

.

.

Los fajos de dieron no cabían ni encima de aquel sillón viejo que tenía. Realmente nunca había invertido en amoblar su hogar, siempre se enfocó en planear sus mejores hazañas, que al principio salieron bien, hasta que aparecieron ellos. Ranma y Akane, pero también había un tercero, aquel policía que iba como perrito detrás de él.

Sonrió malicioso, de verdad que esta vez esos tres lo iban a pagar caro. Metió un poco del dinero dentro de la mochila y se la subió al hombro, tenía que ir por alimentos y medicina, puesto que la herida que tenía nunca terminaba de sanar, además, si pensaba huir necesitaría también alimento. Guardó la fotografía de la peliazul dentro de su casaca y salió en busca de lo que necesitaba. Sin saber que algunos ojos veían sus movimientos. El fin de Toma cada vez estaba más cerca.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Ahora si actualicé más rápido. Hubiese querido actualizar antes pero no me dio tiempo, la universidad con sus clases virtuales dejan más tarea que otra cosa jajajaja.

Espero que todos se encuentren bien de salud y que les siga gustando la historia tanto como a mí.

Quiero agradecer a **SusyChantilly** por la ayuda que me brinda al impulsarme a escribir y además ¿ya leyeron el último capítulo de la apuesta? Está genial, no se lo pueden perder.

A las locas por el dios griego, mil gracias por siempre apoyarme en todo, las quiero chicas...

**Quiero ver sus comentarios, me gusta mucho leerlos y tal vez ver algunas de sus suposiciones para el final de Toma. Imagine como podría ser. Los leo**.

También debo comunicarles que tengo un canal de Youtube en donde subo fanarts, me encuentran como Hana Note y mi Instagram con el mismo nombre.

Sin más que agregar, nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note.


	17. Chapter 17

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo es una historia sin fines de lucro._

_Adaptación del Dorama: La Poderosa mujer Do Bong Soon_

_._

_._

_._

Los fajos de dieron no cabían encima de aquel sillón viejo que tenía en medio de la sala. Realmente nunca había invertido en amoblar su hogar, siempre se enfocó en planear sus mejores hazañas, que al principio salieron bien, hasta que aparecieron ellos. Ranma y Akane, pero también había un tercero, aquel policía que iba como perrito detrás de él.

Sonrió malicioso, de verdad que esta vez esos tres lo iban a pagar caro. Metió un poco del dinero dentro de la mochila y se la subió al hombro, tenía que ir por alimentos y medicina, puesto que la herida que tenía nunca terminaba de sanar, además, si pensaba huir necesitaría también alimento. Guardó la fotografía de la peliazul dentro de su casaca y salió en busca de lo que necesitaba. Sin saber que algunos ojos veían sus movimientos. El fin de Toma cada vez estaba más cerca.

CAPÍTULO XVII

El largo flequillo castaño tapaba casi todo el rostro del pequeño niño, qué triste se sentaba en una esquina del salón. Algunos otros compañeros se acercaban a él sólo para fastidiarle y hacerle pasar un mal rato, mientras que las niñas se burlaban y hablaban mal de él desde las esquinas, inquietas y sin ni siquiera percatarse si él las escuchaba. El pequeño sólo atinaba a apretar sus pequeñas manitas, para así apaciguar su enojo, casi enterrando sus uñas dentro de sus palmas, hasta hacerlas sangrar. Un buen día ella apareció. Con su hermosa sonrisa y unos enormes ojos avellanas, con el cabello azulado, corto hasta los hombros. Era un encanto de niña, todos la amaban, inclusive en el grupo de niños era muy bien recibida. Con sólo una sonrisa todos caían rendidos ante su ternura y él tampoco fue la excepción.

Cautivado por aquella sonrisa avasalladora se dejó llevar por la calidez de la niña. Ella se llamaba Akane, pero todos en el salón le decían A-chan.

El pequeño Toma se sentía privilegiado al ser el único que llamaba a la niña con su nombre, sin usar el diminutivo que para él, era ridículo. Cada que podía intentaba acercarse más a ella, hasta lograr sentarse a su lado, a pesar que eso significaría ser odiado por sus compañeros de clase, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, mientras ella le siga tratando bien.

Akane nunca preguntó su nombre, siempre lo llamó por su apellido y cada vez que él era intimidado ella salía en su rescate.

Los años en la escuela pasaron hasta que un triste día para el pequeño Toma, llegó un niño nuevo al colegio, al parecer era un antiguo amigo de la peliazul, que respondía al nombre de Shinnosuke. Y desde ese instante Toma dejó de existir.

Teniendo ya doce años, quiso expresarse sus sentimientos hacia Akane pero la desgracia llegó a su vida, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito y mientras buscaba los papeles necesarios para sacar el acta de defunción de sus padres, se dio con la sorpresa que él nunca fue un hijo legítimo. En ese instante todas las piezas fueron unidas dentro de sus recuerdos, ahora todo tenía sentido del por qué sus padres nunca lo cambiaron de escuela cuando él habló sobre el bullying que sufría. Lleno de rabia prendió fuego a lo que antes había sido su hogar. Muriendo también ahí, su "abuela".

Las autoridades dijeron que había sido un accidente casero que ocasionó el siniestro. Llevando al pequeño a un refugio para menores de edad puesto que ahora no tenía a nadie en el mundo.

En la escuela nadie preguntó por él. Akane era la única que había notado su ausencia, preguntó a todos los profesores sobre su compañero pero nadie le dio referencia sobre su paradero o su estado.

El tiempo pasó y nunca más supo del pequeño niño de tristes ojos verdes.

\- _¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?_ – su delicada voz, el color de sus ojos y la sonrisa de la peliazul aún se mantenía en sus recuerdos. Una simple frase que hizo cambiar su vida. Ahora necesitaba tenerla. Ahora que por fin la había encontrado. A su amada Akane Tendo.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos y la acercó hasta su pecho, juntándola con la vieja foto en donde había una niña igual a Akane – esta vez – sonrió tiernamente, para luego cambiar drásticamente su actitud, a una frívola – esta vez sí me la pagarás, por abandonarme y por hacerme a un lado, Tendo Akane.

.

.

Ya llevaba media hora caminando de un lado a otro dentro de su oficina, realmente le molestaba esperar, para él era tan estresante que siempre decía "Me estresa estresarme de mi estrés" pero era le verdad. Por más que toda su vida practicó artes marciales, siempre terminaba en el mismo círculo vicioso de sentirse estresado, ahora más que nunca se sentía así, puesto que estaban a un paso de capturar al psicópata ese. Hace rato que ya había recibido la llamada del señor Kuno, confirmando sus sospechas – Gosunkugi, llama a la señorita Tendo, necesito verla ahora – el hombre tras el teléfono sólo asintió, no deseaba hablar con ella puesto que hace días él había infundido desconfianza entra la pareja pero felizmente no había ido a mayores.

Al paso de otros veinte minutos, la peliazul entró a la oficina – perdóname Ranma por no venir antes pero estaba súper ocupada con el Dojo, pues verás…

\- Ahora no importa lo material Akane, ya sé lo que sucedió ahí. Lo más importante es que ya tengo información sobre Toma – la peliazul agrandó los ojos, ese tema aún estaba volando en los aires y le parecía un sueño, por fin capturarían al tipo ese.

\- Dime todo lo que sepas.

\- Será mejor que Shinnosuke también esté aquí. Nos reuniremos más tarde con él en mi departamento – la mujer asintió, por el rostro de Ranma podía deducir que estaba extasiado de poder, realmente deseaba hacer añicos a Toma.

.

.

\- Entonces ¿tomó el dinero del seguro y se fue a una casa que tiene por la playa? – preguntó la mujer de melena azul. Hace un buen rato que se habían ido al departamento de Ranma, necesitaban planear todo muy bien.

\- Exactamente, por eso debemos ser más rápidos, él está intentando fugar y al parecer se irá mañana a las diez de la noche, en el barco pesquero que va hacia Corea – puntuó Ranma.

\- Akane – el policía la vio intensamente – eres la única que puede llamar su atención, así que serás tú la encargada de negociar con él.

\- Lo sé y sé muy bien que le diré para que caiga en la trampa. No voy a exponer a más personas dentro de todo esto.

\- También debo agregar que Toma compró un arma, al parecer es un francotirador, un M40, si no me equivoco es un arma que se usa en el cuerpo de marines de Estados Unidos, así que él irá preparado. Por eso – de un ropero que había en la habitación sacó un chaleco antibalas – él está detrás de ti, así que por favor, tienes que usar este chaleco. Sé que eres muy fuerte Akane, pero no inmune a balas.

La mujer lo miró con cariño y tomó el chaleco sin objeciones – no te preocupes, lo usaré.

Shinnosuke que se le revolvía el estómago, intentaba acabar con esta reunión, no le gustaba verlos juntos, aún no estaba preparado – ¿eso era todo?

\- Sí, creo que debemos prepararnos para lo que se viene ¿Akane, por qué no te quedas esta noche? – al pobre policía casi se le para el corazón.

\- ¡Eres idiota! ¡Cómo ella se quedaría contigo aquí! – explotó Shinnosuke.

\- No es ninguna broma, es mi novia, puede quedarse en la habitación de al lado que tengo – en sus intenciones no había doble sentido, realmente deseaba que ella se quedase a dormir. Ranma era inocente.

\- ¿Sólo a dormir?

\- Claro, ¿qué piensas? – el artista marcial cayó en cuenta sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Shinnosuke como también en el peso de sus palabras y al instante se volvió más rojo de un tomate, expulsando vapor de las orejas. El sólo imaginar a Akane de esa forma hacia que cierta parte de su anatomía comience a despertar. Para no ser descubierto, les dio la espalda – no me refería a eso.

Akane sólo veía la escena, esos dos no podía estar juntos nunca, siempre terminaba en lo mismo. Ella si había entendido la indirecta de Shinnosuke pero no dijo nada porque al parecer su novio era un tanto lento. Pero ahora al verlo sonrojado y dándole la espalda, ella podría pensar muchas cosas pero no era el momento – no me quedaré a dormir, iré a casa y mañana nos vemos en el trabajo – quiso hablar lo más parcial que podía, cuando en realidad estaba igual de nerviosa que su novio.

\- Es-está bien ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Tal vez podríamos ir comprando algo de comer para tu papá.

\- Mejor la llevo yo, me queda de camino – ofreció el policía.

\- Está bien, vamos. No te preocupes Ranma, estaré bien, te llamo ni bien llegue a casa – su novio la veía indignado, había preferido irse con el otro. Shinnosuke se acercó hasta él.

\- Será mejor que hagas algo con tu amiguito, nos vemos después – le guiñó un ojo y salió con Akane. Ranma dirigió su mirada hasta sus pantalones, corriendo fue hasta el sofá y se tapó con el cojín, desde ahí se despidió con una gran sonrisa nerviosa de su novia.

.

.

El reloj apuntaba las ocho de la noche, realmente deseaba comer algo rico preparado por su hermana pero, ahí estaba ella, sentada en un parque, conversando con su amigo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando corrías por todo el colegio sólo para atrapar un libélula?

\- Akane, no deberías recordar cosas así, me da verguenza. En todo caso, te debes de acordar cuando por arte de magia moviste todo los taburetes en la clase de gimnasia, en ese entonces no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza.

La mujer se sonrojó, nunca pensó que él se acordaría de esas cosas. Ella movió todos esos taburetes porque se resbaló al estar viéndolo a escondidas – en ese entonces era muy torpe, siempre tenía que resbalarme y hacer caer algo pero grande fue mi error en empujar toda esa montaña de madera jajaja. Y claro toda la clase se volvió un loquerío, querían saber quién había movido todo eso.

\- Qué tonto fui ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida.

\- Desde ese entonces tú ya tenías esa fuerza. Eras tan pequeña y delicada, pero ahora me doy realmente cuenta de que nunca te presté la debida atención.

\- Basta Shinnosuke, eso ya quedó en el pasado, eres una persona importante para mí y quiero que siga siendo así, como el gran amigo que eres.

\- Lo sé, pero es duro darme con la realidad – rió nervioso, viendo hacia el cielo oscuro. El sólo dar por sentado que todo acababa así, el simple hecho de que nunca iban a tener una relación más allá de amigos, hacia que su corazón se estruje – bien, creo que es hora de que me retire, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar – se paró de su asiento, simplemente se despidió de ella levantando la mano.

\- _Shinno-kun… perdón_.

¿Por qué sus pies pesaban tanto? Subió a su auto lentamente para luego cerrarlo dando un portazo. Realmente no tenía ganas de nada. Alargó el brazo y de la guantera sacó una foto de cuando ellos estaban en el colegio. La abrazó con cariño, mientras sus ojos se deshacían en lágrimas. Por fin podía sacar todo lo que tenía retenido dentro de su corazón.

.

.

Arregló su corto cabello con cuidado, mientras trataba inútilmente de colocarse una cinta en él. Dentro de ella sentía que hoy sería un día duro pero a la vez satisfactorio. Volvió a verificar su cabello delante del espejo, era imposible, se dio por vencida y dejó la cinta sobre su escritorio. Mejor llevaría hoy el cabello de esa forma. Tomó su bolso con sus pertenencias y salió de su residencia hacia el Dojo.

Faltaba una calle para poder llegar al Dojo pero su celular sonó dentro de su bolso. Lo tomó entre sus manos y el número que marcaba era desconocido, su sexto sentido le decía quién era. Endureció la mirada y contestó.

\- ¿Aló?

\- Parece que eres más fuerte de lo pensado, ni siquiera una bomba pudo contigo.

\- Ya ves que no, por eso debes tenerme miedo ¿no?

\- ¡Tonterías! ¿Miedo de una niña? ¡Jamás!

\- Bien, si es así, quiero verte hoy, a las siete de la noche en la construcción de la vez pasada – sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono. Estaba segura que caería en la trampa.

\- Mujer idiota – al verse "humillado" tiró el celular al piso, rompiéndose en pedazos.

.

\- Ranma, hoy a las siete de la noche, en la construcción. Toma se puso en contacto conmigo – el artista marcial al escuchar eso, se le congeló la sangre, pero aun así trató de controlarse.

\- Bien, tendremos que llamar a Shinnosuke y comunicarle todo.

\- Sí, por ahora iré a preparar todo y luego seguiré con las cosas de Dojo.

\- Akane – su voz salió agónica.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ranma?

\- Por favor, no hagas ninguna locura.

La mujer le sonrió con dulzura – no te preocupes, no haré nada que atente contra la vida. Adiós – rápidamente ella desapareció de la vista de Ranma, dejándolo con un nudo en la garganta.

.

.

Su respiración caliente caía sobre sus dedos, mientras intentaba apuntar exactamente al estómago de la mujer. El retrovisor realmente servía perfectamente a pesar de que se encontraba lejos de ella, podía ver cada detalle. Sus hermosos cabellos azules caían sobre sus hombros, acentuando más su largo cuello. Deseaba demasiado verla a los ojos pero desde esa distancia sabía que el único instinto que ella tenía era el de acabar con él. Sacó el aire de sus pulmones y ahora sí, tiró del gatillo.

La mujer recibió de lleno la bala, que con la fuerza del impacto, cayó sobre su espalda. Quedando tendida sobre el duro suelo de cemento.

Sus manos sobre el arma aún temblaban, no podía creer que por fin había acabado con aquella mujer que lo dejó solo cuando más la necesitó. Dibujó una sonrisa sobre su rostro y salió corriendo del lugar. Era hora de salir del país.

\- ¡Shinnosuke! El disparó vino desde del edificio a tu derecha, el quinto piso –rápidamente el policía corrió hasta el lugar indicado, felizmente estaban usando intercomunicadores, eso les facilitaba hablar sin ser descubiertos. Al momento que escuchó el disparo, sintió como todo su ser se congelaba, tenía la necesidad de ir por su amiga de la infancia pero sabía que Ranma iría por ella.

El artista marcial apuró el pasó y sin exponerse demasiado gateó hasta la mujer que yacía tendida sobre el suelo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al imaginar lo peor, se acercó hasta la altura de ella para verificar si estaba bien - ¿Akane? – Preguntó dudoso - ¿me puedes escuchar?

La mujer entre dientes le contestó con palabras a medias, el idiota iba a tirar el plan al tacho – estoy bien Ranma. No te preocupes, tu chaleco antibalas funciona muy bien – el hombre la ayudó a sentarse, mientras que ella se sobaba la cabeza donde ahora tenía un chinchón – sólo me golpee la cabeza, la bala quedó aquí, mira – se levantó la casaca que tenía puesto y la bala estaba incrustada en el material impermeable.

\- ¡Tonta! ¡Pensé que algo malo te había pasado! ¡Saliste volando, cuando él te disparó! – no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazo, Akane se dejó hacer, no podía culparlo por preocuparse de ella. El plan debía continuar, así que la mujer de ojos avellana se separó del cálido abrazo.

\- Ve, no es hora para que me abraces, debes seguir con el plan – se volvió a recostar en el suelo como antes había caído y Ranma asintió. Debía de ir él detrás de Toma.

La voz de Shinnosuke llegó como una señal hasta sus oídos – ya estoy en el lugar, él no está aquí. Dejó el arma. ¡Maldición! – tenía ganas de destrozar todo - ¡¿Cómo está Akane?! ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes, ella se encuentra perfectamente bien. Será mejor ir al terminal pesquero. Creo que ahí podremos capturarlo.

.

.

\- Akane Tendo ahora no era de nadie – siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas entre los grandes conteiner del pesquero, debía ser rápido pero unos pasos apresurados lo sobresaltaron, dio la vuelta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al policía corriendo en dirección a él. Su sangre se heló. No se suponía que esto debía pasar, se trataba de matarla a ella y luego él se iría, ahora, teniendo a este detrás de él, sería un problema. Cambió de camino y se metió entre los laberintos de conteiner. Tal vez ahí podría tomar ventaja o hasta perderle.

\- Ranma, dime su ubicación – Shinnosuke corría lo más rápido que podía, su respiración cada vez se hacía más entrecortada.

\- Gira hacia la derecha, y sigue recto – señaló el pelinegro por el auricular – No, ahí no, es una calle sin salida.

\- Para donde giro.

\- Se está yendo hacia el sur, corre hacia allá y acorrálalo – el hombre de la coleta asintió, no era momento de cansarse. El plan estaba saliendo hasta ahora, a la perfección.

Ranma estaba siguiendo los pasos de Toma mediante un _Drone_, el cual le iba dando la ubicación real de psicópata.

Un gran conteiner cerró el paso a Toma, chocando irremediablemente contra el duro acero – Akane, ya lo tienes.

\- ¡Yes! Esperen afuera, yo me encargo un momento aquí – respondió la mujer hacia sus acompañantes – parece que ya no tienes a donde ir ¿verdad Toma? – la mujer se acercó hasta él y pegó su frente al de él, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

\- Tú, tú estabas muerta, yo te maté – repetía el hombre, consternado al ver a la mujer delante de él.

\- Ya ves que no, no soy tan fácil de eliminar, te lo había dicho antes – lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared de acero – no te creas tan importante por sólo acertar con la bala. No eres na… - sus palabras murieron al ver los ojos de Toma directamente. Ocasión que el hombre aprovechó para soltarse y tomar aire.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma ¿te recordé a alguien? – la mujer se quedó muda, para después dar un paso hacia atrás, ¿de verdad era él? ¿El pequeño Toma que conoció en la primaria?

\- Tú, eres ese niño, el que desapareció de la nada.

\- No seas hipócrita, nunca te importé. Es decir, nunca te importó ese pobre niño. Él te amo, su infantil corazón albergaba fuertes sentimientos hacia ti pero ahora no, lo único que quiero es que no existas, así como yo desaparecí de tu vida cuando tu estúpido amigo llegó al colegio.

La mujer se tapó la boca, intentando reprimir sus emociones pero aun así sus ojos se cristalizaron, haciendo ver su dolor.

\- Ni se te ocurra derramar una lágrima. Todo este tiempo viví sólo y cuando más necesité de alguien, me volví invisible ante ti.

\- Toma, yo… - Ranma escuchaba atento la conversación, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- No digas nada, así como acabaste con las esperanzas de ese niño, yo acabaré con tu vida – el hombre se abalanzó contra la mujer, sediento de venganza. Ranma rápidamente dirigió el Drone hacia el rostro del hombre, haciendo que sufriese cortes en la cara. Mientras Toma se quejaba de dolor, el artista marcial y el policía tuvieron el tiempo preciso para ir corriendo hacia la mujer.

\- ¡Akane! – Ranma había llegado en el momento exacto que Toma se levantaba del suelo tambaleante – Shinnosuke, llévate a Akane de aquí, creo que ningunos de los dos podrá con él.

\- Ran-Ranma – la peliazul intentaba acercarse hasta él pero la impresión fue tal que no le dejaba dar ni un paso. En su niñez pasó tanto tiempo buscando a ese niño de mirada triste y ahora que lo tenía delante de ella, sentía lástima. El alma del hombre estaba corrompida y todo había sido su culpa – fue mi culpa ¡Ranma, todo fue culpa mía!

\- ¡Shinnosuke, acaso no escuchas lo que te digo! ¡Sácala de acá! – el policía tomó a Akane en sus hombros y se alejó de la escena.

Ranma al verse sólo y sin espectadores, sonrió de lado, por fin lo tenía sólo para él – parece que la pelea no será entre tú y Akane sino, conmigo. Pobre iluso.

\- Más temor me da ella, tú no. Saotome.

\- Parece que me conoces bastante bien – dio un paso hasta él – pero no lo suficiente para acabar conmigo – soltó el primer puñete en dirección del rostro de Toma. Haciendo que éste se tambalee, ya tenía casi todo el rostro magullado gracias a los cortes que había recibido por parte del aparato ese.

\- Parece que no pegas tan fuerte – escupió la sangre que se estaba acumulando en su boca – los golpes de tu novia duelen más.

\- Creo que estás pidiendo que ella venga a darte tu merecido ¿verdad? – Toma sudó frío, si ella se acercaba a él, seguro terminaría muerto.

\- No puede venir, ¿acaso no la viste? Quedó en shock al saber que ella es la causa de todo.

\- ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡El único culpable eres tú! Tú y tu mente retorcida que no supo manejar bien sus emociones – Toma se agarró la cabeza, intentando negar todo - ¿qué pasa, tienes miedo? ¿Te diste cuenta que todo es tu culpa?

\- ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo viví.

\- No sé nada y tampoco me interesa, pero te haré pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a Akane y a su familia – avanzó el último espacio que le quedaba para llegar hasta él y lo tomó del cuello – no debiste meterte nunca con ella.

Más allá, detrás de los conteiner, Shinnosuke intentaba animar a Akane – no fue tu culpa, nada es tu culpa. Ni yo recordaba sobre su existencia – puntuó su amigo.

\- Pero, si no me hubiese esforzado más, seguro él estuviera bien y tal vez nada de esto hubiese pasado.

\- Akane, no es tu culpa. No puedes cambiar los hechos, el único culpable es él. No te das cuenta que te está manipulando, para poder alivianar su carga.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada Akane, debemos ir con Ranma, él está con Toma.

Shinnosuke tenía razón, no había razón para compadecerse de alguien que había hecho tanto daño. Cerró los ojos y recordó con claridad todo lo que le hizo sufrir, tanto a ella, como a su familia – bien, que esperamos, vamos a por él.

.

\- JAJAJAJA, no sabes cómo esas mujeres me rogaban, me imploraban que no las golpeara, intentaban complacerme en todo. Me hubiese gustado que Akane me rogase con la misma intensidad – Ranma apretó más el agarre y estampó un cabezazo en la frente de su adversario.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! – Toma había empezado a sangrar desde la cabeza – como digas otra estupidez te irá peor.

\- No será necesario Ranma. Entre los tres nos encargaremos – Akane posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma, mientras que detrás Shinnosuke miraba con desdén a Toma.

\- Parece que será una pelea interesante – respondió el pelinegro.

\- Sí que lo será – Toma sonrió fríamente – ¡Hombres, bajen! Es hora del show.

Seres con formas humanoides se situaron alrededor de ellos, cerrándoles el pase – jefe, díganos que hacer – respondieron en unísono.

.

.

.

Continuará…

_**El galante hombre de mirada azul penetrante se situó delante de ella, sobre su imponente corcel blanco, que hábilmente daba pequeños pasos sobre sus cascos. Los brillantes ojos avellana se impactaron al ver aquel espectáculo que parecía ser solo para ella. Tímidamente entre abrió los labios, intentando inútilmente decir algo, para luego sólo sentir como unos fuertes brazos la jalaban hacia el duro pecho masculino. **_

_**No pudo aguantar sus emociones y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer copiosamente de sus ojos, empapando las largas pestañas de la peliazul. Su débil voz salió como un susurro, tal vez con miedo por todo lo sucedido en el pasado o tal vez era el miedo de que todo sea un sueño – Ranma. **_

_**Se aferró más fuerte a la ropa de aquel hombre, intentando retenerlo de esa forma, junto a ella. Pero él era el único que podía confirmar si sólo se trataba de un sueño o si era realidad. **_

_**\- Por fin pude llegar a ti, Akane. Mi Akane. Te eché mucho de menos. **_

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí estoy después de muchas semanas, perdón por el retraso.

Algunos se preguntarán ¿qué rayos escribió ésta loca, después del continuará? Ah pues, saquen sus propias conclusiones, sólo diré que estoy emocionada (demasiado) en conjunto con #MamáNodoka

Gracias a los consejos de Susy Chantilly, escribí sobre el pasado de Toma, la verdad es que iba a escribir algo más trágico pero siempre me contengo un poco jajajaja porque a veces me paso. No saben cuánto disfruté escribir este capítulo, cabe recalcar que el siguiente capítulo es el final de esta loca historia.

¿Ya fueron a leer La Apuesta? Está que arde, amé el último que capítulo que se publicó, vayan a leerlo, seguro que el próximo estará más infartante.

Como demoro mucho el subir capítulo pues, mucha gente se pierde entre lo sucedido en el fic y bueno, si les gusta lo pueden recomendar con más personas para así ser una comunidad más grande.

Me pueden seguir en mis redes sociales.

Instagram: HanaNote.

Youtube: HanaNote.

Twitter: HanaNote.

¡Vaya, qué creatividad la mía! ¿Verdad? Jajajaja

Un abrazo fuerte para mis locas por el dios griego. Espero leer todos sus comentarios y nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note.


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

.

.

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo escribo con fines de entretenimiento._

_Adaptación del Dorama Coreano La poderosa mujer Do Bong Soon._

.

.

\- JAJAJAJA, no sabes cómo esas mujeres me rogaban, me imploraban que no las golpeara más, intentaban complacerme en todo. Me hubiese gustado que Akane me rogase con la misma intensidad – Ranma apretó más el agarre sobre Toma y estampó un cabezazo en la frente de su adversario.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! – Gritó Ranma, mientras Toma había empezado a sangrar desde la cabeza – como digas otra estupidez te irá peor.

\- No será necesario Ranma. Entre los tres nos encargaremos – Akane posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma, mientras que detrás Shinnosuke miraba con desdén a Toma.

\- Parece que será una pelea interesante – respondió el pelinegro.

\- Sí que lo será – Toma sonrió fríamente – ¡Hombres, bajen! Es hora del show.

Seres con formas humanoides se situaron alrededor de ellos, cerrándoles el pase – jefe, díganos que hacer – respondieron en unísono.

CAPÍTULO XVIII

La jadeante respiración de los humanoides hacía notar el cansancio que sentían. El cuerpo realmente les pesaba. Las heridas abiertas sobre sus pieles cada vez brotaban más sangre, pero en sus ojos aún estaba inyectada las ganas de seguir peleando aunque todo fuese en vano.

Recogieron el poco orgullo que les quedaba y se lanzaron de nuevo para nuevamente caer de bruces al suelo, para esta vez quedarse tirados sin poder mover un solo dedo.

Esta pelea había sido su peor elección, al principio pensaron que ganarían ya que sólo se trataba de una mujer y dos hombres, cuando ellos eran seis, contando con su jefe pero gran error que cometieron. Ahora veían y sentían las consecuencias.

\- ¿Qué sucede, se cansaron? ¿O el suelo está blandito? – el artista marcial escupía las palabras en son de burla. Esos tipejos sí que le habían hecho perder el tiempo, parecían bueno rivales pero no habían aguantado ni siquiera el calentamiento.

\- Ranma, creo que es suficiente – Akane se acercó hasta su novio para persuadirlo un poco.

\- Mujer, no te quejes tanto porque tú tienes a uno de ellos entre tus manos – Ranma rio por lo bajo para que luego la mujer suelte al desafortunado hombre como si quemase.

\- Creo que nos pasamos todos ¿verdad? – desde atrás Shinnosuke respondía, sentado sobre uno de los humanoides.

\- Lo importante es que tenemos a Toma, ¿no creen? – los dos hombres asintieron, mientras que desde el suelo Toma levantaba el dedo del medio, maldiciendo desde sus adentros. Él nunca había visto pelear al alguien de ese modo. Parecían bestias en cuerpos de humanos. Unos verdaderos artistas marciales - ¿Qué sucede Toma? ¿Quieres seguir peleando? – Akane se colocó a la altura del psicópata para así escucharlo mejor – no te esfuerces por echarme la culpa, no soy estúpida, es hora que pagues por todo lo que nos hiciste.

Flashback

_Toma al verse acorralado y con la sangre brotando desde su cabeza, llamó a sus secuaces que inmediatamente cercaron al policía, Akane y Ranma. La mujer rió, no había necesidad de reprimirse, esos tipos eran malos así que la maldición no caería nuevamente sobre ella. La fuerte mano de Ranma tomó la suya, como si fuese un mutuo acuerdo para pelear juntos, más atrás Shinnosuke se jalaba los cabellos de los celos, pero nada podía hacer, así que decidió concentrarse en los humanoides que tenía delante de ellos. _

_Ranma que ya tenía a Toma, lo soltó del agarre para luego barrer las piernas de su contrincante de un solo puntapié, sonrió ladino mientras que expulsaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones. _

_Akane por atrás se colocaba en posición de pelea – que sea una pelea suave – más se lo repetía para sí misma que para los demás – te dije que no era un rival fácil de vencer. _

_Shinnosuke por su parte aseguraba bien su arma de reglamento, no deseaba usarla, esta vez jugaría con los puños. _

_El primero en empezar fue Toma, rápidamente tomó impulso y atacó a Ranma, dando una sarta de puñetes, tentando a la suerte para que alguno acertase en el pelinegro. Ninguno dio en el blanco puesto que Ranma esquivaba todos con gran agilidad. Akane más atrás peleaba contra uno que tenía forma de perro y otro con forma de pájaro recién nacido, nada difícil para ella, que fuerte como el acero los mandó a volar de un solo puntapié. El que se veía con más problemas era Shinnosuke que sacando la vara de reglamento que poseen los policías, intentaba esquivar los golpes de tres de los seres, a su vez, el hombre de la coleta lanzaba puñetes y patadas, mandando hacia atrás a sus contrincantes. El policía respiró cansado, hace mucho que no tenía un combate cuerpo a cuerpo así que le resultaba más difícil. _

_Un fuerte golpe llamó la atención de todos. Era Toma que había sido estampado por Ranma contra un conteiner – oh vamos, levántate ¿no era que te ibas a divertir? _

_\- Desgraciado – escupió Toma – no sabes con quién te estás enfrentando. _

_\- Creo que si lo sé ¡me enfrento con un estúpido débil! Ves a esa mujer – señaló hacia Akane – esa mujer estaba peleando contra dos y ahora tiene a otro entre sus manos y ni siquiera está cansada y sabes por qué, porque todos ustedes son una sarta de porquerías._

_\- En la cara ¡en la cara no! – suplicaba el ser con forma de mono._

_\- Está bien – respondió Akane – si no es tu cara, entonces te tomaré de aquí – de un ágil movimiento lo tomó del cuello y lo suspendió del suelo. El humanoide se movía cual gusano, tratando de liberarse, sin poder decir una palabra. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia._

_\- Creo que ustedes dos me van a servir de algo – Shinnosuke paraba de atacar y guardaba su vara, mientras que sus contrincantes estaban en el suelo – debo admitir que estoy fuera de forma, así que descansaré un poco – sin decir otra palabra se sentó sobre ellos. _

_Ranma mientras tanto tenía sujeto a Toma con un pie. _

Flashback end.

Toma como pudo empujó el pie de Ranma y se levantó, siendo seguido por sus secuaces, que con la mirada se pusieron de acuerdo y empezaron a correr como podían. Akane miró hacia sus compañeros y asistieron, la siguiente parte del plan se llevaría a cabo.

\- ¡Toma! – gritó Shinnosuke mientras veía como Toma y sus secuaces huían a duras penas. Una gran y pesada caja de madera caía sobre Toma, encerrándolos inmediatamente.

\- ¡Oh, gran tiro! – segundó Ranma, mientras veía como Akane se sacudía las manos después de lanzar la caja.

\- ¡Ustedes! Obtengan una idea de cómo se siente el encarcelamiento, ahora tendrán que acostumbrarse a eso por el resto de su vida – Toma y su gente gritaban dentro, intentando levantar entre todos la caja, sin tener ni una oportunidad. Akane, Ranma y Shinnosuke se retiraron caminando, no tenían nada que hacer ahí, las patrullas ya estaba llegando al lugar para encarcelar a los desgraciados.

\- ¡Sáquenos de acá! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Oye! ¡Me escuchas Akane Tendo! – fueron los gritos que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

.

La cabeza de Toma rebotaba contra el suelo, el jefe de policías no había soportado escuchar la declaración del psicópata. Totalmente irritado el policía tomó a Toma y lo estampó contra el suelo – No lo puedo creer ¡es un maldito idiota! – El detenido sonrió engreído desde el suelo - ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Quieres morir, idiota?

\- No, jefe no lo haga – trataba de detenerle otro policía. El futuro de Toma y sus hombres ya estaba claro, pagarían por el resto de su vida sus crímenes dentro de una cárcel psiquiátrica.

La noticia salió en el horario de la mañana. Había sido una bomba, por fin habían capturado a los responsables de tantos secuestros a mujeres y de una muerte.

.

.

.

Después de la exitosa captura de Toma, sus vidas volvieron a lo cotidiano. Akane entrenaba junto con Kurama, mientras que Ranma veía nuevos prodigios en artes marciales. Todo era paz y felicidad.

\- Mire joven Saotome, este joven tiene sólo dieciocho años y ya ganó un torneo regional, creo que sería una buena opción para nuestra imagen.

\- No lo creo Gosunkugi, por lo menos debe tener cinco torneos ganados para ser la imagen.

\- Entonces ¿qué piensa de esta mujer?

\- No, no me gusta. No cumple con los estándares de artista que buscamos.

\- Que tal si – Gosunkugi fue interrumpido por el celular de su jefe.

\- _Tenemos que hablar_\- decía el mensaje. Ranma resopló con cansancio – ¿por qué me tiene que llamar cuando estoy ocupado? Ahora vengo, tengo algo inoportuno que atender – Gosunkugi asintió, su jefe se veía asqueado.

¿Shinnosuke tan interesante se creía? Lo llamó justo cuando coordinaba cosas del Dojo y ahora estaban los dos arriba, en la azotea, con un viento de los mil demonios - ¿Acaso no sabes que soy un hombre de negocios y tengo mucho que hacer?

\- Lo sé, por eso vine hasta aquí – respondió seco el policía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

\- Voy a… estar mirándote – Shinnosuke escupía las palabras con cólera.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió el hombre de la trenza. El policía tomó a Ranma de la camisa, no entendía como su amiga había elegido a ese hombre cuando él la amaba tanto.

\- Si alguna vez lastimas a Akane, te mataré yo mismo – en el rostro de Ranma se veía la confusión ¡ese idiota lo estaba amenazando!

\- Realmente ni siquiera puedo reír en este momento con la sarta de tonterías que estás diciendo. Tu forma de hablar siempre me irrita ¿sabes?

\- ¡Silencio! Akane es mi amiga… así que, hazla feliz – Ranma resopló con cansancio – realmente no me gustas para ella pero aun así te estaré vigilando para que no le hagas nada malo.

\- No te enojarías mucho si no te la pasaras mirándonos – tomó a Shinnosuke de las manos y lo empujó para atrás – entonces déjanos en paz. Maldición, no puedo creer todo esto, que tú vengas y me digas que tengo que hacer ¡vaya chiste!

Shinnosuke se mordió los labios para no responder de la peor manera – A Akane le gustan los helados y mejor si son de chocolate – la boca de Ranma iba creciendo en una gran O – ella tiene alergia al maní, le gusta practicar las artes marciales y prefiere miles de veces la playa a que las montañas – calló y caminó en dirección de la salida – y por último, si ella no puede dormir, dale una taza de leche ¡siempre funciona! – ahora sí había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Ranma voleó con cólera para enfrentarlo – esta escoria ¡eres tan grosero hasta al final! Nunca me gustará que ustedes dos sean amigos y ya sé todo eso sobre Akane, le gustan los helados de chocolate, no puede comer maní, le gusta las artes marciales, el mar y no te preocupes ¡yo la ayudaré a dormir! Pero te faltó algo más, ella prefiere el rojo al azul ¡idiota! – por más que gritaba el policía ya no oía nada de lo que decía el artista marcial.

.

.

Parecía que el sándwich que había comido hace unas horas se le iba a regresar en cualquier momento. Por primera vez en su vida el gran Ranma Saotome tenía miedo y estaba nervioso hasta los huesos. De todos modos intentó hacer ejercicios de respiración. Caminó hasta el Dojo de la casa Tendo y esperó por el patriarca, necesitaba hablar con el señor Soun. Cuando lo vio entrar se le heló la sangre. Un hombre tan imponente de paraciencia hacía dudar a cualquiera.

\- ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo, Ranma?

\- Bueno verá, señor Soun. Será mejor que tome asiento.

\- Estoy bien desde aquí – respondió seco Soun.

\- Entonces yo me pararé – Ranma hizo el ademán de pararse pero fue detenido por el padre de su novia.

\- No, quédate ahí y dime que quieres decirme.

\- Venía a hablarle sobre su hija, señor.

\- ¿Pasa algo con ella? ¿Está enferma?

\- ¡No! Claro que no, no vengo por eso si no que yo deseo…

\- Vienes a pedirme permiso para comprometerte con ella ¿verdad? – Soun soltó las palabras sin pensarlas tanto.

\- Sí – fue la respuesta de Ranma, mientras que el patriarca se quedaba de piedra parado en el mismo lugar – deseo casarme con Akane, señor. Es lo que más quiero en este mundo.

\- Ya-ya veo, vaya muchacho, sí que me tomaste por sorpresa.

\- Pero fue usted quien lo dijo…

\- Lo decía en broma – se tomó la sien - ¿realmente amas a mi hijas?

\- Sí y mucho.

\- Cuando la miras sientes que es la mejor de todas.

\- Sí y más cuando sonríe.

\- Sientes que la extrañas todo el tiempo.

\- Sí y más por las noches.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se golpeó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Pero sí, la extraño a cada segundo que pasa.

\- Está bien muchacho, sé que son las hormonas, y bien dime ¿qué te gusta de ella?

\- Akane es… la mujer perfecta para Ranma Saotome, señor. Es tierna, tiene una sonrisa hermosa, cada vez que salgo lastimado ella es la única que se preocupa por mí. Me-me gusta todo de ella – le costaba horrores decirle eso al padre de su novia, pero se veía en la obligación de abrir su corazón para poder así obtener el consentimiento.

\- Ya lo veo, creo que eres un buen muchacho y que la harás feliz, hijo – los ojos de Ranma se agrandaron por la sorpresa que generaba al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me permite estar al lado de Akane?

\- Sí, desde ahora somos familia – Soun ayudó a Ranma a ponerse de pie y se dieron un fraternal abrazo. Por fin el artista marcial tenía la bendición de su futuro suegro.

.

.

La noche ya estaba sobre la ciudad de Nerima y los habitantes de la casa Tendo ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, menos uno, Soun, quien inquieto caminaba afuera de la habitación de Akane, necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- ¿Akane, hija, estás ahí? – hablaba el patriarca Tendo fuera de la habitación de la menor de sus hijas. Akane se apresuró a abrir la puerta a su padre.

\- ¿Sucede algo papá?

\- Sólo, yo sólo venía – se sentía triste y a la vez feliz, ver a su pequeñita ahora al lado de otro hombre que no era él – vaya, parece que esto sí es difícil. Sólo quería decirte que si es Ranma Saotome, yo estaré bien.

\- Papá… - los ojos de la peliazul se llenaron de lágrimas. Por un momento se sintió pequeña nuevamente.

\- Sé que él es el único que te puede proteger como deseo que lo hagan. No sabes cuánto me cuesta aceptar que creciste, mi niña – para ese momento Soun ya se estaba ahogando en lágrimas.

\- Papá, no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré bien – se acercó hasta su padre y lo abrazó, como cuando ella era una niña y tenía miedo de la oscuridad. Soun la recibió del mismo modo. Sonriendo aceptaron los nuevos caminos que tomarían.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado varios meses desde la conversación de Soun Tendo y Ranma, ambos habían decidido guardar silencio hasta que el chico por fin se decida a hacerle la propuesta a la mujer de cabellos azules. Mientras tanto seguían trabajando en el Dojo Jusenkyo. Akane cada vez se ausentaba más, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a los que más necesitaban, haciendo uso de su fuerza intentaba dar solución a diferentes problemas que podrían tener en la ciudad, descuidando así, su trabajo en el Dojo. Kurama ya estaba a punto de reventar en cólera, no soportaba más a la pequeña Tendo, por el simple hecho de que siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo. Excusándose en que siempre tenía que resolver algunos problemas mientras iba hacia las oficinas. Así que muy molesto, el estrambótico hombre fue hasta la oficina de Ranma para presentar su queja.

\- Joven Saotome, quería hablarle sobre la señorita Tendo.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

\- No sé cómo decirlo, para que no suene tan mal. Pero ¡no la soporto más!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasó para que digas eso?

\- Resulta que la jovencita no llega a tiempo a la hora de trabajar o si llega temprano, de un momento a otro desaparece por arte de magia hasta varias horas después. La empresa sé que es tolerante con los horarios pero no voy a permitir, no voy a permitir que ella…

\- Que ella qué – Ranma miraba con curiosidad al hombre.

\- ¡Que ella sea más hermosa que yo! – y sin que nadie le pidiese, Kurama levantó los brazos, enseñando todo el abdomen. Ranma gritó espantado por la vista que tenía delante.

\- ¡AH! ¡Baja los brazos Kurama! O es que me quieres matar ¡Dios! – Ranma se abanicaba con las manos intentando borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

\- Está bien, perdón joven Saotome, fue un exabrupto. ¡Pero esa niña un día llegó con las manos llenas de barro!

\- Creo que ese día fue el que se puso a sembrar árboles– dijo el joven, más como un pensamiento.

\- ¿Perdón? ¡Joven Saotome! Estoy hablando enserio, no la quiero más en mi grupo. Esa mujer, esa mujer es un ¡extraterrestre! Estoy seguro que llega tarde porque anda levantando puentes, regresando elefantes a los zoológicos o peor aún.

\- Sembrado árboles, levantando carros en los accidentes, eso ya lo sé Kurama – Ranma habló como si fuese lo más natural del mundo a su empleado, mientras que el pobre hombre se retorcía de asombro – hablaré con Akane y le comunicaré tu decisión. Puedes retirarte.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había hablado con su empleado y Akane aún no aparecía por el Dojo, al parecer hoy tenía algún caso que resolver por las calles.

\- Joven Saotome, creo que este nuevo inmobiliario es perfecto para la extensión del Dojo.

\- Me parece perfecto Gosunkugi, esta misma tarde has todos los papeles para adquirirlo. Pero antes ¿sabes si la señorita Tendo ya llegó al trabajo? - Como si la hubiese invocado entró a su oficina, un tanto cabizbaja.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que eso responde a su pregunta jefe.

\- Akane ¿ya te enteraste? ¿No? – preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Sí, ahora no podré trabajar con el señor Kurama – respondió mirando hacia sus zapatos.

\- Dime ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo hoy?

\- Nada fuera de lo común, tuve que ayudar en una obra de construcción, se había roto una viga y yo la tuve que sostener – respondió triste.

\- Y por eso es que traes la ropa toda sucia – Ranma iba a pedirle a su empleado que trajese algo de ropa para Akane pero lo descartó, el pobre asistente estaba dando pequeños espasmos de asombro – bien, no importa. Sabes que ahora tendrás que trabajar en otra cosa.

\- Sí y bueno… quería preguntarte si ahora puedo trabajar contigo – sus ojos se llenaron de sincera alegría – puedo ser tu guardaespaldas otra vez ¿no crees? – Ranma se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando cubrir su sonrojo – o ¿debería seguir triste y llorar? – Akane hizo el ademán de llorar – o mejor me pongo feliz de que podré estar contigo ¿qué haré? ¿Eh?

\- ¡Ay dios! ¡Quieres que me dé un ataque al corazón! – más rojo que un tomate tomó las mejillas de su novia.

\- ¿Qué haré Ranma? ¿Ah? – sin darse cuenta los dos ya estaban coqueteando. Gosunkugi los veía aburrido desde una esquina.

\- Si quieren que los deje solos sólo deben decírmelo y yo me voy – dijo el flaquillo hombre.

\- No es necesario Gosunkugi, te puedes quedar aquí, nosotros nos vamos – Ranma tomó de la mano a Akane para ir en dirección de la salida – guardaespaldas Tendo, le ordeno que vayamos a una cita.

\- ¡A sus órdenes jefe Saotome! – respondió juguetona, saliendo de la oficina.

\- Joven Saotome, me puede firmar… aquí – las palabras de Kurama quedaron en el aire al ver como su jefe se iba con la niña de cara bonita y cuerpo proporcionado – vaya parece que ni me escuchó.

\- Parece que así es, cada vez siento que el jefe no nos presta atención.

\- Tienes razón Gosunki-chan, yo también siento un vacío aquí – tomó las manos delgadas del asistente y las colocó en su pecho – siento que tengo un cuervo gaznando.

\- Jejejeje, bien por usted, yo me voy a trabajar – Gosunkugi se apresuró en salir de ahí, no quería malos entendidos en el Dojo.

.

.

.

Los árboles de cerezo estaban en todo su esplendor, algunos pétalos caían delicadamente sobre el asfalto, endulzando más aún el ambiente.

\- Es hermoso verdad – preguntó Akane.

\- Sí que lo es, parece nieve. Dicen que los pétalos caen cinco centímetros por segundo, lo vi en una película. Ahora me pregunto qué tan rápido pudo ir mi corazón hacia ti, seguro que no tan rápido como el tuyo por mi ¿no?

\- Bobo ¿En qué momento es que te fijaste en mí? – la peliazul siempre quiso saber ello.

\- Tal vez fue la primera vez que te vi – dijo Ranma, mientras Akane sonreía coqueta – o tal vez cuando estuvimos en la comisaría.

\- ¿Por qué me esperaste tanto tiempo? No pensaste en que yo podría fijarme en otra persona.

\- Eso es imposible, sabía que tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Te iba a esperar el tiempo necesario, y si no era así, te traería hacia mí.

\- Engreído, pero lo conseguiste – el viento de primavera movía sus cortos cabellos azulados. Ranma no desaprovechó la ocasión y la tomó de la mano.

\- Quiero que vengamos el otro mes – dijo Ranma caminando al lado de ella.

\- Está bien, es un camino muy hermoso, es perfecto para hacer Hamani.

\- Y el otro año, también – la mujer asintió con la cabeza – y el año que viene también.

\- Me parece bien – respondió dentro de su burbuja de felicidad.

\- Y también quiero que vengamos dentro de diez años – dijo Ranma mientras Akane paraba sobre sus pasos – quiero venir aquí todos los años de nuestras vidas.

\- Ranma, yo…

\- No quiero perderme ningún momento de tu vida, quiero estar a tu lado – aseguró el hombre mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer con delicadeza.

Ella tomó las dos manos del hombre y las acarició con ternura, intentando contener un poco los sentimientos que la embriagaban – Ranma, cuando estuvimos sobre esa azotea, aquella vez que te pedí que te fueras, dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme ¿qué era?

\- No creo poder vivir sin ti y tú tampoco sin mí. Vamos a permanecer juntos por siempre, no quiero perderme ni un momento de tu vida, juntos – sacó de su saco una cajita de terciopelo, de ella salió un hermoso anillo, delgado y con una delicada piedra brillante en el medio. No esperó respuesta por parte de ella y sólo se limitó a colocar el anillo en el delgado dedo de su novia. Akane en ningún momento apartó la mano, por el contrario, sus ojos brillaban de una forma diferente. Llena de alegría sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, ansiosos, esperando ser besados por Ranma – debo de entender que esto es sí ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tú que crees? – y sus labios volvieron a unirse, no había tiempo para más palabras.

Los hermosos pétalos de cerezos caían sobre ellos. La pareja absorta en su mundo, se olvidó que se encontraban en la mitad de la calle y que todos los estaban viendo.

.

.

.

La suave tela caía sobre el cuerpo de Akane, envolviéndola en un hermoso vestido de novia. Poco a poco los invitados pasaban a saludarla a la pequeña sala que estaba destinada sólo y únicamente para recibir las visitas antes de su matrimonio, felicitándola por el acontecimiento y deseándole lo mejor en su nueva vida, mientras que otros sólo entraban a ver qué tan hermosa estaba. Soun fue el primero en llegar, al ver a su hija se tiró al suelo, sólo y únicamente para llorar, mientras que Kasumi y Nabiki hacían hasta lo imposible para que Akane no llorase y no echara a perder el maquillaje.

El siguiente en llegar fue Ranma que de los nervios entró al lugar como si se tratase de un robot, sonrojado hasta las orejas, intentaba caminar lo más "normal" posible - ¿es enserio? – dijo entre balbuceos.

\- ¿Qué? – Akane ya estaba a punto de empezar a pelear pero al ver el rostro de su futuro esposo se le fue la cólera - ¿qué pasa Ranma?

\- Está muy bonita ¿verdad? – habló Nabiki, mientras grababa sus expresiones.

\- Está hermosa – respondió el pelinegro, atónito.

\- Ay que tiernos ¿verdad papá? – Preguntó Kasumi - ¿papá? Deja de llorar padre.

\- Es que mi hija está bellísima y ya no será mi bebé. Ven acá hijo – de un tirón Soun abrazó a Ranma – desde ahora seré tu papá político.

\- Sí, padre.

Los invitados siguieron llegando, algunos se confundían y entregaban los regalos en ese momento, generando vergüenza en la menor de las Tendo. Hasta que el hombre que menos esperaban ver, apareció.

\- ¡Hola Akane! Estás – la miró de arriba hacia abajo – estás bellísima.

\- ¡Shinno-kun! – el tiempo se paralizó, Ranma veía con odio al policía y viceversa, mientras que a Akane le resbalaba un poco de sudor de la frente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escupió Ranma.

\- ¿No ves? Vengo a felicitar a mi amiga.

\- ¡Já! Vaya chiste, ya la viste, te puedes ir sobre tus pasos.

\- Ranma, cálmate ¿sí? – Aclaró Akane. Shinnosuke se acercó hasta Ranma y le extendió la mano.

\- Felicidades, chicos, espero que sean felices – el policía siguió con la mano extendida, sin recibir una respuesta por parte del novio – y si le haces daño, te mato Saotome – instintivamente Ranma palmeo la mano de Shinnosuke, en símbolo de tregua. Akane sonrió tranquila de que no haya pasado a mayores.

\- Bueno chicos, ya es hora de celebrar la boda – llamó Nabiki.

\- Me permites Ranma.

\- Claro, señor Soun, quiero decir, padre – y sin más miramientos, el patriarca Soun entregó a su hija y la ceremonia se realizó con normalidad. Exceptuado algunas complicaciones con Kurama quien gritaba como loco cuando Ranma decía que aceptaba a Akane como esposa, la solución fue muy fácil, Nodoka lo amenazó con su catana y toda la boda siguió sobre sus ruedas.

.

.

.

La caja reposaba en una esquina de la gran habitación estilo tradicional. Cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo fue colocarla ahí, con cuidado de no dañar el tatami del lugar. Durante todo el camino hasta aquel resort, su mente no dejaba de pensar sobre el contenido que podría tener esa caja, tratándose de un regalo de Nabiki podría ser cualquier cosa menos de algo bueno.

Se acercó hasta ella, vería lo que había dentro, mientras Akane se bañaba. Abrió la tapa de madera y lo que había dentro sus ojos no daban crédito. Un gran cantidad y variedad de "juguetes", atuendos un tanto sugerentes, estaban acomodados cuidadosamente para que no se estropeasen. Tragó duro y comenzó a sudar frío al momento de imaginar cómo se vería Akane con toda esa ropa, entre sus manos tomó una diadema que tenía orejitas de gato - ¿esto le gustará a Akane? ¡Qué demonios estoy pensado! ¡Akane pensará que soy un enfermo pervertido!

El sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse lo asustó de sobre manera, guardando como podía las cosas dentro de la caja, Akane que salía secándose el cabello, vio a Ranma como un tomate, se acercó hasta él y lo vio directo a la cara - ¿ qué hay en esa caja, Ranma?

\- Nada – negaba desesperadamente con la cabeza mientras extendía las manos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso?

\- ¿Nervioso yo? ¡Jamás!

\- Entonces ¿qué tienes detrás de tu espalda?

\- Ya te dije que nada, sólo es una caja que me dio Nabiki.

\- ¿Nabiki? Déjame ver – se acercó hasta él, pegando su pecho con el del chico. Ranma producto de la cercanía, tropezó, volteando la caja en el acto. Todas las cosas se esparcieron por el piso. Akane extrañada tomó unas cuerdas entre sus manos para luego mirar sugerentemente a Ranma.

El hombre al ver el rostro de su ahora esposa, sudó más frío que nunca – A-Akane, de-de verdad que no…

\- Silencio – sentenció la mujer, mientras se sentaba ahorcajadas sobre Ranma – no sabía que te gustaban este tipo de jueguitos.

Una gran cantidad de saliva bajó por la garganta de Ranma, no sabía dónde poner su cara, su esposa estaba siendo demasiado sexy – Akane, yo… – los carnosos labios de la mujer lo callaron, haciendo perder sus sentidos. Como pudo cargó a su mujer y la llevó hasta la recamara, en donde estarían más cómodos.

.

.

.

La señora Nodoka les había regalado una casa, disque regalo de bodas, pero eso sí, la pareja de recién casados se encargarían de amoblar toda la casa. Ranma tuvo la grandiosa idea de comprar como primeros artículos una estantería de libros y un colchón. Con la idea de que "por algo se empieza ¿no?" pero se suponía que tenían dinero suficiente para amoblar la casa al menos en un treinta por ciento. Aun así Akane estaba feliz.

El nuevo estante de libros estaba instalado desde hace dos horas, felizmente los encargados de colocarlo habían dejado todo ordenado y limpio. Desde el otro lado de la habitación Akane veía entusiasmada aquel lugar, que para ella, era un santuario.

Ranma nunca había tenido un armario así para los libros, pero como se enteró que a la peliazul le encantaba leer. Mandó a instalarlo, al fin y al cabo por fin pondría todos los libros de Artes marciales en ese lugar. Preparó una caja repleta de libros, los cuales hace mucho no veían la luz del sol.

\- Akane, aquí están los libros que tengo, si deseas los colocas en el estante – la mujer volteó y le regaló una linda sonrisa.

\- Gracias Ranma, gracias por instalar este organizador, por fin podré leer muchos libros y en orden – Akane tomó los libros y los fue acomodando uno a uno – ¡Tienes muchos libros de las Artes Marciales!

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Ranma, sensación que tenía cuando de algo se olvidaba o que algo malo estaba por suceder. La mujer se agachó nuevamente hacia la caja, de ella sacó un libro un tanto peculiar. Al ver el rostro de la mujer Ranma sudó frío. Se había olvidado de aquel libro que había sido un regalo para él cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. Por aquel tiempo todos sus amigos tenían un kamasutra entre sus pertenencias y al enterarse que él no poseía uno decidieron regalarle. De la vergüenza siempre lo guardaba en un lugar oscuro, por más que tenía más de veinte años, aún seguía sintiendo pena, más ahora que ya era un hombre casado. Los colores subieron y bajaron por su rostro. Iba a caminar hacia ella para arrebatarle de las manos pero ésta ya lo estaba ojeando.

Incrédula e inocente criatura. Los ojos de Akane no reparaban en todo lo que observaba en aquel libro. Por otro lado Ranma intentaba articular palabra mientras se daba de cabezazos contra la pared por su falta de memoria. El silencio se vio interrumpido por la voz de Akane.

\- ¡Oh! No sabía que existían estas poses – Ranma quiso meter su cabeza bajo suelo. Ahora ¡Qué pensaría Akane de él! – no puedo creer que se puedan estirar tanto – otra frase que al joven lo descoloco, sin duda Akane era muy inocente — y eso es muy ¡Grande! No puedo creer que los hombres tengan algo así de grande y lo puedan mover como deseen.

Ranma se volvió de piedra, ya no se daba de cabezazos, ya no sudaba, no tenía reacción alguna. Dentro de él los celos estaban haciendo de las suyas. No podía permitir de Akane siga viendo imágenes de hombres desnudos en poses extrañas. Un alma tan pura y casta como ella no debía ser mancillada.

Pero su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro.

\- ¿Ranma, tú tienes una así? – la valentía del hombre cayó mientras que el ego creció a niveles inimaginables.

\- Es obvio que sí, todos los hombres tenemos eso, además tú ya… en fin, hay unos más grandes de otros - la vio a la cara y en ella pudo ver la esperanza y el deseo.

\- Me lo puedes enseñar, siempre he deseado ver algo así. Porque mi papá también tiene una pero está algo viejo – por poco y Ranma escupe sangre por su nariz ¿Será que Akane se atrevió ver el amiguito de su papá?

\- ¿Qui-quieres verlo? ¡Te estoy diciendo que tú ya…! ¿Pa-para qué? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Para practicar – se encogió de hombros la peliazul – para qué más. Desde que era una niña no puedo practicar. Mi padre sólo me dejaba usarlo por un momento.

\- ¡Desde niña! ¡Tu padre me va a escuchar! ¡Cómo puedo abusar de una niña tan pequeña!

\- ¿Verdad? Yo sólo quería practicar, aprender a manejarlo, pero mi papá nunca más me prestó su boken, ahora que veo de este tamaño en este libro me da más curiosidad. Si tú tienes ¿Me lo puedes prestar? – la mujer delante de él, transmitía dolor puro en su mirada, mientras que Ranma ahora sí, no sabía qué hacer.

\- A-Akane, te referías al Boken... ¡Rayos, soy un maldito pervertido! – tomó valentía y la vio a la cara.

\- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué crees que estaba pensando yo? Acaso hay algo en esta caja que no quieres que vea – la mujer entrecerró los ojos – por tu expresión, creo que tienes algo muy comprometedor en esta caja, será mejor que me entere por mí misma – se dio media vuelta y cerró el libro, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Ranma había caído redondito... pero de verdad ¿Existían esas poses? Sin saber que nueve meses después estarían cuidado nuevas vidas por culpa de ese dichoso libro.

.

.

.

¿Qué podía ser peor que tener gemelas mujeres? La respuesta era obvia, que sean hijas de Tendo Akane, la mujer que transmite su fuerza hacia hijas mujeres.

Ranma se frotó la frente preocupado mientras escuchaba como sus dos princesas lloraban a todo pulmón que hasta las campanilla se les veía. Intentó por todos los medios darles de comer y lo único que había conseguido era tener los dos ojos morados y un diente suelto, cortesía de las gemelas – mis princesas, aquí está papá, sólo les daré de comer ¿está bien? Pero… - muy tarde las pequeñas ya le habían ocasionado un nuevo moretón en la cara – no me golpeen más. Mis niñas – el hombre sollozó – todas las niñeras se fueron, hasta los hombres de los Kuno vinieron a cuidar de ustedes pero terminaron peor que yo. No me hagan llamar a su mamá, se enojará mucho conmigo si lo hago.

\- Waaa – fue la única respuesta que recibió el padre primerizo. El hombre se desordenó los cabellos, cansado y un tanto irritado por el sonido estridente. Sólo tenía una opción, llamar a Akane - ¿Aló, cariño?

\- ¿Qué paso Ranma? Te dije que no me llamaras cuando estoy trabajando, he tenido que dejar un tanque de agua a un lado para contestar tu llamada, espero que sea importante.

\- Es importante ¡muy importante!

\- ¡¿Las niñas?! ¿Les pasó algo malo? – la mujer entró en pánico.

\- ¡No! No lo permitiría – la madre suspiró tranquila – es sólo que no quieren comer su almuerzo y bueno, yo ya estoy a punto de quedarme ciego por los golpes que las niñas me han dado.

Akane se sorprendió y se palmeó la frente, sus hijas habían heredado su fuerza pero multiplicado por cien – está bien, ahora mismo voy para la casa. Trata de tranquilizarlas.

\- Pero me golpean, Akane – respondió como niño malcriado.

\- Eres el gran Ranma Saotome ¿no? ¡Ingéniatelas! – y con eso colgó la llamada. El hombre sudó frío para luego agarrar un palito para hacerles cosquillas a sus hijas. Apaciguando así su llanto.

\- Ustedes sí que son raras, mis pequeños maníes.

**Fin**

_**\- ¿En qué tanto piensas? – el rostro confundido del hombre hacía que sus cejas se juntasen de un modo gracioso. **_

_**\- En que tal vez debamos vivir un día a la vez, al máximo – Ranma juntó más aún las cejas, realmente no entendía a esa mujer.**_

_**\- ¿Quieres decir que no serás mi reina?**_

_**\- Yo no he dicho eso, a lo que me refiero es que seré tu reina pero no hoy. Hoy sólo quiero estar contigo, Ranma. **_

_**El caballero bufó y negó con la cabeza – a veces deseo que las cosas fuesen diferente, ¿no lo crees?**_

_**Un rotundo "no" se hizo presente, dejando aún más descolocado al hombre, que con la mirada pedía a gritos una respuesta del por qué – ya sé que te es raro escuchar una negación de mi parte pero si todo hubiese sido diferente, no nos hubiésemos conocido nunca.**_

_**Ranma cayó en cuenta y se aferró más a la mujer, apretándola más fuerte contra su pecho. ¡Cómo amaba el olor de su cabello! **_

¡Hola! Pues aquí acaba esta historia ¿no?

Gracias a todas las personas que siguieron la historia de principio a fin y están al día leyendo las actualizaciones jajaja.

Gracias a las Locas Por El Dios Griego, que siempre me animan a seguir. Y obviamente no me puedo olvidar de la maravillosa SusyChantilly, que siempre está detrás de mí aconsejándome (por cierto, ya quiero capítulo de La Apuesta).

Voy a tomarme un tiempo de descanso, en ese lapso estaré escribiendo para el nuevo fic que les traeré con ayuda de MamaNodoka. Aquí arriba tienen un adelanto.

Me pueden seguir en mis redes, Twitter, Instagram y YouTube como HanaNote, ahí subo dibujos.

Sin más que agregar, los leo en los reviews. ¡Gracias! Hasta la próxima.

**Hana Note.**


End file.
